Ressurections & Revenge
by LostSoul90
Summary: Gemma thought her life was dull and boring, the only compensation being her best friend Angelo, what will happen when a spontaneous trip to Santa Carla to watch what was supposed to be a botched ritual, turns into a bloodbath, leading to Gemma finding out her life had been a lie, learning the truth of her origins and her link the infamous Lost Boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Urgh I'm so bored." Gemma complained to her best friend Angelo.

"So, let's do something?" Angelo suggested, his legs swinging off the end of Gemma's bed, his head resting in his hands on the opposite side.

"There's nothing to do in this town, nothing ever happens, it sucks." She pouted smushing a pillow over her face in frustration.

"So, we make our own entertainment." Angelo stated, turning to face her, gently removing the pillow from her face.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?" Gemma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Angelo returned to rest his head back in his hands, lost in thought, "I heard some of the goth kids at school talking about something that sounded cool" he told her.

Gemma sat up crossing her legs and leaning against the headboard, "Since when did you listen to what those weirdo's have to say? I thought you were cool." She huffed in mock distaste.

Angelo pulled himself upright, mimicking her crossed legged position, "Hey I'm cool and you know it, I wasn't talking to them, I just overheard them during maths class." He shrugged, "Do you wanna hear it or not?" he questioned.

"S'pose, go ahead." She agreed, giving him her full attention.

"Do you remember that legend about Santa Carla?" he asked excitement creeping into his voice.

"You mean the Lost Boys, the vampire legend? Dreamy David" she replied giggling.

"Yeah that one. They were talking about how if you go to the cave at Hudson's Bluff where they used to live, you can summon their spirits and bring them back from the dead. All you need to do is repeat a chant, light a black candle and make a blood sacrifice." He narrated.

"A blood sacrifice?" Gemma laughed, "Shit that's a little dark for the sake of summoning some mythical vampires don't ya think?" she scoffed.

"You know goths man, they are into all that dark shit. I'm just telling you what I heard, apparently they are going to go to Santa Carla this Friday night, and do the ritual, I was thinking maybe we should tag along, if only to take the piss for the rest of their high school years at being so dumb." He said.

Gemma pondered his suggestion, she knew there was nothing else going on this weekend, she just needed to think of something to tell her parents, they were very protective, wanted to always be in her business, the only reason they let her do anything was because they loved and trusted Angelo, thought he was a 'good' influence on her, ha yeah right.

"I say let's do it!" she laughed excitedly, "But how do ya know the goths are gonna let us go with them? they aren't exactly welcoming of new additions." She asked him.

"Who says we go with them? I say we go it alone, we just go to Santa Carla and hide out at the cave until they show up, them we sit back and watch the shit show." He explained with a grin.

"Yes! You are the best Angelo, what would I do without you?" she grinned pulling him into a friendly hug. He hugged her back, lightly kissing her forehead when he got up to go home, it was getting late and they had school tomorrow.

"See you in the morning yeah?" he said as he headed out of her room.

"Sure, catch you in the AM, text me when you get home." She waved, making her way into her en-suite to run a bath, smiling as she heard Angelo's car rev and speed off down the road.

Once the bath was ready she undressed and cautiously lowered herself into the tub, sighing as the hot water cocooned her body. She picked up her phone from the cabinet beside the rub and opened her browser, typing in The Lost Boys, Santa Carla, into the search engine, she wanted to familiarise herself with the legend before their trip on Friday.

As she lost herself in the story of the vampires of Santa Carla, she jumped when her phone notified her she had a message.

 _21:30 Angelo: Honey I'm home x_

 _21:31 Me: Yabadaba doo x_

 _21:32 Angelo: What you up to Wilma? X_

 _21:33 Me: In the tub, creaming over the Lost Boys_ _?_ _x_

 _21:34 Angelo: Oh so it's musty old vamps that do it for you? Noted, send me a pic :P x_

 _21:35 Me: You're such a perv, go to bed Fred x_

 _21:36 Angelo: Lame! Alright, Night Wilma x_

 _21.37 Me: Night Fred x_

She finished up, pulling on her pyjama's and climbed into bed. She set her alarm to wake up for school in the morning then got herself comfortable, waiting for sleep to overtake her. Her eyelids soon became heavy, and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Gemma woke up drenched in sweat, her heart pounding from the dream she'd just witnessed. In the dream she'd been wandering along a wooden walkway, her clothes tattered and bloody. The lights surrounding the wooden walkway seemed to fade in and out of focus, in the dream she could smell and taste the ocean, she heard the waves crashing violently against the shore. She was shouting for someone, calling desperately in every direction. She ran down some wooden stairs onto the cold sand of an unfamiliar beach, she heard a deep laughter surround her, she screamed, trying to run but falling into the sand, she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her backwards, that's when she had woken up.

She stumbled out of bed into the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water and running the shower, she let the hot water flow over her, as the heat relaxed her, she realised it was probably just a nightmare because of reading about the Lost Boys before she went to sleep.

She'd just finished breakfast when she heard Angelo sound the horn signalling he was here to drive them to school. She grabbed her rucksack and made her way out to the car.

"Morning Fred." She laughed.

"Morning Wilma" he smiled in return.

The journey to school was uneventful, they sung along to some random music on the radio, Gemma still having flashbacks of the nightmare she'd had, it had been so real, a dream had never affected her as much as this one had.

The morning passed by in a boring blur, she spent most of the time clock watching, sighing at every second that passed by when she started to day dream. What if, and she knew she sounded crazy, but what if the ritual worked and the goths really did resurrect the Lost Boys? Her and Angelo would be stuck in a cave with four very angry, very thirsty, very deadly vampires. She didn't know what she would do if the vampires were to appear in front of her, she'd probably die of shock before they could kill her anyway. She jumped as the bell sounded signalling it was time for lunch, she shook the absurd thoughts from her head and made her way to the canteen where she met Angelo as always.

She and Angelo both grabbed a sandwich and some chips and went to sit in their favourite table in the furthest corner of the canteen.

"So, I heard the details of their plan." Angelo stated as he straddled a chair.

"Nice, so what's the plan?" she asked, popping open her chips and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well they are heading off after school tomorrow night, heading straight for Hudson's Bluff, they were talking about doing the ritual at midnight." He recounted.

"Woulda thought they'd have done it at 3am with it being the witching hour and that but okay. So, did they mention anything about the blood sacrifice? I still don't get how they're gonna pull off that crazy idea." She stated.

"C'mon they're too scared to do it at 3am, I heard one of them actually talking like he was gonna pull out because it was freaking him out." Angelo laughed, "But anyway, yeah apparently that girl, what's her name? Um… Dahlia? She's a cutter anyway, she was gonna cut up and capture some blood in a vial, she said that should be enough to do the job." Angelo shrugged like it was something normal to do.

Gemma scrunched her face in distaste, "Freaking goths man" she mumbled.

"I cleared it with my parents, they are cool with it. Did you ask yours?" Angelo asked her.

"Yeah, we talked over breakfast, they said it was okay seen as I'm going with you." She scoffed.

Angelo grinned and ruffled her hair, "they so want me to be their son in law." He teased.

"Ugh you wish Fred." She stated playfully slapping at his shoulder.

"Don't try and fight it Wilma, let me make your bedrock." Angelo told her, guffawing at her shocked expression. "Chill, I know you only have a thing for musty old vampires." He laughed, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Just the one." She winked causing Angelo to roll his eyes.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, they solidified their plan for Friday and she felt excitement start to bubble up in her stomach, was she really going to watch a legend come to life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Friday night came around fast, she shot around her room, quickly packing some changes of clothes, toiletries and snacks in camping rucksack she'd bought when her and Angelo decided to go on an ill-advised camp out in the local woods, they ended up getting freaked out telling each other ghost stories and slept in the car.

She galloped down the stairs when she heard Angelo's car pull up outside the house.

"Mom, I'm leaving now." She called to her mom from the hall.

"Ok sweetie, have fun. Be safe and keep in touch." She fussed, walking out from the kitchen to give Gemma a goodbye hug.

"Sure mom, see you soon." She replied, giving her mom a quick squeeze.

"Love you sweetie." Her mom stated.

"Love you too mom." She smiled before heading out to Angelo who was waiting in the car.

"Evening Mrs Sandino." Angelo called from the car, waving towards her mom.

"Hi Angelo, you take care of our girl now." She smiled.

"Of course, Mrs Sandino." He grinned, stifling a laugh at Gemma's scowling face.

Gemma threw her rucksack into the back seat and took her place in the passenger seat. She took a moment to look at her best friend, he looked different somehow, she looked him over. He looked good, his wavy black hair was spiked softly, he had his diamond stud in his ear which he usually didn't wear, he was wearing a silver bar stud in his right eyebrow, his eyes were lightly lined with kohl eyeliner, making his eyelashes look longer and thicker, his usually chocolate coloured eyes seemed bigger and softer too. Ugh, snap out of it she told herself, he's Angelo.

"Ready to rock?" he asked her as they pulled away from her house.

"Bet" she smiled, cranking up the radio.

The drive was long, but the time passed easily, they sang along to music, teased each other and spoke about what they believed was going to happen that night. They finally reached Santa Carla, the sign still had the words 'murder capital of the world' crudely graffitied on the back, she didn't know what it was put as soon as the car passed the sign, a hard knot took residence in her stomach and she felt her skin go clammy. Angelo seemed to pick up on the change of mood,

"Not scared are ya?" he teased her.

"Shut up, I ain't scared of nothing." She stated, trying to stop her voice from quaking, she didn't know why she was scared, but something in her mind was screaming for her to run in the opposite direction but her stupidity and curiosity kept her silently looking forward. They passed the boardwalk in all its lights and glory, the car snaking its way down back country roads towards their destination. Gemma rolled down the window and breathed in the briny scent of the air, she heard waves crashing against rocks, they must be close to the bluff she thought to herself.

The headlights shone on a dilapidated sign which had 'DANGER' painted on it in sloppy handwriting. Angelo parked the car between a thick maze of tree's and rocks, so that it couldn't be seen by the goths when they turned up. Gemma cautiously stepped out of the car, grabbing her rucksack and slinging it over her shoulders on her back, Angelo pulling out his rucksack also, along with a flashlight and a large camping knife which he stuffed in between his jeans and belt.

They made their way silently over to what seemed to be the entrance to the cave, a rotten wooden staircase greeted them on their decent to the cave, Angelo took Gemma's hand and cautiously took the first tentative steps down the stairs. They reached the bottom without any injuries and made their way to the entrance of the cave, Angelo flicked on the torch and shone the beam ahead of them into the cave.

"Ready?" he grinned "Or you wanna head back?" he asked seriously.

"No way, we've some this far, let's do it, we need to find somewhere safe to hide before the others get here." She replied, pulling on his hand signalling him to start moving again.

They reached the end of the slope which lead into the cave and they both gasped in unison. The cave was huge, CD's, shells and other paraphernalia hung from the ceiling, old band posters were peeling from the walls, large oil drums were littered around the cave filled with the ashes the fires that used to burn in them many years ago. The cave smelt like must and decay, they made their way to the middle of the cave which was home to the infamous fountain, Gemma peered inside the fountain but found it empty aside from a thick layer of dust and dirt.

"I can't believe we're here, where it all happened." Angelo whispered in awe.

"I know, it's so surreal." She whispered back.

Angelo fished his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "Shit, it's 11pm, we need to find somewhere to hide and fast. Gemma let her eyes wander around when she spotted it, a thick red velvet curtain, she grabbed Angelo's arm and dragged him over to it. They cautiously made their way behind the curtain, sitting down on the cold stone floor.

"Oh man, great hiding spot but how we gonna see what's happening?" Gemma asked disappointed.

"No worries." Angelo stated, pulling out his camping knife and slicing a hole in the thick heavy fabric, he cut a hole just big enough that they could see into the middle of the cave without the risk of being seen.

"Nice." Gemma praised and leaned her head against the wall of the cave, all they had to do now was wait.

After what seemed like forever the others finally showed up, they heard their car pull up above them and the clattered and pounding of feet on the wooden stairs and sloped entrance. She looked at Angelo grinning as the group filtered into the cave, their voices echoing off the walls of the cave. After a few moments of excited chatter, she heard the girl Dahlia speak,

"It's almost time." She stated in an authoritative tone, causing her minions to fall silent.

Gemma and Angelo watched as Dahlia walked over to the fountain, blacking a thick black candle next to a medium sized vial of blood and a slightly torn piece of paper.

"We need to make a chain." She instructed, "Everyone join hands around the fountain, I feel it here, the energy, this is where we need to perform the ritual."

They watched as the group crowded around the fountain, linking hands with one another, Angelo had to cover his mouth when he felt laughter rising from his chest. Gemma smirked and nudged him, shaking her head and placing her finger against her lips.

Dahlia glanced down at her watch, "It's time everyone, it's midnight." The group nodded and chattered excitedly amongst themselves before she shushed them once again. Dahlia pulled out a small box of matches from her pocket and struck on against the edge of the fountain, she placed the lit match against the wick of the candle and the flame flickered and danced into light.

Dahlia straightened out the piece of paper and instructed everyone to join hands while she led the chant,

 _'_ _Legend old and legend true,_

 _We come here in search of you_

 _Blood and flesh, may you return_

 _As this candle doth flicker and burn._

 _Oh creatures of the night, we call upon you_

 _Rise again to rule once more'_

As Dahlia finished the chant a cold gust of wind whooshed through the cave, making Gemma's heart race. Angelo didn't seem to notice as he knelt, transfixed by the scene in front of him. Dahlia picked up the vial of blood and poured it into the fountain, immediately picking up the candle and dripping the hot black wax onto the pool of blood before encouraging the group to repeat the chant three more times.

As the groups voices echoed off the walls of the cave Gemma watched as a slight mist begun to rise from the fountain, dust and dirt fluttering and spiralling in the air.

"Holy shit." Angelo chocked.

The knot in her stomach returned in full force along with the voice screaming at her to run and run fast, but she couldn't move, her body felt rooted to the spot and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her eyes off the scene playing out before them.

The cloud of dust and dirt became thicker and bigger, swirling faster and faster, higher into the air above the fountain. The group had stopped chanting and were stood open mouthed at what was happening. Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air of the cave, Gemma covered her ears as the roar threatened to deafen her. Angelo grabbed her and pulled her close to him, she could feel the tension in his muscles and the wild beating of his heart, he was as freaked as her. The mist that was swirling above the fountain broke into four zigzagging clouds that zipped and weaved in and out of the group standing by the fountain.

Angelo silently pulled his rucksack over his shoulders and signalled Gemma to do the same, "I think we should leave." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the group.

"We can't Angelo, if we attract attention to ourselves right now who knows what's gonna happen." She whispered back harshly. He nodded in resignation but told her they would stay on alert, the first chance they had they would make a run for it.

The four clouds of dust took formation behind the group, and to Gemma's horror, began to take a humanoid form. She watched in terror as the dust started to clear and colour began to take its place, first with heavy black boots, jeans, black leather trousers, patchwork jackets, leather jackets, blonde waves, blonde spikes, blonde curls and brown waves. In what felt like slow motion the four Lost Boys appeared before her eyes and she gasped as she felt her heart literally stop beating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She felt sweat start to bead on her forehead and begin to trickle down her back. Angelo gripped her arm in a vice like grip, the muscles in his jaw straining against his bronzed skin. The group had all turned to face the four legendary vampires, their faces ashen with shock and horror. Dahlia was the first to break the tense silence.

"We called upon you to rule once more sire." She directed her words towards the platinum blonde leader, David.

The vampires smirked at once another, David letting out a sadistic chuckle,

"As much as we are grateful to you." He sneered, taking slow steps toward a now shaking Dahlia, "you really didn't think about the result of your actions did you dear girl?" he hissed.

Dahlia audibly gulped, "Sire I, we, I… thought you would be pleased." She stammered.

"Oh, I'm pleased yes, but I'm also feeling something else." He replied.

"What is it you feel sire?" Dahlia asked hopefully.

"Hungry." David sneered and lunged forward.

Screams of terror ricocheted off the walls of the cave, hot tears threatened to break free of Gemma's eyes as she took in the bloodbath which was occurring not far in front of them.

"Shit shit shit." Angelo cursed in a panic. "Gemma, we have to go." He panicked, pulling at her arms.

"Angelo are you crazy? There's blood thirsty vampires a few feet in front of us and you want us to try and run for it? Have you lost your mind?" she hissed at him.

"If we stay we're gonna die." He sneered back.

"If we leave we die." She whispered forcefully, Angelo's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words came out. "That's what I thought." She stated and looked out to the cave once again.

David was standing by the fountain, blood dripping from his fangs, staring right at her, she knew she was hidden but it felt as though his eyes were burning into hers, her blood turned to ice in her veins and her heartbeat pounded in her ears, she felt like she was going to faint.

The massacre ended in minutes, the bodies of the goths laying scattered around the fountain, a pile of blood and limbs. The four vampires all sat around the edge of the fountain, admiring their handy work, their fangs now retracted, looking like normal teenagers aside from the blood smeared around their faces. They started to whoop and holler, talking animatedly at each other.

"Now's our chance, we have to make a run for it." Angelo whispered, creeping towards the edge of the curtain.

"Angelo no." she started to speak but it was too late, he was dragging her across the cave towards the exit.

She screamed as a bloody faced Dwayne appeared in front of them, blocking their exit.

"Looks like we missed some boys." He stated with amusement.

"Dessert." Paul cackled. "Bagsy the girl, she looks juicy." He cackled.

Gemma felt her face heat at the comment, she knew she wasn't slim, her figure fuller, she had wide hips, thick thighs and her stomach wasn't flat by any means. As much as she should be bothered that she was about to die she was more concerned about the comment Paul had made. To her shock and horror Angelo turned to face the other vampires,

"Hey fuck you, don't speak about her like that." He shouted.

The vampires looked stunned for a moment that their prey seemed to be fighting back, Paul howled with laughter.

"Aww s'up man, she your girlfriend?" Paul teased, dancing around her and Angelo.

"No, she's not, but I don't appreciate you speaking about her in that way, got it?" Angelo sneered.

"Ohh unrequited love, we got's us a chubby chaser." Paul cackled.

Gemma caught David's eyes, he was staring at her with a look of curiosity and amusement, she felt self-conscious and more than a little pissed off, she just wanted it to be over with. Lost in thought she jumped when she heard Angelo shout and lunge forward towards Paul, punching him square in the jaw,

"ANGELO NO!" Gemma shouted.

"Just RUN." He shouted back as she watched in horror as the four vampires surrounded him.

She couldn't watch him die, she couldn't, so she did what she thought she couldn't, she ran. She ran towards the entrance of the cave, slipping on a puddle of someone's blood, immediately pulling herself back up, scrabbling her way up the long slope. She could feel the cool night air as she breached the caves entrance, launching herself up the rotting wooden steps and bursting into the forest, her rucksack pouncing repeatedly against her lower back.

Her lungs and legs burned as she ran through the thick forest, her clothes snagging and tearing on stray twigs, brambles tearing at her arms, her body screamed at her to stop but she couldn't, she couldn't stop and dare not turn around and see if she was being followed, she didn't want to see what was potentially behind her.

She reached the end of the forest and saw she'd reached the beach, which meant the boardwalk wasn't far away. She kept running, focusing on the destination rather than the pain she felt in the whole of her body. She finally made it to the boardwalk, it was deserted. It seemed eerie, the lights casting shadows down the sides of buildings. She spun round in a circle trying to figure out which way she should go when she realised something, her nightmare, she was in the same place, the same state, her nightmare was becoming reality. She panicked as she remembered the hand grabbing her ankle on the beach and decided she wasn't going to be going back that way.

She couldn't see or hear anyone that could have followed her, she allowed herself to catch her breath and try figure out her next steps when she heard the deep sadistic laughter that rang out in her nightmare, the laughter seemed to float in the air around her, but she saw no source, no person to match the voice. She made herself move once more, racing towards the fairground and throwing herself over the barrier with it's 'closed sign' hanging loosely in the middle. She landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle, biting her lip to stifle the cry that longed to escape her mouth. She picked herself up and half limped, half jogged her way towards the big dipper coaster, she climbed cautiously over the barrier and jumped down onto the tracks. She spotted a small boulder cast in shadows which was sheltered by a small wooden platform. She quickly made her way over and crawled behind the boulder, curling herself into a ball and letting the tears she'd been holding back finally free.

She heard the laughter again filling the air around her, she froze as she heard heavy footsteps jump down into the dirt a few feet from where she hid. She held her breath trying to listen for any other signs of movement. She couldn't hear anything, but she smelt the strong scent of tobacco,

"Yo David." She heard one of the boys shout from a little way away.

"Yes Marco?" she heard his voice reply, she could swear her was directly besides, but she dare not look.

"Did you find her?" she heard him call back.

"F'raid not brother." She heard David lie, she could hear the smirk in his voice. Why was he lying? Why wasn't he coming for her?

She heard footsteps walking in the opposite direction but before the footsteps faded away she could have sworn she heard him speak once more,

"See you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She didn't know when but at some point, she must have fallen asleep, she woke to the sound of gulls squawking in the distance, a cool breeze gently caressing the nape of her neck. She sat bolt upright, remembering where she was, a sharp pain in her shoulder made her groan and slump back against the boulder she'd been hiding behind. The image of her best friend Angelo surrounded by vampires in an attempt to save her flooded her mind, causing fresh tears to fall from her eyes, her heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

After she'd managed to gain a small amount of composure she pulled herself up off the ground and snuck her way out from her hiding place. The fairground was still deserted, she figured it must be early dawn, the sun had risen but barely, it meant she still had time to leave before anyone spotted her dishevelled appearance, she always sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to worry about the Lost Boys coming for her as she remembered that they never left the cave during daylight hours, this was the time they slept.

She pulled herself up from the coasters tracks and hopped over the barriers, wincing when she landed on her injured foot that she'd definitely forgotten about. She made her way back to the entrance to the fairground, this time cautiously climbing the barriers rather than diving over, she didn't want to risk further injury to her already battered body. She made her way down the boardwalk, it was deathly quiet, not a soul could be found, she was alone, this thought sent her reeling in sorrow once more over the tragic loss of her best friend, she had no idea what she would tell her parents not to mention his, how was she going to get home? She'd have to see if there was a coach that went back to her hometown, but part of her didn't want to leave, she wasn't ready to leave, it was like she was leaving Angelo behind without actually finding out whether he somehow survived.

Lost in her thoughts she made her way down towards the beach, she scoured the area around her, finally she found what she was looking for, a shower block. She made her way down to the building, checking there was no one already inside, the coast was clear, she entered the shower block and closed the door behind her. She placed her rucksack down next to a row of sinks, pulling out her toiletry bag and a clean towel, she made her way to nearest shower cubicle, letting the water run before she entered. Once steam had started to cloud the cubicle she entered, gasping as the hot water stung her skin, particularly where the sharp brambles from her run through the forest had shredded her arms and lower legs. She washed her hair, and body, enjoying the fruity scent of her shower wash. She shut off the water and wrapped herself in her towel, making her way back out to where she had left her rucksack. She pulled out a clean set of clothes, a pair of black harem style trousers, a long-sleeved shirt and a baggy Metallica band t-shirt to go over the top. She pulled her adidas high tops back onto her aching feet, not before noticing the bluish cruise that wrapped itself around her ankle. She ran a brush through her hair, deciding to leave it to dry as it was, she wasn't in the mood to play hairdresser. She quickly applied some foundation and eyeliner to make her look less of a ghoul and made her way back out onto the boardwalk.

She walked towards the top end of boardwalk and sighed in relief, there was a small café open, it looked warm and comfortable. She was in desperate need of a comfy seat and a warm coffee. She entered the café, ordering a large coffee with creamer and a fresh almond croissant. She chose a corner table which had a large comfy padded chair placed next to it, perfect she smiled sadly, plonking herself and her food down. She took a sip of the coffee, enjoying the bitter sweet taste as it trickled down her throat, she placed the cup back onto the table and pulled out her phone. She had no missed calls or texts, she decided she'd send a quick text to her mom to let her know she was okay, although it was a big fat lie she didn't want her mom to worry,

 _7.30am Me: Hey mom, just letting you know I'm okay, I'm safe and I will see you soon. Love you xxx_

 _7.31am Momma Bear: Hi sweetie, you're up early! Hope you are having a good time. Say hi to Angelo, love you too sweetie xxxxx_

Gemma held back the tears that threatened to fall from her tired eyes, Angelo, she had to do something, she had to know if he made it or not, she knew the chances of him fending off four vampires and getting away alive was non-existent, but she had to know, for her own sanity. She picked up her phone once more and found Angelo's number, not that she didn't know it off by heart, she swiped his name and let he call go through. She placed the phone to her ear and listened nervously as the call connected and the dial tone begun to play. To her dismay the call cut out and went to voicemail, she felt her heart ache when she heard his cheery voice on the voicemail message, she quickly cut the call and placed the phone back into her rucksack.

She stared out onto the boardwalk, lost in her own thoughts, then an idea came to her, it was insane, but it was all she could think of, the situation was insane after all. The Lost Boys would be dead asleep right now, she could sneak back to the cave and check if Angelo was there, dead or alive, it was the only thing she could think to do. Determination steeled her stomach as she finished her coffee and pastry, standing and hauling her rucksack over her shoulder and making her way back out onto the boardwalk towards the beach. She had a vague recollection of the way she came the previous night, she knew if she crossed the beach she'd hit the forest, then at the edge of the forest was Hudson's Bluff.

She fished out her iPod from her rucksack, placing the earbuds in her ears and smiling as the first song began to play. It was OMI= Cheerleader a song she and Angelo used to dance around to in her bedroom, singing to each other and just generally taking the mick out of how cheesy it was. She finally reached the beginning of the forest, lost in her music, she managed to dodge most of the sharp brambles and stray twigs that ripped her up last night, making it out of the forest unharmed. She made her way down to the wooden steps that led down to the cave, she paused and looked around her, the car the goths came in last night was still parked up to the side, she walked over to the crowd of trees on the opposite side and found Angelo's car still parked, hidden in the greenery. If he did escape, he went by foot she thought to herself and made her way back towards to stairs.

Her heart slammed against her chest as she slowly and carefully navigated the stairs, she silently crept her way down the caves sloping entrance, cringing when she skidded on some stray stones. She froze on the spot, listening for any sign of movement from within the cave but aside from her shallow breathing she couldn't hear a sound. She quickly pocketed her iPod, she needed to be alert and she also didn't want to lose it, it was her only comfort right now. She slowly made her way down the remainder of the slope and into the midst of the cave. She shuddered when flashbacks of blood and limbs scattered around the cave invaded her mind, she shook off the images and took in the area around her. It was too dark, she couldn't see much at all, sighing she pulled her phone from her bag and turned on the flashlight, she slowly swept the light around the cave, nothing so far, just dark stains on the floor which she didn't have to guess much as to what they were. On sweeping the other half of the cave she noticed a black shape in the far corner, she cautiously made her way in its direction, trying to make as little noise as possible. On getting closer she realised it was a body, she ran the flashlight over the form and her heart kicked up a notch, she recognised the now matted spiked hair and the style of clothes, it was Angelo.

She quickened her steps and threw herself down next to his lifeless form. She placed her phone on a nearby rock, angling it so it gave her enough light to see what was happening. She gently rolled Angelo over onto his back, whimpering when she took in the sight of his battered face, she placed her forefingers against his neck, trying to feel for any sign of a pulse, hope burned her chest as she felt a very weak pulse beat against her fingers. She gently shook him, trying not to hurt him anymore than she could imagine he already was.

"Angelo, Angelo it's me Gemma. Angelo please wake up, I need to get you out of here." She begged in a hushed tone. Becoming frustrated when she couldn't get a response she fished into the bottom of her back, pulling out a bottle of water. She gently squirted some of the cool liquid onto Angelo's face, exhaling sharply in relief when he started to slowly open his eyes, groaning softly.

"Angelo, it's me, Angelo I need to get you out of here." She told him hurriedly.

"Gemma? What are… what are you doing here?" he whispered hoarsely.

"There's no time for talking right now, we need to go, can you stand?" she asked him.

"I… I… I think so, just help me up kay?" he mumbled.

She gently helped to pull him to his feet, supporting his weight on her shoulders. She grabbed her bag off the floor and her phone with her free hand and guided him back towards the entrance. It took a while, but they managed to reach the wooden stairs without any sign of angry vampires after them. Just getting to the cave and pulling Angelo out of danger had taken all morning and it was now pushing early afternoon, they had to get out of there before the sun set.

"Can you drive?" she asked Angelo once they reached the top of the stairs.

"N…No I don't think I can, not right now." He replied breathlessly.

"Shit." She replied, trying to think of a plan of escape.

"Let's just… let's just find a motel, let me rest up till tomorrow, we'll come back for the car, head back home." He stressed tiredly.

"But Angelo, they'll come looking for us tonight, you know, that right?" she panicked.

"Look Gemma if they wanted to kill us they would have done it last night; can we please just find somewhere I can sleep." Angelo replied angrily.

Gemma was taken aback by the aggression in his voice and the lack of fear about what they'd just been through,

"Um… okay. We've got a long walk then." She mumbled, still feeling hurt.

"Kay, so let's move." Angelo replied coldly.

The walk back to the boardwalk was silent and tense, Gemma felt like something was wrong with her friend, he wasn't himself at all. They finally reached the boardwalk, easily finding a vacant motel, she got them separate rooms, she didn't know why but she didn't feel like she wanted to be in a room alone with Angelo right now, he was acting weird and things just felt off, he could walk all this way back, but he couldn't drive? It just didn't make sense, why would he not want to get out of their asap?

"I'll uh see you later then yeah?" Gemma stated, leaving Angelo by his room door.

"Yeah, sure." He half smiled before slamming the door in her face.

She walked down the corridor to her room, as soon as the door closed behind her she let the tears she was holding back fall from her eyes. She threw her bag on the floor, crashing down onto the bed, smushing her face into the pillow and screaming in frustration. What did they do to her friend? What the hell is going on? Why didn't they kill her last night when she knew full well that they could have done so easily? As a multitude of questions flew around her head she didn't notice when her body became heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted from the events of the past two days.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

When she woke the room was cast in shadow, the lights from outside the window shone an eerie yellow light into the middle of the room. She grabbed her back and took out her phone checking the time, it was 7.30pm. She'd been asleep a good four hours. She noticed she had a text message, she clicked on the icon, she frowned when she saw it was from Angelo,

 _19:00 Angelo: Wanna hit the boardwalk, grab something to eat? X_

She obviously hadn't heard the notification tone when she received the message, she couldn't understand why Angelo would want to risk going to the boardwalk when they had four vampires on their back, she didn't understand why he'd want to put them both in danger, after she risked her own life to go back and get him, thinking it's the least she could do for letting her escape and risking his own life, surely, he must understand how dangerous the situation was.

A knock on the door threw her train of thought off the tracks, her heart skipped a beat, assuming the worst, the Lost Boys had found her, they'd come to finish what they started last night. She stood motionless within the shadows on the room, unwilling to let herself be seen.

"Gemma open the door it's me, Angelo." She heard her friends voice call through the locked door.

"Wha… what are you doing here? I… I uh thought you needed to rest? I um, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." She tried to lie, feeling nervous for some unknown reason.

"You can't lie to me, I know you, c'mon just open the door. Let's go get something to eat." He pushed on.

"I'm not hungry, I don't understand how you wanna go out, risk the Lost Boys finding us." She replied feeling stressed.

"Don't worry about those guys, they can't hurt you, you're safe with me." He soothed, his voice taking on a sickly tone which made her blood turn to ice, something was wrong, the Angelo she'd found in the cave wasn't her best friend.

"I'm getting impatient Gemma, c'mon let's go" he half shouted.

"I'm not opening the door Angelo, leave me alone, you're acting weird." She shouted back.

She heard him curse and kick the frame of the door, this only solidified her belief that Angelo was no longer the best friend she knew, something happened last night, something that made the hair on her neck stand on end, she was screwed, both her psycho best friend and a gang of vampires on her ass.

"Fine, suit yourself, I'm heading out, see you later." Angelo concluded, she waited until she saw his shadow pass across the window until she moved.

She quickly used the bathroom, slung her rucksack over her shoulders, pocketed her phone and sat on the edge of the bed waiting until she thought a safe amount of time had passed, she had to get out of here by any means possible. After around 20minutes she edged over to the motel room door, she listened for any sign of movement on the other side, when she heard nothing suspicious she cautiously opened the door.

Just as she'd got ready to leave she felt a heavy weight crash into her chest, knocking her back onto the floor, the door slamming shut hard against the frame. She pulled herself up onto her elbows, confusing etched onto her face, stood in front of the door was Angelo, his chest moved violently up and down, his breathing heavy.

"What the fuck?" she heard herself shout, anger and confusion marring her actions.

"I told you to come out, you didn't listen. So, I came in." Angelo stated calmly.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? You just threw me on the floor, you seriously waited out there for me?" she shouted in disbelief.

"I know you, I knew you wouldn't stay here all night. Get up, lets go." He replied coldly, disregarding her anger.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, piss off." She snarled at him.

He strode over to her and pulled her up harshly by her forearms, she winced as she felt like her arms were being pulled from their sockets.

"Let me go." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Don't ignore me Gemma, you NEED to listen to me" he snarled back, his teeth grinding against each other.

"I don't gotta do shit." She spat back.

She didn't see it coming, before she could register what was happening Angelo had slapped her hard across the face, the force sent her falling backwards, landing half on the bed, half on the floor. Before she could pull herself back upright Angelo was on her, straddling over her, pinning her arms above her head. She looked into his eyes and screamed, his eyes were completely black, a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"LET ME GO" she screamed, struggling against his strength.

"I've always wanted to get you into bed." He laughed menacingly.

"Fuck you." She snarled, raising her knee and hitting him in the crotch, he howled in pain, rolling off her to the side. She took the opportunity to throw herself up and across the room towards the door, she quickly pulled open the door and slammed it behind her, sprinting out of the motel onto the now crowded boardwalk.

She felt hot salty tears roll down her cheeks, her breath hitching as sobs threatened to rack her body. She felt disorientated as she pushed her way through the crowds, earning her tuts and glares from those around her. She kept seeing flashed of platinum blonde and multi-coloured fabric in her peripheral vision which made her panic even more. She sprinted towards the beach and down the wooden stairs, almost falling face first into the sand. She made her way to the maze-like passages underneath the boardwalk, finding a dark corner behind a fat beam. She huddled in the corner, the splintered wood rough against her back. The sobs came hard and fast, her shoulders heaving, her chest and eyes burning, she couldn't believe what was happening, her best friend had transformed into some kind of demon and the Lost Boy vampires were after her blood.

"What am I going to do." She repeatedly whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

She didn't notice the presence when it invaded her moment of mental breakdown, the only thing catching her attention, letting her know she was no longer alone was the strong aroma of cigarette smoke. She pulled her face out of her hands and slowly looked up, a scream caught in her throat as David, the lead vampire, stood inches in front of her, looking at her with an angry piercing stare. She scrabbled to push herself backwards, but it was no use, she was cornered, he knew it, she knew it.

"If… if… if you're gonna kill me can you just get it over with before my heart fails from the stress." She stuttered, sobs making her voice crack.

She felt David crouch down in front of her, she dared to look up, meeting his eyes once more, she didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but his eyes seemed to have softened, filled with some kind of compassion. She flinched when he reached out his glove sheathed hand towards her face, unable to move any further she could only scrunch her eyes shut as she felt his cool touch against her cheek. To her shock she felt him gently run his thumb underneath her eye, wiping at her uncontrollable tears. She gasped opening her eyes and looking at his hand which was still outstretched in front of her. A few moments of silence passed before David stood up, smiling as she heard loud chatter and heavy footsteps in the sand coming towards them. She internally screamed as Marco, Paul and Dwayne all stood in formation next to David, all four pairs of eyes staring down at her. She started to sob harder, shivering from fear and the cold night air blowing in from the sea,

"Oh man, we scared her again dude." She heard one of them state, their voice etched with concern.

"Wouldn't you be freaking out if you were cornered by four fucking vampires." She heard another voice reply incredulously.

"Gemma, look at me." She heard a familiar voice state, she looked up to see David holding his hand out towards her, gesturing to allow him to help her up. She guardedly accepted his gesture, stumbling as he pulled her up, causing her to flail forward, crashing into his chest. She quickly gained back her balance and mumbled an apology, she heard him laugh and assured her it was okay. She took in the faces of the other boys, Paul was smiling crookedly at her, Marco grinned like a Cheshire cat and Dwayne brooded silently, his eyebrows creased in concern. Paul was the first to break the silence,

"I'm sorry about what I said last night, I only said it to bait your boyfriend, dude doesn't act right." Paul stated.

"He's not my boyfriend." She replied more aggressively than she intended. She noticed David smirk at her outburst. "I don't actually know who he is anymore, he attacked me just now." She explained with defeat.

"He attacked you?" David asked angrily, gripping her shoulders, making her wince in pain.

"Brother, I think you're hurting her." Dwayne stated putting his hand on David's shoulder.

David snapped his hands away, "I'm sorry, why did he attack you?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"I uh… I don't know." She mumbled confused, "when I came to get him from the cave earlier, he just… he just didn't seem himself. He got angry because I didn't want to leave the motel with him, barged in my room, slapped me about, thought he was gunna uh…." She couldn't actually get the words out, the thought just seemed absurd to her, but she knew it wasn't far from the truth if she hadn't have gotten away.

"He was gunna what girl?" Marco pushed on.

"Uh… he had me pinned on the bed, talking about how he'd always wanted to get me into bed." She whispered embarrassed. She heard David hiss and his brothers share knowing glances.

"Why do you care anyway? What is this anyway? A game before you kill me?" she asked frustrated.

"I think we need to talk." Dwayne declared stepping forward and putting his arm around her shoulders, "Come back to the cave, we'll explain everything." He added.

Knowing she didn't really have a choice in the matter and not wanting to risk bumping into demonic Angelo again she nodded in agreement and allowed Dwayne to lead her out from under the rafter and back up onto the boardwalk. They stopped on reaching four motorcycles, parked neatly side by side against the rails of the boardwalk.

"You ride with me." David stated sternly, leaving no room for anyone to protest. She gingerly climbed on the back of his bike, clasping her hands tight around his muscular waist. She shivered at the feel on his body pressing against her and she felt him shiver too, shrugging it off she closed her eyes as she felt the bike engine rev and the wheels screech across the wooden boards. The wind whipped her hair in her face, she knew her knuckles must have been white from how hard she was clutching her hands together, David didn't seem to mind how hard she squeezed her arms around him, or he didn't notice.

They reached the cave in no time, David taking her by the hand, helping her navigate the dilapidated wooden stair case and the loose stones of the caves entrance. On entering the cave David released her hand and she watched as Dwayne walked around the cave, lighten the oil drums she'd noticed the previous night, lighting the cave in a warm orange glow.

"Walk this way." Marco smiled, leading her to an old tatty sofa.

"Talk this wayyyy." Paul replied, starting a sing along of the famous Aerosmith song.

She felt herself smile at the boy's playfulness as she placed herself down onto the sofa, curling her feet up underneath her.

"Are you cold?" Marco asked her.

"A little." She stated, shivering in confirmation.

She watched as he walked over to a run-down corner of the cave and pulled out a thick woollen blanket from an old box, he walked back over to where she was sitting and draped the blanket around her.

"Oh, thank you" she smiled in appreciation.

"No sweat girl." He grinned before skipping over to the fountain and perching on the edge.

"Are you hungry?" David asked her after a few silent moments had passed.

"I… I… kind of." She mumbled.

"Marco, food." David stated as Marco happily skipped off up the caves entrance and back out into the night.

"So, I think introductions are in order, or do you already know all about us?" David asked curiously, perching on the opposite arm of the sofa, Paul and Dwayne sprawling out on the dirt floor in front of her.

"Well, sure I know about you guys from the stories, I know you're David." She stated nervously nodding towards him, "You're Paul and you're Dwayne." she stated pointing to each of them in turn. "Marco's the one who just went for food right?" she asked, knowing she was correct regardless.

"Very good." David smirked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, her offered the packet towards her, "Want one?" he asked.

She internally debated, she was a bit of a social smoker but was trying to quit full stop but figured the situation didn't count as cheating, "Yes please." She answered, much to David's evident surprise.

The cigarette dangled shakily from her lips as David lit it and his own simultaneously, she took a long drag, sighing as the smoke tickled her throat. A few drags of her cigarette later she felt brave enough to speak,

"How do you know my name?" she asked David, remembering how he'd said her name when telling her to look at him.

"I know more about you than you know about yourself." He replied coyly.

"How so?" she asked, mesmerized by his icy blue eyes.

Just as David was about to answer, footsteps clattered down the caves entrance, sounds of rustling plastic and the smell of food filled the air.

"Who's hungry?" Marco asked playfully, placing the food down where they were sitting and taking a place next to his brothers on the floor. The boys all pushed and shoved each other playfully, fighting for the best-looking burger. David picked up a bag and pulled out a Styrofoam box, holding it out towards her,

"Thank you." She smiled. David smiled back, taking out his own food and finishing his cigarette.

They ate their food, the boys teasing each other and making crude jokes, Gemma just kept silent, content to sit and listen rather than join in, she noticed David glancing over at her every so often, she was trying not to feel too self-conscious about it. When everyone had finished Marco went around collecting everyone's trash and throwing it into the nearest oil drum.

"Convenient." Gemma thought allowed, making the brothers laugh. A serious tone seemed to fall over them once again and she knew it was time for them to 'talk.' She wrapped the blanket close around her, almost cocooning herself and waiting expectantly for someone to tell her just exactly what was going on.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

After an excruciating moment of silence David cleared his throat and begun to speak,

"So, tell me Gemma, what do you know about your life?" he asked her.

She creased her eyebrows in confusion, what did he mean? She decided to go the basic route and just explain what she new could be what he wanted to hear,

"Well I live in the most boring town ever, my mom moved from her hometown of Salem when she 5 months pregnant with me as her and my dad split up. I don't know what happened between them as my mom doesn't like to talk about it, but I've never met my dad, he's never bothered to contact me. I'm 17, my mom never remarried, it's just me and her at home. I've known Angelo and his family since I was around 3 years old, he was my best friend, was being the main word right now." She briefly narrated.

David nodded, "Your mom never told you anything about your father?" he asked.

"No, like I said she didn't like to talk about him." She shrugged.

The brothers all looked at each other then kept their gaze on David who wore a distained expression on his face.

"We knew your father." He finally spoke.

Gemma shook her head in confusion,

"What? What do you mean?" she asked aghast.

"His name was Max." David stated in a monotone voice. "Your friend Angelo comes from a long line of people who hated your father, hated his success and his royalty." He spoke slowly.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Okay I'm going to explain everything, but you need to listen, let me finish and then you can ask questions, that sound fair?" he asked. She nodded in agreement, shivers running down her spine.

 _"_ _We used to live in Salem, when we first all found each other, your father Max, he was kind of our leader, he told us what we should and shouldn't be doing, we did things for him, in return he kept us safe. Your father was the Sire of Salem, vampire royalty, he ruled the town with an iron fist, no other vampire clans could touch him, but many tried, he allowed us to stay as his soldiers, along with a few other young vampires. He met your mother one night when she and her friends held a séance in the woods, you see your mom liked to delve into the supernatural, she believed she had a gift, she was just exploring the legends of Salem when she ran into your father. He was actually out hunting at the time, he came upon your mother and her group of friends but couldn't bring himself to kill her, he found her alluring, her beauty entranced him. They met secretly for months before they decided to take their relationship to the next level. Max didn't believe it was possible for a vampire to impregnate a human, but your mother was an exception, she was special in her own right. When Max found out your mother was pregnant he feared for her and his unborn child's safety, he ordered us to guard and watch over your mother 24/7 to keep you both safe._

 _Around 3 months into the pregnancy Angelo's father Demetri was informed of your conception, he was an enemy of Max, from a long line succubus's, he knew that the child of a vampire and a so called gifted women would be special and if it was a boy, he would rule like his father. So, Demetri sent his own soldiers to kidnap your mother, he wanted you as his own. Your father begged your mother to leave Salem and find somewhere new to live, that's when she moved to your hometown. Soon after she left Demetri's clan raged a war on your father and unfortunately, we couldn't save him, he was killed. Me and my brothers had no reason to stay in Salem, it was slowly being taken over by Demetri's clan and we didn't want a part of that, we promised your father that we would always protect his child, so we came closer to where you were, we founded ourselves here and Santa Carla but at the same time kept tabs on you and your mother. When we heard that Demetri had sent his wife and son Angelo to your town we knew it was only a matter of time before he put a plan in place. The closer you were to his son the easier it would be for him to finally get what he wanted._

 _We were going to figure out a way to bring you and your mother here but before we could those pain in the ass Frog brothers and the Emerson's took offence to us and made it their mission to destroy us, sadly we perished at their hands due to a traitor Star, she was Dwayne's mate, she sold him out to be with Michael Emerson, she watched us die. Fortunately, those goths at your school got curious, Dahlia fell in love with the legend of us, she wanted to be one of us, to be my mate, when Angelo found out their plans his father also heard and told him what he had to do. Your best friend Angelo is a succubus like his father, he would have taken you back to Salem and kept you as his slave until you bore his child, then they'd have another magical child in their ranks. But lucky for you, you have us, and we aren't going to let anything happen to you Gemma, I promise you that."_

Gemma couldn't believe what she'd just been told, her jaw was practically hanging down to her knee's, fresh tears rolled freely down her cheeks, stinging her eyes.

"Awh girl don't cry." Paul groaned helplessly.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as gut wrenching sobs wracked her body, she buried her head inside the blanket, not caring she had an audience, she'd just learnt her father was a vampire lord who'd been killed by Angelo's family and Angelo was faking being her best friend all these years just, so he could wait for the opportunity to steal her away and rape her until she gave him a child. Her poor mother had been forced to leave the man she loved to keep her safe, the guilt and betrayal broke her heart, the betrayal of her friend and the guilt of being the cause of her mother being alone, losing the love of her life. Also, the fact that her mother had trusted Angelo made her mad, he'd fooled them both, she couldn't believe it. One question came into her mind and she had to ask,

"If you knew this about Angelo, why did you let him live? He could have done anything to me back at that motel." She asked, her voice croaking.

"Dwayne saw the future, and I read his mind. We knew what was going to happen, we wanted him to show himself to you, so you knew, so you would believe us, so you wouldn't hate us for killing him." David answered honestly. "I don't want you to hate me." "I mean hate us." He corrected himself. His brothers looked at him wincing in his direction, she wondered what he'd said that she didn't understand? She wasn't sure she was able to understand anything at that moment in time. The sobs came back in full force, she couldn't control her emotions.

"Can I… Can I have a cigarette?" she asked David.

"Sure, have the packet." He answered, placing the pack and his lighter next to her, "I have plenty." He added.

"Thank you." She smiled sadly, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

Dwayne rose up from his seat on the floor, looking down at her sadly, "C'mon guys lets hit the walk, I think Gemma could do with some privacy." He stated, Paul and Marco following suit.

"You three go, I'm going to stay." David said firmly, the others only nodded and made their way out of the cave.

David wandered over to a chair situated next to the fountain and plonked himself down, pulling out another packet of cigarettes and lighting one for herself. He sat in silence as she chain-smoked and sobbed endlessly, her energy wore out after a while, only the tears rolling down her cheeks remained, she was too tired to make any sound or any movement.

"Are you tired?" David asked from across the cave.

She could only nod in reply, her voice just wouldn't work. "You can sleep, I'm here." He stated matter of factly. She shook her head, shivering with weakness. "Why not? Are you afraid?" he questioned. She gave a single nod in reply and watched as he walked over towards her, slowly sitting down next to her. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He tried to soothe her, softly stroking her cheek.

"What about when you sleep? What if he comes back for me, he'll know I'm here." She sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh, I won't let that happen. I promise you, I won't leave you alone." He insisted.

"Promise?" she asked for reassurance.

"Promise." He smiled sadly.

He got up and gestured for her to lay down properly on the sofa, she complied, smiling in thanks as he tenderly covered her with the blanket, taking off his jacket, folding it and placing it underneath her head. He wandered over to the box Marco had found the blanket she was using and pulled out another, walking back over to the sofa he spread the blanket out on the floor and lay himself down. Gemma gingerly held out hand from under the blanket, she looked in his eyes, thinking that she wished he would hold her hand until she slept. To her surprise within seconds his cool hand was holding her, gently caressing her palm with his thumb. She felt eyelids become heavy as she slowly drifted off to sleep, still clutching David's hand.

When she woke it took a moment for her to remember where she was, she'd just had the most vivid dream. She dreamt she was walking along the beach, the beach she now recognised at the one here in Santa Carla, when in the distance she saw a figure walking towards her, the moonlight reflecting brightly off of the figures platinum blonde hair, she just knew it was David and her dream self began to smile, her stomach churning in anticipation.

As David neared his pale complexion was given a ghostly glow from the silver light of the moon. He smiled a warm smile, she felt her heart race. He stood before her, his icy blue eyes burning fiercely with some form of emotion. He tenderly took her hands in his, caressing her knuckles.

He looked back up at her and smiled another warm smile. With one hand gently cupping her cheek her spoke words which sent a flurry of butterflies to her stomach;

"It's always been you."

That is when she woke up. She still felt the butterflies fluttering in her gut. She peered down at the space beside the sofa, true to his word David hadn't left her alone, he was sound asleep, his body rigid, his arms crossed over his chest, he looked so peaceful.

She lay her head back down on the sofa, she breathed in the scent of leather and tobacco from David's jacket. The scent felt familiar somehow, she let her mind wander, wondering what her dream meant. What did he mean by its always been her? Why did she feel so safe around him? Why did she long to feel his touch, she paused her thoughts, well that was new she thought tl herself, she'd always had a crush on the steely vampire but that was when she'd only heard the legends, now she knew the truth, was her being here destiny?

Thoughts of her mother came into her mind, she felt a panic rising in her chest, what if Angelo and his family went after her mom? She couldn't bear it, she had to call her, if she heard her voice she'd know whether she was okay or not. She pulled up her rucksack from the floor and took out her phone. She didn't have much battery left and the signal was pretty weak. She stood up from the sofa, stretching her aching limbs, wincing as numerous bones clicked and crunched. She quietly made her way over to the area next to the entrance of the cave, hoping it would help the signal.

She was correct, her signal went up substantially, enough she hoped to be able to make the call home to her mother. She wasted no more time thinking and dialled her mothers cell phone. The dial tone sounded for a few seconds before her mothers cheery voice filled her ears;

"Hi sweetie, is everything okay? I thought you be home by now, you said Sunday evening right?" her mom asked her, a hint of worry in her cheery tone.

"Hey mom, yeah about that, I think we're going to be stuck here a few more days, trouble with the car. But I should be home by Tuesday." She tried to sound positive but she hated lying to her mother.

"Oh sweetie, I see. Well there's no rush back, schools out for the holidays after all. I know you're in safe hands with Angelo." She replied earnestly.

"Uh yeah I guess you are right. Well see you soon mom I have to go, low battery. I love you."

"Okay sweetie. Be safe. I love you too darling."

Gemma cut the call, anger swelling up inside her, it was hurtful enough Angelo had tricked her into thinking they were friends but it hurt more that he played on her mothers feelings, it seemed her mother had been through a hard time in the past and now Gemma thought sadly it could get harder.

She looked over at the sofa, David's still sleeping body lay still on his make shift bed. She looked at the time, it was 6.30, still at least an hour away from sunset. She wandered back over to the sofa and sat down, she gazed over David's sleeping form, she had to admit he was intimidatingly handsome. She pulled out a cigarette, breathing in deeply as she lit it. She felt her stomach start to grumble, she hoped the cigarette would stave off her hunger, she didn't want to pester the boys to bring her food.

She spent the next hour contemplating what she was going to do, how she was going to get home and what she was going to do about the information she learnt about where she came from and most of all what she would do about Angelo, she admitted to herself she was scared of him and what he was capable of even if she did try to put on a brave front, she didn't want to have to face him again.

After coming up with absolutely no idea's she wandered back over to the caves entrance, she just wanted to check her phone for messages and creep a little on Facebook if her connection was strong enough until the boys woke up, maybe someone had posted something about missing teenagers after all 6 of them were killed in this very place only days ago, the thought made her shiver as she unlocked her phone and brought up the Facebook app, she'd have to be quick as her battery was running seriously low.

As she was just about to log in a message notification made her jump out of her concentration. She looked at the name of the screen and her heart began to race. It was a text from Angelo, she tentatively opened the message, dreading what she would read;

 ** _19.25pm Angelo: You can run but you can't hide. I know where you are and when you least expect it I will come for you. You will regret what you have done when I finally get you alone, I will take pleasure in seeing the terror on your face as I force myself inside you, I want you to bleed for me, scream for me. See you soon x_**

Her jaw hung slack in horror at what she'd just read, she felt fresh tears sting at her eyes and roll in a steady stream down her now ashen cheeks. He had made his intentions very clear and she was terrified. Angelo knew her history, he knew her old boyfriend Omar had forced himself on her one drunken evening, he knew how much it had messed her up and now he wanted to do much much worse. She screamed when a cool hand touched her shoulder,

"Hey, Gemma what's wrong?" she visibly relaxed when she heard David's calm deep voice and felt his cold breath against the nape of her neck. He slowly turned her round to face him, taken in her ashen tear stained face and blood shot eyes.

"Dude whats going on?"

"Yo what's going on? Sounds like someone getting murdered out here." Paul stated strolling out from an unseen tunnel along with a concerned Marco and frowning Dwayne.

"I don't know, something is wrong with Gemma." David replied, not taking his eyes off her now shaking form. The boys made their over, positioning themselves around her like a protective circle, Dwayne looked down at the phone in her hand,

"I think it's got something to do with that thing in her hand." Dwayne stated suspiciously.

David went to take the phone from her hand, but she held on tight, shaking her head,

"N…N…No it's okay." She stuttered.

David huffed in frustration, "Let me see it, now." He said aggressively. Gemma flinched from the harsh tone of his voice, taking a slight step back.

"David, I think you're scaring her again, you need to calm down, look let me handle this." Dwayne stated calmly, clapping his hand on David's rigid shoulder. David sighed releasing his grip on Gemma's hand moving slightly to allow room for his brother.

Dwayne stepped forward, gently clutching Gemma's hand, not phased by her tightening fist around the phone.

"Gemma look, David is just concerned about you, he doesn't mean to scare you, it's just his awkward way of showing that he cares." Dwayne told her, giving David a brotherly nod.

"Can you tell us what happened, what made you react so much. Did someone say something to you? Is that what this thing is? Is it like a modern cell phone?" Dwayne quizzed her gently.

She gave a slight nod, her gaze focused on the caves far wall, she couldn't bear to look them in the eyes, she felt embarrassed and self-conscious at the way she was reacting.

"Right so something someone said to you on this thing, made you scared? You don't have to feel ashamed Gemma, you're only human." He stated, laughing at the irony. Again, she nodded slightly, "Okay so who was it, Angelo?" he continued. She nodded once more, David growled making her look up startled. Dwayne gave him a stern look and David stomped off across the cave.

"Can I see?" Dwayne pressed gently. Gemma sighed, gazing over to David who stood across from them, a frown on his face, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lower lip. She unlocked the screen, passing the phone to Dwayne, he read the message his face changing from concern to shock to anger.

"So, what's it say bro?" Paul asked impatiently.

"Er David I think you should have a look at this." Dwayne stated, turning to his brother who quickly strode over taking the phone from Dwayne's hand. A low hiss and thunderous growl omitted from David as his eyes scanned the messages content, he stepped cautiously in front of Gemma, gently stroking her cheek,

"I won't allow him to hurt you, I promise." He stated sternly.

She sobbed her head hanging low, sniffing she wiped at her eyes but the sobs wouldn't stop. David stood looking at her worriedly, he looked to his brothers, he communicated with his thoughts, asking what he should do,

"Hug her bro." Marco send the thought back, Paul grinned and nodded nudging David's shoulder.

David awkwardly pulled Gemma into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, when she nestled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist he felt an unfamiliar emotion course through his body, he felt nervous but comfortable, he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her back in attempt to calm her.

A few silent moments passed, Paul was the first to speak as always,

"Dudes and dudess hate to break up the party but I'm starving, can we go to eat?" Paul whined.

"You hungry?" David asked her, gently pushing her back so he could see her face.

"Um yeah, but I can't go out there, he's out there waiting for me." She whimpered. David nodded understanding her apprehension,

"Why don't you three go out and have fun, I'll grab me and Gemma something and bring it back here." He said with authority.

"Cool, see you guys later." Paul cheered and the three made their way out into the night.

"So, what do you want to eat?" David asked, leading her back over to the sofa and sitting down next to her, he covered her with the blanket and offered her a cigarette. She accepted the offer, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag.

"Uh I don't mind." She answered, "Maybe something not as greasy as yesterday, I um… I'm tryna lose some weight." She said before she could stop herself, she internally cringed and took another drag of her cigarette.

David tried to stifle a laugh which ended up with him choking on the smoke of his cigarette, "You're on a diet?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" She replied shyly.

David looked over her face, over her body and shook his head, "there's nothing wrong with you, you look good to me." He stated, grinning.

She felt herself blush, "You don't have to lie, no way do I look as good as the girls you see at the beach. No one would look twice at me if I was stood next to those girls." She sighed in self-deprecation.

David looked at her incredulously, "I would only look at you." He told her, looking down at his feet, as if in shyness.

Gemma didn't know what to say but she smiled, she thought it was cute that she of all people made the infamous David shy. "that's sweet of you to say." She managed to squeak out, blushing fiercely.

David just smiled and finished his cigarette, "I'll be back soon, I'm bring pizza, with extra cheese." He winked and stood up.

"Wait you're leaving me here alone?" she asked panicked.

"Gemma, I promise I will be gone minutes, no one is going to harm you whilst I'm not here, trust me, I know." He told her honestly.

She nodded her head, pulling the blanket tight around her, "Hey do you um, do you have some place I can wash up and stuff…" she asked embarrassed. David smiled and nodded, "See that door in the corner?" he asked her, pointed over to the left. Gemma nodded, "in there." He added before making his way over to the entrance. "I'll be back soon okay?" he stated before vanishing out of the cave.

Gemma waited a few minutes then got up, she grabbed her rucksack and made her way over to the door David had pointed out. She pulled on the brass doorknob, wincing as the door creaked open loudly. She gasped in awe, the bathroom was huge. It was in practically perfect condition, a huge white tub with brass claw feet and brass taps sat in the centre. A large sink with a mirrored cabinet sat to the left and the on the opposite side was a large ebony cupboard. She walked to the cupboard, opening the door, piles of thick fluffy towels and miniature soaps greeted her along with some thick musk centred candles. It must be what's left of the hotel before it ended up being the cave of the Lost Boys.

She walked over to the bath and started to fill the tub, she lit 3 thick candles and placed them around the tub. Once the tub was filled to her satisfaction she removed her clothes and carefully stepped in. She sighed as the hot water enveloped her body, immersing herself deeply until just her head was floating above the water.

She felt herself relax and her mind began to wander to the handsome brooding vampire that seemed to be overly protective of her, David. Just hearing his name in her mind made her body tingle, butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her face flushed crimson. She didn't know how she could feel this way about someone who wasn't even human, someone she only knew through legends and stories, but she couldn't deny the way he made her feel and she felt someone between them when he touched her, when he looked at her, she wondered if he felt it too.

A knock on the door broke her fantasies of David and she wondered how long she'd been in the tub, however she remained silent, she wasn't about to assume it was someone she knew standing behind that door. Another knock sounded on the door,

"Gemma, are you okay?" it was David's voice, she felt her pulse return to somewhat normal and silently chastised herself for being such a wimp.

"I'm okay, I'll be out in a sec." she called back.

She heard David walk away and quickly washed her hair and body, jumped out of the tub, dried off with one of the towels she found and pulled a new outfit out of her rucksack. She pulled on black tights and black denim shorts over the top, and slipped on a baby pink Converse hoody. She towelled her hair dry and ran her brush through the knots that had formed. She quickly applied some foundation and kohl eyeliner before emptying the tub and taking herself and her rucksack back out into the cave.

When she entered David was sitting on the fountains edge balancing a box of pizza on his lap, when she entered he looked up, his eyes burning with an emotion Gemma wasn't quite sure of, whatever it was it made her blush and pull at her shorts, she suddenly felt underdressed. She placed her rucksack back next to the sofa and joined David at the fountain. He offered the pizza to her, she happily accepted a slice,

"Sorry I took so long, I kinda got lost in thought." She explained.

"No need to apologise, what were you thinking about?" he replied between a mouth full of pizza.

She tried to think of something to say, she couldn't tell him the truth, could she? She looked down at her feet, slowly chewing on her slice of pizza,

"I um, humph…" she sighed taking another bite of pizza, David just sat looking at her expectantly, his eyebrow arched, "I was actually thinking of you." She felt her cheeks turn rosy, she tried to look anywhere apart from at him.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" he asked intrigued.

She finished her first slice of pizza, David urged her to take another, still waiting for her reply.

"I was thinking… Umm… I was thinking that you make me feel things I haven't felt before." She told him shyly.

"How do I make you feel…?" he pressed, she felt him slide closer to her which made the butterflies kick in and her heartbeat faster.

"Um… you give me butterflies and I'm constantly turning into a tomato." She laughed coyly. She peered up at him from underneath her hair, his face was stoic, but his eyes burned fiercely with that unknown emotion. Electricity coursed through her as he brushed the hair from her face, tilting her chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Do I make you feel nervous?" he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded in reply, "Do I make your heart race?" he asked leaning in closer, again she nodded, he leaned in closer still, their foreheads practically touching. "Do you want me?" he whispered, she audibly swallowed, not knowing how to answer, she wasn't good with physical contact since the incident with her ex-boyfriend which tore her world apart. "What would you say if I told you I wanted you?" he whispered, tracing his lips across her jaw, she shuddered, her skin tingling.

"I uh… I don't…" before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers, the kiss was light and playful but as their lips connected she felt the world stop rotating, the air around them became thick and heavy, she felt like they were the only two people in the world. When he broke the kiss she felt dizzy, she had to grip the edge of the fountain before she fell off, David chuckled at her reaction, picking up another slice of pizza and taking a bite like nothing had happened.

His lack of reaction if she was honest stung a little, the frustration she felt make her feel slightly emboldened and she turned to face him, "that's all you can do? Chuckle? Is this funny, am I funny? Is this just a game to you? Do you not feel anything? Is this just all in my imagination?" she asked him incredulously.

She must have shocked him as he audibly choked on his last bite of pizza, he frowned, his face downcast. "What makes you say that Gemma?" he asked, hurt clear in his voice.

Guilt hit her like a lightning bolt in her stomach, maybe she had judged him too fast, but she couldn't take back what she had said. "I mean, here I am, feeling like you just rocked my world and you just sit there smirking your stupid sexy smirk like the kiss didn't mean anything to you."

Her outburst only made him smirk once again, "sexy smirk huh?" he repeated raising his eyebrow. She stood up and grabbed the pizza box and started to walk over to the sofa when she felt him grab her arm, she turned and bumped into his hard chest, he took the pizza box and threw it the rest of the way onto the sofa, "hey I was gonna eat that." She protested pouting.

"Ssshh…" he said, placing his finger lightly against her lips, "you think the kiss meant nothing to me?" he asked but before she had a chance to reply he continued, "I've been waiting a long time for that kiss, to feel your soft lips against mine, to finally feel something. You make me feel alive Gemma." He stated, cupping her cheeks in his hands. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think of anything to say, her cheeks heated under his touch, her skin beginning to tingle once more.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she felt him tense under her touch, she pulled his head towards her and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed her back, pushing his lips harder against hers, his hands moving from her cheeks to rest lightly on her hips. She parted her lips slightly to deepen the kiss earning a low groan from David as he pulled her hips against his.

"Ahem." Someone coughed from behind them, they both jumped apart like the guilty teenagers they were, Paul stood grinning behind the sofa, "hello lovers." He winked grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Hey guys, what's up." Marco appeared followed closely by Dwayne.

"Oh, Gem and David here were just caught red handed sucking face." He cackled, both Marco and Dwayne started cat calling and whooping. Gemma quickly walked over to sit on the sofa and buried her face in a slice of pizza.

"Cut it out you losers, haven't you got anything better to do?" David hissed, obviously a little embarrassed to be caught out by his brothers.

"Not really." Paul laughed in reply, jumping on the fountains edge and pacing around in circles.

Marco walked over to the stereo and turned it on, flicking through the radio stations, "What's up with the music these days?" Marco asked in disgust. "Yeah dude, everything's changed man." Paul added from his place on the fountain. Dwayne nodded silently, picking up a book from a shelf and sitting cross legged next to a lit oil drum.

"I know a station that plays older stuff." Gemma spoke up from the sofa, "Want me to see if I can find it for you?" she asked.

"Ah would ya?" Marco begged.

"Sure, anything for you guys." She smiled walking over to the radio and scanning the stations.

"Ha does that mean we get what David was getting too?" Paul howled from the fountain, David growled at him throwing an empty beer bottle, missing Paul's head by inches.

Gemma managed to find the station, Guns & Roses – Sweet Child of Mine blared from the speakers, earning whoops and cheers from both Marco and Paul. Gemma laughed as they fist pumped and Paul jumped up and down on the fountain. She walked back over to take her place on the sofa, David joining her seconds later.

They passed the night listening to old classics from the 80's and 90's not that the guys knew the later 90's and early 00's songs but they definitely enjoyed them more than the modern stuff. They chatted and teased each other like old friends, even Dwayne who was usually the quiet one joined in on the fun. At some point during the night David had taken Gemma's hand, stroking her knuckles every so often, not caring if the others noticed. For the first time in the past few days she felt safe and even though her mother was far away, she felt like she was home.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The boys had hit their beds a little before sunrise, David had stayed with her same as the night before, making good on his promise to not leave her on her own. She couldn't sleep though; the sofa wasn't very comfortable, and truth be told she missed sleeping on a mattress. All her tossing and turning must have disturbed David as he sat up wearily from his place on the floor.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her sleepily.

"No, I can't get comfortable." She complained. "Sorry I disturbed you." She told him honestly.

"Don't worry about me." He replied getting to his feet, "Come with me, I know some where a little more comfortable." He added drowsily.

She took his outstretched hand, allowing him to lead her off through the tunnel she'd seen the other boys appear through before. They turned right at the end of a small corridor and entered through a dark wooden door, the room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. David briefly let go of her hand, lighting a thick candle and placing it in the centre of the room. The candle gave off enough light that she made out she was in a kind of bedroom, a double mattress lay in the corner, a few pillows and a blanket lay strewn on top.

"You can sleep here, it's my room." David told her, kissing her forehead and making his way back over to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked, the familiar panic rising once again in her chest.

"I was gonna take the sofa, don't worry you'll be safe here." He assured her and turned back in the direction of the door.

"No, David please, stay." She begged, tugging at his hand.

David yawned sleepily, "Mkay" he agreed allowing her to lead him to the mattress. He stopped turning quickly to close the door then returned next to her, she lay down on the mattress, fluffing a pillow and placing it under her head, covering herself with the blanket. David started to lay down on the floor next to the mattress when she sat up and looked over at him, she took a deep breath for courage before she spoke,

"David, you can sleep next to me, if you want to." She told him shyly.

David smiled wasting no time snuggling up next to her on the mattress, he pulled her close to him, kissing her softly on the lips, before she could react he started to snore lightly, vampires and their daytime weakness she thought to herself. She shuffled around until she was comfortable and finally drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke she felt disorientated, the room was pitch black, she started to panic until she smelt leather and tobacco, a scent she'd come to love, David was still next to her, the candle must have burnt out whilst they were sleeping. She stretched sleepily wondering what time it was when she felt David stirring beside her.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in the darkness, she couldn't see him, but she blushed anyway, his sleep edged voice vibrating through her.

"Hey." She whispered back.

He sidled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him, she felt the rock-hard contours of his body against hers. He hugged her, taking in her scent and he lightly kissed her neck making her shudder. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, he kissed her deeply, deeper than he had the previous night. A small moan escaped her which spurred him on, her ran his hands over her thick thighs and rear, squeezing gently.

As he pushed himself against her she felt hardness between his legs, it made her feel nervous, she wasn't experience and after what happened to her she didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations, but he didn't seem to be pushing her to do anything right now, so she enjoyed the moment.

Things got a little more heated and David rolled her onto her back, so he was laid on top of her, flashbacks of that night with her ex-boyfriend flooded her mind and she froze, sensing something was wrong David stopped immediately.

"What happened, did I hurt you?" David asked concerned.

"N…No, it's just I um… I don't know how to explain." She stuttered.

He stroked her face in the darkness, "You can tell me anything." He assured her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She internally debated whether she should just tell him, the fact he couldn't see her made it a little easier, "Gemma please tell me, what is it?" he asked again.

She took a deep breath and began to speak;

"I was 15, I was going through a rebellious phase, drinking a lot, smoking, arguing with my mom, I was just messed up and angry because I wanted to know who I was, where I came from, but my mom always refused. Obviously, I know now but back then I didn't know anything, I just thought my dad didn't care about me and that my mom just wanted to torment me.

Anyway, much to the disapproval of my mother I got with this guy Omar, he was an exchange student from the middle east, something about him just drew me to him. He made me feel special, telling me I was beautiful, putting me on a pedestal above the other girls at my school. He was always kind and sweet, he never did anything to make me think he'd ever hurt me in anyway.

One night I got a little too drunk at a house party and he took me home, I invited him in, ya know just expecting to make out or something, I don't know I never even thought about taking it any further. My mom was out with some friends, so we were alone, we were making out on the bed when he started putting his hand down my pants and trying to remove my clothes. I kept pushing him away and telling him to stop but he just kept saying hurtful things like, he knew I wanted it, I should be grateful that someone wants me, who else would want some fat crazy girl.

He kept pushing it and just flipped, he got really angry, he slapped me and pinned my hands above my head, he pulled down my jeans and forced himself inside me, I tried to kick him off, but he was too strong. I guess I just went into shock, I stopped fighting, the pain and humiliation was all I could think of. He finished and left, he never spoke to me again, warned me if I ever told anyone he would tell everyone how much of a slut I was and told me he'd recorded it, that he'd send it to everyone in school. So, I never told anyone, you are the first one I've told." She finished the story, she hadn't realised she was crying until she felt David wiping at her tears,

"I'm so sorry Gemma, I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I ever meet him I will kill him. But you don't believe what he said to you is true do you?" he asked her.

"What that no one would want a fat crazy mess like me? Sure, I believe him, I have no reason not to." She replied sadly.

"Gemma, you have every reason not to, you are kind, honest, beautiful and compassionate. No girl can ever compare to you, in my eyes, you are everything." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, David, that's really sweet." She replied.

"Don't thank me, you know, I would never hurt you, never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Whenever you feel it's too much, tell me." He told her.

"Mkay." She agreed, kissing his lips. He kissed her back passionately.

After a few moments he broke the kiss, pushing back onto his knees,

"C'mon, let's get some fresh air tonight, let me take you out." He told her.

"Mkay." She agreed, allowing him to pull her up and lead her into the cave.

As they entered the cave Paul wolf-whistled, "Bro you finally got laaaiiidddd." He teased cackling. Gemma felt her face darken with embarrassment, David walked over to Paul and slapped him around the head, "We don't all put sex before everything else you dick, have some respect, she's not that kind of girl." David warned his brother. Paul smirked and held his hands up, "Sorry Gem, I was just so excited for David, he's practically a virgin." He cackled, before David could punch him he'd skipped off across the cave, hiding behind Dwayne smirking. David just rolled his eyes, he told Gemma to wash up and they'd head out to the boardwalk. Although she felt nervous about being out in the open, not knowing where Angelo was and his threat still playing in her mind, she felt safe with David.

She hurriedly washed up, rummaging through her backpack for a new outfit, she only had the one left, she wasn't expecting to be away this long. She pulled out her favourite black skinny jeans with a silver diamante belt, Kermit printed t-shirt and black star printed hooded jacket. She thought she'd make a little extra effort on the make-up front, she applied silver smoky eyes, kohl eyeliner, a few coats of mascara and a little highlighter. She checked herself in the mirror, eh not too bad she told herself and made her way back out into the cave.

Marco wolf-whistled and Paul cat-called making her laugh, "Quit it you guys," she told them, making her way over to David who was stood having a hushed conversation with Dwayne.

"Uh David I'm ready to go." She stated, he turned around to face her, a warm smile spreading across his stoic face. His eyes burned with that unknown emotion, he kissed her cheek lightly and whispered "you look so beautiful" in her ear. She smiled shyly as he took her hand and started to make for the caves exit, "Let's go boys." David ordered as the others followed them out whooping and hollering into the night air.

Gemma breathed in deeply as she mounted the back of David's bike, it felt good to finally get some fresh air. She held on tightly as the weaved in and out of the tree's, the wheels of the bike crunching over fallen leaves and branches. They reached the boardwalk in good time, parking up next to the railings, they got off the bikes and looked out into the crowds, scoping out the ambience and probably looking for someone to stick their teeth into.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" David asked Gemma, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, if you don't mind, can we grab a coffee? I'm seriously craving it and I wanna charge my cell phone, I need to make sure my mom is okay, and I did tell her I'd be going home tomorrow." She replied.

She watched as his smile fell as she mentioned going home, only for a second and then his face was back to normal, she felt guilty, she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't stay here, forever could she? But if she was honest with herself she really didn't want to leave.

"Sure, I know a place, let's go." He stated leading her across the boardwalk, his brothers following behind, cat-calling and teasing any girls that passed by. They entered a small cosy coffee shop, taking their places at the biggest table available, it was quiet until they entered, then Paul and Marco happened, and the place wasn't quiet anymore. David bought her a coffee and a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart, she smiled at the small sweet gesture, he smiled back, forgetting his brothers had seen his little gesture, his smile turned into a snarl as his brothers teased him, but he didn't bite back, he sat stoically, staring at her.

She sipped at the coffee, her phone had turned back on finally, it was completely dead. Whilst she was waiting for her phone to properly restart she picked at the cake David had gotten her, "Hey you want some." She offered David who was still staring at her, "sure." He nodded as she passed him a fork and he broke a bit off, still unwilling to break eye contact as he ate the cake. She felt mesmerised by his icy blue stare, her heart pounding so hard she could hear it drumming in her ears. Notifications from her phone broke the spell he had over her, she picked up her phone and unlocked the screen, her smile fading as she read the name on the screen. Angelo had sent her multiple messages whilst her phone had been dead.

 ** _Yesterday 20.40pm Angelo: You can't hide forever, sooner or later I will get to you, and when I do, I won't let you go._**

 ** _Yesterday 21.50pm Angelo: Why are you ignoring me you stupid bitch! You don't know who you are dealing with, not even your little fuck boys will save you. Tell David his dreams will never come true._**

 ** _Today 1.30am Angelo: I want to hear you scream and beg me to stop. Not that I will listen to your pleas, you are going to bleed._**

 ** _Today 19.30pm Angelo: I am going to kill you._**

Gemma's heart almost stopped beating in fright, her fork dropped from her hand, clattering on the table. David grabbed her hand in, asking her what was wrong. Paul, Marco and Dwayne on high alert, noticing something was wrong. She passed her phone to David, allowing him to read the messages that Angelo had sent, she jumped when he slammed his fist down on the table, a low growl omitting from his lips.

David showed the messages to his brothers, their faces turning into angry snarls, Gemma watched as they seemed to be communicating silently to one another. Marco, Paul and Dwayne all stood in unison, heading out of the coffee shop, getting lost in the crowds.

"They are going to check around, see if they can find any sign of him, if they find him, they'll kill him." David whispered in her ear. She nodded, sighing heavily. "Finish your coffee, I'll buy you something proper to eat." He smiled, caressing her cheek. She waited until her phone had charged sufficiently before telling David she was ready to leave, they made their way out on to boardwalk, heading towards a bustling diner.

David choose a booth at the back of the diner, letting her slide in first then positioning himself so her was between her and the outside aisles. David ordered a burger and fries and she orders tomato soup and a grilled cheese, she wanted comfort food badly, she was starting to feel stressed with the situation, like she was losing control, she didn't want to go into that place she was in a few years ago, she didn't think she could pull herself back out of it this time.

When the food arrived they ate in comfortable silence, but something David had said last night kept playing on her mind and she had to ask him what he meant, the situation was too messed up to worry about asking stupid questions, everything about this situation was stupid, resurrected vampires? Having feelings for said recently resurrected vampires, learning your best friend is a succubus sent to impregnate and imprison you, your father being vampire loyalty and being murdered, your mother some kind of witch. She shook her head and sighed, definitely a messed-up situation.

"Um David can I ask you something?" she asked tentatively. He placed his burger back onto the plate and turned to face her,

"Sure, ask me anything." He replied.

"Mkay, so you know last night when we kissed?" she asked.

He smiled cheekily, "I have a vague recollection."

She smiled back bashfully, "So I was just wondering what you meant when you said you'd waited a long time to kiss me, we've only known each other a few days and well, I hate to bring it up, but you've been 'dead' for years." She enquired.

David looked down at his plate, picking up a fry and nibbling on it lost in thought, finally he spoke, "I don't think now is the right time to get into that…" he replied.

She frowned but wasn't willing to let the matter drop, "I think now is a perfect time David, please don't hide things from me, don't you think that's happened enough in my life?" she replied, tears threatening to fill her eyes. David looked at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, sighing deeply her began to explain;

"Well you know I told you about being close to your father and that I promised to always protect you and your mother?" He stated to which she nodded sadly. "Well when you were born in 1998, I came to see your mother, I came to see if she was okay, under your fathers orders. When your mother let me hold you, when I looked into your big hazel eyes I fell in love. Not the romantic kind of love of course that would be really creepy you were just a baby, but I knew in my soul, if a vampire even has a soul." He laughed, "I know that I would love you for the rest of my life, you were my purpose, you were the one I was meant to be with, you were my mate. I went back to your father with the news that you were both safe and well, but your father being your father knew there was something I was hiding. I told him what had happened when I held you and he just smiled, he told me I'd found my mate and that I would never love another like I would love you. He gave me his blessing, I promised to keep you safe, even on his deathbed he made me promise to protect you and care for you. When the Frog brothers and Emerson's came here later that year and Star Dwayne's mate betrayed us allowing us to be killed I thought I'd never get this chance to see you again, to love you, to kiss you, to hold you. It's destiny for us to meet Gemma." He explained, his icy blue eyes captivating her.

She didn't know how to respond, it was a lot to take in, this guy, well vampire, believed that they had some connection, that they were meant to be together, she wondered if that was the reason she felt the way she did when she was near him. She couldn't think how to respond to what he was telling her about himself, so she threw in a diversion question,

"Dwayne had a mate? you mean he felt the same way about this girl that you do about me?" she asked him.

David shifted uncomfortably in his seat, seemed like it was a touchy subject. But he answered her question anyway;

"Yes, he did, he loved her like crazy, she was his world. But she didn't feel the same about him, she just acted like she loved him, he was just some toy for her to play with, buy her gifts, give her attention, fuck her." He apologised for his phrasing when she winced at his words, "then Michael Emerson came along, stole her away from under Dwayne's nose then plotted with the Frog's to kill us, and well here we are now." He concluded holding his hands up before picking up his burger and taking a bite.

"That's really sad, poor Dwayne, he must have been heartbroken." She commented, swirling her spoon slowly around her bowl of now lukewarm soup.

"Yeah, he was and still is to be honest, can't you tell?" David asked.

Gemma thought about it, he did seem really reserved, completely different to his brothers who were so loud and out-going.

"If you ever left me alone I'd be the same." David told her honestly, playing with a french fry, "are you really going to leave tomorrow?" he asked, not quite meeting her eyes.

She didn't know what to say, "How can I stay here David? What do I tell my mom?" she replied.

He looked up at the ceiling, his eye brows drawn together in a frown, he sighed and held his head in his hands,

"I don't know Gemma, I just I don't want to lose you again." He told her sadly.

Again, she was lost for words, David picked up the cheque and got to his feet, "Maybe we should take a walk, if your finished?" he asked her.

She nodded and stood, following him out of the diner, the cool night air caressing her face. She scanned the crowds looking for any sign of the other boys, they'd been gone a long time. They walked around the perimeter of the boardwalk in silence, neither knowing what to say, the cold night air and the coffee made it's self known when she started to desperately need the bathroom.

"Hey David, I Erm… I need to use the bathroom." She whispered.

He chuckled and guided her in the opposite direction where she could see a large brick building much like the shower blocks she'd used a few days ago. He dropped her off by the building,

"Hey guys." She heard a familiar voice call from behind them, she turned around and smiled, Marco was stood by the railings waving.

"You go do your thing, I'll see what's up. I'll be right over there." He told her pointing to where Marco was waiting.

She walked into toilet block, entering a vacant cubicle and locked it behind her. In the middle of her relieving herself she heard someone else enter the bathroom, urgh she hated peeing when someone else was around, she forced herself to finish up, cleaning herself and flushed the toilet. She walked out of the cubicle and over to the sinks to wash her hands, she was just about to walk over to the driver when someone grabbed her by the hair and flung her against the wall. Her head cracked hard against the brick surface, blinding pain shot through her skull and white lights danced before her eyes.

She looked up to see who had attacked her and came face to face with a pair of fierce black eyes,

"A…A…Angelo." She stuttered, fear freezing her in place.

"I told you I'd find you." He told her harshly edging closer to where she stood backed up against the wall. She wanted to scream for help, for David but she couldn't get her voice to work.

Angelo was now so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her face, he slammed his hands against the wall next to her head, effectively pinning her into place. "The things I'm going to do to you." He snarled. She felt anger building up inside her, anger that he'd lied to her, to her mother, that it was his family that caused the death of her father and the heartbreak of her mother.

"I know what you are, I know who you are." She hit back at him, "Your father killed my father, I know what you want but you're never going to get it." She added.

Angelo laughed a dark menacing laugh, it made her stomach tremble, he pushed his crotch hard against her, she felt his hardness pushing aggressively against her. "Did little Davey boy tell you that huh? Yeah, my father killed your father, ripped his heart right out." Angelo snarled, "That's what I'm going to do to you, once I take what it mine from you." He continued clawing her chest painfully.

She screamed as his nails dug into her soft flesh, he clasped his hands over her mouth, "Shut the fuck up." He told her harshly, she whimpered helplessly against his palm.

She heard shouts from outside the building, they were getting closer,

"Fuck boys to the rescue." Angelo laughed releasing her from his grip and launching himself out of the door. She heard shouts and heavy footsteps running in the opposite direction.

She let out the sobs that she'd been holding back, allowing herself to slide down the wall, she wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her head in her lap. She heard footsteps entering the bathroom, she felt someone kneel down in front of her.

"Gemma, I'm so sorry, did he, did he hurt you?" she heard David's voice ask.

The anger she'd felt towards Angelo still blazed inside her, she lifted her head, mascara stained tears running down her cheeks, "you're sorry?" she hissed at him.

"Yes, I didn't know he'd follow you in here, I thought you'd be safe." He said earnestly.

"You THOUGHT I'd be safe." She shouted emphasising the word 'thought', "You're thinking almost got me raped AGAIN!, you promised you'd protect me, you promised, and you broke that promise." She continued, pulling herself up and pushing him out of her way.

She marched out of the bathroom and down on to the beach, she had every intention of going back to the cave, retrieving her stuff and finding some way to get home.

"Gemma wait." David called from behind her, but she didn't look back, she couldn't she was too hurt.

"Gemma please." He begged grabbing her arm, she spun round to face him, "What do you want from me David?" she screamed at him.

"I want you Gemma, I want you…" he whispered. "please believe me, I didn't know that would happen and I'm really sorry." He added.

Tears cascading down her face as she looked at him, there was no doubt he was being sincere, and she was just lashing out as usual, she knew it wasn't David's fault, she felt it in her heart.

"I believe you." She whispered hanging her head. He pulled her closer, wiping her tears with his fingers, kissing her forehead. "hey you're bleeding." He frowned, looking down at her ripped blood-stained t-shirt.

"Yeah, he, he told me he would rip my heart out just like his father did to mine." She sobbed. David growled, anger causing his icy blue eyes to blaze amber. He pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest. He kissed her cheek lightly, taking her hand and leading her back towards his motorbike.

"I'm taking you back to the cave, we need to dress that wound." He stated, picking her up and placing her onto the back of the bike, she gasped at his strength, but he just winked and climbed onto the front, starting the engine and speeding off in the direction of the cave.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

They arrived back at the cave, David helped her from the bike and held her close as they made their way down into the cave. The cave was silent, Paul, Dwayne and Marco still out somewhere, probably chasing after Angelo knowing their loyalty to David and her father.

He told her to sit down on the sofa whilst he wandered off into the bathroom, coming out seconds later holding a first aid box. He walked over and knelt down in front of her, he carefully pushed back her jacket, pulling her arms out one by one and laying it neatly on the arm of the sofa.

"You're gonna have to take off your shirt so I can dress the wound." David told her a little flustered.

She blushed realising what that mean, he would see her in her bra, he'd see her chub rolls, urgh, she couldn't let that happen. "I'll do it myself." She told him, reaching forward to take the first aid box. He held it away from her and shook his head.

"No, I'm doing it. Why won't you let me take care of you?" he asked hurt clear in his voice.

She bit her lower lip and sighed, "I… I… Look here it is, I don't want you to see my body, it's not toned or anything, you'll see my fat rolls." She answered.

David chuckled and shook his head, "I don't care if your body isn't toned, I don't care if you have fat rolls, I like your body." He told her with a smile. She smiled back coyly, ringing her hands together,

"So, you gonna take off your shirt?" he pressed raising his eyebrow.

"Mkay" she relented, she stood up, nervously lifting her shirt over her head, sitting back down quickly and wrapping her arms around herself, trying to hide her midsection. David chuckled shaking his head before opening up the first aid box and taking out some cotton pads and TCP.

Gemma looked down at her chest, just above her left breast she had three deep claw like wounds, they looked angry and were still trickling blood. "Isn't this hard for you?" she asked David as he begun to apply some TCP to the cotton pad.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked her.

"Well you're a vampire, doesn't the smell of my blood make you thirsty? Don't you want to feed on me or something?" she asked seriously.

David laughed a deep laugh, "you are funny sometimes, of course I don't want to feed on you, not in that sense." He replied.

"What my blood isn't appetising?" she asked mock offended.

"Ha no it's not that, you blood has the most enticing scent. I want to taste you so badly, but I never would, not like that." He assured her.

She nodded and allowed him to continue with the task at hand, he gently blotted at her wounds, she sucked in air through her teeth as the antibacterial liquid stung her. He apologised as her worked, but she just smiled and told him she was just being a wimp. He cleaned the wounds and placed an adhesive dressing over wounds, running his fingers gently around it's edges to ensure it stuck. His light touch on her bare skin made her tingle, a heat she'd not felt before begun to pool between her legs.

She squeezed her thighs together in reaction to the strange feeling, David noticed her body language changing and arched his eyebrow smirking, "everything okay?" he asked. She felt a blush riding from her chest up to her face, her cheeks burning.

"Never mind, I can guess." He chuckled, placing the first aid kit behind him on the floor. He gently pulled her legs apart, kneeling in-between her thighs, she felt her pulse start to race as he moved closer. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss over her bandaged chest, a shiver of electricity ran down her spine. He looked up into her blushing face,

"Gemma please don't leave." He whispered, not giving her time to respond before he locked his lips with hers. She kissed him deeply, tingles of pleasure rocketing around her body. He reached down and pulled at her arms which were still holding her stomach, he moved them to rest around his neck and he place his hands on her lower back and pulled her towards him.

She ran her fingers through his hair, it was surprisingly soft, he groaned softly against her lips. "David." She said pulling away from him,

"Yeah? What's wrong." He replied running his hands up and down her back.

"I'm aware that I'm sat on the sofa in my bra with the possibility of three guys walking in and seeing me." She explained.

"Ah." He grinned picking up her clothes and rucksack, "So let's go somewhere more private." He winked heading in the direction of his bedroom. She followed closely behind him, waiting by the door whilst he lit some candles and placed them around the room. He placed her rucksack in a corner and lay her clothes on top, she closed the door behind her and stood awkwardly against the wall.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" he whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I um, I didn't really know what to do." She giggled timidly.

"Hmmm, let me show you." He whispered kissing her hard on the lips, she sighed looping her finger through the belt loops of his trousers. He kissed down her jaw, lightly tracing his lips down her neck, kissing the crook of her collarbone. She felt her heart speed up once more, ripples of pleasure flowing around her body, the unfamiliar heat spreading between her legs causing her to squeeze her thighs together.

David smiled against her neck, kissing his way back up to her lips. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss as he pushed himself gently against her so that her back was resting against the wall. He cautiously slid his tongue across her lips, she moaned quietly, parting her lips more to allow him access to her. He kissed her passionately moving his hands from her waist upwards to the top of her rips resting just underneath the wire of her bra. He grazed his fingers tenderly over her skin causing her to squeeze her thighs harder together to try and stave off the heat between them. When he moved his hands further up, grazing his fingers over her breasts she moaned softly, her legs feeling weak.

"Maybe you would be more comfortable on the bed?" he asked her, breathing heavily. She nodded in acceptance, allowing him to lead her over to the mattress. She lowered herself down, with him positioning himself next to her, cupping one hand under her head, resting one arm across her stomach.

He picked up where they left off, kissing her hard and deep, sliding his tongue against hers. She ran her hands over his shoulders, slowly pushing his jacket down over his arms, he quickly shrugged it off, flinging it across the room. She giggled between his kisses, he smiled against her lips. She ran her hands over his arms, feeling the hard contours of his biceps, he was strong and his muscles well defined, making his t-shirt cling to his body.

He moved his hands across her stomach, squeezing her hips, pushing himself against her thighs. He groaned as she clutched his hair between her fingers, crushing his lips hard against hers, he kissed her forehead, her cheek, down her neck, gently sucking the sensitive part of her neck making her squirm. He gently rolled himself on top of her, the hardness between his legs evident as he grinded his hips against hers, the heat between her legs building ever more.

He kissed down her chest, across the top of her breasts, grazing his fingers across her now erect nipples. She moaned as ripples of pleasure travelled down to her crotch. He ground his hardness between her legs, making her squirm underneath him, he let out a deep groan as she kissed down his jaw and neck, clawing at his back and shoulders.

A knock at the door made David growl, "What do you want?" David hissed angrily,

"Uh sorry to disturb you." Paul giggled, "but uh, we need to talk, it's important." He urged.

"It better be, or there's a good chance you'll be homeless." David replied making Paul howl with laughter.

David reluctantly stood up pulling her up with him, she quickly grabbed her converse hoody from her rucksack and pulled it over her head. She and David walked out into the cave hand in hand to be greeted by a cackling Paul, a grinning Marco and a frowning Dwayne.

"So what's so important?" David asked lighting a cigarette for himself and Gemma, as they sat side by side on the sofa.

"I caught up to that dick Angelo." Marco stated, "He told me that if Gemma doesn't meet him by Wednesday evening he's gonna go visit her mom." He hissed.

Gemma audiably gasped, gripping David's hand tightly. "Didn't you kill him as I told you?" David growled angrily.

"I tried but the little bastard stabbed me, caught me off guard. Paul and Dwayne hadn't caught up yet." Marco explained. "I'm sorry man." He added lowering his head in shame.

"Hey don't be sorry it's not your fault, are you okay?" Gemma asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We heal fast." Marco smiled sadly.

Gemma turned to face David, "I have to go to my mom." She stated seriously. David nodded solemnly then smiled,

"If you go, we go." He replied looking towards his brothers who all nodded in unison. Gemma smiled and hugged him, "But how we gonna get there?" she asked.

"Still got two cars, we drive. But we have to wait till sundown, the rules still apply for us wherever we go." He answered.

"Mkay." Gemma nodded resting her head on David's shoulder.

"We should get some rest, its going to be a long journey and we may have to fight. Go sleep boys, we hunt at sundown tomorrow then head straight to Gemma's home. Agreed?" David ordered. The boys nodded and headed towards their rooms.

"C'mon princess, you too. You need to rest." He stated kissing her temple and leading her back to the bedroom. They crawled onto the mattress sharing a chaste kiss before cuddling up and resting their heads on the cool pillows. David was the first to fall asleep, he heavy breathing acting as a lullaby, soothing her until she fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

She woke slick with sweat, images of the nightmare she just had fresh in her mind. She dreamt Angelo had gotten to her, kidnapped her and took her to some huge old mansion. She dreamt he tortured her and locked her away in a room. She was scared and alone. She woke just as Angelo had walked in the room brandishing a knife. A scream stuck in her throat, she gasped trying to catch her breath, David sat up bolt right next to her,

"Gemma what happened? Are you in pain?" he panicked, pulling her into his arms.

"N…No, just a bad dream. I'm okay, don't worry. Hey, let's make a move, you need to feed, and we need to leave." She flustered attempting to stand on shaky legs. David grabbed her hands and pulled her down onto his lap,

"Hey, hold on, I want to make sure you are okay first." He told her, kissing her temple. She huddled into his lap, resting her head on his hard chest, "I told you I'm okay." She replied, her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"You don't look it." David answered, stroking her arms. "I'm fine honestly." She confirmed, "promise?" he pressed, "promise" she nodded. He smiled, kissing her lips and hugging her tightly. "Okay let's go." He stated pulling them both up, grabbing her rucksack and making their way out into the cave.

Marco, Paul and Dwayne were already sat around the fountain waiting for them,

"Okay boys let's head out to hunt." David ordered.

Paul and Marco nodded standing and making their way over to the exit, Dwayne remained seated,

"You coming?" David asked Dwayne confused.

"I went before everyone got up, I thought it best someone stay back at the cave, I don't think Gemma should be left on her own with Angelo out there somewhere." He explained. David raised his eyebrows surprised he didn't think of that himself.

"Thank you, Dwayne" he told his brother sincerely, placing a quick kiss to Gemma's lips and heading out with his brothers, leaving her alone with Dwayne. She sat down on the sofa, kicking at the dirt with her feet, she felt awkward, she'd only ever been alone with David, she might have found it easier with Marco or Paul as they seemed talkative and outgoing, whereas Dwayne was quiet and brooding.

"Hey um Dwayne, David kinda told me what happened between you and Starr, I'm sorry that happened to you." She said breaking the silence.

"That's kind of you little sister, I'm glad David got to meet you. This is the happiest we've ever seen him before, he was always so angry and moody before." He replied in his deep calm voice.

"Little sister? And I'm glad I got to meet him too, he makes me feel things I've never felt before." She replied a little embarrassed.

Dwayne smiled, "That's how I use to feel about Starr, I was crazy about her from the first time I saw her. Unfortunately, the rare occurrence of your mate not feeling the same about you happened and she found her soul mate in another guy. To address your confusion about me calling you little sister, well it's what you are, you are one of us now, David is our brother, you are his mate, you automatically become out little sister." He explained.

Gemma grinned, she liked Dwayne, he was so different to the others, he was articulated in the way he spoke, he seemed like he could be a cool big brother to have. "Oh, but could that mean you will meet another mate? I'm starting to believe anything is possible right now. And hey, I'm glad to have three big brothers, it's totally overrated been an only child." She told him.

"I don't know, I guess anything is possible after all, who would have thought we'd come back from the dead, who would have thought we'd meet you again all grown up and the most important thing, who would of though David could smile." He laughed.

Gemma laughed, she had to agree, David was always so serious, but he looked so cute when he actually smiled. She felt warm inside knowing that she was the reason for his smile, for him being happy, truth be told her made her feel happy too. She and Dwayne fell into a comfortable silence, she was about to ask him a random question when she noticed he seemed to be spacing out, his eyes taking on a glazed look,

"Dwayne, Dwayne are you okay?" she asked crossing over to the fountain, shaking his shoulder lightly. He was hard as stone, his body rigid, he was completely space out and she was beginning to panic. He finally snapped out of his trance, turning towards her and grabbing her hands,

"Gemma listen to me, I'm going to tell you something and you need to listen to me okay?" he urged.

"Sure, Dwayne what is it? You're starting to freak me out." She replied concerned.

"Had David mentioned I can see the future sometimes?" he asked her, she nodded silently waiting for him to continue, "Well I've just seen something that's going to happen… to you, and there's nothing we can do to prevent it, I can't tell you what it is, but you have to trust me when I say do not lose hope." He finished, his gaze burning into hers.

"I don't understand, don't lost hope about what? What's going to happen." She questioned him.

"I can't tell you but just trust me, please, I'm begging you as your older brother, please." He pleaded.

"Mkay." She nodded, her eye brows creasing in confusion.

Much to Dwayne's obvious relief the others chose that moment to come back, Paul and Marco teasing and roughhousing each other as usual, David bringing up the back, his face serious and brooding, until he locked eyes with Gemma then a grin spread across his face, making her heart skip a beat, she couldn't help but grin right back. Dwayne stood and hurriedly made his way over to David, where they held a silent conversation, she watched as David's facial features distorted like he was in agony, whatever it was Dwayne had told him it wasn't good.

Paul and Marco joined her at the fountain, nudging her from both sides,

"S'up little sis." Paul grinned, "Dwayne bore you to death?"

"Don't be a douche Paul, Dwayne is actually really interesting." She retorted.

Marco snorted, slapping Paul on the back, "Dude she told your ass." He teased his brother. Paul gave Marco the finger before shouting over to David,

"Ay David maybe you have competition man, Dwayne is apparently really 'interesting'" he cackled using air quotes around the word interesting.

"Paul, you are such a douche." Marco stated, shaking his head.

David snarled at Paul, Dwayne put his hand on David's shoulder probably holding him back from pounding on his brother. Paul continued to find himself hysterical which eventually made Gemma giggle. She walked over to David cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand,

"Don't listen to Paul, Dwayne is my big brother, it's you I want to be with." She smiled, her smile turning into a grin when David's face lit up with happiness.

"Awwww duuudee" Paul called from the fountain making the others laugh,

"We should move." Dwayne told them with an air of authority, "We don't have time to waste, we have to reach Gemma's home by sunrise or we're going to fry." He concluded.

David nodded, slinging Gemma's rucksack over one shoulder and tucking her under the other, they filed out of the cave and over to the car the goths had left that night, that now felt like another lifetime but was only a few nights ago. Dwayne took the drivers seat with Paul in the passenger seat, Marco, David and Gemma piled in the back seat. It was a tight squeeze, Gemma was practically sitting in David's lap, not that he seemed to mind, she wondered how all the goths managed to even fit in here, there must have been some lap sitting involved.

The drive was long and quiet aside from the radio playing in the background. At some point along the way she must have dozed off as the next thing she new David was gently shaking her, telling her they'd arrived. She wearily pulled herself out of the car, still groggy from sleep, David held her around the waist as they walked up the garden path. Everyone seemed to be jittery with nerves, most of all Dwayne, she thought it must have been related to the vision her saw about her, but she didn't want to think about that, right now she had to face her mom.

She pulled her housekey from her rucksack and unlocked the door, the house was dark and silent aside from the kitchen which was lit up, a beacon of light in a sea of darkness, she frowned, she didn't expect her mom to be awake at this time. She cautiously padded down the hall to the kitchen, the boys following closely behind. She turned the corner into the kitchen to find her mom sitting at the table, a steaming cup of coffee placed in front of her,

"Mom?" Gemma spoke, her mom's head jolting upwards, she'd been crying,

"Oh, my baby, you're okay! I've been so worried about you. I just had such an awful feeling." She blustered, practically jumping up from her seat and pulling her into a hard hug.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just… things have happened and I… oh mom I'm so happy to see you." Gemma cried hugging her mother tightly. "Mom I've um, I've brought some guests with me, I um… I think you may know them."

Taking that as their signal the boys entered the room, her mom froze, her eyes going wide in shock.

"It's been a long time Sophia." David stated, walking toward them, Paul, Marco and Dwayne entered the room standing beside him, solemn smiles on their faces.

"Oh, my word, boys!" Her mom seemed to snap out of her shocked state, lunging forward and hugging them all in turn. "I thought you were killed." She stated.

"Oh, we were." David responded, "Until a few nights ago when a group of goths your daughter knew decided to delve into witchcraft and bring us back from the dead. That's when we met your beautiful daughter once again." He narrated, smiling fondly at Gemma, her mother seemed to sense the electricity between them and frowned slightly.

"What happened to Angelo?" he mom turned questioning Gemma.

"Um… well… he…" Gemma trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain to her mother.

Dwayne stepped forward, taking her mother's hand lightly, "Sophia, Angelo is Demetri's son, he is planning to harm your daughter." He explained calmly. Her mother clasped her hand over her mouth,

"What? That can't be, Angelo he, he's been a friend to Gemma since they were in diapers, I know his mother personally. He wouldn't harm Gemma, it can't be true." She cried.

"Sophia, it's true, Demetri is the one who killed Max, he's been planning his revenge for years. Angelo attacked your daughter, he's been threatening her. She wanted to come back here and make sure you were okay, she didn't want Angelo to get to you to get to her." He explained further.

Her mother broke down in tears, Gemma hugged her, holding back tears of her own.

"I'm so sorry Gemma, this is all my fault. I should have told you who your father was, where you came from. I'm so sorry you are in this mess." She wept.

"Mom I don't blame you, I understand why you didn't tell me. It's not your fault, you've been through so much." Gemma soothed. "Plus, if all this hadn't have happened the way it has then I wouldn't have met David." She added. Her mom stepped back and looked between her and David, she smiled sadly,

"So, what I saw was true then? David really is your soul mate, I thought I must have been wrong, specially when you boys died." Her mom whispered to no one in particular.

David walked over to Gemma and placed his arm around her,

"I promised Max I would always protect his family, this Sophia is destiny." He stated certain he was right.

Gemma's mother nodded, pinching both their cheeks,

"You are pretty cute together, who would of thought, my daughter following in my footsteps and falling for a vampire." She laughed.

Gemma smiled, hugging David close to her side. Her mom glanced out of the kitchen window, whispers of orange streaked the dark sky,

"I think sunrise is close, you boys should really get some rest, you can rest in the basement, no light gets down there, you'll be safe enough." Gemma's mother offered.

"Thanks Mrs Sandino." Marco and Paul stated in unison. Her mom smiled clasping her hands together,

"Right, let me get it all set up for you and we can call it a night, or a day or whatever you kids say." She smiled and made her way down into the basement, Marco, Paul and Dwayne followed, Gemma could hear them offering to help, her mother refusing as always.

David leaned his forehead against hers, "Do I have to stay in the basement?" he pouted.

"I think for tonight you should, I don't think I'm going to sleep much and I don't want to disturb you. Plus, I need to put up my black out drapes, it's too light in my room, I don't want you to get hurt." She told him, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I like it when you think about me." He whispered kissing her back.

"Well you take care of me, I'm only doing the same." She smiled.

"I take care of you because I…" he stopped himself before he finished, shaking his head and kissing her softly instead.

"David, you what? Tell me." She pouted, slapping his chest lightly.

"I don't want to scare you away." He stated frowning.

"You never could, I'm still here even though I saw you tear apart those goths, I'm tough." She grinned raising her eyebrow.

He smirked laughing lightly, "Mkay, Well, I was going to say, I care about you… because I love you." He whispered.

She stood looking up at him in shock, she didn't expect him to say that, not after only a few days but these past few days didn't seemed to be following the rules anyway so anything really was possible.

"You love me?" she whispered back smiling goofily.

"Always." He smiled back, kissing her gently but with a fierceness that took her breath away. "I hope someday you will love me too." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek and making his way down the basement stairs.

Gemma stared after him, smiling dreamily. Her mom appeared at the top of the stairs and laughed at the goofy look on her daughter's face. "Enough drooling over the bad boy, bed time missy." She smiled, patting Gemma on the back and pushing her towards the stairs, "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'll see you later in the morning." Her mom told her, kissing her cheek and heading off to her room.

Gemma climbed into bed still in her clothes and pulled the cool sheets over her head, she sighed deeply still smiling at David's confession. She made herself comfortable and soon found herself drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

The smell of pancakes roused her from her slumber, she stretched and rolled herself out of bed. She made her way into her bathroom running the shower. She jumped in the shower enjoying the feel of the water drumming against her skin. She scrubbed herself until she felt clean once again, finished up and went to change before heading down ready to gorge on some pancakes, she was starving.

She walked into the kitchen, breathing in the comforting scent of her mom's famous pancakes. "Hey sweetie" her mom greeted her as she took a seat at the table.

"Hey mom, it smells so good in here" she smiled, salivating as her mom placed a pile of fluffy pancakes in front of her, along with some honey, chocolate sauce and fresh fruit.

"Shame the boys are sleeping, they are totally missing out." Gemma stated around a mouthful of pancake.

"Mmhmm, I'll cook up something for when they wake up. They'll be starving." She fussed, taking a seat with her own plate of pancakes and tucking in.

They discussed what had happened whilst Gemma was in Santa Carla, the main focus of her moms questions being centred on her and David's relationship. She told her mom how he made her feel, leaving out their more x-rated encounters but she was sure from the look on her moms face she knew something more had happened between them.

The rest of the morning Gemma helped her mom around the house, she needed to keep busy to pass the time until she could finally be with David again, she missed him. She smiled at the warm feeling in her heart when she admitted to herself she missed him, she wondered if this is what love felt like?

It got to 5pm, just a few more hours until the boys would be up, her and her mom were sat watching a movie when their was a violent pounding on the door.

"Mrs Sandino are you home? I need to speak with you." She heard Angelo shout. Gemma looked at her mom in horror, did he know she was here? Her mother must have read the terror in her eyes as she held her close.

"Go and hide, I'm going to speak with him. I'll act surprised to see him without you, like I don't know what's going on." Her mother whispered.

Gemma shook her head, she didn't want to leave her mom alone with Angelo, she knew hoe dangerous he was. "I never play the mom card but right now I'm gonna. You listen to me now and go and hide." She urged in a sharp whisper. Gemma nodded dumbly, slowly creeping her way out of the living room and up the stairs. She crept into the quest room and into the closet, it was the biggest and was empty, it was the best spot she could think of. She pinned her ear against the door and listened.

She heard the front door opening and her mom greeting Angelo,

"Good evening Angelo, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Gemma?" she asked imitating a worried tone.

She shuddered as she heard Angelo's voice, knowing he was only metres away made her skin crawl.

"We got separated, she was hanging around with some guys down in Santa Carla. She never came back to the motel, she won't answer my calls, have you heard from her?" she heard him reply sounding generally distressed, the bastard could win an Oscar she thought to herself sarcastically.

"What? Why haven't you called the police Angelo I told you to keep her safe! You're only just telling me now?" her mother mock panicked, in full actress mode.

"I thought she was just punishing me, we had a... a disagreement." He replied, anger edging its way into his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Angelo but I haven't heard from her. I think we should call the police. I can't believe my daughter is missing" her mom stressed.

"Mrs Sandino we don't need to involve the police, I think we both know exactly where she is." he hissed.

"Angelo what are you talking about?" her mother asked him feigning ignorance.

"Nothing, I'll come by later." He told her.

"Oh okay." Her mom replied. "I'll need you to speak to the police."

Just as she heard Angelo agree and begin to leave a stray dust particle made its way up her nose causing her to sneeze loudly, banging her head against the door in the process. "Ah fuck" she hissed.

"You lied to me!" she heard Angelo growl as a scuffle broke out downstairs. She heard her mom shouting at him to leave then a loud thump as something slammed against a wall. She heard heavy footsteps making their way quickly up the stairs.

"Come out come out wherever you are." She heard Angelo snarl as he made his way down the hall. She covered her mouth trying to make as little noise as she could but she knew he'd find her, it was useless hiding.

She opened the closet door, making her way out into the hall, she peered down the stairs and her heart stopped. Her mother was slumped against the wall bleeding profusely from her head. She started to run down the stairs only to be tackled from behind, both her and Angelo hurtling down the stairs, crashing in a heap at the bottom. Pain shot from her ribs but adrenaline kept her going, trying to scurry out from underneath him and get to her mother.

She was almost out from under him when she felt his hand grip her ankle, twisting and flipping her onto her back. He climbed on top of her pinning her arms by her side with his legs. He slapped her hard across the face,

"You little bitch. When are you going to learn your place? You are mine, your little fuckboys aren't here to save you now." He sneered his eyes completely black were devoid of anything but hate and anger.

He pulled out rope from back pocket and quickly tied her ankles together, she tried to squirm and wriggle out of his paralyzing grip but he was much too strong, inhumanly strong. Next he pulled her arms from under his knees and bound them tightly, she winced as she felt the rope cutting into her flesh. As much as she wanted to scream she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she knew that's what he wanted and no way was he going to get her to beg and plea.

All she could think about whilst Angelo rendered her unable to move was David and the fact he was only a few feet away from her in the basement. She wished he'd wake up but if the crashing and loud noises hadn't roused him nothing would. She remembered what Dwayne had told her back at the cave, something is going to happen to her but she shouldn't lose hope. Maybe this is what he saw in his vision? She just had to try her best to do what he said, maybe that was her only option.

She whimpered as Angelo picked her up, her ribs singing the ode of a painful torment. He carried her out to his waiting car, throwing her in the back seat where she cracked her head against the opposite door causing her to cry out in pain and shock which only served to make Angelo chuckle wickedly as he hopped in the driver's seat and slammed the door.

She had no idea in which direction they were heading but if her nightmare she had back at the cave was anything to go by she had an idea of where she'd end up and what was likely to happen. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine she was with David back at the cave, nestled into his chest, breathing in his unique scent. The image just made her weep more, thoughts of never seeing him again made her heart ache, she had to survive, she needed to, she had to tell David she loved him too.


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

David woke up with a strange feeling in his gut. Something was wrong, he rose from his position on the futon he'd claimed last night, frowning as he saw Dwayne sitting silently staring at him.

"It's happening." Was all Dwayne had to say to make David growl in agony, he felt like a stake was being driven into his heart. Dwayne's vision had been true as always, that bastard had gotten to his mate and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

He stood from the futon his shoulders heaving from the weight of his breathes, he flipped the futon across the basement screaming in anger.

Paul and Marco woke startled by David's outburst.

"Dude what the hells going on?" Paul asked sleepily.

"Angelo has Gemma" Dwayne answered robotically.

"What? Shit we have to go get her." Marco panicked getting to his feet.

"I'm going to kill him." David snarled punching the nearest wall, showering himself in plaster as the wall crumbled under his fist.

"David dude calm down. You wrecking the place isn't going to get our little sister back." Marco told him calmly.

David sighed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, taking a long drag, exhaling slowly. "What are we waiting for?" he stated towards his brothers as they nodded and headed up the basement stairs.

Paul was the first to exit the basement, "Oh shit, Sophia!" he exclaimed running out through the kitchen followed closely by the others. Gemma's mother Sophia was slumped against the wall, her head bleeding. Paul skidded to a holt on his knees before her, reaching out to place his fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"She's alive, barely" he whispered, "She needs to go to the hospital."

Dwayne nodded hopping up and searching the house for a phone. He found an old corded landline hanging in the kitchen and dialled 911. He gave the address and described the scene to the operator who promised an ambulance was on its way.

He walked back to his brothers who were huddled over Sophia, "we need to go, the ambulance is on its way, we don't have time to wait. The life of your mate depends on how fast we reach her." Dwayne told David solemnly.

David nodded and herded his brothers out to the car they came in, as they loaded into the car the sound of sirens whirred loudly in the distance.

"So where did he take her?" Marco asked Dwayne as he put the car into gear and sped off down the road.

"Salem" Dwayne replied, Paul and Marco hissed in reply, they knew there was going to be a fight, they would face the man who killed Max all those years ago. This time it wouldn't be any of their clan that lost their lives.


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

The car came to a screeching holt, jolting her awake, awake. She heard Angelo step out of the car and open the door next to her head, she cried out in pain as he dragged her from the car by her hair, pain searing in her ribs as she landed on the dirt floor, her scalp burning.

"Welcome home" Angelo sneered acidly as he picked her up harshly and carried her towards a large Victorianesque mansion. When they reached the door of the mansion a man who shared Angelo's features greeted him warmly.

"Ah I see you were successful in your mission my dear son. You have made your father very proud." He stated glaring down at her Angelo passed him still holding her in his arms. Angelo made his way up two flights of stairs and along a dimly lit corridor before he stopped outside a heavy wooden door. He fumbled with the doorknob a few seconds before stepping over the threshold and into the room.

Angelo threw her down onto the bed slamming the door behind him.

"This is your home now. You do as I say and do not speak unless told to do so. Do you understand?" he questioned, his black eyes glinting in the moonlight. Gemma stared at him, defiance written all over face, this seemed to anger Angelo even more. He walked over to the bed and punched her, her nose omitting a sickening crunch.

"I said do you understand?!" he bellowed. She nodded timidly unwilling to take another beating that night. He seemed to be appeased by her gesture, pulling her up the bed so that her head lay on its hard pillows. Angelo untied her hands only to retie them one by one over her head so that she was bound to the wrote iron frame. He untied her ankles leaving them free, taking off her sneakers and throwing them across the room.

"I'll be back" he notified her before marching out of the room, leaving her with only the light of the moon for company. As soon as she heard his footsteps fade down the hall she yanked her hands, rattling the bed frame but only serving to dig the ropes further into her wrists. She screamed in frustration and anger, trying to remember what Dwayne had told her, 'Don't lose hope'. Easy for you to say she thought to herself.

A substantial amount of time passed before Angelo entered the room once more. He crossed the room, standing at the foot of the bed. Much to her horror he started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, he threw his belt to the side and started to climb on top of her, she screamed kicking at him with all her strength, she managed to land one kick to his jaw, knocking him off balance and onto the floor.

"You stupid bitch" he spat, venom clear in his voice. Before she knew what was happening he'd ripped off her trousers, leaving her legs bare. She watched dumbstruck as he picked up his belt, wrapping it around his knuckles leaving only a short length of leather and the heavy metal buckle. She realised what he was about to do, forgetting her thought about not begging, she opened her mouth and began to plead.

"Angelo please I'm sorry, don't hurt me like that." She whimpered but he just grinned maniacally, swinging to belt close to her thighs, the buckle reflecting in the silvery moon light. He raised the belt above his head, she closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain she knew was coming. The belt buckle slammed down hard against her thigh, she felt and heard the flesh rip as searing hot pain made her vision go blurry. She screamed as he whipped her repeatedly on one leg then the next, showing no mercy when she begged him to stop.

She must have passed out from the pain as he screamed at her to wake up, slapping her face, bringing her back to consciousness.

"Now you know what happens when you disobey me." He hissed making her whimper. "Good" he spat, throwing the belt back down onto the floor.

"Now keep your legs still like a good little girl" he patronized as he took off his jean and boxers and climbed between her legs. Even if she wanted to and she really wanted to she couldn't kick out at him, her legs felt too heavy and the pain was excruciating.

He ripped off her underwear leaving her lower half fully exposed. She cringed as he groaned, grazing his fingers around the top of her thighs and over her exposed crotch.

"Now I know your no virgin but I'm just warning you, this may hurt a little." He laughed positioning himself at her entrance. "Do not pass out." He warned her, like she could actually control it.

He waited a few moments before thrusting himself hard inside her, she gritted her teeth, internally screaming as she felt like her insides were being torn apart. Every thrust, every motion causing new levels of pain in her already tormented body. The pain seemed to have no end as he continued to violate her in the worst possible way, his breathing quickened, she hoped this meant it was almost over, he leaned forward his jaw hovering over her collar bone, without warning he bit down hard, razor sharp teeth biting into her soft flesh, right down to the bone, she screamed shrilly, whimpering and gasping as he released his grip and crawled off of her.

He yanked on his jeans, throwing a sheet over her lower half, the blood from her lashed thighs seeping through the thin white material. She couldn't control the tears that fell like a waterfall down her face, she didn't care if her pain brought him pleasure, she couldn't hold all her emotions inside, it was too much for her to bear, she could already feel the walls she had built in her mind beginning to crumble and fall.

"The maid Althea will come and clean you up." He told her, his voice void of any emotion before he walked out of the door, leaving her sobbing in the dark.

She didn't know how much time passed before she heard the door creak open, she scrunched her eyes closed, she didn't think she could take anymore pain right now. A warm hand touched her swollen face, she screamed, unwilling to open her eyes and see who had come to torture her now.

"Gemma, Gemma sweetheart, it's Althea, please don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you." A tender voice whispered.

Gemma slowly opened her heavy lids, locking eyes with a pair of striking grey eyes. She didn't know what it was about this woman, but she felt a wave of calmness washing over her, allowing her to forget the pain that throbbed in her body, even if it was just for a moment. The women Althea was young, her silky brown hair tied back in a neat bun, she had smooth skin the colour of caramel, she reminded her somehow of Dwayne, which only made her think of David, sobs racking her body once more.

"Sshh child, ssh… don't cry." She soothed, stroking her hair back from her forehead. "I'm going to clean you up, I'm sorry if you feel any pain, I don't want you to suffer." She stated, walking over to a vanity table and retrieving a large silver bowl and a washcloth. Gemma could smell the TCP, her stomach heaved, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"This might sting a little, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Althea assured her as she dunked the wash cloth in the water, wringing out the excess, moving back the sheet that covered Gemma's modesty and began to cautiously dab at her bleeding wounds. Gemma hissed as the warm liquid made contact with her wounds,

"Why, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked Althea. "Angelo and his family hate me." She added.

Althea sighed quietly, continuing to dab at Gemma's wounds, "I'm not from their family." The woman replied.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Gemma asked confused.

"I used to be best friends with your mother, I knew your father and some of his clan. When Demetri, Angelo's father killed Max, your father, he took those present at the time as prisoners. He killed all of them apart from me." She answered honestly.

"Why did he keep you here? Why were you there when my father was killed? Why didn't you leave like my mother?" Gemma continued to question, the conversation taking her mind away from the agony she felt.

"I did leave with your mother, but I left before I had the chance to do something I felt was important." She answered.

"What was so important you risked your life?" Gemma asked intrigued.

"There was a boy, one of your father's clan, I loved him dearly, but I never told him for fear of rejection. Plus, I didn't really know how to tell a vampire that I loved him, a mere human like myself. He was so articulate and wise, I felt inferior to him, I didn't think I'd ever stand a chance of winning his heart. I managed to tell him before the attack, but before he could answer me Demetri and his clan arrived, everybody ran to defend your father, one of Demetri's soldiers found me and brought me here. Demetri made me immortal, a vampire, much to my protesting. He just uses me now as a maid, to tend to his prisoners or his needs, whichever he deems suitable at the time." she narrated sadly.

Gemma was rendered speechless whilst she took in all the information, the poor girl had suffered so much. Another victim of heartbreak due to Angelo and his family.

"Althea, can I ask, what was the name of the boy you loved?" she inquired.

"Love." She corrected, "I still love him dearly, his name was Dwayne."

Gemma gasped audibly, craning her neck to look down at Althea's face, "Dwayne as in the Lost Boy Dwayne?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Althea replied raising her eyebrow.

"He's still alive." Gemma smiled, watching as Althea's eyes filled with tears. She nodded in understanding, before returning to tending Gemma's wounds.

"If I get out of here, I'll take you to him." Gemma promised, Althea nodded sadly, "Child, no one ever leaves this place alive."

Gemma's heart clinched in acknowledgement of her words but remembered the word's Dwayne had told her, she repeated them to Althea who looked at her confused,

"Never lose hope."

Althea finished cleaning her up, replacing the sheet with a clean one devoid of blood stains and promised she'd come back soon to see her. Gemma nodded resting her head back against the pillows, feeling her eyes become heavy she fell into a light restless sleep.

A loud bang jolted her awake, she opened her eyes, wincing when the sunlight blinded her momentarily. She looked in the direction of the noise, her pulse racing when she locked eyes with Angelo, keening when she caught sight of the knife he held in his hand glinting in the sun light. Her stomach did backflips, bile rising from her stomach, her nightmare was becoming a reality, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Good morning Gemma." Angelo grinned. "Sleep well?" he teased cocking his head to the side, his black eyes shining.

"W… What are you going to… to do… w…with that?" Gemma stuttered, nodding towards the knife he was brandishing.

"Oh this?" he said holding it up against the light, admiring its sharp blade. "I thought seen as you are mine now, it's best if I make sure everyone knows that. I want to… brand you if you will." He smirked, crossing the room and standing next to the bed.

"Y…You can't be serious?" she stuttered, struggling to keep her body was quivering in fear.

"Oh, I'm very serious, specially seen as that fucker David seems to think he's got some kind of claim on you. I'm going to make sure that mistake is not repeated." He explained like is was something normal.

"Angelo please, d…don't." she begged.

"What did I tell you about speaking when spoken to? Do we need a repeat of last night?" he asked pulling at his belt.

She shook her head fiercely, "Good." He stated, he flipped her over onto her stomach, her hands twisting uncomfortably in their rope prison. He pushed up her shirt to her shoulders, leaving her back bare. He clambered on top of her, so he was straddling her rear and grazed his finger across the flesh of her back. She felt his length harden as he caressed her bare skin, making her squirm underneath him. He punched her hard in the kidneys, "Fucking stay still" he hissed, pain paralysed her as she lay motionless underneath him, her sobs muffled by the pillow.

She gritted her teeth and screamed as he began to trace the knife over her flesh. Each movement and slice of her flesh sending white hot pain rocketing through her body. He sliced the knife across her skin, carving out a pattern, each scream making his groan and his length pulse against her rear.

"You sick bastard." She spat through her tears and screams.

"I'll show you what sick really is you my love." He breathed leaning close to her ear. She pleaded and apologised as he whipped the sheet out from between them, unbuckling his belt and jeans. He pulled her hips up unforgivingly, slamming himself inside her, causing her to cry out in pain. He continued to carve his brand into her flesh as he brutally raped her, growling as he came inside her. She whimpered as he climbed off of her, readjusting himself and walking out of the room without another word.

She wept relentlessly into the pillow, gasping for breath, pain consuming her completely. she cried until there were no tears left, her head pounding from exertion. She lay shivering, blood pooling around her on the sheets, she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness, dizzy from blood loss. She must have passed out, as when she woke she felt someone humming a soothing melody and tending to her wounds.

"Althea?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, I'm here sweetheart, I can't bear to see you like this much more." She replied, her voice thick with sadness.

"I don't know how much more I can take Althea, I just want to die, get it over with." She sobbed.

"No Gemma, don't say that, what did you tell me yesterday? Never lose hope. Don't talk like that, I've bandaged you up, do you think you can lay on your back?" she asked gently.

"I…I don't know." She replied.

"Let's give a try." She soothed, Althea gently pushed Gemma helping her to roll onto her back, Gemma sucked in air through her teeth as her wounds stung.

Althea fussed over her, gently washing her face with a cool damp cloth, "Here, I've brought you some painkillers and something to eat." Althea whispered, "I was ordered not to, but I can't leave you like this." She added.

Gemma half smiled as Althea placed two pills into her mouth, placing a glass of water to her lips and helping her to sip slowly. Althea fed her some warm sweet porridge, she reminded her of her mother which made her heart ache, she didn't even know if her mom was okay. When she'd finished the meal, Althea propped her up against the pillows and covered her with a heavy cotton blanket.

"Try to rest, it will be sundown soon. Don't lose hope." Althea whispered, kissing her forehead motherly. Gemma creased her eyebrows in confusion, what did she mean? She couldn't think straight, the painkillers already beginning to work their magic, she felt her body start to feel fuzzy, Althea's words spinning around her mind as she the sweet release of sleep overtook her.


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

David's eyes snapped open as soon as the sun started to sink beneath the horizon. They had made it to Salem just before sunrise yesterday, they'd taken cover in the shade of a forest sleeping in the car. He felt his cold dead heart clinch in pain, his mate was hurt, he had to get to her, he couldn't lose her, he didn't think he could live his life without her, now he'd got her back he was so scared he was going to lose her again.

David shook his brothers until they woke, pissed off until they saw the fear and anger in David's eyes.

"We need to go… NOW" David shouted, banging his fists on the dashboard in front of him. Dwayne started the car, the engine roaring to life, he paused his foot hovering over the accelerator.

"Brother, is going there in a car really the best move? They'll see and hear us coming, wouldn't it be better if we flew? We have a better chance of having the element of surprise, we know the way there." He rationalised.

David considered what his brother had said, nodding in agreement, he swung open the door, his brothers following suit.

"Paul, you lead, you know the area better than any of us." Dwayne ordered. Paul nodded running off into the forest, the others close behind before they took off in flight.

It took them little find to find the mansion they knew belonged to Demetri and his clan. The perimeter around the mansion was now covered in darkness, making it easier for them to hide within the shadows, they knew it was likely they'd face Demetri's guards, transitioning into their vampire forms before descending to the mansions grounds.

They crept in formation around the side of the shadowed building, as they thought the main door to the mansion was manned by two burley vampires.

"David, Dwayne, you guys carry on, me and Marco will take care of laurel and hardy over there. We'll catch up with you inside." Paul strategized.

Dwayne and David nodded, legs ready to lunge as soon as Marco and Paul had distracted the guards. Paul walked over to the vampires, Marco still hidden in the shadows,

"Evening boys, Demetri in by any chance?" Paul sniggered.

"I thought you Lost boys were dead." One of the vampires scoffed, "Who let you back out of the cage." He laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know ball sack, you gunna answer me or not?" Paul shrugged.

"Not" the vampire smirked, launching himself towards Paul who dodged him easily, the second vampire making his move, not expecting Marco to leap out from the shadows, knocking him to the floor, slamming his face into the dirt.

David gestured to Dwayne it was time for them to make their move, keeping to the shadows, they crept through the heavy wooden door without being detected. Once inside they scoped the area for any more signs of guards or movement, they made their way silently down the corridor, they heard voices coming from behind a large brass patterned door which had been left ajar. Both he and Dwayne sensed a presence behind them, they spun round onto their haunches ready to attack,

"Yo guys it's okay it's just us." Marco held up his hands in surrender. David and Dwayne straightened themselves back up, welcoming back their brothers,

"There's someone down there." Dwayne nodded towards the open door, "let's go check it out." He suggested. The others nodded, silently edging their way closer to the voices.

"Angelo turned out to be as deadly as his father huh Demetri?" they heard an unknown voice comment.

"It seems as such, he's succeeded in his mission so far." The voice they recognised as Demetri replied. David growled hearing Angelo's name, he felt his fangs cutting into his lower lip, he was ready to rip that old bastard apart.

On the count of three the boys stormed into the room taking Demetri and two of his henchmen by surprise. Within seconds a brawl had broken out between them, David heading straight for Demetri, slamming him violently against the wall, growling and clawing at his chest. Marco, Paul and Dwayne fought off the two guards, tearing at their limbs like ravenous dogs.

Dwayne was about to launch himself in Demetri's direction ready to back up his brother, when a pair of soft grey eyes caught his attention. Memories of his past life with Max came flooding into the forefront of his mind, the friends he lost, then she, the women standing by the door, intruded into his vision, standing before him, declaring her love for him.

"Althea." Dwayne whispered, she nodded and beckoned him waving her hand. He turned to look at the situation with his brothers, Marco and Paul were ripping the guards apart, David was torturing Demetri, clawing at his flesh, ripping at him with his fangs, they were fine.

He ran over to Althea, hugging her tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered into his chest. He nodded in agreement unsure what to say, "Althea what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"The day Max died, Demetri took me prisoner, he turned me and kept me here as his maid." She explained briefly. Dwayne heard himself growl, "Look we have to go, Angelo is with Gemma right now, I don't know if she's going to survive, he can't control himself like his father thought he could, she's not going to last much longer." She whispered yanking his arm in the direction of a winding flight of stairs. They ran swiftly up two flights of stairs, coming to a silent jog as they reach a dimly lit corridor.

Dwayne heard screaming coming from somewhere down the corridor, which was quickly turning into quiet whimpers, "Is… Is that?" He stuttered, Althea nodded, pulling him the rest of the way down the corridor towards another heavy wooden door.

"On three…" Althea told him, nodding towards the door.

He counted to three, barging through the door, growling and snarling at the scene that presented itself before him. Gemma was practically naked laying on a bed, hands tight to the frame, she was barely conscious as Angelo straddled her battered body, his fangs deep in her flesh, drinking greedily from her blood. He could see Gemma turning deathly pale, before thinking too much he flung himself at Angelo, knocking him hard across the room and into the wall opposite. They crashed hard against the concrete, an Angelo sized hole now embedded into the wall.

Angelo growled and clawed at Dwayne, managing to land a hard punch to Dwayne's face knocking him off balance. Angelo pounced on him, his hands squeezing tight around his throat, but Dwayne's anger blazed fiercely inside him as he kicked with all his strength kicking Angelo towards the window, the glass shattering on impact as he hurtled towards the mansions grounds below. Dwayne flung himself out of the window, landing neatly over a winded Angelo,

"Any final words?" Dwayne hissed at him.

"Fuck you." Angelo spat as Dwayne plunged his fist through Angelo's chest, tugging hard, ripping out his heart and slamming it hard into the ground. Dwayne roared with pent up anger, he had no idea how David was going to react seeing his mate in the state she was in. He launched himself into the air and back through the broken window, landing with a light thumb next to a deathly still Gemma, Althea was checking for a pulse,

"She's alive, just." She stated obviously in shock, "We need to get her out of here." She stated, tugging at the rope that bound Gemma's hands. She managed to get her wrists free, Gemma's hands flopping lifelessly onto the bed.

Dwayne picked up a blood-stained sheet of the floor wanting to cover Gemma's body before anyone else showed up, but it was too late. A deafening scream of agony filled the room making both him and Althea wince. Dwayne turned around coming face to face with the agonised face of his brother David, a shocked Paul and horrified Marco.

"Where is he?" David hissed violently.

"I killed him." Dwayne stated gently covering Gemma with the sheet and wrapping it around her body.

"We need to get her out of here." Althea stressed once more, "Or she's not going to make it."

Dwayne went to pick her lifeless body from the bed when David growled, "No don't touch her." He ordered fiercely, striding over to the bed and tenderly picking her up into his arms, kissing her forehead lovingly, whispering apologies repeatedly. David walked out of the room holding his mate, the others following silently, not knowing what to say, on reaching the grounds of the mansion they watched as David launched himself into the air flying off not waiting to see if anyone was following

"Where do you think he's going?" Marco asked.

"He'll take her home." Dwayne answered, "We should head there too, let's go back for the car first, give him some time alone with her."

They all nodded in agreement, David was obviously in agony over his mate, they knew better than to try and disturb him.

"Althea, you come too." Dwayne stated, turning towards Althea and taking her hand lightly, "We might have been too late if it wasn't for you." He said appreciatingly. Althea nodded silently and followed as they took off into air and back in the direction of the car.

David arrived back at Gemma's home, her mother must have been taken to the hospital as the place was empty. He carefully made his way up the stairs, Gemma still unconscious in his arms. He made his way down the landing looking in each room as he passed, he guessed he'd found Gemma's room as the walls were decorated with band posters and picture boards covered with photographs of her and Angelo amongst various other people. David snarled in anger, placing her down gently on the bed, backtracking quickly to rip down any photograph that had that bastards face in it.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was 4am, one hour until sunrise. He looked around the room trying to figure where she'd keep the black out curtains she'd mentioned the night he had to be spend away from her in the basement. He was never leaving her again, he'd tear this house apart to find those fucking curtains, he cursed himself and his weakness before continuing to rummage in her closet for the curtains.

He finally found them bundled up at the back, he swiftly pulled down the thin curtains already hanging and replaced them with the thickly lined ones. He snapped the curtains shut, finding an unused candle he flicked open his lighter and ignited the flame, immediately lighting himself a cigarette whilst his lighter was still in his hand.

He looked at his mate, laying lifelessly on the bed and felt and unfamiliar sensation make its way up his body, he frowned as he felt wetness on his cheeks, wiping at his face with his fingers her furrowed his eyebrows, he was crying? He never cried, but he just couldn't seem to control his emotions seeing the reason for his existence hurt to such a severe extent.

He crossed over to the bed and slowly and cautiously unravelled the sheet which Gemma was wrapped in. He wanted to see how badly she was hurt, his breath caught in his throat as he took in her injuries. She had a large bite mark on either side of her collarbone, her legs where covered in angry welts, he guessed she'd been lashed repeatedly with a belt buckle, her private area looked red and sore, his heart sank, he'd violated her. He screamed in frustration, balling his hands into fists, he then noticed the bandage peeking out from under her, he gently rolled her onto her side, the bandage fell away leaving him retching, her back had been carved with some kind of symbol, it was too angry and sore to make out what it was. He slowly lowered her back down onto her back, pulling her duvet over her and propping her head up with an extra pillow.

He was just lying next to her, stroking her hair, pleading with her to wake up when he heard voices downstairs, he recognised the voices of his brothers and someone unfamiliar. He got up, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before making his way down the stairs.

"How is she?" Paul asked concerned.

"Still unconscious, who is she?" David asked staring at the women standing beside Dwayne, something was familiar about her, but he couldn't place it.

"Althea." Dwayne stated calmly, "She helped save Gemma." He added.

Althea looked down at her hands, unsure what to say, so decided it was better to say nothing.

"Althea…" David mused, "Althea, Sophia's friend?" he asked.

"Yes." She stated quietly.

"Thank you for saving my mate." David told her honestly.

"You don't have to thank me, I felt so helpless." She sniffed. Dwayne pulled her under his arm, "Don't cry Althea." He soothed her, "We should go get some rest." Dwayne stated, "Are you coming?" he asked David.

"No, I'm staying with Gemma, you guys go. I'll see you tomorrow." He half smiled before making his way back up the stairs to Gemma's room. He took off his jacket and crawled under the duvet, placing his hand on Gemma's stomach and resting his head next to hers on the pillows.

"I love you beautiful." He whispered kissing her temple before feeling the rising of the sun sapping his energy as he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Gemma opened her eyes wearily, her body felt so heavy and the slightest movement sent waves of pain through her. It took her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only source of light coming from a thick candle across the room. She frowned as she took in her surroundings, this was her room, how did she get home? She thought trying to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was burning pain as Angelo bit her as she felt her life literally being sucked out of her.

She felt a heavy weight around her midriff and cautiously turned her head, tears stinging her eyes at the sight that lay before her, David. He'd come for her, Dwayne was right, she shouldn't have lost hope, he knew they'd find her. Sobs wracked her body as flashbacks of her time at the mercy of Angelo replayed like a video recording in her mind. Now she was fully awake she became aware of every ache, every pain, every song of torment from her body.

Between her legs burnt like the fire of a thousand suns, her back felt like someone was sticking needles into her flesh over and over. Her neck and head throbbed, and her stomach lurched, bile threatening to breach it's limits if she didn't calm herself down. She tried to move, she desperately needed the toilet, but she felt so weak, every movement had her body screaming in protest. Her movement must have woken David as he sat upright, worry etched on his features,

"Gemma, are you okay?" he freaked.

"It hurts so bad David." She whispered, her voice unwilling to work at normal volume levels.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry, what can I do for you?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"I…I um… I need to use the bathroom, but I don't think I can make it alone." She sobbed feeling helpless.

"Shhh don't cry baby, I'll help you." He replied, heaving himself up out of the bed and carefully lifting her into his arms. He carried her into the bathroom, flipping the light as he entered, he placed her down, urging her to hold onto him for support as she was unsteady on her feet. She stumbled her way over to the toilet, David turned his back giving her privacy but refusing to leave the room.

She cried out in pain as the area between her legs burnt and stung her, she couldn't bring herself to move,

"David." She croaked, he turned around crossing the small space between them and kneeling before her, "Yes baby?" he replied concerned.

"Co…could you draw me a bath? Maybe the warm water will ease some of the pain." She winced.

"Of course." He smiled kissing her lips briefly.

He walked over to the tub, turning on the taps and letting the water fill the tub, he grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet and placed it to warm up on the heater. Once the bath was full he checked the temperature and walked over to help her get in. She held onto his shoulder as she cautiously stepped into the tub, crying out as the water stung her multiple wounds. David tried to soothe her, stroking her hair but she couldn't control her sobs and keens of pain.

He tenderly helped to wash her hair and back, stopping every so often to check if she was okay. Once she'd finished he grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her gently as he helped her climb out of the tub.

"Where are the others? Where's my mom?" she asked him as they entered back into the bedroom.

"Dwayne, Marco and Paul are downstairs with Althea." He replied, rummaging through her closet and drawers for comfortable clothes.

"Althea is here?" she asked curiously, "Dwayne found her?"

"She found Dwayne, brought him to you, she saved you." David stated, "Dwayne brought her back here with us, she deserves to get away from that life." He added.

"Yeah, she took care of me, she said she was best friends with my mom. You gonna answer my question about where she is?"

"Yes I knew that, I knew her. Your mom, I'm sorry she's in hospital, Angelo hurt her bad… we called an ambulance before we came for you." He explained.

"I need to know if she's okay." She stated determined.

"Mkay, we'll call the hospital, you can't go, you're too weak." He replied.

"I don't care, I want to see my mom." She frowned.

"Baby…"

"No David, I have to see her."

"Mkay, let me help you get dressed and we'll go, okay?"

She nodded, pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a dress jumper, David helped her put on her Adidas high tops and supported her as they made their way down the stairs. The others were sitting solemnly in the living room, silence heavy in the air. Althea was the first to notice their presence jumping to her feet and running to hug Gemma like a long-lost friend.

"It's so good to see you." Althea stated happily.

"Thank you for everything Althea." Gemma thank her, returning her hug.

"How you feeling little sister?" Dwayne asked.

"I've been better." She smiled, "I just want to see my mom." She confessed.

The brothers looked at each other in concern, Althea obviously had been informed of what happened as she looked at Gemma with pity.

David informed them he would take Gemma to the hospital, they should stay here in case any of Demetri's clan turn up, not that he really thought they would, what would be the point? Demetri was dead.

They arrived at the hospital in good time, Gemma hurrying as fast as her legs would carry her towards the nurse's station. She gave her mothers name and explained she was her daughter, she'd been in another city at the time if her mothers assault and was only told she'd been brought to hospital. The nurse gave her a look of concern which didn't go unnoticed by either of them, she led them down a corridor to the ICU, her mother was hooked up to a large machine, tubes running in and out of her unresponsive body.

"MOM" Gemma cried, running to the side of her mother's bed, much to the protest of her aching body.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse stated sadly before leaving them alone.

David walked over to stand beside her, pulling her into his chest as she wept,

"It's all my fault." She sobbed.

"Ssshh none of this is your fault baby, don't think that way." He assured her, holding her against him.

A few moments passed, before the doctor entered the room, he introduced himself to them both, raising his eyebrow at Gemma's obviously battered features.

"Gemma Sandino?" he asked peering down at his clipboard,

"Yes, is my mom, is she going to be okay?" she stuttered.

The doctor scratched his neck, looking down at her mothers still figure,

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for her, her head injury caused irreparable damage to her brain, her brain was starved of oxygen for too long, there is no brain activity." He stated gravely.

"What, what does that mean?" Gemma asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry but it means the only thing keeping her alive is the machine, as soon as we switch off the machine she will be unable to breathe on her own, its best if you make the decision to turn off the machine miss Sandino, allow your mother to go in peace." He answered.

"No, no you are wrong! She can't die, she can't!" Gemma screamed at the doctor, David holding her as she screamed into his chest,

"I'm sorry miss Sandino, I will give you a few moments alone." He stated slowly walking away.

"No David, it can't be true, I can't lose her, I can't!" she shouted, banging her fists against his chest.

"Gemma, I'm so sorry but the doctor is right, your mom is gone, you need to do what's right." He whispered. Gemma shook her head, sobbing into his shirt, she pulled herself away, turning to face her mother, she looked like she was sleeping. She stroked her mother's hair, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry mom, sleep well." She whispered.

Gemma couldn't stay to watch when the doctor came to switch off the machine, she felt herself struggling to breathe, she had to get out of there. She ran out of the room, David calling her, running closely behind. He caught up with her in the parking lot, pulling her into his arms but she pushed him away,

"Take me home" she stated firmly.

David only nodded, opening the car door and watching as she climbed in, unwilling to even look at him. He climbed in the driver's seat and headed back towards the house. On arriving back, she jumped out of the car slamming the door hard enough to make the car rock. David followed hurriedly behind her, she slammed open the door and ran upstairs, he ran after her, but she slammed her room door in his face and bolting it from the inside.

"Gemma please, open the door." He pleaded, his forehead resting on the cold wood.

"GO AWAY." She screamed from the other side.

He sighed, sliding down the door to rest on the floor, he buried his head in his hands trying to think of anything to say, but he came up with nothing, what could he say to someone who'd lost both their mother and father and had been tortured all in one short lifetime.

"David" Paul called from the top of the stairs, "What happened?"

"She died Paul." David answered lifting his head wearily to face his brother.

"Oh shit." Paul stated his mouth agape.

"Yeah, oh shit." David sighed, pulling out a cigarette, lighting up and taking a long drag.

"Can you tell the others? I really can't deal with it right now." He asked his brother, blowing out smoke before taking another long drag.

"Sure bro, holla if you need anything." He offered before making his way silently back downstairs.

David sat silently outside the door, listening to the heart-breaking cries of his mate from the other side. He'd tried getting her to open the door multiple times but she either ignored him or threw something at the door in anger, so he'd given up, deciding silence was the best idea.

After a few hours her cries became low whimpers, he was about to knock and try again when Dwayne ascended the stairs,

"Can I try?" he asked calmly,

"I guess." David shrugged helplessly.

Dwayne knocked lightly on the door,

"Hey little sister, do you have time to speak with your favourite big brother?" he asked casually.

David raised his eyebrows as the door quietly clicked open, Dwayne patted him on the back, telling him he'd sort it, before entering and closing the door. Gemma sat on the floor at the end of her bed, surrounded by photographs of her and her mother which seemed to span the whole of her life so far.

"I'm so sorry about your mom." Dwayne stated soberly, sitting down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Gemma only nodded in reply, her breath hitching slightly. "Not that it's much consolation but you still have us." Dwayne offered, "I mean we're not much but we're family, you will never feel like you're alone. Plus, you know David is never going to leave you right?" he continued.

"Thank you, Dwayne, I really appreciate that, I know I have you guys, I really do feel like your all my brothers, and I do really care about David, but I don't know if I can cope without my mom, she was all I had." She replied sadly.

"Yes, I understand that, but your mom, she was an amazing woman, she did everything to protect you, to save you, do you really think she'd want you to fall apart now?" he asked her tentatively. "I know it's hard and you feel like your world has been torn apart, especially after all you've been through in these past few days, but I just want you to know you're not alone, you have me, Paul, Marco, Althea and most importantly David, who is literally going to go insane if you keep him away from you much longer." He teased trying to get a smile out of her.

She smiled slightly, "You're right, can you tell David he can come in? if he wants to, I was pretty mean to him." She cringed making Dwayne chuckle,

"He's a big boy." He smiled, giving her a warm hug before pulling himself up and walking back towards the door.

"You know where I am if you need me." Dwayne reiterated as he left the room.

"Thank you." She whispered in reply.

She pulled herself up slowly from her position on the floor, walking over to her closet she pulled out a large suitcase and begun pulling out clothes and various essentials, placing them in the suitcase.

"What you doing?" She heard David ask from behind her.

"Packing." She replied.

"Oh, where are you going?" he asked sadly.

She turned to face him, his eyes seemed to be pleading with her silently,

"Well, I was wondering, if I could go back to Santa Carla with you." She replied shyly.

David grinned, crossed the space between them and pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"You don't even need to ask, I never want to be away from you again." He whispered.

"You might regret saying that." She smiled.

"Never." He replied, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lovingly on the lips. She kissed him back, holding him tightly around his waist.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Now, I can't stay here any longer, all I can think about when I'm here is my mom and Angelo, I need to get away from here." She told him, breaking their embrace to finish packing her things.

"Alright, I'll tell the others." He stated, kissing her hard on the lips before heading to tell the others.

Gemma finished packing and headed over to the door, she turned back, picking a photograph of her and mother from the floor, it was taken at the winter carnival last year, they were grinning, mouth full of candyfloss, twinkling fairy lights glinting behind them. She kissed her mothers image, placing the photo at the top of suitcase. She took one last look at her room before walking out in the hall, down the stairs and towards her new beginning.


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

"Will you get out of my face for one freaking second dude." Gemma shouted at Dwayne, she was tired of his constant lectures about how she was spiralling out of control.

"Look at what you are doing to yourself." He hit back, gesturing to the half empty bottle of liquor in her hand.

"What I'm doing to myself? Don't you think I'm entitled to have a little drink after everything that's happened? I found out my dad was some kinda vampy loyalty who was killed by some psycho, who then decided to order his psycho son to torment and torture me, rape me, permanently scar me and the fucking kicker, kill my mom too." She yelled.

Dwayne sighed in exasperation, "It's not just one drink though is it? You drink every day, not just a little, you drink to get drunk, do you really think it's helping you?" he scolded.

"Oh, fuck you Dwayne, you don't want me to drink around you, I'll go find somewhere else to stay, somewhere less fucking preachy." She declared, taking a long drink from the bottle, shooting Dwayne a look which dared him to say anything more.

"David, are you not going to do anything?" Dwayne hissed at his brother, who sat on the edge of the fountain smoking a cigarette.

David held his hands up in surrender, "Believe me brother I've tried, but I just get the same answer, fuck off and leave me alone." He sighed.

"Well I think you should try again" Dwayne suggested, grabbing his jacket and storming out of the cave, Althea, Paul and Marco following swiftly behind, leaving David alone with Gemma.

She walked over to the stereo, turning it on high volume, skulking back to the sofa and slumping down into it's tattered cushions, David stubbed out his cigarette, strolling over to the sofa to sit beside her. She sighed, swigging from the bottle, resting her head against sofa cushion.

"Can we talk?" David asked softly.

She turned her head to the side, giving him her attention, she considered him for a moment, his face creased in frustration and helplessness, he hardly ever smiled these days, all he could do was watch as the girl her loved lost control of herself, spiralling into despair and he didn't know what he could do, or whether she would actually allow him to do anything, just talking to her these days was a challenge. He relaxed slightly as her face softened and she nodded, "Sure we can talk." She whispered in reply.

"Baby, you have to talk to me, tell me what's going on in your head, since you came here I've had to sit back and watch you lose control. You won't let me in, you keep pushing me away and I really don't know what to do, I feel like you regret coming here, like you regret ever meeting me." He related sadly.

She watched as her face fell, a look of hurt crossing her features, she took his hand gently, returning to meet his gaze, "David, I'm…" she hesitated, trying to find the right words, "David, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was making you feel that way, I guess I haven't really been thinking about anything except what happened, I can't get it out of my mind, the only thing that gives me some release is when I drink, when I'm drunk I forget. I don't know how else to deal with it, I keep blaming myself for my mom dying, I miss her so much David, I miss asking her for advice, I miss her hugs, her smile, her tenderness. I just think when I get upset I just want my mom, ya know? But then I remember I don't have a mom anymore, I feel lonely. I don't regret coming here, you guys are all I have in this life and look how I'm treating you all, arguing with Dwayne, Paul, Althea and Marco rarely talk to me, you avoid me and feel you can't even speak to me." She sighed deeply, "I'm such a dick." She concluded.

David pulled her under his arm, kissing the top of her head, "Finally you actually tell me something, something that helps me understand what you are going through rather than being told to crawl up my own arse." He chuckled lightly, Gemma laughed, biting her lower lip,

"Yeah, sorry about that." She apologised.

"It's okay, I understand. Well now I understand, now you've finally told me. It's not your fault what happened to your mom, your mom loved you, she sacrificed herself for you, I would have done the same, I would die over and over again for my family, for those that I love, just to protect them. I know I can't take your mom's place, no one can, but I'm here when you want advice, or Dwayne, that boy is like fucking mother duck right now." He laughed kissing her temple before continuing. "But seriously, we are all here for you, if you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a hug, although I would prefer you to come to me for that." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "and by the way you are not a dick, Dwayne doesn't hold it against you, he just wants you to be okay, Althea is going through her own inner turmoil at the moment, and well Paul and Marco they just don't know what to say, they've never really been good with emotional girls." He winked. "Just promise me you'll come to me when you need to talk, it kills me to see you in pain, I can't see the girl I love suffering." He concluded.

She kissed her cheek softly, "You haven't said the L word for a while." She smiled, "It's nice to hear it."

"I'll say it as much as you want me to, I'll never get tired of saying it. I just didn't want to say it and you tell me to fuck off." He laughed, she laughed too, playfully slapping his chest.

"I'm lucky to have you." She whispered affectionately.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered back, pulling her close and kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back, the effects of the alcohol and his kiss making her feel warm and fuzzy. He kissed her more deeply, teasing her lips with his tongue, she parted her lips, enjoying the sensation, gently caressing her tongue against his. She turned onto her side, closing the space between them and allowing her to place her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He groaned against her lips, stroking his hand up and down her thigh, delicately grabbing her ass. "I've missed this." He breathed kissing her neck, "I've missed this too." She murmured, pulling his head back towards her lips. He sighed heavily, grabbing her ass and pulling her on to him so she was straddling his lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her deeply and passionately. She pushed herself against his crotch, breathing intensely as she felt the hardness of his length brush against the sensitive parts of her sex. She kissed his jaw, his stubble pleasantly prickly against her lips, she kissed down his neck, grinding against his length. David groaned, grabbing and squeezing her ass hard against his crotch, he kissed and licked her neck, making her gasp when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"I want you so bad." He told her breathlessly.

She pulled away, holding his gaze, "Why'd you stop?" he asked confused. She kissed his lips tenderly then returned to her position looking into his icy blue eyes, "Babe?" he questioned.

She exhaled, blowing her fringe from her face, "I…I want you too, but I'm afraid." She replied embarrassed.

"What are you afraid of?" he queried concerned.

"I'm… I'm kinda afraid it's gonna hurt. I'm afraid I'm not gonna enjoy it, ya know… after what happened." She explained, biting her lip in anxiety.

David smiled tenderly, stroking her cheek lightly, "I'm never going to push you into doing something you're not ready for, but when you are, I promise I'll go slow, and if you want me to stop, you just have to say so." He assured her.

She nodded, a faint smile playing at her lips, she climbed carefully off his lap and extended her hand towards him, "I want to try." She stated determined, "I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you, I want to feel something other than pain." She confessed.

He considered her for a moment, his eyebrow arched, nodding he took hold of her hand and allowed her to lead him to what now was their room. They entered the room, David walking around lighting candles whilst Gemma closed the door, setting herself down on the mattress, watching as David removed his jacket, his hard muscles rippling against his tight shirt. She felt herself biting her lip in appreciation of his beauty, he smirked and joined her on her mattress, kicking off his shoes a he gently pushed her back to lay against the pillows.

He wasted no time, picking up where they left off, kissing her hard and deep, his passion and lust for her making her skin feel unnaturally hot, shivers edging down her back. She ran her hands across his back and shoulders, feeling the hard contours of his body, he slowly ran his hand down her waist and hips, squeezing her ass and thighs whilst kissing and sucking at her neck. She moaned as new feelings and sensations racked her body, she felt heat flood between her legs as he delicately caressed her breasts through her shirt, his thumb making circles on her sensitive nipples. He worked his hand underneath her shirt, kneading at her soft flesh, making his way back up towards her breasts, she gasped as he pinched her nipple between his fingers, the sensation automatically making his thighs squeeze together. David smirked against her lips, he paused, lifting her slightly to expertly pull of her shirt and bra. She giggled, and his eyes raked over her body greedily, pulling him back down on top of her, kissing his hard slightly swollen lips.

She moaned, gripping the sheets in her fists as waves of pleasure rolled over her body as David kissed and licked down her neck and chest, gently taking her breasts in his mouth and sucking making her quiver and squirm under his touch. He straddled her hips, pulling his shirt over his head, she ran her hands down his muscular body, her fingers playing at the flesh above his belt. He groaned, pinning her hands above her head and kissing her hard, his tongue sliding seductively against hers, he kissed down her body, stopping when he reached the top of her jeans, he slowly unzipped her jeans, kissing the exposed flesh as he gently tugged and pulled her jeans down and off, throwing them to the side. She giggled as he kissed her thighs, the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin tickling her. He held on her hips, kneading softly as he kissed between her legs, running his tongue over her sex on top of her underwear. She laughed as a loud moan escaped her lips, David chuckled, giving her a quick wink before going back to licking and nipping at her sex.

Just when she thought she would explode from the barrage of new sensations taking over her body he pulled down her underwear, tossing it to the side leaving her exposed to him. She bit her lip nervously as his eyes took in every inch of her soft flesh. She her breath hitched as he lowered his mouth onto her bare sex, licking her most sensitive part, she felt her hips arching to meet his mouth, confusing her as to whether she was making the movements, or her body was deciding for her. He kissed back up her body, kissing her affectionately, his lips glistening with her juices. He pulled away, standing up and slowly unbuckling his jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers, she gasped as she took in the size of his length, it was long and thick, pulsing with desire. She audibly gulped causing David to chuckle at her reaction. "Like what you see?" he smirked, lowering himself back above her and manoeuvring himself between her legs.

She smirked shyly, her cheeks turning crimson. He kissed her once more, grinding his length against her inner thighs and clit, "Are you ready." He whispered seductively, kissing her neck, "Mmhmm." She moaned, "Remember if you want me to stop don't be afraid to tell me." He assured her, kissing her lips. She nodded in acknowledgement as he reached down between them to position his length at the entrance of her sex. He cautiously began to enter her, warmth flooded her body as he pushed his length further inside her. She clawed his shoulders as jolts of pleasure overtook her with each thrust, his length hitting her in her most sensitive spot. He groaned, breathing heavily as he thrust himself in and out, circling his hips against her clit. She felt herself getting hot as a new sensation took over her, building from between her legs and rocketing around her body making her body quake, she heard herself moan, lost in the pleasure she was feeling. She felt David pick up his pace, resting his forehead against her as he came on a low growl, his seed bursting inside her.

They lay panting for a few moments, David kissing her lips and nose sweetly before rolling off her and pulling her into his arms, into his loving embrace. "Are you okay?" he whispered, still breathless. She nodded, kissing his chest, she felt him smile against her hair, "I love you so much." He whispered, "I love you too." She replied, giggling as he kissed her hard, fist pumping like he'd just won a race. "You've made me the happiest vampire in existence." He crooned. "You goofball." She giggled, nestling into his chest and closing her eyes, content.


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

She woke the next day still in David's arms, she carefully wriggled herself free from his arms, not wanting to disturb him. She crept quietly around the room, picking up her discarded clothing and getting dressed. She exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her, walking down the dim tunnel and into the midst of the cave.

To her surprise Dwayne was already up, sitting silently and calmly on the fountains edge, two cardboard cups of coffee resting by his side, he must have been up a while if he'd already been out she thought to herself, walking over to join him, perching herself awkwardly next to him, feeling bashful from their many previous fights.

"I'm glad you're up." She stated, breaking the silence, Dwayne looked towards her, raising his eyebrow in suspicion, "Don't look at me like that." She smiled, "I mean, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since I came here, I know you were just trying to help me, but I just didn't know how to deal with everything going on in my head. But David made me realise last night that what I was doing wasn't doing anything but hurting everyone else, so I'm sorry." She told him earnestly.

"I understand, it's okay, all is forgiven." He smiled, pulling her into a side hug. He picked up one of the coffee's and offered it to her, she happily accepted, enjoying the warmth that permeated her skin from the thin cardboard cup.

"So, you and David okay now?" Dwayne asked.

"Sure, you could say that." She replied, her cheeks burning, remembering the previous night's events.

"Ooooohhhhh…" Dwayne grinned, sipping from his coffee.

"Do not even start." She laughed playfully.

Althea entered the cave as they were discussing plans for that evening, Gemma smirked as she noticed Althea blush when Dwayne caught her eye, when Althea has disappeared into the bathroom Gemma turned to Dwayne, a knowing smile playing on her face,

"So, what's all that about?" She teased, giggling when Dwayne shuffled in his seat.

"I told you, you could find someone else you were meant to be with." She stated in a told you so tone.

Dwayne smiled, nodding in agreement, "I guess you were right." He replied.

Gemma squealed happily, clapping her hands together, "One down, just Paul and Marco to go." She grinned.

Dwayne snorted, "Marco maybe but Paul? You got no chance sister."

"Hmm… We'll see." She retorted, grinning as David entered the room followed closely by Paul and Marco.

"Someone had fun last night." Paul stated casually as he threw himself down on the sofa, holding Gemma's gaze.

"What are you on about now?" Marco asked his brother, flopping down next to him.

"I mean, either our little sister and David got it on or someone was watching porn." He cackled.

"Oh, my gawd, Paul your asshole, shut up." Gemma cringed, covering her face with her hands.

"Told ya." He winked.

Paul snorted as David walked past him slapping him around the back of his head on his way over to join Gemma and David.

"Or maybe it wasn't them." he conspired, "Maybe, maybe it was Dwayne and Althea." he grinned as Althea walked back into the room,

Marco burst out laughing at the look on Dwayne's face, causing Gemma to stifle her own laughter with her hand. "I think everyone but us got laid last night Marco dude." Paul stated, pouting. Althea figuring out what they were insinuating blushed crimson, Gemma had never seen a vampire turn that colour before, she couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and she buried her face in David's jacket.

Dwayne pulled Althea down to sit beside him, telling her to ignore everyone's immaturity this evening, which only served to make Paul snort harder. They managed to settle down, falling into a comfortable quiet.

"So, what do ya'll wanna do tonight?" Paul asked them collectively, pulling out a joint and blazing up.

"We haven't been to the walk together in a while." Marco suggested, everyone nodded, settling on the plan of going to the boardwalk.

They grabbed their jackets and headed out the cave to their bikes, Gemma riding with David and Althea riding with Dwayne, Paul and Marco leading from the front, whooping and hollering into the night.

They reached the boardwalk, parking up and hopping off of their bikes, Gemma ran her hand through her hair trying to smooth down the frizz which had occurred on the ride there. David took her hand as they made their way into the crowd, they grabbed burgers and shakes at the local diner, it had been a good week since Gemma had had anything substantial to eat, preferring to stick to a 'liquid diet' so to speak. She tucked into her food, savouring each bite as it made its way down into her starved stomach.

After eating they made their way over to the other end of the boardwalk, a band was playing, the concert in full swing. They took position leaning against the railings, enjoying the atmosphere, a song Gemma loved started up, she danced on the spot, Paul and Marco joining in, jumping and moving around to the beat, singing along to the lyrics. Suddenly a strong smell of hotdogs and pickles wafted up her nose making her feel sick to her stomach, she retched, the contents of her stomach threatening to spill out onto the floor.

"Baby, are you okay?" David asked her concerned, as she stood up, wiping her forehead which was now beaded with a thin layer of sweat,

"Um, I think so, I don't know what happened, I just suddenly felt nauseous." She replied. David's forehead creased with worry, "Don't worry, its probably from eating a big meal then jumping around like a big kid." She reassured him.

He stroked her hair, kissing her temple, "Mkay baby, let me know if you start to feel sick." He fussed over her, she nodded kissing his cheek.

After a few more songs Marco turned to the group,

"Dudes, and ladies." He winked, "It's been awhile since we've eaten, should we catch a bite? I'm starved." He grinned.

"But we've just eaten…" Gemma stated,

Paul raised his eyebrow, gesticulating with his hand for her to realise what Marco was referring to,

"Ooooh…" she realised, "Oh, you guys should go, don't starve on my account." She smiled.

David kissed her temple, "I'll stay here." He told the group,

"No David, you need to hunt, I don't want you to suffer because of me." She told him, "Go ahead, I'll wait here, I'm enjoying the concert anyway, it's not like you'll be gone long." She reassured.

"Mkay baby, I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled, kissing her lips lightly and giving her a warm hug.

Once the group had gone she leant against the railings, losing herself in the music. A guy walked passed eating a hotdog, the smell invading her nostrils once more, she felt the nausea building again, she leant over the railings, her burger and fries really didn't taste good on the way back out. She heaved the contents of her stomach over the rails, wiping her mouth with her jacket sleeve. She screwed up her face in distaste, the taste of her vomit still thick on her tongue.

She needed water desperately, she glanced around, scoping out the immediate area for anywhere she could find what she needed. A vendor's cart caught her eye a few feet away, she walked over, holding her breath as she walked past more hot dog eating patrons. She reached the cart and asked for a water, the vendor grabbed her a bottle and she paid the few cents and walked back over to the railings, slowly sipping out of the bottle.

Once the taste of puke had cleared from her mouth she screwed the cap back on and placed it on the floor next to her feet, turning her attention back to the concert which was still going on in full force. She noticed a small group of teens glancing over at her every so often, three girls and a guy, she frowned, looking down at herself to make sure she hadn't puked all over herself. After finding nothing that could justify them staring at her she decided to just ignore them.

She scoped the crowd trying to spot any sign of David, Althea and her brothers, but found nothing except those damn group of teens staring at her still. She kicked at the floor with her sneakers, starting to feel a little pissed off at being the star attraction to these peoples show. She was just about to find another spot to hang when she looked up to find the four teenagers standing in front of her. She looked at them quizzically, waiting for the to speak.

"That your boyfriend who was here before?" One of the girls asked her in a bitchy tone.

"Yup, what of it?" she replied casually.

"He slept with my friend a while ago, I was just wondering what made you so special that he chose you over her?" she sneered, looking Gemma up and down in distaste.

She stifled a laugh, who even were these people? Who even does this? She thought to herself,

"Maybe she just couldn't satisfy him." Gemma replied, done with being nice, this girl was starting to really piss her off.

"Pssshh… and you can? Surprised he's still alive if your fat ass crawled on top of him." She snorted, her friends laughing along with her.

The little bitch, Gemma thought to herself, "Fuck you, you dumb bitch, who do you think you are coming over here and getting in my face over something your friend probably fantasised, specially if it was one of these fucking trolls that supposedly slept with MY man." she spat back, stepping closer to the girl, her hands shaking in anger, she didn't know what had come over her but she couldn't keep her anger in check, as much as she wanted to cry at this girls bitchy comments at the same time she wanted to rip her face off.

The girl turned to her friends, "what did the cow just say? Moo?" she asked sarcastically, laughing.

"FUCK YOU." Gemma bellowed, spinning the girl around by her hair and punching her hard in the face. She heard the sound of her fist connecting with the girl's jaw. The girl's friends quickly came to their friend's defence, pulling at Gemma's hair and clothes, she pushed them away, one of the landing on their ass and the other coming back, her fake nails aiming straight for her face. Gemma grabbed the girls arm, twisting it around her back, she bent over screaming at her to let go but Gemma just kneed her in the face and pushed her to the floor.

She felt strong arms grab her around her waist, she kicked out whoever had grabbed her, flailing her arms,

"Baby, calm down, it's me David, what the hell happened here?" she heard David's deep voice boom behind her. she instantly calmed, relaxing into his arms, suddenly feeling exhausted and like she wanted to burst into tears.

"They started it." She hissed, "That bitch said you slept with her friend and she started bitching me out, calling me fat." She told him.

"What? I haven't slept with anyone apart from you since I came back." he stated.

"I know that, but I don't know what this bitches' problem is." She shouted pointing at the girl holding her face.

"Woooo little sis, you kicked ass!" Paul cheered coming to see what all the fuss was about.

"I suggest you guys leave." Dwayne stated sternly towards the group, "and if I ever catch you anywhere near my little sister again, I'll personally drown you in the sea." He smiled viciously.

The teenagers quickly scarpered in the opposite direction, she turned to face David, tears welling up in her eyes,

"Aw baby, don't listen to them, they're just stupid kids wanting to cause trouble." He comforted her, rubbing circles over her back.

"It's not that." She replied wiping her eyes, "I don't know what it is, I just feel all these emotions, I got so angry and now I feel so sad, I threw up as well whilst you were gone, I don't know I just feel weird." She explained.

"Maybe you are sick baby, c'mon let's go back home, you can lie down." he soothed.

She looked up into his face, smiling and nodding. She looked over towards her brothers, they were busy watching the concert apart from Althea, she was looking at Gemma with a look of concern and anguish on her face. When she realised Gemma was looking at her she quickly looked away, stepping over to stand next to Dwayne, resting her head on his shoulder. Gemma shrugged to herself and linked her arm with David's.

David told the others they were heading back and lead Gemma back in the direction of his bike. "Uh David." She mumbled,

"Yeah baby?" he replied.

"Can we get ice cream before we go?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, anything for you my love." He chuckled.

They grabbed ice cream and headed back to the bike, they had to stop once for her to throw up again, the motion of the bike making her feel queasy. They finally arrived back at the cave, Gemma strolled over to the sofa, sloping down onto the sofa, carton of ice-cream in her hand.

"David, could ya grab me a spoon?" she called to him across the cave.

"You sure you wanna eat that? You've just thrown up." He hesitated.

"Um yeah I do." She pouted, David laughed grabbing a spoon from a box and taking it over to her. She dug into the ice cream, her body just seemed to be craving it for some reason,

"You want some." She asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"I'm good." He smiled, kissing her cheek and resting his head against the back of the couch. Gemma finished the ice cream, placing the empty carton on the floor next to the sofa, she rubbed her ice cream filled stomach, exhaling sharply.

"Urgh, I feel so fat now." She sighed leaning against the sofa arm.

David turned his head to face her, stroking her arm with his finger, "I think you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Urgh you're only saying that because you wanna do me." She grinned.

"Can't deny it." He grinned back holding his hands up.

"When I can finally move you're so gonna get it." She teased.

"Just hop on baby, I'll do all the work." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as heat began to pool down between her legs.

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse." She replied, kissing him seductively.

"Mmm you taste like strawberries." He stated, licking his lips.

She giggled as he hoisted her over onto his lap, holding her firmly by her ass. He kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue around his, slowly grinding against his crotch. She moaned as she felt his length stiffen underneath her, he sucked and kissed her neck, pulling her hips back and forth over his length.

"I want you." He panted.

"I want you too." She replied, gasping as he caressed her breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipples. She quickly jumped off him, tugging off her jeans and underwear, whilst her unbuckled his jeans, lowering his boxers. She climbed back on to his lap, her juices running down his length as she ground against him. He slowly held her up, placing his length against her sex, he groaned in ecstasy as she lowered herself down on to him, the walls of her sex moulding to his length.

He moved her back and forth, gripping her ass tight, she felt her body flush with pleasure as David hit her sweet spots. She clenched the walls of her sex around his length making him groan and pump himself harder, they both came on a, grasping onto each other and panting for breath. As Gemma felt her body finally stop quivering, the sound of motorbikes fast approaching made her freeze.

"Ah shit." David sighed.

Gemma swiftly jumped off his lap, grabbing her clothes from the floor and making a run for it into the bathroom, she managed to slam the door just as she heard footsteps fast descending into the cave,

"Helloooooooo loverrrsss." Paul hollered as he entered the cave first, "Smells like somebody had a good time." he cackled, she heard him walk over to the bathroom door and rap his knuckles on the wood, "Ya can come out now, you've been caught with ya pants down." he howled with laughter earning him a curse from behind the door and a snort from his brothers.

Gemma walked out into the cave after cleaning herself up and pulling on her trousers, rushing over to sit next to David burying her flushed face into his chest in embarrassment. David chuckled kissing her head, "You'll get used to it baby, you can't hide nothing from these assholes." He stated affectionately. She removed her face from his chest and dare to look at her brothers, they were sniggering and grinning at her, aside from Althea who looked like she was experiencing some kind of inner turmoil.

Gemma rose from the sofa, walking over to Althea and pulling her hand in the direction of the far corner of the cave, "You boys have fun, we're just going to talk about girl stuff." Gemma stated dragging Althea over into the corner. "Althea, is everything okay? You look like you're in pain or something?" Gemma asked concerned.

Althea looked at her as though she was considering how to answer, eventually she sighed, smiling and placing a loving hand on Gemma's shoulder, "you are sweet to ask but it's nothing, I just have a migraine. I thought I'd never have to deal with one again as I only ever got them around my time of the month, being a vampire all that stops, so I thought the migraines would stop too, guess I was wrong." She shrugged, but Gemma could sense there was something else behind answer, but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ah, I'm sorry that sucks, I'm the same I get wicked headaches around my time of the month too, come to think of it, I'm sure I should have had my period by now." She stated furrowing her brow, "Must be all the stress, it can mess up your cycle." She shrugged, giving Althea a sisterly hug.

"Um yeah that must be it." Althea said in reply to her musing, her face etched in worry, she bit her lower lip and wandered back over to Dwayne, grabbing him by the elbow and leading him over to the fountain.

Gemma watched as Althea whispered something in Dwayne's ear, his snapping up, his gaze going from David who was sat joking around with Paul and Marco, to her as she still stood in the corner she had spoken to Althea in. Dwayne looked as though he was going to get up and come over to her, but Althea pulled him back down shaking her head. Gemma thought it was a little weird but shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to the sofa, Paul was smoking a joint, talking animatedly, his arms flying around in every direction, sending the smoke from his joint up into the air to circle around her, she breathed in the pungent aroma of the weed, usually she enjoyed the smell but as soon as the aroma hit her senses she felt her stomach lurch, "Oh shit." She murmured and ran towards the bathroom as she felt the vomit rise up into her throat.

She felt someone enter behind her, it was David, her stood beside her, rubbing circles on her back and holding back her hair as she retched and vomited the carton of ice cream she'd devoured earlier,

"Baby, I think you're getting sick or something." David spoke, "Do you wanna go to the doctor or something?" he asked worried.

She shook her head, grabbing some tissue and wiping her mouth, she cleaned up the toilet and swilled her mouth with water, "I'm fine David, probably my stomach wondering what's going on, it hadn't been given proper food in so long it's forgot how to digest it." She laughed, brushing off his concern. "I'm feeling kinda beat, I think I'm gunna head to bed." She stated, a yawn punctuating her sentence. David nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back out into the cave, she walked past Althea and Dwayne who looked at her in anguish, she saw Althea had tears in her eyes, must be some migraine she thought to herself as she bid them goodnight.

She flopped down on the mattress suddenly exhausted, she curled against the wall, wrapping the sheet around herself, her eyes already heavy with sleep, she sighed, shuffling until she was completely comfortable, drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

She woke to someone shaking her shoulder lightly, she batted at their hand, mumbling curses under her breath.

"Gemma baby, wake up." She heard David's calm deep voice calling her, rousing her from sleep.

"Mmm… why what's wrong? I'm tired." She complained, rubbing at her eyes,

"You've been asleep since before sunset last night, we've all been awake 2 hours already, I just came to check you're still alive." He chuckled stroking her cheek.

"Huh?" she replied pulling herself up to a sitting position, stretching her arms and looking at him in confusion, "you serious?" She asked him.

"Mmhmm, you still feeling sick?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

She nestled into him, "No, I feel okay right now." She stated.

"Good, you gunna get up now? We're heading to the boardwalk to grab something to eat, you want to come?" he queried, kissing her temple.

"Yeah sure, just let me wash up." She agreed, pulling herself up and walking out into the cave.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Marco grinned taking in her dishevelled look.

"Mmm." She grumbled, stumbling to the bathroom.

As she passed the fountain Paul was sitting Indian style smoking a joint, he greeted her with a smile, but she could only grimace as the smell of his joint made her feel nauseous just as it had last night. She retched covering her mouth with her hand, running the rest of the way to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

She vomited, only managing a few drops of bile, but she couldn't stop retching. "Urgh." She moaned out loud, dropping down on the hard tile floor, leaning her back against the bathtub. A knock on the door pulled her out of her self-pity for a moment,

"Yeah?" she called,

"You okay little sister?" she heard Dwayne's voice call from the other side of the door,

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." She replied, trying to sound like she actually was fine. She rested her head in her hands, trying to think what could be wrong with her, she ran through what she'd eaten in the last few days which didn't equate to much, so it was unlikely her sickness was due to that. She thought about what else she felt, well her emotions were all over the place, she vommed every time she smelt weed and hotdogs, she felt exhausted, she tried to think what she was missing, she squeezed her temples with the palm of her hands, trying to think.

"Oh shit, oh shit." She gasped clutching her chest, it couldn't be that could it?! She did the math in her head, she was almost three weeks late for her period, it all fit, throwing up due to certain smells, emotional and tired. She felt a scream stick in her throat, she and David had only slept together twice, the first time being the other day, if she was pregnant there was only one person's it could be, "No no no no no no." she repeated rocking herself back and forth. Another knock on the door startled her,

"Baby, what's wrong? You've been in there a while now." David called to her, she quickly got up, going over to the sink, she splashed cold water on her face, before walking back out into the cave.

"I'm fine, I'm done, you ready to go?" she stated, ignoring the concerned looks of Dwayne and David, avoiding eye contact and making her way over to the caves exit. She flinched as David's arm wrapped around her as she walked up and out into the cold air, she only nodded when he asked her again if she was okay, climbing onto the back of his bike and holding on tightly as they made their way to the boardwalk.

They ordered food at a quiet pizza joint, taking up two booths in the back of the restaurant. Whilst everyone was busy talking and making jokes whilst they waited for their pizza she decided she'd take the opportunity to run to the pharmacy she spotted on the way to the restaurant,

"I'll be right back, I just need to grab something." She told David, kissing his cheek and heading towards the door,

"Wait, do you want me to come with you?" he asked, grabbing her hand before she reached the exit,

"No, it's okay, you keep my pizza warm for me, I'll be back real quick." She assured him, forcing a smile onto her face before continuing on to the pharmacy. She reached the pharmacy a few minutes later, her heart hammering against her chest, she made her way over to the family planning section, scanning the rows of shelves for what she needed. She finally spotted them at the end of aisle, she grabbed a couple of the cheapest pregnancy tests and took them to the counter to pay. She paid for the tests and stuffed them into the pocket of her hoody, making her way back to he pizza restaurant. She plastered on her best fake smile and took her place back next to David, the look of concern on Dwayne's face didn't go unnoticed but she chose to ignore it, tucking into her pizza and listening to the conversation going on around her.

After the restaurant they went to the beach, setting up a small bonfire and sitting around it in a haphazard circle. Paul sped off to buy provisions as he put it whilst the rest of them stayed enjoying the heat of the fire. Althea and Dwayne sat huddled together having a hushed conversation, Marco sat staring out into the waves of the ocean, David was sprawled out next to her in the sand, smoking a cigarette and gazing at the stars, but Gemma couldn't relax, all she could think about was the pregnancy tests which seemed to be burning a whole in her pocket. She stared hard into the flames of the fire, losing herself in the hypnotic dance of the flames as they licked up towards the night sky.

Paul came back his arms full of beer, a joint hanging from his grinning mouth. He threw himself down next to Marco, throwing a beer in the direction of each of them, Gemma caught the beer in her hand and stared at it lost in thought,

"Ya know you drink that right?" Paul chuckled, laughing at her gormless expression as she stared at the bottle in her hand.

"Durr" she managed to smile, she couldn't take it any longer, she had to know if what she thought was true, she stood up, her sneakers digging into the warm sand.

"Where you going?" David asked her a look of confusion on his face,

"I need the bathroom." She lied,

"You're gonna puke again are ya?" Marco asked her playfully,

"No, but I may pee myself if I don't go." She joked,

"Eww get the girl some pampers." Paul laughed,

"I'll be back." she half smiled and made her may back up the beach towards the toilet block. She entered the nearest cubicle, pulling out the pregnancy tests and ripping them open. She unwrapped the first test, holding it between her legs as she did what the instructions on the packet dictated. She placed the test to rest on the back of the cistern and sat with her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't know if she could handle it if the test came back positive, she wiped at her eyes as uninvited tears began to fall from her eyes.

She guessed two minutes had passed, reaching back and grabbing the test, she brought it round in front of her, her eyes closed, silently praying it was negative. She hesitantly opened her eyes, the pregnancy test portrayed two strong pink lines, she gasped, sobs overtaking her, she was pregnant, pregnant with Angelo's baby. She slammed her fist against the cubicle wall, cursing and sobbing into the crook of her arm.

"Gemma, is everything okay?" she heard Althea's voice ask, her feet coming into view underneath the cubicle door.

"Go away." She whispered in reply, too shocked to shout and scream like she wanted to.

"Why are you crying? Has something happened? You can talk to me you know Gemma, me and Dwayne are concerned about you." Althea questioned.

"I'm fine." Gemma snapped.

"You are lying." Althea hit back, "Open the door Gemma, please just talk to me."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my mother." She hissed,

Althea sighed heavily, Gemma imagined she had her hands on her hips scowling at the door, the image made her snort silently.

"I'm not trying to be your mother, I can never replace her, but Gemma I'm trying to be your friend, your sister, please just tell me what's wrong." She explained.

Gemma suddenly realised why Althea's answer last night about her headache didn't sit right, she knows, she knew she was pregnant, that's why she was talking about her period, I mean why would a vampire ever think of a period? It all made sense, she felt anger building up inside her, she could bet that Dwayne knew as well, probably had one of visions or whatever he claims to experience.

Gemma stood up, swinging open door, Althea wincing as it slammed against the wall, "You knew, didn't you? You and Dwayne, you both know?" She yelled.

"Know what?" Althea replied, holding her hands up as if in surrender,

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, you and Dwayne you knew I was pregnant, didn't you?" she screamed, thrusting the positive pregnancy test towards Althea. Althea bit her lower lip, wringing her hands, her silence gave Gemma the answer she already knew.

"So much for being a sister, and as for Dwayne he can go fuck himself too. As far as I'm concerned you can both go to hell." Gemma bellowed, pushing Althea out of the way as she ran for the exit, running off down the boardwalk and in to the crowd.

Althea stood dumbfounded, staring after her, she cursed herself for letting it her find out this way, shaking off the shock she turned to leave the toilet block, she had to tell Dwayne, Gemma was angry, alone and in shock, out there on her own, she couldn't bear it if anything happened to her again because of her. She picked up the positive pregnancy test and placed it in her pocket, quickly running back in the direction of the beach.


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Althea sped back towards the beach, people cursing her as she pushed herself through the crowds, not willing to let anyone get in her way. She made it back to the others, Dwayne looking up at her questioningly. She beckoned him over to her, leading him some little ways away from Marco, Paul and David, she pulled out the test from the pocket and placed it secretly in Dwayne's hand. Dwayne looked down at the test, his brow's furrowed in confusion until he realised what Althea was telling him.

"Where is she?" he panicked, looking back at David, who was staring at them, his eyes burning in question.

"I don't know, she somehow figured out we knew, cursed us both out and ran off down the boardwalk." Althea whispered hurriedly.

Dwayne ran his hand threw his hair, his face creased in anguish, "Ah shit." He swore, kicking at the sand with his boots.

"Where's Gemma?" he heard David ask from behind them.

They turned around to face him, his face as still as stone, but his eyes gave away the fear he was feeling inside. Dwayne wiped his hands down his face, feeling the stress of the situation,

"Look, she found out something and lost it, she ran off, we don't know where she is." Dwayne stated flustered.

David rose to his feet in seconds, "Found out what Dwayne?" David asked, "You better tell me what's going on right now." He hissed in anger, Paul and Marco taking position behind him, confusion clear on their faces.

Dwayne sighed, Althea grabbed the test from Dwayne's closed fist, holding it out towards David.

"What's that? A pregnancy test? Who's pregnant?" he asked bewildered.

Dwayne looked David straight in his eyes, watching as the wheels turned in his mind and he answered his own question,

"Gemma's pregnant?" he whispered,

Dwayne nodded, looking down at his feet,

"But how, we've only slept together twice." David stated in disbelief,

"David it's not your child." Dwayne stated stoically,

"But then who's…." he stood silent, "Angelo's?" he shouted angrily,

"Yes." Dwayne replied, Marco and Paul stood open mouthed in shock, looking from Dwayne to David to Althea, as if waiting for someone to start laughing, for it to be a messed-up joke.

"We need to find her." Dwayne ordered, "She's not in a stable state of mind right now." He concluded.

Paul and Marco nodded, agreeing to help in the search,

"David?" Dwayne asked, waiting for his signal to go.

"I… I have to go." David whispered, walking away from them down the beach.

"David! What about Gemma?" Marco called after him to no avail, David ignored them, continuing on down the beach, his strides purposeful.

Marco turned back to face Dwayne, a what the hell is going on expression on his face,

"Look, we need to go, we need to find our little sister before she does something stupid." Dwayne ordered, his voice heavy with authority, "I think it's best we split up, if any of us find her, you communicate directly, got it?" he added.

Althea, Paul and Marco nodded before they all took off in various directions, Dwayne taking one last look in the direction David had gone before taking off into the bustle of the boardwalk.

Gemma had no idea where she was heading, she just knew she couldn't be around those two treacherous assholes. She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore, collapsing against a large tree trunk, she'd somehow ended up in a thick dense woodland, she panted her hands on her knee's trying to catch her breath, vomit threatening to flow at any moment. She couldn't believe she was pregnant, 17 and pregnant, pregnant to an inhuman monster who raped and tortured her, she put her hand to her stomach, she couldn't have this baby, how could she love a child which would only remind her of the pain it's father caused her? Not to mention David wouldn't want to be with her, she was clearly damaged goods.

She pulled herself upright, inhaling deeply, able to breath again she continued into the midst of the woods, wrapping her arms around her against the cool breeze, tear's blurring her vision. She felt like she'd been walking for hours when she reached the outskirts of the woods, breaking out onto a steep cliffside. She made her way cautiously to the edge of the cliff, peering down at the black violent water below, it was a long drop, she guessed it was a slim chance of survival if she fell over the edge, or jumped, the thought startled her as it came into her mind, was she really that desperate to rid herself of this life and the life growing inside of her she'd throw herself off a cliff? She sobbed hard as she realised that is exactly how desperate she was.

David found himself back at the cave, he strode down the entrance, crossing over to the fountain and sitting down on it's cold stone edge, he placed his head in his hands, he just couldn't wrap his head around what Dwayne had told him. His mate, his love, his everything was pregnant with another man's child, no just any other man, but a man who tortured and raped her, a man who literally tore her world apart. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? Question's kept spinning around in his mind making his scream in frustration, could he accept this situation?

He slammed his fist against the stone of the fountain, the stone crumbling under the force. He grabbed a bottle of vodka from the caves stash and made his way to his and Gemma's room, sighing as he slumped himself down on the mattress, the room smelt of his mate, he breathed in deeply, shivers running down his spine. He got up and crossed over to Gemma's suitcase, opening it up and rummaging through her things, he didn't know what he was looking for until her found it, the picture of her and her mother.

He picked up the picture, walking back over to the mattress and lowering himself down, he took a long drink of the vodka, enjoying the burn as it made its way down his throat. He traced his thumb of Gemma's smiling face in the photograph, she looked so happy and innocent, and now look at her life, stuck with a bunch of volatile vampires, no mother, no father and pregnant with the man who ruined her life's child.

"David what the fuck are you doing." He scolded himself, here he was sitting feeling sorry for himself when his mate was going through hell. He felt like a complete asshole, it wasn't him who should be thinking if he could deal with this news it was his mate who was suffering.

"I'm sorry Gemma, I let you down again." He stated sadly towards her smiling face captured in the image.

He placed the photograph back in her suitcase, making his way back into the cave, throwing down the bottle of vodka and breaking into a sprint back out of the cave and into the night.

Gemma didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the crashing black waves beneath her, but it was long enough for her to feel numb, she didn't know if it was cold or whether it was her body shutting down, unable to deal with her latest torment. She didn't hear when someone approached her, sitting some little ways away on the edge of the cliff, looking out into the distance. She looked over at the familiar figure,

"How did you find me?" She asked, looking out into the distance,

"The perks of being a vampire lil sis." Paul answered, shuffling himself closer.

"Why are you here?" She asked robotically,

"Uh… I'm not really good with the serious stuff." Paul confessed rubbing the back of his neck, "but uh, Dwayne told us about ya know, the baby and well, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He explained awkwardly.

Gemma turned to face Paul, he held her gaze before looking away, playing with the chains on his jeans.

"I can't believe they knew and they didn't tell me, I mean what the fuck?" Gemma whispered, not expecting a reply.

"Me, Marco and David didn't know either, fucking A man, I almost dropped a ball, I thought it was a joke at first, then I realised it was real." He told her honestly,

She snapped her head up with the mention of David,

"David… He… He knows?" she stuttered, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah he knows." Paul replied, picking at the stray pebbled on the ground.

"I see." Gemma stated, exhaling sharply, looking down into the swirling abyss below her, she'd made up her mind, if David knew, and he didn't come after her, it mean he didn't want her, who could blame him? She didn't want to be herself anymore, she wasn't going to be a burden to anyone any more, she wasn't going to allow this baby to be born, if it was like it's father she wouldn't allow it to torture anyone else.

"You can go now." Gemma told him her voice hard and distant.

"Ya not serious right? Ya know I ain't gonna leave ya alone, I'll sit here all night and burn with the sun before I leave ya on ya own sis." He replied, leaning back to rest on his hands.

"It's fine, I won't be here in the morning." She mumbled,

"Huh what ya mean? Where ya gonna go?" he asked confused.

She stood on shaking legs, her toes breaching the cliffs unsteady edge, "Somewhere where I can't hurt anyone else." She replied, "Tell David I'm sorry and I love him, you're a good brother Paul." She smiled, tears flowing down her face.

"Wait Gemma, no don't be stupid, c'mon just come back with me, it will be okay." Paul panicked, reaching out to grab her,

She shook her head, pushing his arms away, "Don't come any closer." She warned him, he looked around in panic, she heard leaves rustling and branches snapping as someone made their way towards them, Dwayne, Althea and Marco burst from the tree line.

"Dude, she's gonna jump." Paul freaked, she saw them coming towards her, heard another set of footsteps racing in her direction, it was now or never she told herself, before turning her back and leaping down into the murky depths below.


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

As she leapt into the open air, she felt free for the first time in her life, as she plummeted towards the waves below, she felt calmness wash over her, she prayed for a painless death, she just wanted all the pain to end. She heard the muffled cries of her brothers and sister from the cliff side, this was for the best, she couldn't ruin anymore lives.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact she knew was coming, as she heard the sounds of the waves get closer and felt the salty sea spray on her face she felt herself lose consciousness, shock taking over her body, drifting into a welcome darkness.

David watched in horror as his mate leapt of the cliff, Paul, Dwayne and Marco racing towards the edge but none of them able to catch her before she fell. He raced forward, his dead heart leaping out of his chest, he threw himself off the cliff, willing himself to fly faster towards his mate. Just before she was about to hit the water he managed to fly underneath her, catching her in his arms, he swiftly changed direction, flying back up towards the cliff and his horrified brothers.

He landed on the cliff, his feet skidding on the lose stones,

"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuccccck." Paul shouted, fisting his hair in his hands, "She was just there, just she was just there talking to me and then, what the fuuccckk." He stammered, unable to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"We need to get her back to the cave; the sun will be up soon." David told the others his tone devoid of emotion, "Someone get my bike from the boardwalk, I'll see you at the cave." He concluded firmly as he took off back into the air. The others looked at each other in bewilderment, all wondering if what had just happened was real? After a few moments of shocked silence, Dwayne suggested they should go, retrieve their bikes and David's and get back to the cave, he needed to know his little sister was okay, his heart wrenched with guilt, if only he'd told her, would it have come to this?

David was the first to make it back to the cave, his brothers and Althea following closely behind. He walked over to the sofa and gently placed his unconscious mate down, propping her head on a folded blanket. He gently crossed her arms over her chest, placing a kiss on her forehead before sitting down opposite, leaning against an unlit oil drum, unwilling to take his eyes off her for even a moment.

His brothers all sat around, positioning themselves in a protective semi-circle, staring in shock at Gemma's still form.

"Did that really just happen?" Marco whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, it fucking did." Paul stated sternly, "I can't believe she hated herself that much, that she thought all hope was lost that she wanted to kill herself, I just, I didn't know what to do." Paul related, running his hands through his hair, lighting a joint and inhaling deeply.

"I nearly lost her again." David uttered, unfamiliar tears snaking down his face.

The brothers looked at each other unsure what to do, they'd never seen David cry, he'd always been the strongest of them all, unwilling to show any weakness, especially in front of others. Dwayne leant back, pulling a crate of beer out from behind him, he offered the beer to his brothers and Althea, everyone more than willing to accept. David lit a cigarette, taking a shaky drag chased by a swig of beer,

"You knew about this?" David asked Dwayne harshly.

Dwayne nodded, taking a drink from his beer, "Althea had a vision, she told me about it, when Gemma started showing signs then I knew the visions where true. I didn't know how to tell you, or Gemma, it's not something you can just blurt out is it?" Dwayne explained, leaning his head back against the fountain.

"You should have told me Dwayne." David hissed, "She tried to kill herself."

Dwayne looked down at his lap, knowing David was right, "I'm sorry brother but I just didn't know how to tell you." He answered honestly.

David nodded his head, smoking his cigarette, looking forlornly at his sleeping mate. Sunrise came and went, none of them willing to move or leave Gemma alone, the others fell asleep around midday, no longer able to resist the curse of the daytime but David couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes the image of his mate leaping off the cliff flashed before his eyes, breaking his cold dead heart all over again.

Gemma opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness, the only light sources an orange glowing flame. She wondered if this was some kind of limbo, was she really dead?

She turned her head, she was laying on a sofa, a familiar sofa, its tattered cushions smelt faintly of weed and must, she inhaled deeply, she could smell the briny scent of the sea. She looked up at the ceiling, make shift ornaments, shells and old CDs dangled on string above her, wait she thought to herself, it can't be possible, she was back at the cave.

She sat up, her body aching in places she didn't even know could ache, as soon as she sat upright she came face to face with a pair of sad icy blue eyes.

"David" she whispered, she reached out and touched his face to make sure he was real, that she wasn't just imagining things, the muscles of his jaw taut underneath her fingers. She let her gaze roam around her, Marco, Paul, Dwayne and Althea all lay sprawled on the floor fast asleep.

She turned her attention back to those breathtakingly sad blue eyes.

"You're awake" he whispered, his voice hoarse. She nodded, closing her eyes as he took her hands and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"I thought" he continued, his voice thick with emotion, "I thought I'd lost you again. Why did you do it? Why did you try and kill yourself? Didn't you think about me, what would happen to me if I lost you?" he asked, his head bowed defeated.

She felt her heart breaking as the sight of the person in front of her, one of the strongest, toughest, legendary vampires to ever live was knelt in front of her, eyes rimmed red, utterly dejected. She swallowed hard, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"David I... I don't know what to say... I just... I just couldn't deal with another thing going wrong, I... I didn't want the child of a psychopathic torturer to be brought into this world and potentially hurt someone else... I didn't want to be the cause of anymore heartache... or evil... then when Paul turned up and he told me you knew... and you hadn't come to find me... I guess I just thought you didn't want me, how could you love someone like me now? Carrying another man's child... I thought I had nothing left to live for, losing you meant I really had lost everything." She explained, tears started to fall as she stuttered around her words.

David reached up and pulled her into his arms and down into his lap, cradling her against his chest,

"I'm so sorry. I did freak out when I found out, but I realised that no matter what happens I can't stop loving you, I can't leave you, I can't live without you. When I saw you jump off that cliff time stood still, all I could think about was reaching you before it was too late. If you died, if I lost you, I would have stayed on that cliff until sunrise and I would have let the sun burn me alive, I swear I would have had no reason to live." He related.

"But David what about the baby?" she asked forlornly.

"I'll be there for you and the baby, there's no reason why the baby should know I'm not its father." He replied seriously.

"But we'd all know." She stated.

"It's our destiny my love." He answered kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you so much David" she uttered into his lips.

"I adore you Gemma." He replied kissing her tenderly and pulling her into a loving embrace.

"You need to sleep, you look exhausted." She fussed, tracing the dark rings around his eyes.

"I couldn't, I thought if I close my eyes for a second when I opened them you'd be gone." He told her sadly.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." She stated.

"You are worth it. I'll always be by your side, no matter what, so please just trust me and confide in me, don't keep doing this to yourself." He chastised gently.

"Mkay. I promise. Now you need to sleep." She ordered.

He smiled and pulled them both up from the floor and onto the sofa. He lay down, positioning her so she lay between his legs, his chest acting as a pillow. He crossed his arms over her back, closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to succumb to slumber knowing she was safe in his arms.

Paul was the first to wake up, his dreams were filled with the image of Gemma throwing herself off the cliff and him just standing the watching as she plummeted down in the sea, he still felt guilty about how it happened, that he didn't do more to stop her, but he'd never been good with the serious stuff, he really was being honest when he told his brothers he didn't know what to do. He looked over towards the sofa, exhaling slowly, feeling himself relax as he took in the sight of Gemma and David sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms, she was okay, he could breathe again, he didn't know if he could live with the guilt if things had turned out for the worst. He pulled himself up from the floor, as he looked at his brother with his mate, he couldn't help but feel something was missing from his life, sure he loved getting high, drinking, scoring with chicks and enjoyed the thrill of a hunt, but deep down he longed for what two of his brothers now had, he shook his head, "Get a grip Paul." He snorted, lighting a joint and pacing the cave.

The other woke not long after Paul, everyone breathing sighs of relief knowing things had turned out all right after all. Gemma hugged each of her brothers and Althea in turn, apologising for her actions and thanking them for doing what they could. She hugged Paul extra tight, she knew how hard it was for him to try and talk to her, she felt guilty about putting him in that kind of situation, she promised she'd make it up to him with plenty of booze and weed which he happily accepted.

"So, what happens now?" Marco asked as they all sat together,

"I'm going to have the baby…" Gemma mumbled, feeling the stares of the others.

"And I'm going to raise it as my own, there's no reason for it to know who his father was, as far as we're all concerned it's me." David stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The others nodded, falling silent, letting what they'd been told sink in,

"I'm gonna be an uncle." Paul stated, taking a long drag from his joint.

Gemma smiled, "you better be on your best behaviour." She teased,

"Always." Paul winked making her laugh.

"I think it's time we discussed something." Dwayne spoke up, addressing both Gemma and David.

"What's that brother?" David replied, cocking his head in question.

"When the child's born, is Gemma going to join us." Dwayne answered.

"What do you mean join you? I thought I kinda already had." Gemma joined the conversation confused.

"He means are you gunna join the undead." David told her,

Gemma's eyes widened, "You mean be a vampire?" she asked dumbly.

"Yes." Dwayne nodded

"I mean, I never really thought about it…" she trailed off.

"I think it's in your best interest to think about it, you'd be safer, we don't know if any of Demetri's clan will decide to try and avenge his death, you'd be at too much risk as a human, it's better for you to be like us, stronger, more able to defend yourself." He explained.

She took in everything she was being told, it did make sense, they really didn't know what was going to happen in the future, being a vampire seemed the best way to not get herself killed, she knew it would help David relax a little, knowing she wasn't such an easy target. She was surprised how much it was an easy decision for her.

"I'll do it, I'll change." She replied, certain about her decision.

"Are you serious?" David asked, his head snapping to face her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, I'm serious, I'm afraid you're gonna have to deal with me for a long time." she smiled,

"My love eternity would not be long enough." David replied, kissing her forehead.

"Urgh, get a room." Paul complained, breaking the serious tone in the air.

"Seems like something to celebrate, little sister is going to join us officially, and we're going to be uncles, and aunt." Dwayne grinned, pulling Althea into a hug.

Marco and Paul whooped and hollered, "Now a celebration is what I'm good at." Paul grinned, "shall we hit the walk?" he asked the group.

"You feel up to it?" David asked Gemma,

"Sure, I'm down." she smiled, taking his hand as he pulled her from the floor.

"Let's roll." Paul stated, leading the group out of the cave.


	20. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

The boardwalk was crowded, bustling with tourists flocking to somewhere warm for the Christmas holidays. They made their way down the walk, cruising the area and scoping out the new potential meals,

"Hate to ruin the fun of choosing your prey but I'm starving, you mind if I go to the diner? You guys do your thing, I'll wait for you there." Gemma declared, David looked at her sceptically, she understood it would probably take a while for anyone to trust her, seen as she'd done everything she'd said she wouldn't do recently,

"I promise, I'll be waiting in the diner, stuffing my face when you get back." she smiled sweetly,

David's face softened, hugging her tightly, kissing her on the top of her head, "If you're sure, I won't be long." He swore, before he and the others took off swiftly into the unsuspecting crowd of potential victims.

She carried on in the direction of the diner, she was looking forward to a juicy burger and salty french fries, her mouth watering in anticipation. She picked up her pace, her stomach grumbling in protest, as she passed the alley beside the diner, a flash of movement caught her eye. She paused, glancing back into the shadows alleyway, another flash of movement peeked her curiosity, it could be a stray cat she thought to herself, or something more sinister her brain warned, she decided she'd do the sensible thing for once and ignore whatever it was and go to the diner as promised.

She was halfway through her meal when David appeared, slumping himself beside her, she breathed in his usual scent of tobacco and leather, but it was tinged with something metallic and coppery which made her stomach lurch. She kissed him in greeting, offering him some of her food, much to her dismay he took her up on her offer, helping himself to her fries. It wasn't long before the others joined them, piling themselves into the booth, Marco pulling up a table and chairs for himself and Paul much to the annoyance of the waitress, who quickly relented when Marco grinned and blew her a kiss.

"Unluckkyyyy." Paul grinned as he snatched a handful of fries from Gemma's plate,

"Dude seriously, I will bite your fingers if you take anymore of my food." Gemma warned, pulling her plate towards herself, pouting at the few fries left on her plate. David chuckled at her dismayed expression, ordering her another plate of fries,

"I guess you should never steal a pregnant women's food." He smirked,

"Damn right." Gemma pouted, only smiling when a fresh plate of hot fries was placed before her.

They fell into their usual patter, teasing and joking, Paul and Marco annoying the waitresses and any pretty girls they could fine. Dwayne and Althea gazed at each other lovingly, having their own little conversation about the past and present, Gemma kept to herself, enjoying her food, her mind wandering back to the alley, she didn't know why she was so bothered about finding out what it was down there. She leant back against the booths spongy seat, rubbing her stomach in appreciation,

"Happy now?" David chuckled,

"Ya know I could go for a milkshake." She stated, raising her eyebrow in question as David snorted with laughter,

"Coming right up." He smiled, sliding off the seat and strolling over to the counter to order her shake,

"Strawberry please." She shouted across the diner, smiling as David held his thumb up over his head signalling he was on it.

"So how do you feel now?" Althea asked her, pulling her out of her daydream about strawberry milkshake and a topless David.

"Oh mmm… I guess I feel okay, better now I've eaten. Thanks." Gemma replied.

"Glad to hear it." Althea smiled, "You know I'm really sorry about how you found out, I should have told you about my vision as soon as it happened." She apologised timidly, reaching out to catch Gemma's hand. Gemma covered Althea's hands with hers,

"Althea it's okay, I understand the position you were in, I'm okay with it now, well not okay, I'm terrified actually but I feel okay as I know I have my family by my side." She explained.

"Of course, we are all here for you little sister." Dwayne uttered, "Can I ask, what are you terrified about?" he asked in concern.

"Well for a start I'm 17, 17 and pregnant" she exclaimed, "other than that I guess I'm just scared of the unknown ya know, usual pregnancy stuff like labour, but the main thing I'm scared about is the baby being like it's father." She frowned.

"Yeah that's got to be scary being so young, and labour is a long way away, try to just take each day as it comes, about the baby being like it's father, I have a feeling that's not the case, I think the baby will take after it's mother, pure and innocent" Dwayne tried to reassure her,

"Thank you, Dwayne, I'm glad I have someone like you as my big brother, imagine if I just had those two jokers." She teased, pointing towards Marco and Paul who were flirting with the poor unsuspecting waitress.

"Hey I heard that." Paul stated, pouting in her direction, much to her and Dwayne's amusement,

"You know it's true brother." Dwayne joked,

"Eh, I guess." Paul shrugged, turning his attention back to the waitress.

David returned, milkshake in hand, placing the frothy pink drink in front of his mate with a grin.

"Did I tell you I love you?" She grinned, sucking the cold creamy drink greedily through the straw,

"You did, but I'm not opposed to hearing it again." He smiled, stroking her hair.

Gemma finished up her milkshake, finally feeling wholly satisfied, they made their way back out onto the boardwalk, as they passed the alleyway beside the diner, Gemma couldn't help her gaze from wandering into the darkness, trying to spot any sign of whatever was there before. The frowned as she spotted a crouching silhouette in the far corner of the alley, she continued to stare, as she stared a flicker of light lit up the darkness, a small flame appeared for a few seconds, extinguishing and only leaving a small red dot of light in it's wake, she realised it was the embers of a cigarette, there was someone hiding down there she thought to herself. As they walked passed the alley she couldn't shake the feeling that she should check whoever it was down there was okay,

"Hey, I think I saw a cat down in the alley, it looked hurt, give me a sec whilst I check it's okay?" she told David as the others continued to walk through the crowds.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyebrow raised

"Yeah, I don't know maybe it's my mothering instincts kicking in." she lied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mkay, I'm coming with you then." David replied, heading towards the alley.

"No, you'll scare it, can't animals sense danger? Maybe it will sense you're a predator, let me go." She pleaded.

"Okay, I guess. Hurry back." he smiled releasing her hand as she made her way over to the alley.

She hesitated slightly as she took a few steps into the darkness, the red embers of the cigarette still glowed in the darkness, her feet relenting on their frozen stance propelled her cautiously forward, towards the unknown figure. As she got closer, she thought it best to let whoever it was know she didn't mean any harm,

"Hello? Is someone down there? Are you okay?" she whispered into the darkness. She heard rustling as whoever it was scrambled to their feet. She took her phone out of her pocket, thankful that she carried it around even though she didn't really have much use for it, she unlocked the screen and fumbled to switch on the flashlight. She vigilantly raised the phone towards where she noticed the figure, taking a defensive step back as the light illuminated the face of a terrified girl, she guessed the girl was around her age or slightly younger, the girl's clothing was torn, and she noticed dried patches of what looked to be blood on her jeans. The girl whipped out a pocket knife from her back pocket, flicking the blade out in Gemma's direction.

"Stay back." the girl stammered.

Gemma held her hands up in surrender, trying to seem as little of a threat as she could, "I'm not going to hurt you, I… I just wanted to see if you were okay, I mean I noticed you down here before, you look hurt, do you need help?" she asked anxiously.

"I… I'm f…fine." The girl stammered in reply, "Just… just leave me alone."

"Look, I just wanna help you, what's your name?" She continued, disregarding the girls previous statement.

"W… why do you wanna know my name?" the girl asked confused.

"I guess it's just automatic to ask someone's name you've just met, I'm Gemma by the way, and you?"

"I'm… I'm Daisy." The girl finally relented,

"Nice to meet you Daisy, you look a little young to be out here all alone." Gemma stated worriedly,

"I'm 17, you don't look much older than me, why are you out here alone?"

"I'm 17 too, but I'm not alone, I'm with my family."

"Oh… I see… anyway you should get back to your family, I'm okay." Daisy tried to assure her, her shaking voice giving her away.

"I can't leave you here alone, let me help you." Gemma stated taking a few steps towards Daisy, Daisy's eyes darted around the alley, her body language showing she was on the defensive, Gemma gasped as Daisy pushed passed her, knocking her to the floor and running out of the alley. "Ah shit." Gemma sighed, pulling herself up and walking out of the alley, scanning the crowds for any sign of Daisy but it was too late, she'd vanished.

She walked up to David who had his back turned away from her, he was smoking a cigarette and looking out onto the beach,

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gemma queried, linking her arm with his and leaning into him,

"Hey baby, you find the cat?" he asked naively,

"Yeah, but it shot off when I got close." She answered biting her lip,

"Ah, it will be okay, don't worry." David smiled, squeezing her hand.

As they joined her brothers and Althea by the fairground, her mind kept going back to Daisy, she hoped she was okay, she knew what it was like to be scared and alone. If she found her again she resolved she wouldn't let her get away again, she knew how important it was to have someone to look out for you. She tried to put the girls scared face out of her mind and enjoy the rest of the night with her family, after all they were supposed to be celebrating.


	21. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

She ran down the boardwalk, aiming to put as much space as possible between her and the girl who asked too many questions. Her lungs burned, and her legs protested, she wasn't sure how much longer she could run, she ran down onto the beach, diverting under the boardwalk. She found a dark corner, stray beer bottles and cigarette butts littered the sand around her, she kicked at the rubbish clearing a clean space for her to rest, she slumped down in the sand, bringing her knees to her chest, leaning her weight against a wide wooden beam.

She wrapped her arms around her body, bracing herself against the frigid wind that whipped in from the sea, a group of people where walking down the beach, four guys and two girls, they were loud and sounded happy, like life hadn't punched them in the gut repeatedly like it had her. She scrunched her eyes against the wind, one of the girls looked familiar, she studied her closely, it was the girl from the alley, was that her family? They all looked young and strikingly different, close friends she considered family Daisy told herself, but even that was better than being alone.

She felt hot tears stinging at her eyes as she thought about the events that led to her coming here; she'd just finished school for the Christmas holidays, one thing she hated most about school was the holidays, it meant that she spent most of her time at home with her 'family'. She didn't have any friends, everyone thought she was weird because she jumped and flinched at every loud noise, she couldn't stand being in large crowds and found it really hard to speak to people, she was scared she would say something she shouldn't and that would be the end of her. She'd got home that evening from school, only her adoptive brother was at home, she hated him with a passion, he was the reason her life was such a mess. She'd been adopted by his parents when she was 5 years old, her mom and dad had passed away in a freak car accident, leaving her an orphan. She was only in care a few months before the Harrisons made the decision to adopt her, she met her adoptive brother the day they took her home, she was much older than her, he was 12, something about him intimidated her.

After only a few months of her living with her new 'family' she learnt the reason why she felt so intimidated, it all started with just a touch here or a mean insult there, but it wasn't long until he was molesting her at every opportunity he got, he always told her if she told anyone he'd kill her, and something about the way he said made her terrified it was the truth. When she was 10 the molestation turned into rape, every time his parents asked him to babysit, he'd take advantage of being alone with her and rape her repeatedly.

Tonight, was more than she could take, when she'd got home from school, he had been there with three of his friends, she'd gone straight to her room, unwilling to be the sheep in a lion's den. She thought she'd get a break seen as they weren't alone, but she was wrong, very wrong. She'd just gotten out of the shower, she was sitting on her bed in her towel, reading on her kindle, lost in the world of Harry Potter, when her brother came bursting through her bedroom door, she'd jumped up, hugging her towel around her, screaming at him to get out, but he wouldn't listen, instead he'd called his friends to join him. Sobs wracked her body images of the night flashed in her mind, he and his friends took it in turns to rape her, she felt like a chew toy just being passed around a pack of dogs. She'd tried to fight them off, but they'd fought back, being bigger and a lot stronger than her she had no chance. As soon it was over she'd thrown on the closest outfit, stuffed some cash and her card in her pocket and rushed out of the house. The first coach at the station was a coach to Santa Carla, and her she was.

She watched as the girl who'd found her crossed the beach, her arms wrapped around the waist of a guy with platinum blonde hair, even from where she was sitting she could see they were in love, the air around them just seemed to radiate warmth and comfort, she'd never experience those feelings for herself, but she'd read enough books and seen enough movies to see what people portrayed as love. Wiped at her eyes, she was tired of crying, she didn't have the energy, so she tried to take her mind off it by studying the group of strangers playing around in the sand like a group of kids. The girl she knew as Gemma was pretty much attached to the platinum blonde, another couple stood not too far away from them, from where she sat she could see the women was pretty, she had long dark straight hair, tanned skin and a slim figure, the guy she was standing close to had long wavy black hair, his features seemed to be of native American decent, he was tall and well built, but they seemed to just fit together. Then there were the other two guys, one was shorter, slim with curly blonde hair and a cheeky smile, finally her eyes wandered to the last of the group, he was tall, athletically build with wild blonde hair, he had a breath-taking smile, seeming to be the joker of the group as he danced around the others, roughhousing with the shorter curly haired guy.

She wondered what time it was, it must be getting late, the crowds on the boardwalk from what she could hear seemed to be thinning out. She sighed heavily, her stomach groaning, she hadn't eaten since lunch, all the running had worn her down and she longed for a something warm and comforting, even if it was just a hot drink. She was fantasizing about a greasy pizza and coke when she froze, the girl from before, Gemma she was staring straight at her, "Shit" she hissed to herself, she quickly hauled herself up off the floor and walked hastily back towards the boardwalk,

"Hey, hey Daisy, wait, hey!" she heard the girl calling from behind her, she debated running but she really did have zero energy, she stopped walking, her legs already aching from the few steps she'd taken and turned to face the girl who seemed to be insistent on helping her.

"Hey Daisy, I thought it was you." Gemma smiled, panting a little as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Daisy asked icily.

"I told you, I wanna help you. You look like you could do with some help." Gemma replied motherly.

"Why do you care?" Daisy pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling self-conscious as she noticed the other's Gemma was with were now staring over at her.

"See those guys over there?" Gemma asked her, gesturing towards the now staring strangers.

"Mmhmm." Daisy answered,

"Well I was in trouble not so long ago, I needed help and those guys literally saved my life, if I didn't have them I wouldn't be here right now, and you look like you are in trouble, and maybe you need someone just like I did, so that's what I'm offering, I'm offering to help you." She explained.

"Maybe I'm not worth saving." Daisy whispered sadly.

Gemma dared to step closer to her, gently stroking her arm making Daisy flinch, physical contact always made her nervous, even though she could tell this girl meant her no harm she couldn't stop her body from reacting.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I just, I just know how you are feeling right now okay? I felt that way too, but luckily I had someone to tell me I was worth it." Gemma told her,

"You mean that blonde guy you were with?" Daisy inquired.

"Yes." Gemma affirmed, her face lighting up, "His names David, he is my absolute world." She gushed.

Daisy smiled slightly, she knew she was right about the love she saw between the two, but she couldn't help but feel alone and unloved, like she really did have nothing.

"Daisy, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I'd offer you a place to say tonight but something tells me you won't except, but I want to help you in some way. Are you hungry? Do you have money?"

"I uh… I have enough money to probably rent a room in a crappy motel, or enough to eat, not both." She shrugged.

Gemma rummaged around in her pocket, pulling out a $100, she held out the money to Daisy, "take it." Gemma told her with authority.

"I can't take your money, you don't even know me, plus I can't pay you back." she whispered.

"I'm not asking you to pay me back, I don't know you now, but I want to know you, I think we'll be good friends." She shrugged,

"I could do with a friend." She mumbled,

"So, you now have me, take the money Daisy, get a motel room and something to eat, there's a motel just up the boardwalk, it's decent enough, if you want I can meet you tomorrow just give me a time and a place, we can talk." Gemma offered.

Daisy reluctantly took the money, folding it neatly and placing it in her pocket, "Thank you I really appreciate it, I'd like to talk, shall we meet at the diner, say 1pm tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Sure Daisy, I'll be there. Take care of yourself okay? Make sure you put that money to good use. Night." Gemma smiled, waving as she turned to walk back over to her family.

"Night." Daisy uttered, watching as Gemma walked back into the guy she knew was now called David's arms, feeling her heart clench as she watched them embrace, him kissing her lovingly on the cheek. She sighed, turning to make her way over to any place she could get a hot meal when she noticed the guy with wild blonde hair looking her way, he looked to be considering her, his gaze travelling over her body, she felt naked under his stare, a shiver ran down her spine as she frowned, hoping he noticed her discomfort and continued on her way.


	22. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

"Who was that?" David asked as he embraced her, kissing the top of her head on her return.

"Oh… um… just someone I know from school." She lied, David didn't look like he believed her vague attempt at an answer, but he didn't ask anymore about it. "I'm gonna meet her tomorrow afternoon, catch up." She told him,

"Mkay, as long as you promise to keep safe." He replied seriously,

"Promise." She smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

They made their way back to the cave a little before sunrise, in high spirits, everyone headed towards their rooms aside from Paul who was uncharacteristically dragging his feet,

"Paul, everything okay?" Gemma asked, pausing at the tunnel's entrance,

"Um yeah, sure lil sis." Paul replied with a smile,

"Mkay, well night, see you tomorrow." She added turning to continue towards her room,

"Hey lil sis, that girl you were talking to before, you really know her?" Paul asked curiously,

"Eh, kinda." She shrugged, "What's it too ya?"

"Just wondered." He replied waving his hand as if to brush it off, "night lil sis."

"Yeahhhh… night bro." she smiled, "Weirdo." She stated under her breath as she made her way down to her room.

"I heard that." Paul hollered after her,

"Damn you vampires and your superhuman hearing, can you hear a bat fart from across the state?" she called back.

"Probably" Paul laughed, as she entered her room giggling.

"Someone's in a good mood." David commented as she closed the door behind her, he was laying on the mattress, his arms resting under his head, he looked hot.

"How could I not be in a good mood, I come to bed and have you waiting for me." She purred, crawling to lay next to him on the bed.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered, his breath hot against her neck,

"Yeah." She replied, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him fiercely, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" David questioned breathlessly.

"Can't a girl show her man how much she wants him?" she asked smirking.

"Mmmm… I guess she can." He replied, nudging his nose against hers.

"I love you David." She smiled, "I love you too." He replied, crushing his lips against hers, rubbing his body up against hers, Gemma felt a wholesome warmth fill her body as she and David made love until the sun came up.

Gemma woke around midday, she stretched her limbs, pulling herself away from the lure of sleep to get herself ready to meet Daisy. She was feeling a little bloated so opted for comfort more than thinking about looking good, pulling on a pair of patterned jersey harem trousers and a warm black long line turtleneck jumper. She kissed David's forehead, her heart melting as he smiled in his sleep, she made her way quietly out to the cave, making a pitstop in the bathroom to wash up and puke a little, the morning sickness was back with a vengeance much to her inconvenience.

She made her way out of the cave, forgetting she'd have to walk to the boardwalk, "Ah shit." She sulked in realisation, good job she had comfortable shoes on she thought to herself and set off in the direction of the boardwalk. She finally made it to the boardwalk, she checked her phone for the time, she still had 10minutes before she was due to meet Daisy, she let her gaze roam around her, a store a few feet down from the diner caught her eye, the window showed various jewellery pieces, the stones glinting in the winter sun.

She entered the door, the bell hung on the frame tinkling lightly signalling to the owner they had a customer. She browsed the selection of jewellery the store had to offer, finding herself looking over the men's pieces. She fingered a silver chain which had a silver medallion attached, the medallion had an etching of two hearts entwined in barbed wire, the back had 'forever' etched onto it. She liked the chain, it was different, romantic in a dark way, a bit like David. She smiled pulling it off the rack deciding she would buy it for him as a gift. She quickly paid, making her way back out towards the diner, it was a few minutes to 1, she didn't want to make Daisy wait for her, she might think she'd stood her up. She placed the gift-wrapped chain carefully in her pocket, waving as she spotted Daisy waiting by the diner's entrance.

"Hey Daisy, how are you?" she asked greeting her with a smile,

"Hi Gemma, I'm okay I guess." She managed to smile back,

Gemma took in her dishevelled appearance, she still wore the same tattered and stained outfit, her eyes bore purple rings around them.

"Let's grab something to eat, I don't know about you but I'm starving, and before you say anything, lunch is on me." She stated firmly, making her way into the diner, Daisy following timidly behind her.

She chose a booth at the back of the diner, the booth she usually occupied with the boys and Althea, it had the most privacy, meaning they'd be able to talk without worrying about anyone listening in.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Gemma asked her, perusing the menu. "I think I'm gonna go for the BBQ chicken burger, onion rings, jalapeno poppers and a strawberry milkshake." She grinned, placing the menu back on the table, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh wow, you really going to eat all that?" Daisy asked incredulously,

"Hun c'mon you can see I can eat." She laughed,

"Oh, I didn't mean you were fat or anything." Daisy blushed, biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry I know you didn't, it's a lotta food I know but I'm starved, I'm not greedy I'm, well I'm sure you'd find out if you stick around but I'm pregnant." Gemma explained.

Daisy's mouth gaped a little in shock, her eyes going wide, "You're pregnant, but you're only 17?" Daisy stated,

Gemma chuckled, "Mmhmm, it came as a shock to me too." She replied honestly.

"Wow, is it, is it David's?" Daisy enquired,

Gemma felt her stomach lurch, it wasn't the time to get into the gory details of her babies' conception so decided to go with a white lie, "Of course." She smiled.

"Well you guys really do seem in love." Daisy complimented.

"So, decided what you want to eat?" Gemma pushed,

"Oh um, I guess I'll have a burger and fries with a coke, if that's okay?" Daisy asked shyly,

"Of course," Gemma grinned, calling over the waitress and placing their order.

They sat in silence for a while, Gemma didn't want to seem pushy or demanding, she wanted to let Daisy feel comfortable in talking to her, it was important for her to gain her trust. Their food arrived in good rime, much to Gemma's delight,

"So, what brings you to Santa Carla?" Gemma queried between mouthfuls of burger.

Daisy nibbled on her fries, seeming as though she was considering what she should say, she decided to go with the honest answer, "I ran away." She replied sadly,

"Oh, I'm sorry Daisy, do you mind if I ask what happened?" she continued,

Daisy shuffled in her seat uncomfortably, taking a tentative sip from her coke, "Um, something uh… something really bad happened, I guess I just couldn't deal with it anymore, I needed to get out of there, and well here I am…" she narrated without being too specific,

"I see," Gemma nodded, sipping at her milkshake, "but what about your parents? I mean won't they be worried about you?" she quizzed,

"My parents died when I was 5, my adoptive family probably won't even notice I've gone." She shrugged dejectedly.

"I'm sure that's not true." Gemma offered,

"Trust me, it's true." She replied honestly,

"Oh, I see." Gemma cleared her throat, finishing the last bite of her burger, "ya know we have something in common." She stated,

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Daisy asked curiously,

"I'm an orphan too, both of my parents died, my dad when I was little and mom just recently. I guess my adoptive family are David and the boys, oh and Althea." She told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you have David, and the others, you seem very happy together."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

They fell into a comfortable silence once more,

"So how long you planning on staying in Santa Carla?" Gemma probed casually,

"I… I haven't really thought about it honestly, my main concern was getting out of that hell hole, I guess I should find somewhere permanent, get a job, it seems like a nice place to start over here." She responded.

"Sounds like a plan, hey I can help you out" Gemma stated excitedly, "In fact, if you're done we can go look now, David and the guys won't be around until later anyways." She proposed.

Daisy smiled, nodding in agreement, they left the diner and looked around the immediate area around them, trying to find any post boards or anywhere they could find advertisements for jobs or places to rent. Gemma looked at Daisy, seemingly lost in thought, "Ya know, I think we should go clothes shopping first, no offence but what your wearing probably isn't the best thing to wear when looking for a job or place to stay." She advised.

Daisy look down at her clothes, she was right, her jeans where tattered and torn, random patches of dried blood scattered around from being lost in the woods when she first got here.

"Great idea but I really can't afford it… do you have anything I could borrow?" Daisy asked shyly.

"Hun, I really don't think my clothes will fit, you're quite a bit smaller than me." Gemma answered, "Besides, I have money, I'll buy it for you."

Daisy shook her head, "I can't let you do that."

"You really don't have a choice," Gemma smiled, "anyways if you're that bothered about me paying how about when you find a job you pay me back?"

Daisy smiled, "Sure, I can go for that."

They continued walking the boardwalk, looking for a store that looked like it stocked decent clothes that weren't covered in skulls and crosses. Finally, they came across a quaint little boutique that seemed to stock clothing with a little more class and a little less metal. They entered the boutique, scanning the racks of clothing for anything which would be suitable for a job and room hunting.

"Oh, hey what about this? This is cute." Gemma called to Daisy holding up a pair of light blue skinny denim jeans and a long-sleeved cream knitted jumper with love heart design. Daisy looked at it approvingly,

"Good find, that is cute." She grinned,

"I want you to find another two outfits, I'm buying you three, you can't just have one outfit, the one your wearing doesn't count." Gemma instructed,

"Yes miss." Daisy smiled, rolling her eyes,

Aside from the first outfit they managed to find two more, black skinny jean's and a grey glitter print V-neck jumper and olive coloured tapered harem trousers and a brown turtle neck with a cute flower print design on the sleeves. Daisy chose the olive trousers and brown turtle neck to wear, throwing her old clothes in a garbage can outside the boutique.

"So, clothes down, job and room to go." Gemma clapped her hands, gazing around trying to find anything that could help. As they were walking on the opposite of the boardwalk a notice in a music stores window caught Gemma's eye,

"Hey Daisy, you like music? There's an opening for afternoon/evening sales assistant." She read,

"I guess, I love music." Daisy grinned as they diverted and made a beeline for the music store, on entering Gemma smiled as she took in the atmosphere, it felt friendly and fun, Metallica's – Master of Puppets playing on the overhead speakers. They made their way over to the checkout desk where a 20 something year old metalhead guy stood, leaning casually against the counter, his head bobbing to the beat.

"Ahem, hey s'cuse me, but we noticed your sign out front looking for a sales assistant, my friend here is looking for a job, we were wondering if she could apply?" Gemma asked him confidently.

The guy looked up from his position at the counter, dragging his gaze across both herself and Daisy, finally he smiled a big friendly grin.

"I'm Matt." He introduced himself holding his hand out towards Daisy, which she shook timidly, "Daisy" she replied, bashfully. "So, you're looking for a job huh?" he questioned her,

"I sure am." She replied, "I can start whenever" Daisy declared.

Matt smiled, "Awesome, well you look like a cool chick, how about I give you a trail? Come by tomorrow evening around 5 and we'll give it a shot, sound good?" he invited.

"Yeah, I'm up for that, I'll see you tomorrow." Daisy accepted confidently.

Before they turned to leave Gemma paused, "Hey Matt, you wouldn't happen to know of any rooms or anything going at the moment would ya?" Gemma inquired.

Matt considered her question, "Mmm… actually this could be your lucky day." He smiled, "my friend TJ is going travelling for a year and he's looking for someone to rent his apartment, it's nothing flashy, one bed 1 bath, I think he's asking for $300 per month everything included, you interested?"

"Depends how much your going to be paying me I guess." Daisy shrugged.

"Oh yah." Matt laughed, "Enough to cover the rent and live to the next month." He responded.

"Deal." Daisy smiled, "so where's this apartment?"

"I'll take you, it's just above the ice cream shop." He offered, walking around the counter and gesturing for them to follow him.

They arrived at the apartment within a few minutes, Gemma was relieved it wasn't too far from the music store, at least she'd know that Daisy would be safe if she had to finish late, the walk was always busy until the early hours, so she wouldn't be wandering around alone in the dark, she didn't know what it was about this girl, but Gemma felt protective over her already. Must be her mothering instincts kicking in again, she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, observing as Daisy secured herself a place to live, she could move in tomorrow afternoon according to TJ as he was flying out to Rio tomorrow morning. TJ gave Daisy a copy of the key to the apartment, promising he'd leave the master key with Matt before he left, she could pick it up on her trail shift.

Gemma and Daisy made their way back out and wandered down onto the beach, the skyline tinged with a pink and orange hue. She smiled knowing David would be up soon, she'd missed him today, but it had been nice to have some girl time with someone her own age that wasn't a vampire, no offence to Althea but she was a little intense most of the time. As they walked along the beach Daisy paused, turning to face Gemma, she wasn't a hugger, most physical contact made her feel uneasy and anxious, but she couldn't help but hug her, she'd been so kind and helped her so much and she didn't even know her,

"Thank you so much for today." Daisy hugged her tightly,

"No problem, it's what friends are for." Gemma grinned, "I mean that's if you wanna consider us friends?"

"I'd like that." Daisy agreed breaking the hug and continuing their walk down the beach. They'd just slumped themselves down in the sand, Gemma was feeling tired, being pregnant really took it out of you.

"You okay?" Daisy asked worriedly, as Gemma lay her head on her arms hugging her knees,

"I'm fine, just one of the perks of being pregnant, exhaustion from doing the simplest of tasks" she chuckled.

"Well let me know if you need anything." Daisy offered, getting comfortable, leaning her weight on her hands.

Gemma must have dozed off as when she reared her head the sun had practically set as she took in the horizon, Daisy was sitting beside her, staring off into the distance. Gemma wondered what she was looking at then she heard it, the rumble of motorbikes in the distance. She felt her heart swell, David and the boys would be here in minutes, she glanced over at Daisy who looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't worry, it's just David and my brothers, they're pretty cool if you give them a chance." Gemma related, trying to ease Daisy's obvious nerves.

David and the others came to a loud skidding holt beside them, Gemma pulling herself up from her place in the sand, Daisy standing reservedly beside her. David clambered off his bike, making his way swiftly towards her,

"Hey, you, I missed you." Gemma told him, tip toeing to kiss him on the lips.

"I missed you more." David replied, "I thought you'd have been back when I woke up, I was worried when I didn't find you."

"Ah sorry, me and Daisy just got carried away, oh by the way this is Daisy." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." David smiled friendly.

"So, Daisy this is obviously David, this here is Dwayne and Althea, then there's Marco, and finally Paul." Gemma introduced them one by one, they all smiled welcoming Daisy into their fold.

"How about we light a fire, grab some beers and make this a parrttyyy." Marco cheered, everyone else nodded in agreement, David and Dwayne wandering off to find driftwood for the fire, Paul and Marco heading in the direction of the nearest liquor store,

"Oh, hey boys, remember to bring something non-alcoholic for the pregnant lady, actually just get me a strawberry milkshake." Gemma called to her brothers,

"Anything else your highness?" Paul joked,

"Yeah, some chips and chocolate would be awesome, thanks." She replied,

Marco and Paul laughed, shooting her a thumbs up before continuing their mission for supplies.

Dwayne and David managed to get the bonfire up and running quickly, the heat and the soft glow from the fire seemed to help Daisy relax a little,

"You okay with this?" Gemma whispered to her,

"Yeah sure, if you guys don't mind me hanging around, will be nice to celebrate a pretty successful day." She smiled genuinely.

"Yeahhh good point." Gemma agreed, "and I assure you, we're happy to have you hang with us, hopefully you don't mind teasing and innuendo's because there is likely to be a lot of that flying around." Gemma chuckled, leaning into David as he positioned himself next to her.

"So, Daisy, you here for vacation or?" Dwayne asked his tone light and friendly, he'd positioned himself in the sand, Althea leaning into him as she sprawled between his legs.

Daisy looked up, startled that someone had spoken to her unexpectedly, "Oh erm… not exactly, I just got here a few days ago, I guess it's kind of a fresh start." She replied quietly.

"Cool, you here with your family?" Althea was next to ask,

"Oh no, just me." She replied,

"But you're so young, how old are you?" Althea continued,

"I'm 17." Daisy replied shyly

Before Althea could continue her line of questioning, David spoke up,

"Same age as Gemma here, it will be nice for her to have someone around she has more in common with than us mature ones." He stated,

Daisy smiled, thankful for his interjection, "Pppfff" Gemma scoffed, "You guys mature? No way, maybe Dwayne and Althea, possibly you David but Marco and Paul, no way."

"No way Paul and Marco what?" Marco asked curiously as he and Paul came back, arms full of supplies,

"Little sister says you guys are immature." Dwayne smirked,

"S'cuse me?" Paul stated, imitating he was shocked, clutching at his heart. "You are totally not having your milkshake for that, and I'm gonna eat your chips." He grinned.

"Oh Pauuulllll, please I didn't mean it." Gemma whined, "David tell him, I need that milkshake."

David laughed, "Ah you have to face the consequences babe." He told her, hugging her under his arm.

Gemma pouted, kicking at the sand with her foot,

"Ah shit, I'm joking lil sis, I'm a Lost Boy after all" Paul grinned, "Heres your chips and shake, I got them to put extra strawberries in it for ya."

"Paul did I ever tell you I love you." She grinned, taking the shake and chips happily,

"Don't say that too loudly, David might get jealous." Paul winked,

Marco passed out the beers, "Would you like a beer Daisy?" Marco asked sweetly,

"Oh erm… sure." She smiled timidly, taking the beer from Marco.

Daisy looked at the bottle, trying to figure out how she was supposed to open the metal cap.

"Want me to get that for ya?" Paul asked her, sitting himself between her and Dwayne, Marco on the opposite side next to David.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Daisy replied, holding out the beer bottle, Paul took the bottle, swiftly flicking off the cap with his thumb and handing it back to her within the space of a few seconds, Daisy took back the bottle her eyes wide with wonder.

"How'd you do that?" she asked amazed,

"Magic." Paul winked, earning a snort from Gemma,

"So, what do ya do Daisy, school?" Marco asked,

"No, no school, I actually just got a trail shift at the music store tomorrow." She smiled the beer making her feel warm and fuzzy inside,

"Right on." Marco enthused, swigging from his beer.

They spent the rest of the evening teasing and roughhousing, the group seemed to be comfortable letting Daisy into their fold much to Gemma's relief. It was around 2am when they decided to call it a night, Gemma was falling asleep on David's shoulder and Daisy was conscious she had to be well rested for her first day at the music store that evening. They rose from their places in the sand, bidding Daisy good night,

"Paul can you take Daisy back to the motel?" Gemma asked her brother sleepily,

"Oh no it's okay I can walk, you guys go." Daisy rebutted,

"Don't be silly, you can't be walking around on your own at this time, Paul doesn't mind do you Paul?" Gemma asked him,

"Nah, it's cool" Paul stretched making his way over to his bike.

"See you tomorrow Daisy." Gemma stated, pushing her in the direction of Paul who was straddling his bike, waiting for Daisy to join him.

"Don't be scared, I'm a good driver." Paul chuckled as Daisy cautiously jumped up onto the back of the bike, holding on to Paul's jacket lightly.

"Ha yeah right, that tree branch almost took you out on the way here." Marco teased, climbing onto his own bike,

"Uh dude I was totally giving it a high five, my lil tree buddy." Paul countered making Daisy giggle, the beer really had gone to her head.

The rest of the group sped off in the direction of the cave, leaving Paul and Daisy alone,

"Well hold on tight I guess" Paul shrugged with a smile and took off across the sand.

Daisy grinned as the wintry night air whipped against her face, her head becoming fuzzy and light, she gripped Paul's jacket a little tighter, scared she was going to get dizzy and fall off. They arrived back at the motel, Paul climbing off first to help her down, she held his arm shakily getting down on her feet, she lost balance somehow, tripping and falling into Paul's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paul." She hiccupped, "That was so not cool." She slurred,

"Think ya had a little too much to drink huh Daisy girl." Paul laughed, standing her back upright.

Paul felt his stomach clench as she looked up into his eyes, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, her hair wild from the ride,

"Beautiful." He whispered,

"Huh?" Daisy frowned,

Paul shook his head, shaking it off, "I uh, I said you should get to bed." He grinned,

"Oh yeah, I should." She replied, pointing at him in agreement, "Night Paul, thanks for the ride." She mumbled, making her way to her room on shaky legs.

Paul watched her as she crossed the motel lot, fumbling with the door key and entering her room, he sighed climbing back onto his bike,

"Uh what's wrong with you dude." He said to himself, "Stop being a pussy." He chastised himself before revving the engine and speeding off into the night.


	23. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

Daisy woke the night morning, a slight headache forming behind her eyes, last night was the first time she'd drank alcohol and she knew she was a little bit drunk by the time Paul dropped her off, she physically cringed at the memory of herself stumbling over her own feet and falling into him, she was so embarrassed. Another flashback of last night entered her mind, the way Paul looked at her before she'd headed back to her room, she envisioned his face, his features soft and playful but his eyes were hard and predatory, he'd said something as well but backtracked when she'd asked him what it was, she was drunk sure, but not stupid. She shrugged, it wasn't important, she had other things to take care of, she was moving into her own apartment and starting a new job today, she felt giddy just thinking about it, she was finally free from her brother and his twisted games, maybe she'd be able to build back her life here, maybe she'd be able to heal.

She took a warm shower, the hot water soothing her aching head, she used the complimentary products, realising she'd have to go shopping, she'd have to check how much money she had first though, she sighed, maybe she'd have to live with the little she had until she got her first pay check. she towelled herself off, putting on one of her new outfits, she chose the black jeans and glitter patterned V-neck jumper. She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable and made her way to reception to check out.

She arrived at TJ's flat, pulling the key out of her pocket, hesitating before she attempted to unlock the door, deciding it was better to knock first in case by any chance TJ was still home. She knocked and waited for a reply, when she didn't hear anything after a few minutes she unlocked the door, smiling as she entered, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a sigh, "Home." She whispered to herself, closing the door behind her. She jumped when a knock on the door startled her, she peered through the peephole, unwilling to open the door to a stranger, she smiled when she recognised the curly brown hair and kind hazel eyes, she opened the door, a grin on her face,

"Gemma, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her through the door excitedly.

"I couldn't miss the big move in, could I? Aaand, I brought you some house warming stuff." She smiled, handing over three large bags full of assorted items.

"I can't accept all this, you'll end up with no money left if you keep bailing me out every few minutes." Daisy stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, besides, I'm not the one paying rent." She smiled, placing the bags on the small table in the kitchen. The apartment was small but cosy, it had a large open plan kitchen/living room, the kitchen complete with all the essentials, a small table and chairs in the middle, the living room had a large reclining leather sofa, flat screen TV and various other knick-knacks. The bedroom was large with a double bed and fitted mirrored wardrobe which ran across one full wall, a bedside table and lamp. The bathroom was smaller, washbasin, toilet and bathtub with a shower fitted overhead. Daisy looked around taking it all in, she felt happiness slowly start to warm her hardened heart, she loved it already.

"Want me to help you unpack these bags?" Gemma asked, interrupting Daisy's inner monologue.

"I'll do it, you take a seat, you look a little tired." Daisy fussed, pushing Gemma into a chair,

"Oh yeah, morning sickness is a bitch." Gemma grimaced, rubbing her stomach,

Daisy smiled sympathetically, thanking her profusely as she unpacked the bags full of everything she'd been worried about not being able to afford, toiletries, essentials, food, drinks. She hugged Gemma spontaneously, almost sending her falling from the chair she was perched on,

"Steady Daisy, you'll knock the baby right out of me." Gemma laughed,

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never had someone be so nice to me." Daisy stated felting herself tear up,

"Hey, don't cry, it's what friends are for, besides, once this baby comes, guess who's going to be babysitting as payback?" Gemma smirked causing Daisy to laugh,

"I can't wait to meet the little guy or girl, what do you want it to be?" Daisy asked, filling the fridge and cupboards from the bags.

"Ya know I've not really thought about it." Gemma replied,

"So, think now." Daisy chuckled,

"Umm… I think I really would love it to be a boy." She smiled dreamily,

"Awww, I can just imagine him, David's blonde hair, your hazel eyes, he'll be gorgeous." Daisy swooned,

Gemma felt her stomach drop, bile rising in her throat, she swallowed hard, "Yeah, gorgeous" she coughed.

Daisy frowned, confused by Gemma's reaction but shook it off, maybe she was just feeling sick,

"Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the cave, I feel so tired, I just wanted you to have some stuff when you moved in." Gemma stated, getting to her feet.

"Thank you so much, yes get back and rest… wait, did you say cave?" Daisy asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah." Gemma smiled, "Me and the boys, we live in a cave down by Hudson's bluff, it used to be a hotel back in the days, it's pretty cosy, don't have to pay rent." She replied.

"Wow, sounds cool."

"Bet"

The exchanged goodbyes, Gemma telling her she'd drop by the music store later that evening.

5pm came around quicker than she thought it would, she checked herself one last time in the mirror before making her way out of her apartment and down to the music store.

"Hi Matt, I'm here for the trail" Daisy stated as she walked up to the counter where Matt was leaning looking through a new order.

"Hey Daisy, glad you came by. So um, hey I guess your first task is to sort out this order. If you could alphabetise it and then make a start on putting it out that would be great" he instructed amicably.

"Sure." She accepted making her way around the back of the counter.

"I'll just be in the back doing inventory, gibe me a shout if you need any help." He told her as he disappeared behind a black beaded curtain.

She placed the first box of CDs in front of her and began making piles alphabetically, lip syncing along to the stereo, her favourite song Nothing Else Matter by Metallic started to play as she opened up the second box.

She lost herself in the song, she used to listen to it a lot back home, always fantasizing about someone coming to save her, taking her away from the hell of her brother's torment, she smiled as she realised she didn't have to worry about that anymore, she had a chance for a new life, she had a home, hopefully a job and what seemed to be a group of new friends.

Time passed quickly as she finished alphabetising and took to the task of stocking the shelves, no one had been by so far, but it was only just dusk, the boardwalk seemed to hype up after dark.

The bell over the door tinkled signalling they had a customer, she quickly slotted the CD in her hand in the correct place, putting on her best customer service smile she turned around,

"Hey, how can I help you?" she chirped, stopping in her tracks when she realised who was standing before her, it was Paul. Flashbacks from her tipsy tumble made her cheeks burn much to Pauls amusement.

"Hey girl, so how's your trail going?" Paul smiled.

"Erm... yeah, its... good" she stuttered feeling flustered under his gaze.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked grabbing the CD which she held in her hand, "Lady Gaga, who's she?" Paul frowned.

"Oh she's actually not too bad, she has a few good hits." She enthused.

"Well I ain't heard em!" he chuckled to himself, "I'm more into rock and heavy metal." He confessed raising his eyebrow.

"I can tell" she smiled,

"Oh yeah, you diggin my style huh?" he teased.

She chuckled shyly, looking down at the floor nervously. She didn't know what it was about him but he made her feel nervous, not in the way she usually felt around people but a warm kinda nervous.

"So you hittin the board after work?" he asked her casually, tucking his hands in his pocket and bouncing on his heels.

"I... I don't know? Possibly, I thought maybe I'd see Gemma if she was around." She replied.

"Sweet well I'll catch you later Daisy." Paul stated with a smile before making his way to the door, he turned back looking like he was going to say something else but shook his head and carried on walking.

"Weird" Daisy thought as she got back to the task at hand.

"Urgh I'm stuffed." Gemma announced patting her stomach contently.

"Ya should be ya practically ate a whole cow" Paul teased.

Gemma gave him a death stare, daring him to continue. Marco snorted at the scene, "Dude never piss off a pregnant lady, hormones!" he stated conspiratorially to his brother. They both chuckled as Gemma glared at them in contempt,

"C'mon boys give her a break, she's eating for two." David chastised his brothers, which only made the boys laugh harder for some reason only they knew.

"Immature pricks." Gemma pouted.

"Oooooooh thems fighting words lil sis." Paul declared.

"Paul, I will take you down right now." She hissed,

"Dude I don't think she's joking" Marco whispered, him and Paul falling into hysterics. David smirked at his brothers, kissing Gemma on the cheek,

"Ignore them." He stated, wrapping his arm round her shoulder,

"I'm gonna go see if Daisy's finished her shift" she announced, pushing her way out of the booth, the others following suit, pulling themselves up and following her out. They made it to the music store just as Daisy was exiting, thanking and Matt and bidding him goodnight. Daisy smiled as she noticed the group heading her way,

"Hey guys." She smiled,

"Hey Daisy, did you get the job?" Gemma asked eagerly,

"Well… YES I got it." Daisy shouted with glee, her and Gemma jumping up and down hugging each other, Marco and Paul started jumping up and down holding hands, whooping, making the others laugh and Daisy feel a little embarrassed at her gleeful outburst.

"Ignore those two, if I don't kill them by the end of the night it will be a miracle." Gemma declared raising her eyebrow, earning a grin from Paul and Marco and a chuckle from David. "Let's celebrate." She continued. Daisy nodded, linking her arm with Gemma and heading out into the midst of the boardwalk, the boys and Althea following close behind them.

They walked down to the end of the walk, close to the jetty that was home to a few small yachts, a concert was just starting up, Gemma looked at the poster giving the details of the concert,

"Ah this looks cool, a DJ is gonna be playing metal covers of pop songs, a live band are gunna be playing along." She stated to the group, "We gonna hit it?" she asked hopefully,

"Sounds good." Daisy replied,

"Rock on" Paul whooped, him and Marco making the rock sign with both hands,

The music started up, charging the atmosphere, everyone cheering as Marilyn Manson's cover of Personal Jesus began to play, David hugged Gemma around the waist, resting his head on her shoulder, swaying together to the music, Dwayne appeared suddenly holding beers and passing them around, Althea holding a strawberry milkshake for Gemma. As they drank, enjoying the music, Daisy began to feel the now familiar fuzzy warm feeling of the alcohol taking its effect, loosening her up, making her forget she'd only known these people a few days, in some weird way she felt she'd known them all her life.

Marco grabbed Daisy spinning her around playfully, singing along to the song, her giggling and trying to remain on her feet as the crowd spun around her. Dwayne and Althea both moved with each other to the music, in their own little world, joining in on occasion with Paul and Marco as they song along to songs familiar to them. Volbeat – I only wanna be with you started up, sending the group into a giddy frenzy,

"I can't believe this song cool." Marco grinned, as he Paul and Daisy linked arms, jumping around and singing at each other, Dwayne and Althea joining in on the circle on bouncing feet and tone-deaf singing. Gemma and Daisy looked at each other and screamed as Halestorm – Bad Romance came on,

"Omg I looooove this song." Gemma cheered,

"Me too" Daisy squealed,

The rest of the group looking on in amusement as Daisy used her beer bottle and Gemma her straw as microphones to sing along, Gemma serenading David every so often much to his amusement, leaving his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Sweaty and out of breath Gemma and Daisy took a break from dancing as Dwayne, Marco and Paul sang the cover of You Spin Me Round played, headbanging and fist pumping.

As Seether – Careless Whisper began to play the atmosphere mellowed, Dwayne and Althea swayed with each other along with Gemma and David, Daisy stood swaying to the music, drinking from her third beer, she really was starting to feel a little tipsy, suddenly Paul grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around,

"Care to dance." He grinned, catching her as she stumbled from the turn, she giggled, slinging her arms drunkenly around his neck, swaying side to side, matching Paul's movements. She felt her face flush red as she looked into his big blue eyes, they seemed to be gazing into her soul at that moment, making her stomach flutter, he must have sensed her nerves as he smirked and spun her round, making her heart feel as though it was going to jump from her chest. When his hands grazed her hands, she felt jolts of electricity course through her. She was almost sad when the song ended, she was enjoying the moment, enjoying the new feelings that seemed to invade her senses. Paul grinned, releasing his grip, bending beside Dwayne to grab another beer from the crate.

Gemma's voice made her jump as she was lost staring at the guy who just turned her world around,

"That was cute." Gemma winked, "you make a cute couple." She smiled pulling Daisy to the side out of earshot of the others,

"What do you mean? It was just a dance." Daisy replied, trying not to give anything away,

"Oh, c'mon we could all see the electricity between you too." She told her, "Could you be the girl to tame the wild one that is Paul." She chuckled, nudging Daisy's arm.

"You are some kind crazy." Daisy replied with a chuckle, nudging her back.

"I've been told." She replied with a snort.

They both returned to the group sharing knowing glances, Marco and Paul were currently rough housing, Marco teasing his brother over something they'd obviously missed, Paul threatening to kick his ass, Marco laughing hysterically. Paul got Marco in a headlock, giving him a brother nougie, Marco fighting to free himself, Marco managed loosen Pauls grip, sneakily slipping out of his arms and jabbing him playfully in the side. Paul swung his hand to slap Marco round his heard, but Marco ducked, landing another jab and running off into the crowd, whooping and hollering.

"You can run but you can't hide." Paul called after him, setting off into a sprint after his brother, the others running after them, eager to see who would win between them. They'd made it down on to the jetty, Marco ahead by a few seconds, Paul racing after him, both with manic grins on their faces, the end of the jetty was fast approaching, Marco was started to slow, coming to a skidding halt at the end of the jetty, Paul wasn't letting up, the group howled in laughter as Paul hurtled at Marco, tackling him round the waist and launching them both into the air and into the ocean.

"Ahhhhhh." Was all they heard from Marco before a huge splash erupted from the water as they both cannonballed under it's surface.

Gemma, Daisy, David, Dwayne and Althea approached the edge of the jetty, trying to stifle their laughter, Dwayne suddenly shouted as Paul sneakily jumped up grabbing his ankle and flipping him into the water. Daisy screamed as Marco launched himself out of the waves and pulled her down in to the water, Gemma grabbing onto her arm to try and prevent her falling in ended up losing balance and toppling into the cold salty water.

Gemma and Daisy spluttered to the surface, Marco, Paul and Dwayne howling with laughter,

"You are so dead." Gemma stated, unable to keep the smirk off her face,

"How about I get you out of those wet clothes." Paul teased swimming around Daisy, shooting her a cheeky wink. Daisy giggled and splashed water in his face, swimming back over to the jetty and attempting to pull herself back up. David pulled Gemma out of the water, wrapping her in his arms and chuckling into her wet hair, licking her neck playfully, "mmm salty." He stated, earning a playful slap to his chest.

Althea helped Daisy back on to the jetty, the Paul, Marco and Dwayne remaining in the water, rough housing and dunking each other underneath the water. They finally pulled themselves out of the water, whooping and hollering, Althea screaming as Dwayne wrapped his wet arms around her waist, playfully swatting at him.

It was starting to get cold, Gemma's teeth chattered as she shivered in her wet clothes,

"As fun as this was I'm gonna get Gemma home and into some dry clothes." David stated to the others,

"Wha… wha… what about Daisy." Gemma stuttered,

"I'll take her home." Paul offered, making Daisy's stomach churn in response.

"S…see you tomorrow." Gemma told her, waving as she followed David back to the boardwalk along with Marco, Dwayne and Althea.

"So, let's get you home." Paul stated to Daisy, leading them back towards the boardwalk, her teeth chattering and feet squelching as they walked.

"Take my jacket." Paul offered, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders,

"Won't you be cold?" She replied,

"Nah I'm hot stuff." He winked making Daisy blush shyly.

They reached Daisy's apartment in good time, she couldn't wait to get home and take off her wet clothes, she was freezing, if she didn't catch flu from tonight's antics she'd be surprised. Paul walked her up the back entrance, waiting for her to unlock the door before he turned to leave.

"You wanna come in and warm up before you head back?" She offered, entering her apartment and leaving the door open for him,

"Oh, uh sure, thanks." He smiled entering the apartment and closing the door gently behind him,

"Sweet place you got here." He complimented, looking around the room.

"Thanks, it's not much but it's home." She smiled,

Daisy passed him a clean towel and turned up the heating,

"I'm just gonna change, be right out" Daisy stated. Paul nodded perching on the edge of a heater, he didn't want to sit on any furniture in his wet clothes. Daisy came back out wearing the outfit she wore the first time they'd met, she looked cute, her hair still wet, hanging loosely round her shoulders. Paul watched her as she quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun giving him a perfect view of the creamy white flesh of her neck, her shuffled uncomfortably against the heater as he felt his crotch twice.

"So you liking it here in ole Santa Carla?" Paul asked curiously,

Daisy smiled genuinely, "You know I actually am, its already feeling like home. Plus for the first time I have an amazing friend, Gemma is one a million, she's really helped me out." She gushed.

"Yeah as much as I like to rip on her my lil sis is a keeper. She's definitely cheered David up, he was a miserable bastard before." Paul laughed,

"I can see they are happy together, its so crazy they are having a baby though. How old is David?" she replied,

"Yep crazy, it's good your good with crazy cuz girl if you hang with us you'll need to have aa decent crazy threshold." He grinned, "David's 20, Marco's 18, me and Dwayne are 20 and Althea she's 25" He related.

"You're all so young, where are your parents?" she asked delicately.

Paul shrugged, "Long story, all that matters is we have each other now. They are my family." He replied vaguely, "What about you? Where's your family?" he asked gently.

She looked down at her feet, walking over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of what looked to be wine Gemma had brought her. "Drink?" she asked fishing around for some cups or glasses, finding a pack of red solo cups at the back of the cupboard.

"Sure." Paul agreed,

She poured out the drinks, settling down on the sofa, tucking her feet under herself. "You can sit you know" Daisy told him as he stood still perched on the heater.

"I was just drying out." He grinned, feeling his clothes, he felt his jeans were dry but his t-shirt and jacket still wet. "Mind if I dry these?" he asked her.

"Oh sure." She smiled

Daisy felt her cheeks once more as Paul took off his shirt, placing it along with his jacket on the heater. His body was well defined and strong, not overly muscular but you could tell he had strength. He walked casually over to the sofa, plopping down on the opposite end, winking at her as she looked away shyly.

"So your parents?" He asked again sipping from the wine, Daisy laughed as Paul's face screwed up in distaste. She took a tentative sip of her own drink, taking comfort in the warm feeling it caused in her stomach.

"My parents died when I was 5." She sighed sadly, "I was adopted not long after." She explained.

Paul looked like he was struggling with what to say, "I'm sorry that happened to you." He replied earnestly. Daisy shrugged, "It was nothing compared to what my adoptive family put me through" she blurted, burying her face in her cup when she realised she'd probably said too much and definitely too much to drink. She never felt this comfortable taking to anyone, not even Gemma, it was either the alcohol or there was something about Paul that made her want to spill her heart out.

"What do you mean? What did they do?" Paul frowned.

"Uh nothing, forget about it." She tried to backtrack.

Paul slid himself a little closer to her, close enough that she could smell his masculine scent which caused her stomach to flutter,

"I'm gonna be straight with you, I'm really not good at the serious stuff but I know you're hiding something. When you keep as many secrets as I do you can tell when someone is keeping one from you. Anyway, its kinda obvious you're running from something, your 17, on your own in an unknown city, that doesn't happen without a reason." He narrated.

Daisy frowned wondering what secrets Paul could be hiding, she took another sip of her warm, tracing circles on the plastic with her thumb.

"Why'd you wanna know anyway? You don't know me." She countered, an edge of defensiveness to her voice.

Paul sighed lightly, grimacing as he drank from his cup, "I wanna know you." He replied holding her gaze. Daisy felt herself blush once again, she cursed herself internally, she probably seemed like a dork always turning the colour of a beetroot in front of him.

"Why do you wanna know me?" she asked curiously, unsure of his motives.

Paul smiled, "You want honesty or a lie?" he chuckled.

"Honesty. Always" she replied seriously.

"Since the first time I saw you I felt, I dunno I just felt this warmth inside. I felt like I was a fish caught on a line and you were reeling me in." He laughed, "That sounds lame huh?" he shook his head feeling stupid.

Daisy smiled bashfully, "No it's weirdly sweet." She answered coyly.

"Enough of me embarrassing myself, ya gonna tell me what happened when you were adopted?" he pressed on.

Daisy took a deep breath, exhaling sharply and draining her cup, Paul arched his brow in question, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" she whispered,

"Promise" he declared holding his hand over his heart.

"Well.. uh... the couple that adopted me, they uh had a son already who was older than me. He was 12 when they first took me home. Well uh.. he started to molest me then as I got older he took it further and raped me... like repeatedly." She confessed, already feeling tears stinging her eyes, "The... the day I came here, he raped me and then let his friends rape me too... I couldn't take anymore I felt dirty and worthless, I just needed to get out of that place. I ended up here, I never told anyone this, you're the first, my brother he always told me if I told anyone he'd kill me and I never doubted that he would, I could always see the malice in his eyes." She finished speaking, the tears roaming freely down her face, the air heavy with a thick silence. She chanced a look at Paul, his eyes burned with hatred, his mouth parted slightly in shock. He seemed to snap out of his trance like state, taking in her sorrowful appearance.

"If I ever meet him. I will kill him." Paul broke the silence, his voice dripping with anger it actually startled her a little. Paul seemed to sense her fear and tried to calm himself down, he cautiously reached out and grazed her hand with his, he didn't want to make her anymore distressed. When she didn't flinch or run away he slowly moved himself she he was sitting next to her, gently pulling her into his arms, where she lay her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry you had to suffer that." He whispered, "Thank you for trusting me with your secret." He added, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm sorry to load that on you." She sobbed, sitting up and swiping at her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, trust me when I say all my brothers and lil sister, even Althea, we all have stories, pasts that we hide, its hard keeping everything inside so we are lucky we all have each other. Now, you have me." He uttered with a half smile.

"You mean that?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Never been more sure." He replied. The butterflies in her stomach began their dance once more as she felt an electricity charge the air around them, suddenly she was very conscious that Paul had no shirt on. Not wanting to over step his mark Paul rose from the sofa, downing the rest of the wine before throwing his cup in the trash,

"Urgh" he shuddered making Daisy giggle. He grabbed his t-shirt pulling it over his bare chest before shrugging himself into his jacket. Daisy got up from the sofa walking him to the door,

"I guess good night, will I see you tomorrow?" he asked,

"If you'd want." She smiled feeling shy,

"More than you know." He grinned, surprising her pulling her into a hug, his body reacting violently to his touch, electricity coursing through her. He reluctantly let go, giving her a last tender glance before wishing her good night and disappearing down the stairs.

"Wow" she sighed, slumping against the door.

"I don't feel so good." Gemma winced, as she felt sharp spasms rip through her stomach, a fever creeping up on her.

"What's wrong?" David asked concerned, holding his hand to her forehead, "You're burning up"

"Yeah I have some pain too in my stomach, do you think its the baby?" she asked worriedly,

"I don't know babe, is it normal? How pregnant are you?" he quizzed, propping her up against the pillows.

"Uh I don't know? Almost two months I'd guess." She stated.

"Hmmm... if it gets any worse you'll have to go to the hospital." He instructed.

"Mkay." She replied, rubbing her hands over her stomach. "Oh hey, I have something for you." She stated, pulling out a small leather pouch from her pocket and placing it in David's palm.

"What is it?" he queried,

"Open it, see." She urged with a smile. David carefully pulled open the strings which held the pouch closed, reaching in and pulling out it's contents. His eyes registered surprise when he pulled out the silver chain and pendant, he traced his fingers over the two hearts entwined in barbed wire.

"Check the back" Gemma beamed, as David turned over the pendant smiling fondly at the word 'forever' scrawled into the metal.

"You got this for me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I saw it and thought it was dark but romantic, reminded me of you" she grinned.

He kissed her lips softly, "Thank you." He tied the chain around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. He nestled himself next to her, resting his head on her stomach, she ran her fingers through his hair tenderly.

"How you feeling now?" David sighed calmly, enjoying the feel of his mate's gentle touch.

"I don't know, I just wish I knew the baby was okay. As much as I freaked out when I found out I was pregnant, I'm starting to love the little fella." She disclosed.

"I might be able to check the baby." He divulged.

"What really? How?" she replied eagerly.

"Well you know I'm a vampire, right?" he grinned,

"I'm aware." She snorted, "What of it?"

"Well, we are able to communicate through our minds, psychically I guess." He shrugged, "So maybe I can read the baby's mind, read its thoughts." He added.

"Woah… uh please could you try?" She asked biting her lip, "I just wanna know it's okay."

David nodded, he lay on his side, his head still resting delicately on her lower stomach. He placed one hand over her womb, closing his eyes in concentration. As he placed his hand on her womb, a jolt of energy flew through his body, images flooding his mind, playing out almost like a movie. The first images he saw were of his mate, tied to the bed back in the mansion, Angelo torturing her, he felt himself growl in anger, a fire burning where his beating heart used to be, the images the flicked to images of something he didn't understand at first, then he realised he was watching the foetus come into existence, images of Angelo's face and his mates face dancing around his mind. Suddenly the images flickered to the night he and Gemma first slept together, he frowned in confusion as his face and Gemma's face flashed in unison much like it did only moments ago. Seconds later an image of a small child with platinum blonde hair, almost white in colour came into view, it's eyes were hazel, it's face smiling and happy, Gemma came into view, walking towards the child, holding a bottle containing a red liquid which sloshed around as she moved, she picked up the smiling child, cradling him in her arms, as the child suckled greedily from the bottle. The last image he saw was a teenage boy with both his and Gemma's features, standing between them, fangs distended, standing over three freshly killed corpses.

David gasped opening his eyes and sitting upright, "Well shit." He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck,

"David what's wrong?" Gemma asked, her voice raising in concern,

"It can't be possible." He mumbled to himself,

"What can't be possible?" Gemma asked him, "David tell me what's wrong, is it the baby?"

David turned to her, his face creased in confusion, "I think the baby is mine." He stated seriously.

Gemma screwed her face in puzzlement "David that's not possible" she finally managed to reply.

"I know, but I think it's true, Angelo was the father, but I don't know how or why but when we slept together, my DNA must have overridden his, I don't understand but I saw it, the boy looked like me." He explained perplexed.

"How can your DNA override Angelo's… Wait… the baby is a boy?"

"A beautiful boy." David smiled touching her cheek, "and I don't know how it could happen but I'm very sure it did, there's a lot we don't know about vampires, we always thought it was impossible to get anyone pregnant unless you were a succubus." He related, "Which is how Angelo impregnated you, but I don't know, I'm the father." He half smiled bewildered.

"Wow, I'm still confused how this all happened but I'm so happy right now." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" he asked

"Because the baby is yours." She smiled in reply. David beamed, lunging forward and pinning her in a tight hug, kissing her lips. "I love you." He declared.

"I love you too." She grinned, hugging him tight against her, sighing with relief, the baby was by some miracle David's.


	24. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

Daisy couldn't stop think about the previous night's conversation with Paul, she still couldn't believe she'd actually told him about what happened to her, she'd never been able to tell anyone, but he just made it seem so easy.

"Earth to Daisy." Matt teased, waving his hand in front of her face,

"Oh sorry, did I do it again?" She replied embarrassed she'd zoned out for the third time since she'd started her shift.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked amicably.

"No, it's fine, thank you though, I'm sorry I'm probably not making a very good impression right now." She apologized, sorting through the order which had arrived that evening. Matt chuckled and shook his head,

"No regrets Daze doll." He smiled, going back to pricing up some old stock for a sale.

Her shift passed in no time, she'd kept herself busy sorting the order, stocking the units and making a start on cleaning down the shelves which were looking a little dusty, leaving her no time to think too much about Paul and their previous interaction. She'd just walked back out front from the back, calling a goodbye to Matt, promising she'd see him tomorrow evening. She stopped in her tracks as she crossed the counter, her heart almost leaping from her chest, Paul stood grinning by the door,

"Hey girl." He greeted,

"Hi Paul, what you doing here?" she asked a little ambushed by his surprise appearance.

"I came to invite you to a party." He grinned

"Cool, where's it at?" she asked,

"Our place, kinda a late celebration for the baby, we found out it's gonna be a lil dude." He chuckled,

"Aww that's amazing, you mean your place as in the cave?" she clarified,

"Yup, ya down?" he asked cocking his eyebrow,

"Sure." She confirmed, shaking off her apprehension and following him out to his bike.

"Hop on and hold on tight." He warned, she took heed, gripping the back of his jacket in her fists, clamping her legs onto the side of the seat. They whizzed down the boardwalk and across the beach, the wind whipping her hair violently, when they came to pass through a forest she ducked her head, hiding her face in his back, a sudden bump of the bike had her losing grip, her arms lurching forward to hug his waist. For fear of falling she kept her hands hugged tightly around him, much to Pauls delight, just being this close to him sent her heart racing and her stomach churning. When the bike finally came to a skidding halt by the edge of a steep cliff she almost felt relieved, she'd been holding her breath for most of the journey and her lungs were beginning to burn.

"Y'okay?" Paul asked her with a smirk,

"I think so." She laughed, blushing crimson as he took her hand and lead her down some rickety wooden boards which she guessed were supposed to be stairs and down a steep incline into the cave, she felt her grip under her feet giving out as she skidded on loose stones, Paul grabbed her waist to ensure she didn't fall which only made her cheeks burn under his touch. As they walked down the incline, she heard music blaring from below, she could see a warm orange glow which as she moved further down realised was coming from burning oil drums which littered around the middle of huge space in the middle of the cave.

"Daisy!" Gemma called, running over to her and hugging her tightly, "You came" she cried in happiness.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Daisy replied, feeling disappointed as Paul released his grip on her and crossed the cave.

"Make yourself at home." Gemma welcomed, as she wandered back over to sit by David, Daisy laughed as Gemma squealed as David unexpectedly pulled her down to sit in his lap, holding his hands protectively across her stomach.

Paul walked back over to her, holding out a beer which she happily accepted, following him over to a worn sofa, timidly sitting down beside him.

"Who's hungry." Marco called as he came skipping down into the cave, Paul whooping and bounding over to grab a pizza box from his brother. He flopped back down next to Daisy, opening up a box of hot pepperoni pizza,

"Help ya 'self." Paul told her, offering her pizza.

As they ate, chatting animatedly, music blaring in the background she felt herself relaxing, as she looked around at the groups smiling faces she couldn't help but feel like she belonged. As her eyes roamed back from her surroundings she noticed Paul was looking at her, sipping from her beer, his arm resting casually on the arm of the sofa. She felt her pulse quicken and a heat spread in her stomach as his eyes burned into hers, she didn't know why he made her feel the way she did, it was definitely something new to her, and it honestly scared her, but in a weird way she didn't want it to stop.

"Having fun?" Paul asked her, placing the now empty pizza box onto the floor.

"Yeah, definitely." She smiled, the third bottle of beer she was drinking starting to make her feel warm and fuzzy once again.

"So, how'd you like our place?" Marco asked her giddily,

"It's cool, I didn't think it would feel so much like a home." She replied honestly,

"Yeah who woulda thought a cave would feel homey huh." Marco chuckled, his brothers laughing along with him.

"It's not the place you live, it's who you live with." Dwayne interjected, earning a cheers from his brothers, as they raising their beer bottles above their heads. Daisy finished her beer, Marco passing her another,

"How do you guys drink so much and not feel anything?" Daisy asked sipping from her beer,

"Years of practice." David smirked, the others laughing at some inside joke. Daisy shrugged, giving Gemma a what's that all about look, she smiled and waved it off dismissively,

"You'll understand if you stick around." Gemma told her cryptically, David smirking from behind her hair.

The party continued, Marco and Dwayne getting up to head bang to an obvious favourite song when it began to play, the cave erupted in a chorus of different voices singing along to the lyrics, everyone's voices echoing around the walls. At some point during the spontaneous sing a long Paul had gotten closer to her, she felt the friction of his jeans against her thigh, his boots resting against her sneakers. She felt her stomach lurch as his placed his arm around her shoulder nonchalantly, Gemma noticing the gesture raised her eyebrow at Daisy from across the cave in question, Daisy held up her hands signalling she was innocent in the actions. After a while the weight of Paul's arm around her seemed natural, like it's the way it should always be, she felt herself moulding into him without her intention.

She looked up towards his face, a smirk played on his lips and he conversed with his brothers, she looked around, Dwayne and Althea were looking at her curiously but warmly, Marco had a cheeky grin on his face, biting his thumb nail, and Gemma was whispering something to a smirking David. She felt like they all knew something she didn't but tried to shake it off, returning once more to enjoying the moment. She must have dozed off at some point as Paul shifting his weight next to her brought her back to reality, she gazed around drowsily, the others had gone, it was just her and Paul.

"Oh, hey sleepyhead." Paul chuckled,

"How long was I out?" she asked, the haze of sleep clearing swiftly as she became more aware of Paul and his close proximity.

"Not long, max 20 minutes." He assured her, "little lightweight." He teased,

She giggled hiding her face with her hands, knowing he was right, she really couldn't hold her alcohol.

"Where did everyone go?" she quizzed.

"Er… Marco went to the walk with Dwayne and Althea, David and Gemma are in their room, probably shouldn't go into detail about what they're doing." He winked, laughing as he watched her face turn beet red. "Don't worry the walls are soundproof." He howled with laughter.

Daisy giggled, his laughter was infectious, she could tell he was a natural joker, he didn't have to tell her yesterday that he was no good with the serious stuff, his personality radiated he liked to joke and tease but when it came down to it, she knew he could keep a secret, after all she'd trusted him with hers. He eventually managed to stop laughing, resting his head against the back of the sofa, his eyes locking with hers. She shifted in her seat, unsure where to look, at the floor, at the wall, or at him. She heard him sigh lightly, swigging from his beer his arm still extended across the back of the sofa, he reached out and gently grazed his fingers across her cheek, brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She felt her pulse quicken as his touch sent shivers down her spine, her stomach flipped as her leaned forward slightly, resting his cheek on his arm.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he murmured,

"I'm nothing special." She replied self-deprecatingly

"You're special to me." He declared with a shy smile, "I've never felt this way about a girl before." He told her honestly.

"I… I don't know what to say." She stuttered,

"Ya don't gotta say anything." He assured her, "unless you wanna tell me to stop." He whispered, leaning his head down to level with hers, he slowly grazed his lips against hers, and she felt her heart almost stop as sensations invaded her senses like she'd never felt before. When she didn't make a move to stop him he kissed her again, this time with a little more pressure, she melted under the feel of his lips against hers and before she could think too much about it, she felt herself kiss him back.

He exhaled deeply, breaking away, pulling her into his chest and tucking her under his arm,

"Been wanting to do that for ages." He laughed, "definitely worth the wait." He announced, causing Daisy to blush, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Can I say something?" he whispered into her hair,

"Of course." She agreed, giving him her full attention.

He let out a long sigh, biting his lower lip like he was trying to figure out what to say, "I don't wanna freak you out or nothin' but I really like you. I want you to be mine. Specially after what you told me last night, my need and desire to protect you has doubled. I know you've not known me long, but I feel like when I first saw you that day on the beach, that you were for me. I've never felt like this before, honestly, I usually just flirt with a girl, sleep with them then never think about them again. Not with you though, it's different, I wanna be with you." He professed. "I know what you've been through and I don't expect anything from you, I ain't gonna push you to do anything, I just want you to be for me." He concluded, taking a long drink from his beer, nervously looking down at the arm of the sofa.

Daisy definitely wasn't expecting him to say all that, she felt lost for words, a unfamiliar warmth spreading across her chest,

"No conditions?" She whispered, fear of being too damaged to love holding her back from professing her true feelings for him,

"Nada." He smiled,

"Then, I guess, I'm yours." She answered,

"Serious?" he asked her in surprise, she nodded smiling shyly. Paul beamed, his face lighting up, he gently kissed her lips, resting his hands on her shoulders, she leaned into him, kissing him back, wrapping her hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss slightly, urging her to let him in but unwilling to be forceful. She parted her lips slightly and moaned softly as his tongue lightly grazed over her lips. She ran her hands through his wild hair, feeling a heat spread down her body as he ran his hands down her back, resting one at her hip and the other on her knee. His kisses were intoxicating, the feel of his lips against hers made her melt inside, igniting a fire which she never knew she had. She parted her lips more, hesitating before hesitantly running her tongue over his, he groaned squeezing her knee, kissing her harder.

He broke the kiss, leaving her head spinning and her body warm,

"Think I should stop." He told her panting,

"Why?" she pouted,

Paul laughed at her expression, "Cuz if I carry on, I dunno if I can control myself." He winked, causing her cheeks to heat and a shiver racing down her back.

"Fair point." She shrugged with a giggle, "I should be going anyway, it's getting late." She sighed.

"Mmmm… sure I'll drop you home." He stated, pulling her up and into a hug, kissing the top of her head before leading her back out the cave and into the freezing night air.


	25. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

Gemma woke the next morning, her hand clamping over her mouth as she felt vomit making its way up from her stomach. She wrestled free from the covers and David's embrace, speeding her way to the bathroom, trying not to offload onto the caves floor. She slammed through the bathroom door, bracing her arms on the rim of the toilet as she vomited violently. As the wave of nausea passed her stood upright, rubbing her stomach, pausing with a frown as her hand moved over a hard bump. She looked down at her stomach, her eyes widening in shock as she saw that her stomach was definitely bigger than previously, it looked like she was around 4 months pregnant not the few that she actually was. She jumped in shock as she felt a flutter in her stomach, did she just feel the baby move? She thought, surely that's not even possible yet she questioned herself.

She washed up, making her way back to her and David's room, David still sleeping peacefully, his arms now crossed over his chest as he lay on his back, she almost didn't want to disturb him, but she was too freaked out.

"David." She whispered shaking his shoulder gently, "David." She called louder, she jumped back a little as his eyes flew open flashing amber violently, his face softening when he realised it was her.

"Sorry I scared you. Vampire reflex." He smirked, "what's happened?" he asked sleepily,

"David, I swear I felt the baby move, and my stomach has suddenly got bigger, is this even possible? Should I be worried because I'm freaking out right now." She panicked. He took in her panicked expression and glanced down at her stomach, his brows raising when he noticed the now very obvious bump,

"I don't know." He stated drowsily, "I can't think… I'll check tonight." He promised, unable to keep his eyes from closing, the pull of sleep too much for him resist.

"Urgh, vampires." Gemma pouted, pulling herself up from the floor, rubbing her stomach. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, "I'm going to see Daisy." She told David, pulling on some warm clothes as he groaned in acknowledgment. She walked out into the cave, shrugging into her jacket which luckily hid her now obvious baby bump and made her way out into the fresh air, heading in the direction of the boardwalk. She reached Daisy's apartment in good time, knocking on her door and waiting for her to answer. A cheery Daisy opened the door, grinning and welcoming her in,

"Morning Gem." She beamed, "You're out early" she stated,

"Yeah morning sickness" she grimaced, "So, you have fun last night?" she asked slyly, trying to get a reaction from her friend. Daisy grinned, her eyes twinkling, "Omg something happened with Paul?" Gemma squealed, pulling Daisy down to sit on the sofa, "Tell. Me. Everything." She instructed.

Daisy laughed at Gemma's excitement, "Well, he told me he wanted to be with me, like officially and well… we kissed." She swooned.

"I knew it! I knew you'd get together." Gemma clapped, "Paul's a good guy, I know he'll look out for you, plus if he doesn't, we'll all pound on him." She stated making Daisy giggle.

"Ya know, something tells me he won't hurt me." Daisy confirmed, sure about her statement.

"I agree." Gemma stated,

They spent the rest of the morning and evening discussing Paul and David and thinking of wild and outlandish scenario's, Gemma hoped that when Daisy found out about Paul and the others being vampires that it wouldn't scare her off, she really liked Daisy and knew she'd be good for Paul and a good addition to the family. Before they knew it, it was the beginning of dusk, and time for Daisy to head down for her shift. Gemma decided she'd accompany Daisy to the music store, declaring she needed some new tunes anyway, as they made their way out onto the boardwalk.

As they walked out of the apartment and round the back of the ice cream store Daisy froze as she heard someone calling her name, Gemma frowned, knowing it wasn't any of the boys and it definitely wasn't Althea, they both spun around, a figure was moving quickly in their direction, it was a man in his early twenties, his facial features like stone, his eyes burning with fury,

"Daisy! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted,

"Oh no, please God no." Daisy whimpered,

"Who the hell is that?" Gemma whispered, beginning to panic as she saw Daisy's face turn ghostly white,

"Remember I told you I ran because something bad happened?" She whispered in reply, Gemma nodded, "He's the something bad." Daisy eluded. Gemma frowned jumping to her own conclusions, none of them any good,

"We gotta get out of here." Gemma hissed, tugging on Daisy's shaking arm.

The man was almost in front of them now,

"Daisy don't you fucking dare move." The man hissed,

"Dillon what are you doing here?" She stuttered, her voice shaking along with her limbs.

"I come to find your dumbass, what the fuck do you think your doing? Running away?" He spat.

Daisy flinched as he shouted in her face,

"Hey dude, you need to back off and leave her alone." Gemma stated sternly, "She obviously doesn't want you near her, so crawl back under your rock." She warned.

"Who the fuck is she?" he asked Daisy pointing his finger harshly in Gemma's direction, "Did you tell her?" He hissed.

"N…N…No I didn't I swear." Daisy panicked,

"Tell me what?" Gemma asked clueless.

"Don't play fucking dumb bitch, she told you, didn't she?" He screamed in Gemma's face,

"Dude, you need to get out of my face, I don't know what your talking about." Gemma replied honestly,

"Dillon, she doesn't know." Daisy told him,

"I don't believe you, you little slut." He spat, grabbing Daisy's arm violently,

"Get off her you psycho." Gemma screamed trying to push him away, crying out as he shoved her hard to the floor, she landed on her side, a pain shooting through her stomach,

"You bastard she'd pregnant." Daisy shouted, trying to wrestle her arm free from him. Dillon suddenly pulled a switch blade from his pocket, flicking the blade in Daisy's face.

"I told you if you told anyone I would kill you." He snarled, "I'll kill your little friend too." He hissed pointing the knife in Gemma's direction.

"You won't touch either of them." A calm voice spoke from behind them, Gemma turned to see Althea standing firmly, glaring towards Daisy's brother.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dillon asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is you take your hands off the girl." Althea warned harshly,

"Fuck you man, if you want me to kill you too then join the party." Dillon shouted, holding the knife against Daisy's chest as she whimpered in fear.

Gemma watched as everything happened so fast, Althea launched herself at Dillon, hissing as she pushed him to the floor, as he fell the knife he was holding sliced across Daisy's arm, making her cry out in pain. Gemma quickly scrabbled from the floor, darting over to Daisy desperately holding her hand over the wound and trying to stem the bleeding.

"You are dead" Dillon hissed, pulling himself up and lunging at Althea, but se was fast ducking out of his way moments before he made contact, it was almost like watching a dance as Althea dodged his relentless attacks. Tiring of the game Dillon changed tactic and came running towards Gemma and Daisy, raising the knife above his head, they screamed in unison fearing and attack that didn't come, Althea grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her, but before she could snatch the knife from his grip he plunged it deep into her chest. Daisy and Gemma screaming as Althea howled in pain, the knife had pierced her heart, Gemma knew Althea wouldn't make it, no vampire could recover from a hit direct to their heart. Dillon ripped the knife from Althea's chest, his face manic with fury, making his way back towards them, Gemma thought she heard the rumble of a motorbike engine nearing close to them but thought she was just imagining it, her mind thinking only of the fact she'd never see David again, certain she was going to die this time, no one was here to save her. Dillon raised the knife plunging it down towards Daisy's stomach, but Gemma dived over her, taking the blade to her shoulder, screaming as white-hot pain seared through her.

A roar pierced the air around them as a gust of cold wind whipped over her, as she covered Daisy with her body, her shoulder bleeding profusely, burning with pain. She dared to look up and a familiar flash of brown hair darted past, a familiar red bandana hanging from the back pocket of well worn jeans, it was Dwayne, she felt her heart break for her brother as she realised this would be the second love he'd lost. She grimaced as he clawed Dillon's face, knocking him on his back, leaping on his chest she flinched as Dwayne plunged his hand into Dillon's chest, ripping out his heart. She felt movement under hear as Daisy screamed in fear at the scene before her.

Dwayne whipped his head around, his eyes burning a fierce amber, he looked between Gemma and Althea's lifeless corpse. He growled clutching his chest in pain at seeing the women he'd just been reunited with lying dead before him. Daisy crawled out from beneath Gemma, her eyes wide in terror, her mouth moved like she was trying to speak but no words came out.

"Gemma, Gemma oh my God, what the hell happened." She heard David cry as heavy footsteps ran towards them, Gemma whimpered as David took off his jacket and pressed it against her bleeding wound. He picked her up in his arms, shouting orders she couldn't quite make out as she felt herself drift into unconsciousness.

She woke to raised voices booming around her, her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was two pairs of worried blue eyes, as the faces came into focus she recognised them to be David and Daisy.

"Oh, my love, are you okay?" David asked, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead gently.

"I'm so sorry Gemma." Daisy stated, silent tears falling from her eyes, Gemma tried to sit up but winced as pain made her vision blurry, she remembered what had happened, she had been lucky once again, her brothers coming to her rescue, she also remembered Daisy had seen what Dwayne did, she'd seen his violence, she'd seen what she wasn't supposed to.

"David can you help me up?" she grimaced, David gently lifting her to sit upright on the sofa, his hand placed protectively on her bump. "Is, is the baby okay?" She asked him worriedly, she recalled the pain as she'd fallen.

"He's fine baby, don't worry." He soothed her, kissing her lips tenderly.

Gemma looked over at Daisy, her face was still deathly pale, she was clearly in shock, her arm freshly bandaged where the knife had grazed her. She was about to speak when Dwayne and Pauls angry voices came echoing down into the cave, they must have been outside, Marco trailing behind, clearly stuck in the middle.

"Guys you need to calm down, screaming at each other isn't gonna solve nothin'" Marco interjected.

Dwayne turned to face his little brother, snarling, "Don't get involved Marco"

"Hey, don't take it out on Marco." Paul argued

"Paul it's okay." Marco held his hands up, showing he was fine.

"No Marco, it's not okay. Dwayne, you are being a fucking asshole dude and you know it." Paul hissed.

"Me an asshole?" Dwayne boomed, "I've just lost the women I love and I'm an ass hole? Yeah Paul that sounds about right. No, I'm not being an asshole, I'm speaking the truth. It's her fault Althea is dead." Dwayne spat.

Daisy obviously knew what they were arguing about as she hung her head in shame, Gemma frowned, Dwayne blamed Daisy? She could understand he was hurt but it wasn't fair to lay that on the poor girl, she'd been through enough.

"Daisy didn't ask for Althea to jump in, Althea should have known better, she wasn't a fighter, she wasn't like us." Paul argued,

"It wasn't just Althea that got hurt though was it?" Dwayne growled, "Your little sister, the girl pregnant with David's child, his mate got hurt, she could have easily been killed or lost the baby." He added, his voice thick with contempt.

Gemma looked at David, his face gave away nothing, but his eyes said everything, he was angry about what happened, but she knew he didn't blame Daisy, if he did, well, she wouldn't be alive right now. Gemma placed her hand over David's, lightly squeezing.

"It wasn't Daisy's fault." Paul replied through gritted teeth, "That guy was a psycho! Althea was protecting her little sisters, it's what she did."

"Sister, not sisters, Daisy isn't part of our family." Dwayne hissed.

Gemma flinched as Paul punched Dwayne hard in his jaw, "You asshole, you know damn well she is." Paul growled,

"You think she's gonna accept what you are? Did you not see how she reacted when she saw what I did to that bastard? Ya really think she's not gonna react the same." Dwayne shouted,

Paul couldn't answer, his head hung low in defeat, "See, you can't tell me she will accept what you are, Althea died for nothing." Dwayne roared, grabbing Paul by the throat and slamming him against the caves wall, the stone crumbling overhead.

"You don't understand." Paul whispered, "That guy deserved to die."

"Why? Why did he deserve to die? Tell me what he did that was so bad that Althea didn't die for nothing." Dwayne roared, "TELL ME!"

"I can't" Paul sighed, "It's not my secret to tell." He stated dejectedly,

"So, it's just bullshit Paul, everything you say is bullshit, you think everything is one big fucking joke." Dwayne growled slamming Paul against the wall repeatedly.

"David do something." Gemma urged, her heart-breaking at her brothers fighting,

David squeezed his forehead from stress, getting to his feet, his pulled out a cigarette, lighting up and taking a long drag. He walked over to where Dwayne was holding Paul against the wall and gently placed his hand on Dwayne's shoulder,

"Brother, let him go." David stated calmly,

"David stay out of it please." Dwayne growled, Marco just looked between them helplessly.

"Dwayne, you know this isn't the answer, just let him go." David assured him.

Dwayne reluctantly released his grip on Paul, leaving him to slide down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest, burying his head in his hands,

"Dwayne, he really did deserve to die." Paul spoke up, from his position on the floor.

"I. Don't. Believe. You." Dwayne replied through gritted teeth,

"You have to believe him, he's telling the truth." A timid voice spoke up, everyone's eyes fell on to Daisy as she stood shaking, her sad eyes locked on Paul's.

"Daisy you don't have to do this." Paul told her, shaking his head.

"No, I do, you are fighting with your brother because of me, Althea died because of me, the least I can do is explain." She stated her voice hitching through her sobs. Paul looked at her with sad eyes, nodding once, signalling for her to continue,

"Paul's right, Dillon, he… he did deserve to die. I'm so so sorry about Althea, and Gemma I'm so sorry you got hurt, you should have let Dillon hurt me instead." She stated sadly, "Anyway, Dillon is the reason I ran here, he made my life hell… you see my parents died when I was 5, I was taking into care and adopted by Dillon's parents not long after, things were okay for awhile until Dillon started trying to get me alone, that's when it started, he started to molest me. As I got older it only got worse, molesting turned into repetitive rape. I couldn't escape, he always told me he'd kill me if I told anyone and I always believed him, I mean look what he did today, I had reason to believe him. The final straw was the day I came here, he raped me along with three of his friends." She confessed, hanging her head and wrapping her arms around herself.

The cave fell silent, the only noise being Daisy's sobs, Paul pulled himself up, strolling over to her and wrapping his arms around her as she gripped his shirt, weeping into his chest. Paul turned to face his brothers,

"That's why he deserved to die." He stated, kissing Daisy on top of her head.

Nobody knew what to say, everyone was shocked into silence, Daisy pulled away from Paul, shaking her head and pushing him away,

"Dwayne's right Paul, I'm not a part of this family, I don't deserve to be, who'd want someone as fucked up as me." She declared, running out of the cave.

"Daisy wait." Paul called running after her,

"Well shit." David stated, looking to Marco and Dwayne, "We're just one big fucked up family aren't we." He announced, making his way back to sit beside Gemma,

"I should go apologise." Dwayne stated, his voice now calm, "I just thought he was getting defensive because he wanted to bone her."

"I think it's more than that." Marco stated putting his arm round his brother's shoulders, "I think Paul has finally found his mate."


	26. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Daisy ran through the forest, stumbling over the protruding tree roots, she approached a clearing, looking off into the distance she spotted a bridge, which actually looked like some form of railway track. She pushed forward, reaching the bridge and confirming it was in fact a railway track, maybe she'd wait for the train to roll through, she looked down over the side of the bridge, or maybe she'd jump, she couldn't see what was below due to a build of freezing fog but the way she felt at that moment she really didn't care.

She perched herself on the edge of the wooden tracks, her feet dangling over the edge, she sighed, her shoulder hunching in despair. She whipped her head up when she heard footsteps heading her way, her heart pounded against her chest as she saw it was Paul,

"You didn't have to follow me, I understand how everyone feels." She told him dejectedly.

Paul walked over and sat beside her, swinging his legs over the edge, "You're wrong Daisy, you do belong in our family." Paul assured her.

"Dwayne doesn't seem to think so." She replied, shaking her head.

"Dwayne's angry right now, the women he loved just got killed. He's lashing out. You do belong in our family because you belong with me." He professed. Daisy looked up at him, she could see in his eyes that what he said was the truth, she felt the pull, she felt the energy between them, she never believed in fate or destiny, but she was beginning to understand there are things in this life that she never dreamed could exist.

"You're too good for me Paul." She rebuked,

Paul laughed bitterly, "Daze you don't know what your talking about."

"I do." She argued,

"Ya don't." he smiled sadly.

"Paul."

"Yeah Daze?"

"What are you?" she asked seriously, "You and your brothers, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked frowning,

"I saw what Dwayne did, I saw his eyes, they were… inhuman… and just not in the cave, when you and Dwayne were fighting, the wall was crumbling around you and you're not even hurt." She stated bewildered. "You're not like me, I know your not completely human." She added.

Paul sighed heavily, kicking his feet at the air, "You really wanna know? Once I tell you there's no going back." he warned her.

She considered his warning, nodding her head after a moment, "I wanna know."

"We're… Uh…" He rubbed his hands down his face, struggling to find a way to explain. "Ah shit, we're vampires." He stated, letting his confessing hang in the air.

Daisy gasped, her hand covering her mouth, "Vampire?" she asked in confirmation.

"Uh huh." He nodded with a shrug.

"But… but they don't exist." She whispered, "I… I thought they were just stories, legends, myths."

"Nope, we're real alright." He assured her,

"Wow, I… I don't really know how to react." She stated honestly,

"Sure, a guy tells you he's a vamp, gotta be tough right?" he laughed. "I just wanna ask you something though." He mumbled,

"Uh okay, ask." She accepted.

"Does knowing what I really am change your mind, do you still wanna be with me?" he whispered.

She fell silent, it was a good question, could she really be with someone like Paul? A natural predator, she could easily end up as his prey, but as she debated the choice she had, when she thought about not seeing Paul anymore, not feeling his touch on her skin, not seeing his pale blue eyes, not hearing his childish laughter she felt her heart ache, a gaping hole begun to form in her chest, a hole which Paul had started to fill, she knew she didn't want to live a life that didn't have him in it.

She gently placed her hand in his, "It doesn't change anything, I can't imagine my life without you in it." She told him sincerely. Paul grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief once again, he pulled her close to him, kissing her lips passionately, the familiar warmth she'd come to know as Paul's effect on her body begun to seep across her body, pooling low in her stomach.

"Awesome." He grinned fist pumping himself, making her giggle,

"You're such a dork." She teased, slapping his shoulder playfully,

"Dork lover." He teased back, attacking her with soft kisses all over her face.

"Ah get off me you weirdo." She giggled, his lips tickling her skin, fuelling the fire burning inside her.

"Hmmm scared I'm gonna bite ya?" He breathed, placing a slow kiss to her neck.

She felt her stomach jolt, a sensation so strong shot between her legs, making her thighs squeeze together, "now who's the weirdo." He chuckled,

"Huh what do ya mean?" she asked,

"You're turned on by the thought of me biting you." He whispered in her ear, kissing the same spot of her neck, lightly grazing his teeth across her skin. The sensation hit her again with more force, he breathed in the scent of her skin, "There you go again." He teased.

"How… how do you know that?" She questioned, her cheeks heating.

"Vampire powers." He laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Would… would you bite me?" she asked bashfully, sending Paul into hysterics.

"Nah Daze, not unless you wanted me to." He grinned, shooting her a wink.

"Oh." She smiled shyly, diverting her gaze to the fog pooling below their feet.

"Ahem." Someone coughed behind them, they both turned around in unison,

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Dwayne stated, "Daisy I was just lashing out in anger, I didn't mean what I said, I just can't believe Althea has gone." He told her sadly, "Paul, bro, I'm sorry I beat on ya." He smirked.

Paul smirked back, jumping to his feet and wrapping Dwayne in a brotherly hug, "it's all good man." Paul assured him, slapping him on the back,

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Daisy told him, "and I know it doesn't really change anything, but I am really sorry about Althea, I really didn't want anyone to get hurt trying to help me." She added earnestly.

Dwayne nodded his head, "Well I'll leave you two to uh… whatever it was you were doing." Dwayne smirked before sprinting back into the woods.

Paul pulled Daisy up onto her feet, "So where were we." He breathed seductively, making her insides melt. He leaned down, kissing her hard on the lips, she opened up to him, parting her lips, welcoming his tongue against her lips, sliding against her tongue, exploring her. He pulled her close, crushing her hips against his, she felt her face flush as she felt a hardness forming between his legs. He sensed her shyness, breaking the kiss, "Oops sorry." He smirked, putting some space between them.

She giggled coyly, "It's okay." She assured him with a shy smile,

"Really?" he asked cocking his head to the side,

"Mmhmm." She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"That's good because it ain't gonna go away." He chuckled, pulling her back towards him catching her lips between his teeth, she startled herself as a quiet moan escaped her, Paul laughing hysterically at the look on her face. She swatted at his arm,

"Quit it." She cautioned him playfully, "It's not funny."

"It is a lil bit babe." He disagreed, hugging her into his chest. "Want me to take you home? I'll drop by the store and see Matt, tell him you won't be in for a few days, that you got jumped or something." He asked.

"I'd appreciate you telling Max, but I'd like to go back to yours and see Gemma, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Sure, thing babe." He replied, taking her hand and heading back towards the cave.

They arrived back at the cave, Paul kissing her goodbye before heading off to break the news to Matt,

"Ooooo" Marco teased, Paul flipping him the bird as he walked up the caves incline. Marco laughed giving Paul chase jumping on to his back, rough housing as they made their way to their bikes.

Daisy walked cautiously over to where Gemma sat stroking her stomach, David was sitting on the fountain edge with Dwayne smoking and drinking, deep in conversation. Gemma looked up, a weary smile on her face,

"Hey chick, you okay?" she asked,

Daisy sat beside her, "Yeah, fine. I'm sorry you got hurt Gemma really I am." She professed.

Gemma pulled her in to a sisterly hug, "Don't be sorry, I'm glad I didn't let that wanker hurt you anymore. Hope he rots." She stated in disgust.

Daisy smiled gratefully, giving Gemma's hand a squeeze. She glanced down at her stomach, she'd been too distracted earlier to notice how big Gemma's bump was.

"Gem I thought you were only a few months gone? You look about 5." Daisy told her incredulously.

Gemma glanced at David who raised his brow, "Oh uh yeah, I am." She replied.

"Are you sure? Waaaittt..." Daisy paused in thought. "David's the father right?" Daisy asked.

"Right" Gemma confirmed, "why?" she asked confused.

"Then it makes sense. Those legends were true." Daisy muttered to herself.

"Daisy what are you talking about?" Gemma pressed, David and Dwayne pausing their conversation to listen to what Daisy had to say.

"Sorry I um... I read a lot, one of my favourite things to read where legends and myths. One of the legends was about vampires seducing human women and getting them pregnant." She narrated, she noticed the look of shock on Gemma's face, "It's okay Paul told me what he is." She added, "anyway a vampire baby growing in a human body grows at an accelerated rate. Meaning double to three times as fast as a human baby. When the baby is born it will only be half vampire, until the child makes it's first kill it won't become a full vampire." She related.

"Much like you or Gemma." David interrupted.

"huh?" Gemma asked confused by all the information.

"If I turned you, you would only be half vampire until you made your first kill." He explained.

"Oh" Gemma acknowledged. She stroked her stomach, feeling the fluttering of her son moving around in her stomach. "So I could give birth like, soon?" she asked Daisy.

"Uh huh." Daisy nodded in reply.

"Woah" Gemma replied.

David lit another cigarette, his icy blue eyes fixed on Gemma's, she felt the heat of his gaze radiate through her, stoking a fire they hadn't ignited in some time. She felt the place between her legs as David's eyes smouldered, he looked so sexy right now, her hormones must be working overtime because she wanted him badly, the smirk on his face telling her he knew.

She smirked as Paul and Marco chose that moment to come hurtling down the caves incline, teasing and slapping at each other. Gemma faked a yawn, stretching her arms,

"I think I'm gonna call it a night" she told the others, David getting to his feet and strolling over to her.

"Night kids" David smirked.

"Play safe now, we don't want twins" Paul snorted, Marco joining in his laughter, Dwayne smirking knowingly, Daisy finally realised what was happening and giggled.

"Oh behave." Gemma chuckled taking David's hand and heading off to their room.

As soon as she closed the door David was on her, kissing her lips hard, his hands wandering over her soft curves.

"What got into you." Gemma asked breathlessly.

He breathed in her scent, grazing his teeth across her neck, "The thought of me turning you, biting into your soft flesh. Mmm just thinking about it is driving me crazy." He whispered enticingly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmm keep thinking what your thinking." She purred kissing him passionately.

He hoisted her up wrapping her legs around his waist, grasping her ass in his hands. "Put me down I must weigh a ton" she mumbled between kisses.

"Sshh baby, you seriously underestimate my strength." He hushed, licking her neck teasingly.

"Mmm my big strong fella" she swooned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately, parting her lips with his tongue, sliding it slowly against hers. He rocked his length against her sweet spot making her moan. She could feel heat start to pool between her legs, as he took control of her body.

He pulled away from the wall, carrying her over to the bed, unwilling to halt the assault on her lips. He slowly lowered her down onto the bed, keeping her locked against his hips and his lips.

He ground his length against her, making her sex pulse with desire. He groaned as he kissed his way from her lips, down her jaw to her neck, sucking and nipping his way down to her chest. He grazed his thumb over her peaked sensitive nipples, nipping at them with his mouth through her clothes.

She didn't know how much more she could take. She just wanted to feel him inside her. She reached down between them, unzipping his jeans and sliding her hand down to stroke his rock hard length. He moaned against her chest, thrusting himself against her hand.

He seemed to understand what she wanted as he hastily pulled off her jeans and underwear along with his own. Groaning as he teased her slick wet entrance with the tip of his length. The slowly pushed himself inside her making her gasp as she stretched to accommodate him.

"David" she panted,

"Mmm" he replied too lost in desire to form words.

"Bite me, I want you to taste me, mark me, I'm yours" she whispered. He stopped mid thrust, his face a mixture of pleasure and confusion.

"You want me to turn you?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"No not yet, but I want you to mark me, taste me, I want you to have all of me." She whispered.

She couldn't breathe as he crushed his lips against hers, thrashing his tongue against hers, his length throbbing inside her. He started to thrust slowly once again inside her, sucking and kissing her neck.

A sudden sharp pain made her cry out, a mixture of pleasure and pain taking over her as his fangs pierced her flesh and he sucked greedily. He pumped harder and faster inside her, growling as he licked her neck of any trace of blood. She moaned she came hard, an orgasm so strong it made her see stars, David reaching his own climax seconds later as his hot seed erupted inside her.

"I fucking love you" he growled kissing her lips harshly.

"I love you too" she giggled as he collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms.


	27. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

Daisy woke the next day her neck stiff from falling asleep at an odd angle on the caves sofa, her and Paul had stayed up all night until dusk just talking about everything and anything, Marco and Dwayne joined in too, it turned into a roast between the brothers, poor Marco losing by a landslide. The boys had retired to their rooms, but Paul had remained with her, they'd cuddled on the sofa and fallen asleep together. She pulled herself up straight, stretching out her legs, she wondered what time it was, it must be late, she didn't think she'd ever slept so much as she felt completely refreshed.

She felt movement next to her, looking over to see Paul grinning sleepily at her,

"Evening babe." He yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Evening?" she replied confused,

"Yup evening, you slept all day." Paul chortled,

"Seriously? Damn I must have been more tired than I imagined." She stated, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Morning lovebirds." Marco chirped as he walked into the cave followed by Dwayne who was yawning, tousling his hair and rubbing his stomach.

"Morning bro." Paul replied, pulling Daisy into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Urgh get a room." Marco told them screwing up his face in distaste.

"You're just jelly you don't have a beautiful woman to wake up to." Paul teased,

"Pish, bro you know I can go down to the walk and pull any piece of ass I want." Marco gloated,

"Real charming Marco." Dwayne interjected, punching his brother playfully on his arm.

Gemma and David joined them a little while later, the boys sniggering as they entered the cave,

"What's so funny." Gemma asked them, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ah nothing, just happy for our brother, seems he caught a bite without us." Paul snorted earning a smug smirk from David.

"Ignore them my love." David soothed, rubbing Gemma's shoulders.

"I always do." She replied throwing a stray cushion at Pauls head.

"Wow little sister, baby vamp is stretching you out huh?" Dwayne stated, nodded towards Gemma's swollen stomach.

"Must take after his daddy." Paul joked, his brothers snorted in laughter, Daisy couldn't help but giggle at the not so subtle innuendo.

"Nice Paul, real nice." Gemma rolled her eyes, David chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips.

"So, what's on the rota for tonight guys?" Marco asked excitedly,

"Feels like a nice night for a walk." Dwayne stated raising his brow towards his brothers,

"Ohhhh sweet, yeah let's go for a walk." Marco winked.

They made their way out into the freezing night air, the winter breeze nipping at their faces. They walked through the forest, Marco, Paul and Dwayne whooping their way through the trees, running off ahead and jumping out at Daisy and Gemma trying to scare them. David stayed by Gemma's side, catching her arm when she stumbled over stray branches and tree roots in the dark.

They finally reached the outskirts of the forest, walking out on the bridge Daisy and Paul hung out yesterday. They walked out on the tracks, Gemma looked over the edge, she couldn't see a thing, freezing fog hung heavy in the air making it impossible to see what lay below them.

"Why we here?" Gemma asked confused,

"Mmm seems Gemma wants to know why we're here, Marco?" David turned to Marco smirking,

"I don't know, why we here Paul?" Marco answered,

"Who wants to know?" Paul teased,

"Gemma wants to know." Dwayne answered walking alone the track, balancing on the metal beams.

"Real mature boys." Gemma smirked, looking to David in question,

"Well my love, we wanted to play a little game, kind of a trust game." He smirked,

"Ooookay" Gemma replied, raising her brow,

Daisy grinned bashfully as Paul hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek playfully,

"Ya down Daze girl?" Paul smirked, "Wanna play?"

"I'm down." She replied confidently,

Gemma nodded, "Sure, let's get the show on the road." She stated.

David grinned mischievously, kissing her lips lightly, "Let the game begin." He announced, his brothers cheering and jumping across the tracks, "Who wants to go first?" David asked his brothers, Marco stepped forward, bouncing on his toes,

"I'll go." He offered giddily,

David nodded, Dwayne and Paul cheering for their brother, Gemma and Daisy watched as Marco dancing his way to the edge of the track, teetering on the edge, he turned to face the girls, grinning from ear to ear,

"Nice know ya ladies." He declared before jumping down in the freezing fog,

"MARCO" Gemma shouted, running to the edge and looking down into the fog, she couldn't see no sign of her brother, she turned to the others who chuckled like they were sharing a secret.

"David what the hell?" she shouted, looking at him incredulously.

David just smirked, cocking his head, "Next?" David offered to his brothers.

Paul stepped forward, walking to the edge,

"Paul don't" Daisy pleaded, reaching out towards him, before she could get a grip on him he smiled, jumping down over the edge,

"Bombs away." He called into the night air.

Daisy and Gemma stood staring dumbstruck, frozen in place as they watched as the people they cared about leapt into an unknown abyss all in the name of a game.

"Guess it's my turn." Dwayne announced stepping to the edge, he cocked his fingers towards them, "Laters" he uttered before following Marco and Paul. David was the last man standing, Gemma felt her heart clinch in horror at the idea of the man she loved jumping to what she considered certain death.

"David don't, you don't know what's down there." She begged,

"I told you it's a game of trust my love." He replied before jumping down into the fog.

"Omg omg." Daisy panicked, "What kind of messed up game is this?" she flustered, Gemma grabbed her arm, trying to comfort her, just as they were about to resign themselves to the thought of losing the boys they heard shouts and hollers coming from somewhere within the fog. They peered over the edge, squinting to see if they could figure out where the voices where coming from, Gemma was startled by David's voice calling up to her from below.

"Jump my love, join us." He called enticingly.

"How the hell are they doing this?" she frowned,

"Daisy, c'mon jump, I'm waiting for you." Paul's voice called out.

"Paul? You're alive?" Daisy called back surprised.

"Of course, babe, c'mon jump, join me." He replied the sound of his voice luring her in.

Daisy looked at Gemma and shrugged, she stepped back a little, bracing herself before leaping out into the fog,

"Daisy what the hell?" Gemma called to her friend as she heard her scream fade into the fog.

"What are you waiting for my love?" David called out,

"Yeah little sister, what's taking you so long." She heard Dwayne call.

"How can I jump, what about the baby?" She called to them,

"Our son takes after me, I imagine he's enjoy the ride." David chuckled,

"Fine, I'm coming and I'm gonna kick your ass David." She shouted closing her eyes and stepping to the edge, "Hold on tight baby." She whispered to her stomach before stepping off the edge of the bridge and dropping down into the fog. She felt the baby fluttering around in her stomach as the air whistled past her ears as she plummeted further down. Her breath was knocked out of her as she felt herself land on something solid, she opened her eyes only to find David's fierce icy blue eyes staring back at her. He smiled crookedly,

"You really trust me huh?" he smirked, earning himself a slap to his chest,

"You asshole, don't do that to me again." She pouted.

"Sorry." He smirked wickedly, kissing her nose.

She looked down around her, a scream escaping her throat as she realised there was nothing underneath David's feet.

"What the hell?" she whispered trying to read David's expression.

"Perks of being a vampire." He grinned, kissing her lips and twirling them round in mid-air. Gemma gasped as Dwayne and Marco appeared hovering around her, playfully swishing her hair, Paul joined them after a few seconds, a dazed Daisy in his arms, clinging on for dear life.

"So, you two really trust us huh?" Marco grinned, "Awesome" he added.

"When I get my feet back on land I'm so going to kick all your boys asses." Gemma promised, the boys smirking impishly.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Paul whispered to Daisy, who nodded in reply, holding onto his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. Gemma watched as Paul sped off back up and over the bridge, Daisy cradled in his arms, Dwayne and Marco whooping and hollering, giving chase.

"You okay?" David whispered lovingly in her ear, hugging her against his chest, his impish attitude dissolving as soon as his brothers were gone.

"Mmhmm, I think our son enjoyed himself, he's been doing somersaults since I jumped." She explained. David placed his hand on her stomach, a smile spreading across his face as he felt his son moving around inside her.

"Told you he takes after his dad." He winked, kissing her lips gently.

"Can't wait to meet the little guy." She mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"Me too." David grinned,

"Wanna get back on land?" he teased.

"Could we?" she smiled, as he took off back in the direction of the cave.

Paul arrived back at the cave, his brothers had gone to the boardwalk in search of something to stick their teeth in to. He set Daisy down on the caves floor, she stumbled, her body getting used the feeling of being held down by gravity once again. Paul caught her in his arms, they both fell onto the sofa with a giggle, Paul landing on top of her, his arms pinned by the side of her head, his pelvis pinning her down on the sofa, so it was impossible for her to move.

Daisy felt her face heat and averted her gaze, biting her lower lip nervously.

"You jumped for me." He whispered, more stating a fact than asking a question, his eyes burning fiercely with emotion.

"Yeah, I didn't really think about it, I just heard your voice and felt my heart tug me forward, next this I know I'm falling." She narrated.

"You don't know what it means to me that you trust me literally with your life." Paul told her,

"I… I guess I do." She realised, smiling bashfully.

Her pulse raced as his lips came crashing down against hers, kissing her deeply, she kissed him back, parting her lips as his tongue teased, begging to explore her. she flicked her tongue against his, her hands reaching up gliding them through his hair, pulling him down harder against her lips. Paul groaned, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck making her sigh with pleasure, as heat pooled between her legs. She felt a hardness beginning to form between his legs, every touch of crotch against hers made the hardness stronger.

His lips trapped her once again, his hand wandering down her waist, gently rubbing her thigh, Paul pulled away reluctantly,

"Uh I better stop." He panted, pushing himself up off of her, she bit her lip, her brows creasing in a frown, she felt herself speak before she really thought about what it was that she was saying,

"I don't want to stop." She whispered shyly,

"Huh?" Paul replied confused,

"I… I don't want you to stop." She repeated feeling her face flush once again.

Paul grinned, biting his lower lip making her knee's feel weak, he pulled her up by her hands, leading her towards the tunnel to his room,

"Better go someplace more private then huh." He grinned, kissing her cheek as he pulled her towards his sanctum. He drew her into his room, quickly flitting around the room lighting candles before closing the door behind him. Daisy looked around the room, it was pretty bare aside from a mattress in the corner with a thick wool blanket strewn over it, a few posters of various 80's rock idols pinned on the wall. He walked back over to her, tugging her towards the mattress, gently pulling her down with him.

He lay her down on her back, kneeling above her, kissing her lips gently but with passion. She traced her hands down his back and round to his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath. She moaned quietly as he sucked delicately at the flesh on her neck, running his hand up over her hips and waist, resting on her ribcage just under her breast. He kissed back up to her lips, sliding his tongue against hers, nipping at her lips, the hardness between his legs making an appearance once again, putting a nice pressure on the sensitive area between her legs.

He pushed himself against her gently, making her moan when heat pooled at the pit of her stomach and between her legs. His kisses became harder and more frantic as he grazed his thumb over her perky nipple, caressing her breast.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He breathed in her ear, making her body shiver.

She ran her hands down his waist, clutching his shirt and pulling it up over his head, her eyes roamed his fit body back to his eyes which were now twinkling naughtily,

"Only fair you take yours off." He smirked, tucking at the hem of her jumper. She nodded shyly, lifting her arms and he peeled off her jumper, leaving her bare breasts exposed.

"Mmm…" he groaned, pushing her back onto the mattress, kissing her passionately, running his tongue down her neck and chest, flicking it lightly over her erect nipples. The heat between her legs more persistent, unfamiliar sensations working through her body. Paul licked and kissed down her body, pulling down her jeans, kissing her lower stomach and inner thighs. He slid off her jeans, throwing them to the side as he bent his head between her legs, kissing and trailing his tongue over her sex, the fabric of her underwear becoming damp with her juices and his saliva.

As he pulled her underwear to the side and sucked gently on the most sensitive part of her sex she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips, her hands searching to grip his hair in her fists. She almost felt frustrated when he brought his head back up, kissing her lips violently, grinding his rock-hard length against her.

He knelt tugging down her underwear and shimmying out of his jeans, his length throbbing as it appeared before her, her eyes widened, and she felt her stomach flip. He was big, she hoped it wouldn't be too painful, all thoughts of pain left her mind the moment Paul slid the tip of his length against her wet folds. He groaned with pleasure as he slowly pushed himself inside her, she gasped as at first it stung but once he was halfway she started to feel rippled of pleasure sing through her body. He clawed his back as he pumped inside her, building a rhythm that made her back arch. His length hit her sensitive spots, beads of pleasure bursting inside her, his breathing became heavier, and his thrusts harder as he growled, his seed filling her completely.

He collapsed beside her, his eyes closed, she curled into his chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're amazing." He whispered as she lay on his chest, soothed by the sound of his shallow breathing.


	28. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

Daisy woke, her head feeling a little hazy, between her legs a little sore, "Urgh what happened" she mumbled to herself as she stretched her arms above her head. When her elbow hit something hard she frowned, "huh" she stated, sitting up and looking beside her, her cheeks flushed, and her stomach fluttered as she realised she wasn't at her apartment, she never made it home last night, she was still at the cave, a half-naked Paul fast asleep beside her. Her skin tingled as she recalled what they did the night before, between her legs stinging as if to give proof of their unexpected moment of passion.

She got up slowly, trying not to wake him, squealing as Paul without warning gripped hold of her ankle and pulled her down on top of him,

"Where do you think your going?" he smirked sleepily, his eyes hooded with a mixture of sleep and desire. Daisy giggled, lightly grazing her lips against his,

"I'm gonna head back to my place, sort myself out so I can go back to work tonight." She answered,

"Aww babe why you gotta work?" he pouted

"I need the money Paul." She replied, "but we can see each other after my shift, if you wanna?"

"As if you still need to ask" he chuckled, kissing her lips and releasing his grip on her.

"See you later Paul." She told him, pulling on her clothes and heading for the door.

"Laters babe." He mumbled before his eyes closed and he was back in the luring arms of sleep.

She walked out into the cave, surprised to see Gemma already up, reading a book on the sofa, she looked up confused, once she realised it was Daisy her look of confusion altered into a broad grin.

"There really wasn't a need in getting that flat was there?" Gemma teased,

Daisy smiled biting her lower lip, "I was just heading there now actually, I'm gonna go back to work tonight, I do really need the money, you wanna come? If you're not busy." She offered,

"That would be nice, it's always a little lonely through the day with the boys sleeping." She replied, pulling herself up off the sofa, rubbing her stomach subconsciously.

"Vampires huh?" Daisy laughed, "Wow Gem, baby's getting big" Daisy exclaimed as she took in Gemma's swollen stomach,

"Sure is." Gemma smiled,

"You won't feel lonely when the baby comes, he'll keep you company in the day time." Daisy assured her,

"Not if he takes after his dad." Gemma laughed, linking her arm with Daisy's as they made their way out of the cave and towards Daisy's apartment.

Once they reached the boardwalk they noticed a large crowd around a colourfully decorated store,

"Wonder what's going on there?" Daisy wondered out loud.

"Mmm, shall we check it out?" Gemma suggested, Daisy nodded in agreement pulling Gemma in the direction of the growing crowd. As they neared they noticed the large and obnoxious 'Grand Opening' sign complete with a giant ribbon stretched across the threshold. Gemma looked up to the name of the store written in large cartoonish lettering, 'Frog's comics', surely it couldn't be? She thought to herself, the Frog brothers were back in Santa Carla? Anger flared inside her, they were the ones who killed the boys before, David was not gonna like this little bit of news.

"Think it's a new comic store" Daisy stated interrupting her inner dialogue.

"Yeah, uh Daisy I think we should go…" she replied, Daisy turned to her, her face showed her confusion at Gemma's sudden change of mood,

"Why, what's up?" she asked her

"Mmm I don't think it's the time and place to explain." She grimaced,

"C'mon you can tell me, what is it?" Daisy pressed.

"The guys that own this place, the Frog brothers? Well they killed David and the others, a few decades ago." She explained keeping her voice to a whisper,

"What? How can that be true, if they killed them, how are they hear now?" Daisy asked incredulously.

"Daisy it's a long story, look some dumb kids did a ritual and brought them back from the dead a few months ago, trust me it's a long story." She related.

Daisy laughed, nudging Gemma's shoulder, "Ha nice try Gem" she giggled, obviously not believing her story,

"Daisy I'm not joking, surely you believe now that things in this life don't make sense, the unbelievable is actually true, c'mon did you ever think you'd sleep with a vampire?" she whispered harshly.

Daisy creased her eyebrows in thought, Gemma was right about that, she never believed vampires existed let alone be in a relationship one, she still couldn't wholly believe that just a few months ago Paul was dead, she'd potentially never meet him, because of the guys that owned this comic store? She shook her head, her lips pressing in a hard line,

"Uh yeah I guess your right." Daisy finally replied, she still didn't necessarily believe what she was being told but Gemma hadn't lied to her so far, but she guessed she just didn't want to believe it was true.

As they were walking away towards her apartment they both paused as the comic store doors opened, two serious looking men coming into view, one wearing army fatigues and a red bandana, a permanent scowl on his face stood beside a taller man wearing a navy-blue boiler suit who looked just as serious as the other but a little less pissed off. The taller man in the boiler suit announced to the waiting crowd that the Frog brother's comic store was now back in business, army scowler cutting the ribbon, the crowd cheering and veering forward following the two men as they disappeared inside. Gemma scowled, glancing with hatred towards the back of the men's heads, Daisy pulling her in the direction of her apartment, she definitely had to bring this up with Paul when she next saw him.

She took a shower whilst Gemma lounged on the sofa and watched TV. She changed into her light blue denim skinny jeans and cream heart print jumper padding back out to join Gemma on the sofa, Daisy sighed grabbing a cushion and hugging against her.

"You okay?" Gemma asked her,

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe everything that's happened these past few days" she replied.

"I know what you mean, the past few months have been a whirlwind for me too." She confessed.

"You mean getting pregnant?" Daisy queried.

"That and a whole loada other stuff you probably wouldn't believe" she replied with a sigh.

"You can tell me, I mean I guess like we're past the secrets. You all know my past, I'm here if you want to talk about yours" she offered.

Gemma considered her offer, if she was going to part of the family it would be nice to not have to hide and beat around questions with vague answers, she'd rather just have the truth out there.

"Mkay, I guess it would be nice not having to watch what I say around you." She smiled,

"So, go ahead, I'm listening" Daisy replied, turning to face Gemma, tucking her feet underneath herself and leaning her head against the back of the sofa.

"It all started a few months ago, I was back in my old town, I was complaining to my best friend at the time Angelo that I was bored, nothing ever happened in my town, there was limited things to do. He told me how he'd overheard a group of goth kids at our school talking about the Lost Boys"

"You mean Paul and the others?" Daisy interrupted,

"Yeah, anyway they were talking about a ritual that they wanted to do to resurrect the Lost Boys, they were into black magic and other weird shit. So, they decided to go to the cave and do the ritual that Friday night, so Angelo suggested we tag along, hide out so they don't know we where there and watch the shit show. We totally didn't expect the ritual to work but as you can see, it clearly did, we were hiding behind the big curtain you know the one in the cave, right? Anyhow, we were hiding behind the curtain, watching through a gap we'd cut, we watched as they performed the ritual and the boys came back to life, then we watched as they slaughtered the whole group. When it was over Angelo pulled me out to make a run for it, much to my protests, I didn't wanna die that way, but the kill never came. Angelo started a fight with Paul and I ran for it, course the boys came after me, but for reasons unknown to me at that point they left me alone.

The next day I went back to the cave to see if Angelo had survived, I felt bad leaving my best friend behind, when I got to the cave her was laying beat up and unconscious at the back of the cave, so I woke him up and helped him out. But he was different, he was angry and short with me, he was never like that and I was pissed and confused that I'd just gone back to save him, and he was being a dick. We got back to boardwalk and he got us motel rooms claiming he needed to rest before we went back home, he came to my room a bit later telling me to go to the walk with him for food and I was like what the hell? I thought you needed the rest and do you not care there's four pissed off vampires after us, but he hulked out and I thought he left, I was wrong. I opened the door to make a run for it away from him and the boys, but he was waiting for me, he attacked me, his face had changed, his eyes were completely black, and he slapped me about and it seemed like he was gonna uh… rape me… so I kneed him in the balls and made a run for it, ended up under the boardwalk hiding out when David found me.

Gemma looked at Daisy to see if she was still following the story and almost laughed, she was sat bolt upright, gripping the cushion in her hands, her mouth agape. Gemma explained the rest of the story, explaining how David knew her father and her mother, how the boys helped her escape Angelo's torture and how her baby was conceived, she also related how she'd tried to kill herself but David had saved her life, once again. When she finished Daisy just stared at her, a look of complete shock on her face,

"So, there's my story" Gemma whispered, feeling almost like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Daisy reached out and took her hand,

"I'm… I'm so sorry you went through all that, I mean woah… I don't know what to say. It sounds like a horror movie script not real life." She stated dumbfounded.

"Well it's real" Gemma confirmed, "In fact in case you have any doubts let me show you something" she added, getting her to feet. She turned so her back was facing her friend, slowly pulling up her jumper, uncovering the scars from when Angelo had branded her, she heard Daisy gasp behind her as she bared her secret.

"Oh Gemma… I'm… I'm so sorry." She stuttered,

Gemma turned around pulling down her jumper and sitting back on the sofa,

"If all this hadn't have happened I would never have met David, I would have never got the chance to be with my soul mate, I would have ended up being tortured by Angelo anyway the only difference being I would have had no one to save me." She assured Daisy, letting her know that she didn't need to feel sorry for her, her life was what it was, everything happens for a reason. Daisy hugged her, feeling tears prick at her eyes for the suffering of her best friend, she pulled back still clutching Gemma's hand,

"I'm so glad you found me, if you hadn't of persisted with me I never would have what I have now, I never would have found a best friend or a family." She confessed, smiling awkwardly.

"Daisy my friend, it's what we call destiny" Gemma grinned, pulling Daisy into another sisterly embrace.

They spent the rest of the day lounging and watching TV, a luxury Gemma really did miss since she began living at the cave, she'd have to bring it up with the boys, there must be some way to get electricity into the cave, right?

"I'm gonna head to the music store, thinking I should make an effort to be early seen as I've MIA these past few days." Daisy stated.

"Sure, I'm gonna head off to the boardwalk, David will be wondering where I've gotten to" Gemma replied, stretching as she stood.

"Hope you don't get into too much trouble" Daisy teased,

Gemma smirked, "Ah David's a big softy really" she smiled, heading out with Daisy and separating into their alternate directions.

As Daisy made her way to the music store she passed the Frog's newly opened comic store, feeling a surge of anger as she saw the two brothers going about their business stocking the shelves, before she could stop herself she had crossed the stores threshold, glancing around at the rows of pristine comics all lined up neatly categorised in various genres.

"Looking for something in particular?" A gruff voice invaded her thoughts, she spun round only to come face to face with the man dressed in army fatigues, his hair sticking out from underneath his bandana.

"Not really, just thought I'd check out the new business in town" she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, we're not new, we're just claiming back old territory." He told her with a smirk,

"Old territory?" she enquired, acting as if she didn't already know who these two jokers were.

"Yeah, I'm Edgar by the way" he stated proudly, "and that's my brother Alan" he pointed to the stoic man in the boiler suit. "We used to live here in Santa Carla a few decades back, owned this very store, but out passion was hunting the creatures of the night, bloodsucking murderers" he grimaced, Daisy felt her heart start to race, these guys were proud they killed Paul she seethed internally. "We left town after we rid Santa Carla of the night crawlers, but we decided to come back, after all Santa Carla was a sweet place to live, aside from the bloodsuckers, but that's not a problem anymore" he scoffed, his brother grunting from a few rows over.

Little do they know Daisy thought to herself, "I see" Daisy stated, raising her brow and giving him a look that she thought he was crazy, which he seemed to pick up on.

"I know it's hard to believe but trust me it's the truth" he continued, "Here, take this" he handed her a comic, the cover depicting a vampire, its teeth dripping with blood, being staked in the heart by a familiar bandana clad Rambo. "You never know when it will come in handy" he added crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh yeah… I gotta go, late for work" she mumbled and headed out of the store, hurrying down to the music store, slamming the comic hard on the counter as she passed through to the back in search of Matt, too wrapped up in her anger about the Frog brothers she didn't notice Matt as he came around the corner, colliding with her, knocking her to the floor.

"Daisy! What you doing here?" he asked, surprised, offering his hand to help her up,

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" she replied taking his hand and pulling herself up, "I feel okay to come back if that's cool with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, glad you're feeling better, when that guy came in the other night saying you'd been mugged I was worried, come to think of it I kinda couldn't believe you'd know someone like him… he seemed a little… um, wild?" Matt answered awkwardly.

"Paul? He's harmless" she reassured him, Matt nodded, not seeming too confident in her answer but letting it go, figuring it wasn't his place to lecture anybody.

"Well you're in luck, I'm back logged with orders so if you wouldn't mind getting started that would be great" he instructed making his way out front, "What's this?" he asked curiously spotting the comic book she placed on the counter.

"Oh, a new comic store opened on the walk, they were handing them out" she shrugged,

"Huh cool, I'll have to check it out" he stated, flicking through the animated pages.

Daisy got on with unloading the orders that had begun to pile up since she'd been away, mentally making a list of all the records she wanted to buy, or ones she thought she could annoy Paul with. Her shift passed quicker than she'd expected, around 10 minutes until her shift was over she heard the door bell chime, she smelt a strong masculine scent envelope her making her heart thrum against her ribcage. She squealed as two strong arms grabbed her waist, spinning her around so fast her head spun, she giggled as she felt a soft kiss placed a top her head,

"Missed you Daze" Paul whispered with a grin,

"Missed you too" she grinned, slapping at his arms playfully, "I'm still on the clock, no canoodling" she chastised lightly.

"Canoodling? How old are you?" Paul snorted, "Sorry mum" he laughed and went to stand by the counter, waiting for her to finish her shift. Daisy jumped when a low growl broke out behind her, she turned around to see Paul staring with rage at the comic laying on the counter,

"What the fuck is this?" Paul hissed,

Daisy took a step back, the venom in his voice making her stomach turn to ice,

"C…C…Comic store just opened… T…today, th…they were giving those away" she stammered pointing to the magazine,

"The Frog Brothers comic store?" Paul stated screwing his face in distaste, Daisy nodded in reply, she didn't want Paul to find out this way, she knew he'd be angry but the hatred and anger he was omitting made her feel nervous.

"Paul… Gemma told me who they are" she finally found the courage to speak. Paul looked up at her, his eyes burning a dark brooding amber,

"Then why'd you take this bullshit" he shouted throwing the comic across the store,

"Paul, I… I didn't want it, I… I don't know I was angry, confused I'd just been told what they did, and I wasn't thinking straight it was automatic" she argued timidly,

"Save it" he growled, her eyes stinging with tears as he marched out of the store, slamming the door, leaving her stood watching him walk away, anger radiating in the air around him.

"Daisy, what happened, is everything okay?" Matt asked concerned walking out of the back to stand beside her,

"Yeah, just… just a misunderstanding" she stated, her voice still small and scared.

"You sure? That dude sounded angry" he replied, rubbing her arm trying to comfort her, she bowed her head miserably, wondering if she should go after him or leave him to cool down, she didn't have to think about it too long,

"Daisy I'm… oh is that how it is? Running to another guy huh?" a fiery angry voice boomed around her, she looked up, her breath catching in her throat,

"Dude, nothing's going on, she was upset I was just making sure she was okay" Matt interjected, becoming defensive.

"Look a little bit cosier than that" Paul sneered, "get your hands off of her"

"Paul calm down, he didn't mean anything by it, he was just asking if I was okay" Daisy spoke up,

"Yet his hands are still on you" Paul growled, Daisy panicked as she saw Paul ball his hands into fists and step forward,

"Paul that's not a good idea." Dwayne stated, gripping Paul on his shoulder, he'd appeared out of nowhere, but Daisy felt herself sigh in relief, no way could she have stopped Paul if he got violent.

"Stay out of it Dwayne" Paul warned,

"No can-do brother, c'mon let's go" Dwayne replied, dragging Paul out of the door leaving a stunned Daisy and shaken Matt in silence.

"Um I guess my shift is over, I'm sorry Matt he isn't usually like that" Daisy tried to explain.

"Daisy I'm sorry but I can't be having domestics in my store. Its not good for business and I really don't want to be put in the middle of whatever is going on between you guys. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to say that I can no longer employ you" he explained apologetically.

Daisy's face flushed with embarrassment and anger that she could feel building up.

"I understand" she replied dejected.

Matt walked over to the till, pulling out some cash and handing it over to her,

"This will cover you a full month, I know you've only worked a few shifts but I want you to take the full months pay" he told her calmly, "take care of yourself Daisy, stay out of trouble" he added.

Daisy took the cash, stuffing it in her pocket, "Thanks Matt" she whispered, leaving the store, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. She didn't have to walk far before Gemma found her, linking her arm in her,

"Daze what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Ask Paul, I just lost my job because of him" she replied shakily.

"What? Is that why Pauls being such an ass?" Gemma asked but Daisy just shrugged. Daisy wasn't paying attention to where Gemma was leading her, before she knew it she was standing before David, Marco, Dwayne and a brooding Paul. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively unwilling to meet Paul's gaze.

"Daisy I'm sorry" Paul stated after a moment of silence, his voice heavy with guilt. Daisy felt herself wanting to tell him it was okay, his voice lulling her into a false sense of comfort, but she shook it off, truth be told she was pissed.

"You're sorry? What are you sorry about? Blowing up on me like I was somehow friends with those Frog dudes just because you saw a comic? Sorry for accusing me, me of all people knowing my past of having some kind of fuckfest with Matt, or, or are you sorry because of you I just lost my job which means I will end up broke and lose my apartment huh? Is that why you're sorry?" she shouted, her voice increasing in pitch as emotions flooded her. "You know what Paul? Fuck you and fuck your apology" she added, turning away and storming off in the direction of her apartment.

"Woah, what did you do bro?" Marco asked shocked at Daisy's outburst.

"I fucked up" Paul whispered in reply, staring after her.

"Royally" Gemma interjected.

"I'm gonna go after her, I need to put things right" Paul announced taking off at a sprint after his girl.

"Well that's new" David smirked lighting a cigarette.

"David don't be an ass" Gemma scolded swatting him playfully making David chuckle.

"So, the Frogs are back huh?" Marco asked the group for confirmation, holding his hand over his heart, his eyes flashing amber as he recalled the stake that was driven through his chest. Dwayne and David growled as they picked up on Marco's thoughts.

"Looks like it" Dwayne replied.

"Payback time" David growled, wrapping his arms around Gemma's swollen stomach, "no one is going to hurt my family again"


	29. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

Paul reached the bottom of the stairs which led up to Daisy's apartment just in time to hear her slam the door hard enough to make the walls vibrate,

"Feisty" Paul mumbled to himself, before carrying on up the stairs. He stopped outside the door, his knuckles hovering over the worn wood, debating what he should say, he'd obviously hurt her, he'd caused her to lose her job and accused her of being a cheat,

"Well done Paul you asshole" he reprimanded himself, taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door, biting his lip in anticipation. After what felt like forever she opened the door, her tear stained face staring up at him with resentment and hurt.

"What do you want?" she asked him meekly, her sudden rush of adrenaline induced fury beginning to dissipate rapidly.

"Can I come in?" he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever" she shrugged, leaving the door ajar as she walked wearily over to the sofa and slumped down with a sigh. Paul entered, closing the door quietly behind him, cautiously making his way over to join her on the sofa. He sat on the other side, not wanting to push his luck, he had a lot of grovelling to do.

"Daisy I'm so sorry, I really messed up" he whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah you did" she replied, wrapping her arms around herself, unwilling to look at him.

"Look I…" he struggled to find the words he wanted to say, he really was useless at all this stuff, "I was just so angry when I saw that comic, I got flashbacks of what happened to us in the past, of those dicks staking Marco, my brother man, I saw my own end, felt the pain and I just saw red. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to imagine those fuckers getting in your head and making you hate me, for what I am. I don't want to lose you Daisy. And…. I feel such a dick for accusing you of doing Matt, I know your not that kinda girl, but I don't know how to handle all these feelings I have for you, it's all new to me, I just got really jealous. I'm sorry you lost your job because of me too" he expounded.

Daisy felt her heart squeeze, the warmth feeling in her stomach returning, defrosting the coldness that had settled over her, she could see how much he was struggling to explain and she believed that he really was sorry, she couldn't stay mad at him, when he told her he was fearing he'd lose her it made her melt, he was a killer, a vampire, and he was scared of losing her?

"It's okay Paul, I understand. I'm sorry I took that comic" she apologised.

"Eh not your fault, you took a comic big deal" he half smiled, "but you forgive me, right?" he asked for clarification.

"Right" she smiled.

She giggled as he sprang towards her, wrapping her in his arms and hugging her so tight she thought it was possible she may stop breathing.

"Um Paul, I can't breathe" she gasped.

"Shit sorry babe" he chuckled releasing his grip slightly but refusing to let go. She snuggled into his chest, enjoying his masculine scent and the feel of his cool skin against her face. She looked up at him with a smile, he wiped stray tears from her cheeks and kissed her lips lightly, she kissed him back harder feeling him smile against her lips. She squeaked in surprise as Paul hoisted her onto his lap, showering her face in kisses making her giggle,

"Paul stoooppp" she whined between giggles,

"No can-do baby girl" he grinned kissing her teasingly on the lips. She melted into his lips, the butterflies in her stomach commenced their breakdance and the warmth wormed its way down to the bottom of her stomach, radiating between her legs. She shivered as she felt his breath next to her ear, making the hair stand up on the nape of her neck,

"I know you want me" he whispered seductively. She laughed nervously, he wasn't wrong, but it made her feel nervous that he somehow knew how she felt. He chuckled lightly nuzzling her neck, kissing her pulse point gently as she leant into his lips delicate caress. He brought his hands up from her thighs to rest on her hips, kissing her with a passion that made her dizzy, she gripped his shoulders, feeling like she was a little off balance. She felt herself blushing as she felt a bulge forming at his crotch, he smirked kissing her now burning cheeks, rubbing his hand up and down her waist, grazing his hands over her breasts. She shuddered as waves of pleasure rippled over her body, she kissed him hard and deep, exploring his mouth with her tongue, causing him to groan against her lips.

Paul toyed with the hem of her jumper, making her gasp when his fingers grazed her bare skin, pushing her jumper slowly up her body and over her head, leaving her half naked, baring her bare breasts. She begun to move her arms to cover herself as she felt a little shy, but he caught her arms, kissing her knuckles and placing her hands back on his shoulders,

"Don't be shy baby girl" he assured her, his voice making her inside melt, "You're beautiful" he added, kissing her neck, along her collar bone and down to her breasts, flicking his tongue around her sensitive skin and peaked nipples. She moaned softly as he worked his way over to the other side, his hands kneading her hips. Paul paused, smirking he shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over her head, grinning as her gaze roamed over his body appreciatingly. His lips found hers once more, kissing her deeply and passionately, heat radiating between her legs as he moved her back and forth over the now prominent bulge at his crotch. Without taking his lips off of hers he stood, gripping her firmly by her ass and carrying her into the bedroom, slowly placing her on her back at the foot of her bed.

He kissed down her neck and chest, running his tongue down her stomach coming to a stop at the top of her jeans. He slowly almost teasingly unbuttons her jeans, tugging them down over her hips, thighs and finally down onto the floor beneath her. Daisy moaned as he drew circles on her inner thighs with his tongue, gradually making his way up between her legs, his tongue wandering over her now wet sex, sucking and licking over her underwear. He pulled off her underwear in one swift movement, growling as he kissed and licked her naked sex, lapping at her juices. She felt a hot pressure building from between her legs begin to slowly spread up her body as Paul licked at her clit, she cried out as an intense orgasm racked her body, making her grip the sheets her legs quivering beside Paul head.

Paul crawled over her, smirking and kissing her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue, but she didn't care, her mind spinning from the new sensations which had taken control of her body. He stood up, unzipping his jeans and tugging them off, throwing them somewhere across the room, she felt his length nudging at the entrance of her sex, she gasped as his thick length edged inside her, filling her completely. Paul moaned as he began to slowly build up rhythm, hitting her G-spot sending new waves of heat around her body, he kissed her hard and erratically as he continued his erotic assault on her cervix. Another orgasm overtook her, Paul reaching his own climax shortly behind her as he spilt his hot seed inside her.

He rolled off her, kissing her forehead and pulling her into his arms as he panted from exertion. She sighed with contentment, resting her head on his chest,

"You're amazing baby girl" he whispered,

Daisy snorted, "I don't even know what I'm doing" she replied embarrassed.

"Mmm I'll have to teach you then, practice makes perfect" he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle. They lay for a while in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms, Paul the first to break the silence,

"You gonna look for a new job babe?" he asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I don't have a choice" she shrugged, "If I don't then I'll lose my apartment"

Paul frowned slightly, wrapping her hair around his finger, releasing it and watching it unfurl, lost in thought. He pulled himself up onto his elbows, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth,

"What?" she asked curiously unable to keep the smile from her face,

"You don't need to get another job babe, don't worry about this place." He beamed,

"Huh? What are you talking about? You want me to be homeless?" she replied confused,

Paul laughed shaking his head, "babe don't be a dork, I mean you can come live with us, with me" he grinned, clearly proud of his idea.

"Paul… are you serious?" she laughed sceptically.

"I'm dead serious babe" he replied, both snorting at the irony of his choice of words.

"You sure the others won't mind?" she queried,

"Nah, they cool" he grinned.

"So…. I guess I'm moving in" she grinned still a little bemused.

He pulled her into a strong embrace, crushing his lips hard against hers, he lifted her on top of him, tickling her playfully until she couldn't breathe.

"Paul stop, Paul please" she panted between giggles.

"Why babe, would you prefer me to do this?" he smirked as he flipped her onto her back, so he was now on top of her, kissing her neck and grinding his hips against hers,

"Maybe" she replied biting her low lip before he devoured her completely all over again.


	30. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

"MARCO" Gemma shouted to her brother from the corner of the cave,

"Yeah?" he answered as he strolled in to the cave with a cheeky grin on his face,

"Did you eat my chips?" she pouted, holding her hands on her hips.

"If I said no would ya believe me?" he smirked

"No, I wouldn't" she replied,

"So, if I said yeah, what would ya do?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I would say I'd come over there and kick your ass but by the time I'd waddled over there you would have fun away." She pouted with a giggle, Marco sniggered, skipping over to her and placing a brotherly arm around her shoulder,

"Want me to run out and get ya more sis?" he asked sweetly,

"Would ya?" she replied hopefully,

"Sure" Marco grinned, Gemma squealed giddily and hugged him,

"Hands off my woman Marco" David stated as he wandered into the cave, smoking a cigarette. Marco jumped back holding his hands up in the air, grinning as he skipped out of the cave.

"Where's Marco going?" Dwayne asked emerging from the bathroom,

"To replace the chips, he ate" Gemma confirmed rubbing her stomach and waddling over to the sofa, slumping herself down, wrapping a blanket around herself.

"You cold baby?" David asked her,

"Yeah, a little" she nodded, smiling as David pulled an oil drum closer to the sofa and lighted the contents.

"Thank you" she smiled, her smile turning to a grin as he winked and smirked.

"Hey Paul not back yet?" Dwayne asked both Gemma and David.

"No" David replied, finishing his cigarette, joining Gemma on the sofa. She lifted up the blanket welcoming him in, he bent down to kiss her stomach before wrapping them both back in the blanket.

"They probably made up" Gemma stated.

"Well Paul better play it safe one baby is enough" Dwayne joked making David chuckle.

Marco returned his arms full of various bags of chips in different flavours, he piled them on the floor at Gemma's feet.

"Her highness ordered chips" he smirked grabbing a bag for himself and taking it over to sit beside Dwayne on the fountain. David grabbed a bag from the floor, ripping it open he offered the bag to Gemma, taking a few for himself. The group turned to look over at the caves incline as footsteps and giggles echoed off the walls.

"The wanderer returns" Marco teased as Paul and Daisy appeared holding hands, "Awww aren't you both cute" he clucked.

"Shut it assmunch" Paul replied but his insult didn't hold much weight as he couldn't keep the grin from his face. Marco laughed throwing a handful of chips in his brothers direction, much to Dwayne's annoyance,

"Hope your gonna clean that we ain't living on a farm" Dwayne warned his brother.

"Dude chill" Marco snorted not taking Dwayne seriously at all.

"Listen bros and lil sis, I gotta tell ya something" Paul told them,

"Am I going to be an uncle too?" David smirked, chuckling when Paul's eyes widened in fear. Daisy laughed at Paul's reaction but shook her head in reply to David's question.

"Don't leave us in suspense Paul" Gemma spoke up,

"Right okay, so ya know how I got Daisy fired right? Well we was talking and she was telling me she'd need another job or she'd lose her flat yeah? So, I kinda suggested she live with us" Paul declared, much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you serious?" Dwayne asked Paul incredulously.

"Yupp" he replied, popping the P.

"Well shit, Paul's actually growing up" Dwayne directed towards the others as they smirked.

"That's great Daisy, be nice to have another woman around here" Gemma congratulated.

"Welcome" David said seriously, Marco and Dwayne smiled nodding with agreement to David's sentiment.

"Sweet" Paul smiled pulling Daisy into a side hug, "I say we celebrate" he suggested with a mischievous grin.

Marco cheered, offering to run to the store to buy supplies, Dwayne accompanying him. David rose to his feet, lighting a cigarette, pacing as he smoked, lost in thought.

"You okay bro?" Paul asked him as he joined him smoking a joint, leaving the girls to talk.

"Hmmm yeah, I'm just thinking, perhaps we need to relocate" he stated cautiously.

"Leave the cave?! No way!" Paul exclaimed.

"I know I don't particularly want to go either but we need to be somewhere that can provide both Gemma and now Daisy with the things they need. Plus when the baby comes there's too much danger living in a cave. The Frog brothers being a big problem, the first place they'd look for vampires is here, I can't risk that, not again" he explained.

Paul furrowed his brow "Yeah I get that I guess, we can always keep this place as a getaway" he winked, "But seriously bro where we gonna go?" he quizzed.

"Remember the old Emerson place?" He replied,

Paul shuddered, "vaguely" he grimaced.

"Its still empty, no one wants to live there after hearing the stories or what happened, I say we stay there, it would be the last place the Frog's would expect us to be" he related.

"Yeah who'd wanna live in the place they died. That's fucked up dude" Paul countered.

"Fucked up or not it's our only choice" he responded, staring at Gemma with longing, "I won't lose her Paul" he whispered harshly.

"I get it bro, Emerson's old place it is" he agreed, slapping his brother on the back.

Marco and Dwayne came back arms laden with an assortment of alcohol, junk food and a strawberry milkshake for the mum to be. David relayed his plans to the group, after some debating they agreed that they would move to the old Emerson place, erase the bad memories with good ones, plus living there would be a big fuck you to the Emerson family which everyone agreed was much needed.

The night rolled on, the music got louder, the boys and Daisy throwing back the drinks like it was water. It had gotten to the point that Daisy was slurring her words much to Paul and Marco's amusement. Gemma and David retired to their room amongst protests and accusations that they were becoming a boring old married couple, always leaving the party early.

After another half a bottle of vodka Daisy declared she needed to walk,

"Where ya heading babe" Paul laughed as he helped her to her feet.

"Jussstt need to walk" she slurred, "My ass is numb"

"Want me to rub it better for ya?" Paul offered playfully, Daisy swatting at him in mock outrage.

"She looks like bambi" Marco giggled.

"Bambi on ice" Dwayne snickered taking a long drink of his beer.

Paul laughed as he watched Daisy stumble around the cave, becoming suddenly mesmerized by the things she'd seen multiple times already. She was stumbling by a box of old junk behind the fountain when she noticed something glinting out of the corner of her eye. She bent down slowly trying to keep her balance as she pulled out a jewelled silver bottle which had some deep red liquid still sloshing around at the bottom. Daisy figured it was red wine, she unscrewed the cap taking a curious sniff. "Urgh" she winced, it smelt like old pennies and something almost sickeningly sweet.

Marco looked up to see what Daisy was doing, his eyes going wide,

"Oh shit, Paul I think you need to help your girlfriend" he panicked.

"What do..." before he could finish his sentence he recognised the bottle she was holding, it was David's blood, what they used to turn Starr and Michael Emerson back in the day. "Shit" he hissed scrambling to his feet and hurrying to Daisy's side.

"Look what I found Paul" she stated with drunken pride. "Pretty but it smells rank" she added sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah babe, old wine, why don't ya give that to me and I'll throw it out yeah? You'll make yourself sick if ya drink that" he told her as calmly as he could.

"Yeah Daisy, it didn't taste good back then, will be even worse now" Dwayne back his brother up.

"No silly wine gets better with age" she giggled with a hiccup.

"Daisy give me the bottle" Paul ordered a little harsher than he intended. Daisy taking offence to his short tone frowned, raising the bottle to her lips,

"Finders keepers" She smirked as she tipped her head back

"Daisy no!" Paul shouted snatching the bottle from her hands but it was too late she'd already swallowed the small measure she had in her mouth.

"Ah fuck" Paul whispered his shoulders sagging.

"David is gonna have a cow man" Marco chirped, Dwayne nodded.

"No going back now brother, she just put herself in limbo" Dwayne stated.

Paul looked at Daisy in concern, she had manic look on her face, her eyes glazed and her face flushed.

"Take her to your room" Dwayne instructed, "tell David to get his ass out here on your way back"

Paul nodded dumbly, sweeping Daisy up into his arms and carrying her to his room.

"So, we're moving into a proper house? But it's THE house you died in?" Gemma asked David for validation,

"Correct… masochistic maybe but I think we'll be safer there, you and my child are my main priority" he soothed, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Did I tell you later that I love you?" She smiled,

"Not nearly enough" he smirked, kissing along her jaw and neck, hovering over her pulse point making her heart beat wildly. His lips were just about to connect with her skin when a wild knocking on the door made him growl in frustration,

"WHAT?!" he bellowed towards the door,

"Uh David, we've got a situation out here" Pauls panicked voice answered from the other side.

"So, deal with it" he snapped,

"Well if I could deal with it I wouldn't be fucking knocking on your door, would I?" Paul growled back in exasperation. David arched his brow in reaction to Paul's tone,

"David c'mon, he's obviously not joking" Gemma stated struggling to her feet, David jumped up, taking Gemma's arm to help her up.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass" David hissed, almost pulling the door off it's hinges, Paul stood on the other side, a look of pure panic on his face,

"Paul what's going on?" Gemma asked concerned for her brother,

"Shit man, shit" He stated, pulling at his hair, walking back towards Dwayne and Marco in the main cave. David followed swiftly behind, Gemma not able to move as fast as the boys, came out a few minutes behind. Dwayne and Marco both sat on the fountain serious looks etched on their faces,

"So, anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" David asked, agitation clear in his voice, pulling out a cigarette, lighting and taking a few drags before exhaling.

"It's Daisy, she did something um… that kinda changes things… a lot" Paul stammered,

"What did she do?" Gemma asked worriedly, when no one answered David sighed, getting more agitated every moment that passed,

"Either tell me or I'm done here" David warned.

Paul looked at Dwayne and Marco as if he was asking them for help, Dwayne got to his feet and walked over to where Paul had dropped the bottle that Daisy drunk out of, he held it up, flashes of recognition flittering in his eyes,

"Where did you get that?" David asked sternly,

"It was in a box of junk, Daisy found it, thought it was old wine, Paul tried to stop her, but she was too drunk to understand what he was trying to say, and took his order to not drink it as a challenge" Dwayne narrated,

"Wait, Daisy drank from it?" David asked surprised.

Dwayne nodded, looking over at Paul who was currently dancing on the spot from stress,

"Well that does change things" David stated, stubbing out his cigarette.

Gemma was feeling a little out of the loop at that moment, "What's in the bottle? What does it matter if Daisy drank it?" she probed. David walked over to Dwayne taking the bottle from his hand and looking at it with nostalgia, he remembered the past how they used to rule the boardwalk, feeding and slaughtering the surfer nazi's and random beach bunnies, how Dwayne found Starr and then she betrayed them all for Michael Emerson, how he teamed with the Frog brothers and killed them all. David growled as images of his own demise flashed in his mind, he threw the bottle across the cave, his brothers and Gemma watching as the bottle smashed against the wall, shattering into thousands of glittering pieces.

David turned back to the others,

"You need to tell Daisy just exactly what she did" he told Paul seriously,

"Can anyone tell ME what's going on?" Gemma stressed,

"The bottle wasn't wine, it was David's blood" Marco informed her,

"Ew, okay, so what does that mean?" Gemma grimaced,

"That my love, means your friend is now half immortal" David explained, hugging her to his chest and kissing her forehead.

"What? Are you serious right now?" She asked bemused.

"Very…" David nodded, "once a human drinks vampire blood they become half vampire" he added.

"Woah" Gemma mumbled into his chest,

"So, what happens now?" Marco asked.

"Well Paul you need to tell Daisy what happened and then… are you ready?" Paul nodded dumbly, "You need to fucking deal with it" David sneered, taking Gemma's hand and storming back towards their room. He slammed the door hard, making the walls of the cave shake, the booming sound echoing,

"David is pissed man" Marco stated the obvious, Dwayne nodded in agreement.

"Fuck man" Paul growled, "How the fuck do I tell her she just basically stopped living?" he cursed.

"Brother just be honest, don't hide it, trust me, there no good in that" Dwayne advised patting Paul on the back, "We have a few hours before dawn, how about we forget this bullshit happened and grab a bite?" Dwayne smirked, Paul nodded, Marco grinning sprinting towards the caves entrance.

"David, why are you so angry?" Gemma asked cautiously from her position on the mattress, since they'd come back to the room all David had done was pace the room perimeter, a scowl plastered on his face.

He paused his incessant pacing to look at her, his eyes burning with a fierceness which took her breath away, he came to kneel before her, just as he did that first day under the boardwalk, caressing her cheek gently, smiling at her sadly.

"I'm angry because this situation could put us all at risk again, it could put you and my son in danger" he told her gravely.

"Daisy? Daisy is harmless, she loves Paul" Gemma tried to reassure him.

"My love we don't know that, we don't know how she'll react when Paul tells her, if she freaks out and goes rogue, with the Frog's back in town it could fuck things up. Plus, she's gunna be lusting for blood, what if she attacks you? Regardless of whether she's Paul's mate I would kill her without hesitation" he told her honestly. Gemma audibly gulped, she took his hand, weaving her fingers through his,

"But we don't know that David, right now it's all speculation. Things could turn out alright, maybe we'll catch a break this time" she whispered hopefully.

David smiled solemnly, "I hope you are right my love" he replied, resting his forehead against hers. Gemma smiled slightly, cupping his stubble laden cheek in her hand, running her thumb over the rough area. She felt her eyes close dreamily as his lips pressed lightly against hers, his fingers stroking her bare neck and collarbone. She shuddered as shivers trickled down her spine, she leant into him, deepening the kiss, exploring him with her tongue. He grazed his hands over her swollen, sensitive breasts, she shivered as a mixture of pain and pleasure overtook her under his touch. He sucked and kissed at her neck, letting his hands roam over her body, she kissed his neck, causing him to emit a low groan, she smiled against his cool flesh, a sudden thought came to her mind and she wondered how he would react if she did what she had the urge to do at that moment. Without over thinking it she let her thought become reality as she grazed her teeth lightly against his neck.

David growled fiercely, knocking the wind out of her as his lips crushed hard against hers, his kisses bordering on violent,

"Why did you go and do that" he whispered seductively in her ear, lightly sucking on her lobe making her sigh,

"Thought I'd try something new, I'll mark it as a success" she smirked, grazing her teeth with a little more pressure across his neck, she felt his body shiver, when she returned to look into his eyes she noticed they flickered between ice blue and amber, she must be calling to his vampiric nature she thought, secretly pleased with herself.

"You're playing with fire" he warned her enticingly, sending a shock of electricity between her legs.

"Guess I'm the masochist" she smirked, David chuckled wickedly, making her gasp as she felt his fangs graze over the flesh of her neck. He licked and sucked at her flesh, rubbing his now hard length against her thigh as he groaned with desire.

"You asked for it" he whispered as he flipped her onto her hands and knees, kneading her ass gently, rubbing his hands between her legs, grazing against her most sensitive place, she felt her juices begin to flow as a now familiar pool of heat settled between her legs. David slowly removed her jeans and underwear, she shivered as the cool air caressed her bare skin, she felt David moving behind her, she moaned as she felt his tongue flick across her slick folds, his thumb circling her clit. She bit her lip as pleasure flowed around her body, she felt David's length brushing against her welcoming entrance, she wanted him badly. As he slipped himself slowly inside her he growled as his carnal desires made his mind foggy, all he could feel and think about was the women kneeling before him, the feel of her inner walls embracing his length as he pumped himself in and out of her sex. He gripped her hips, pulling her ass against him, she moaned as she felt his length hitting her G-spot, gasping occasionally as his engorged length hit her cervix. She gripped the sheets as she felt an orgasm taker her, calling out his name as her body shivered, he pumped harder and faster inside her, making her feel dizzy as he came long and hard inside her, groaning loudly.

David pulled himself out, slapping her ass playfully making her giggle, she collapsed on to her side, welcoming him into her arms as they lay in post-coitus ecstasy. She smiled as he kissed her swollen stomach,

"Sorry if we disturbed you son" he stated against her stomach, making her chuckle, David laughing as the baby kicked against his cheek, "Guess he's a little pissed huh" he smirked, settling beside her once again.

"I love you" he told her adoringly, pecking her lips.

"I love you too" she smiled.


	31. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

Daisy woke to her throat burning like the fire of a thousand suns, her eyes fluttering open wearily, her limbs felt heavy and a fog clouded her mind, she felt awful. She sat up, feeling exhausted, Paul was passed out beside her on the mattress, a worried expression on his sleeping face. She wondered what he was dreaming about, if vampires dreamt at all, she kissed his forehead and stood, her legs felt like jelly, threatening to collapse underneath her at any moment.

She staggered her way out of the tunnel which led to the main cave, leaning onto the wall for some form of purchase, trying to maintain even a little balance. As soon as she entered the cave the burning sensation in her throat heightened, her head began to spin as she heard her heart beating rapidly in her ears, she managed to focus on the space in front of her and noticed Gemma sitting on the sofa, reading as she usually tended to do when she woke before the boys. She continued to wobble her way over to Gemma, surprised when she realised how quiet her footsteps were considering she was so unsteady on her feet, Gemma hadn't even noticed her presence yet. As she neared the sofa the burning increased tenfold, along with a sharp pain which seemed to permeate her stomach, she held her hand to her head as she started to hear a second heartbeat as well as hers, it was strong and healthy unlike hers which seemed to be all over the place right now, and then a lighter heartbeat which thrummed like a hummingbird, she didn't know what was happening to her right now but she knew it wasn't normal, she wondered if this is what a hangover felt like? She knew she'd gotten totally wasted the night before.

A sudden offensive scent wafted up her nostrils, it was acrid, metallic with an edge of something sweet, the more she smelt it, the more she realised it was making her mouth water and her throat constrict. She licked her now dry lips, leaning against the sofa trying to get back to her senses, as she leant forward she realised the smell was coming from her friend sitting innocently on the sofa, the sounds of the beating hearts becoming louder as she leant closer. She got too close, her hand brushing against Gemma's hair, Gemma spun around noticing Daisy for the first time. Gemma's smile turned into a look of horror, Daisy winced as Gemma screamed leaping off the sofa and clutching at her stomach defensively.

Daisy got a sickening thought about leaping over the sofa and tackling her friend to the ground, she shook her head disgusted with herself, what the hell was happening? She started to walk around to the front of the sofa when Gemma screamed at her again,

"Daisy do not come any closer" she cautioned.

"Gemma what's wrong with you? I didn't mean to scare you" she tried to explain confused by her friend's reaction. The same scent as before invaded her nostrils for a second time, making her woozy, a burning desire in her stomach, a sharp razor burn in her throat. She was startled by a menacing growl piercing the air around her, she whipped her head in Gemma's direction, did that come from her? The growl sounded again, it definitely wasn't from Gemma, she didn't move an inch, she seemed to be frozen in freight. Did she, was she the one growling? Was she dreaming?

The haze in her head cleared, a sense of determination and adrenaline coursing through her body, she felt her breathing launch into an erratic crescendo. Gemma screamed as if she was being murdered, or about to be, screaming for David, Daisy felt herself becoming angry, an unknown fury making her limbs shake. Another growl ripped through her chest, it felt natural to her, she felt herself crouching down onto her haunches, ready to spring at any moment. She'd lost all sense of herself, she felt inhuman, she felt like she was slipping into another sense of being, Gemma's screams picked up volume, she was starting to get irritated. Just as she was about to leap in the direction of her terrified friend, a heavy weight slammed into her, knocking her to the floor and pinning her in place.

She blinked in perplexity, a pair of blazing amber eyes pierced her soul and a vice like grip kept her frozen,

"David?" she asked the now snarling vampire above her, David only growled in acknowledgement, she heard Gemma shouting in the background, but she couldn't make out what she was saying, her concentration completely on the sharp fangs now protruding from David's mouth.

"DAVID, DON'T" she heard Paul's voice call out clearly rattled. David growled hauling himself up off her, Paul coming into view, pulled her up into his arms, pinning her against his chest, looking at her in a way that spoke of guilt and concern. She looked over at David, he was now standing with his arm around a sobbing Gemma's shoulders, he was glaring at her with fury.

"Paul, you better tell her, and tell her now, because if she pulls that shit again not even you could save her" he hissed, turning his back and guiding Gemma back through the tunnel and to their room.

"Paul what the hell is going on?" she asked hesitantly,

"Think you should sit down babe" he frowned, veering her over to the sofa. Daisy sat down, Paul perching on the edge on the cushion next to her, he took her hands, caressing her knuckles imperceptibly with his thumbs.

"What do you remember about last night?" he asked apprehensively.

Daisy stared at a point on the wall, as she focused she could make out the indents and grooves which were etched into the stone, she frowned she never usually noticed such details. She tried to give attention to Paul's question, looking down at their hands, hoping it would be less of a distraction.

"Um… I remember getting wasted, um… I found a cool bottle, it was really pretty, all jewelled and stuff… ummm…" she forced herself to think, what happened after that? "Oh wait, I remember the bottle had some old wine in it or something, you were telling me not to drink it, I got pissed, in my drunkenness I decided no man was gonna tell me not to do." She laughed lightly, "I drank it, it tasted really weird, then that's all I remember" she narrated.

Paul bit his lip, his leg beginning to bounce up and down like he was anxious, "What's up Paul?" she asked worriedly,

"Babe" he started, trying to think of good way to explain what she did, realising there was none he just decided the truth was the only option, "That stuff in the bottle wasn't wine." He stated, looking down at his feet as he kicked at the stray stones on the floor.

"So, what was it?" she asked nervously,

"David's blood" he winced looking up at her from under his lashes trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes widened in shock, a look of horror quickly taking over her features,

"Is… Is that bad?" she asked timidly,

"Kinda" he sighed, "When you drink a vampire's blood it automatically changes you" he added.

"You mean…. You mean changes you into a vampire?" she asked horrified. "Can… can it be reversed?" she panicked, a thin layer of perspiration forming on her forehead.

Paul looked at her sadly, shaking his head, "No babe, but you're only half right now, you won't be like us until you make your first kill" he whispered.

"WHAT? You mean I have to kill someone?" she shouted.

"Babe, what did you think we did? When we say we're going for a bite we don't mean to get a pizza" he explained.

"I… I guess I never thought about that…" Daisy stammered, "I never really saw you guys as killers, well maybe David but c'mon he's got that kinda face."

Paul guffawed, quickly trying to get back his composure, Daisy felt herself smirk, she wanted to be horrified, she wanted to freak out, she wanted to scream and shout but what use was that? It wasn't going to change anything, it was her fault, Paul had tried to stop her. Besides, what did she think was gunna happen sometime in the future, if they stayed together, which she was certain she had no intention of leaving him, wasn't this what was destined for her? No way would she outlive a vampire, she couldn't fathom growing old whilst Paul stayed youthful.

"Are you okay babe, you've not said much?" Paul asked cautiously,

"Yeah, I was just thinking" she replied,

"Oh yeah bout what?" he asked curiously,

"I was thinking maybe this is a good thing, I mean, it saves having the discussion in the future" she told him honestly.

Paul looked at her with a grin, "So you see a future for us huh?" he smirked.

"Yeah… don't you?" she replied, feeling her cheeks redden.

"I might" he teased, kissing her playfully on the lips, "I was afraid you'd be mad" he admitted.

Daisy shrugged with a smirk, "But Paul, what happened with Gemma? Why did David attack me and then basically threaten to kill me?" she gulped, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Oh, babe don't cry, David was just protecting his mate and his son, I'd be the same with you believe me." Paul assured her, brushing away her tears.

"But why did he need to protect them from me?" she asked, hurt clear in her voice.

"Babe it wasn't your fault, but you vamped out, you were basically ready to take a bite out of Gem" he told her,

"WHAT?" she cried, her hand flying to her mouth in shock, "I would never hurt her"

Paul nodded solemnly, "Normally you wouldn't but babe you're a vampire now, a new one, you're not in control of your…. Urges" he grimaced.

Daisy looked down at her feet, shame permeating every ounce of her, she'd been ready to attack her best friend, she could have killed Gemma and the baby, she felt her heart drop into her stomach. "I… I didn't mean to…" she whispered forlornly.

"I know that babe, David knows it too deep down, he's just on defence mode since we found out the Frogs are back, he's just scared" Paul professed.

"David scared?" Daisy scoffed,

"I know what you're saying babe, but he is, he's scared to lose Gemma and the baby, he's almost lost her more than once, he's just on edge" he enlightened her, leaning back against the sofa wearily, if she was honest she was feeling drowsy too, I guess the daytime would be a bit of an issue from now on.

"Babe I'm bout to K'O, you coming back to bed?" he asked sleepily, a yawn punctuating his question. Daisy nodded, pulling herself to her feet and allowing Paul to lead her back to their own room.

Gemma woke up with a jerk, images of Daisy's crouched figure, crazed amber eyes ready to attack flashed before her eyes. She felt the baby fluttering around her stomach in reaction to the stress coursing through her body, she jumped when David put his arm around her,

"You okay my love?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah… just remembered early, freaked myself out" she disclosed. She felt her body relax as David rubbed circles on her back, kissing her shoulder affectionately,

"I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter who it is" he assured her,

"I know David, it was just scary, my best friend tried to eat me" she stated bewildered, David chuckled kissing her cheek,

"Nice choice of words" he smirked, "You hungry? I'm starving" he grinned wickedly, Gemma smiled, accepting the invitation to go and eat, feeling a little apprehensive as they walked out into the cave. The others were already up, Dwayne and Marco playing go fish on the fountain, taking too much joy in slapping their hands down as hard and fast as they could a top of one another. Paul and Daisy were sat on the sofa, deep in conversation.

"We're going to grab a bite" David announced, everyone's attention snapping to him.

"Count me in" Dwayne jumped up,

"Me too" Marco joined him.

Daisy turned to face Gemma and David, guilt written all over her face, she stood hesitantly, holding her hands up as if in surrender,

"Gemma I'm so sorry, I want you to know I'd never intentionally hurt you." She declared, "and David, I'm sorry too, I er… don't wanna fall out with you" she added.

David nodded, giving her a clipped smile, obviously not wholly convinced of her self-control.

"It's okay" Gemma replied, "I understand what happened, but don't scare me like that again" she chastised with a smile. Daisy grinned, nodding eagerly, Gemma crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a sisterly embrace, David pulling her back after a few seconds.

"Let's not push it" He stated shortly.

Daisy nodded, she understood his apprehension,

"So, we going for a bite or what?" Marco interrupted, the group cheered, making their way out into the night, on a mission to find something to stick their teeth into.


	32. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: -** **3 Months Later**

"Will you stop freaking wobbling it" Marco shouted at Paul, they were trying to put together the crib for the baby, but Paul kept refusing to stand still as Marco attempted to screw in the wooden pieces.

"Paul move, I'll hold it" Dwayne ordered, taking Pauls place.

"Finally," Marco muttered,

"Hey guys, how's the nursery coming on?" Daisy chirped as she entered the room, her arms linked with a very pregnant Gemma.

"Better if Paul could just keep fucking still" Marco accused, earning the middle finger from his grinning brother.

"I'm starving man, can't we grab a bite and then come back and finish?" Paul whined,

"For fuck sake Paul, just go" David hissed, "You're not doing anything of use here"

"I'll come hun" Daisy offered, "I could do with a bite myself" she grinned mischievously.

"There's my lil vampire princess" he complimented, picking her up and spinning her around. Daisy had made her first kill the night Paul told her she'd sealed her fate three months ago, she told him she didn't see the point in putting off the inevitable and decided to get it over with. Since then they'd always hunted in pairs, enjoying the thrill of the chase, she found it made her incredibly horny, much to the dismay of the other members of the household. They'd moved to the old Emerson place a month earlier, being in such close quarters meant everyone heard everything, David had told Paul and Daisy to use the cave for their passionate encounters, it wasn't something everyone needed to hear.

"We're out of here" Paul announced throwing the peace sign and chasing a giggling Daisy down the stairs.

Gemma leant against the door to the what was turning into a nursery, rubbing her back and stomach simultaneously.

"Your back still hurting my love?" David asked concerned.

"Mmm yeah, keeps coming and going. The room looks amazing though, you guys have done a good job" she beamed.

The small room that was a month ago covered in dust and rotting wallpaper was now almost a complete nursery. Thick black drapes hung over the window, the walls were painted a deep inky blue, with a mural of a toddling cartoon vampire chasing some furry little fruit bats through a forest, it was Marco's talented hand that painted it, Gemma loved it.

The crib was almost done, David had made a mobile to hang over the crib, he'd used glow in the dark stars in various sizes. Dwayne had carved some wooden blocks and a trains for the baby to play with and they'd filled a small bookshelf with old and new children's stories. Although it was simple to Gemma it was perfect.

Dwayne and Marco finished the crib and placed it carefully in the far corner, David carried a changing table across the room placing it in the opposite corner to the crib, filling its drawers with diapers an other essentials which Gemma had written in a list. David thanked his brothers for their help as they left the room, Gemma taking one last look, smiling as she closed the door behind her and following the others down the stairs, she couldn't wait to meet her son.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt a strange sensation between her legs, her legs suddenly feeling damp. She looked down,

"Ah shit" she whispered, her waters had broke. David ran to her side, his eyes wide with panic, he looked towards Dwayne and Marco for help, he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

"Well looks we got the room finished just in time" Marco chirped with a grin.

Dwayne swatted his arm as if to tell him to shut up, Gemma clutched at her stomach hissing in pain as a contraction ripped through her.

"Just breathe my love" David soothed, rubbing her back. "Dwayne what do we do?" he whispered to his brother.

"We need to get her comfortable" he instructed, running towards the sofa, moving cushions aside. David slowly guided Gemma to the sofa, helping her position herself so she was comfortable. She cried out gripping David's hand as another contraction struck.

"Marco we need blankets and a bowl of warm water" Dwayne ordered,

"On it" Marco replied jumping into action.

"David, it really hurts" Gemma groaned.

"I know my love, what can I do for you?" he asked, stroking her cheek and brushing hair from her face.

"Well I can't go to the hospital because well you know, and they have all the good stuff" she pouted, "but I've heard warm water is good for helping ease labour" she told him.

"Warm water? You mean like a bath?" Dwayne interjected. Gemma nodded,

"Marco I need you to run a bath" Dwayne called out,

"Gotcha" Marco stated running up the stairs holding the blanket and bowl of water. After 10 minutes of agony and deep breathing Marco called from the top of the stairs, "Baths ready."

David gently lifted Gemma into his arms, ignoring her protests and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He pulled off her soaked jeans and underwear, attempting to pull off her jumper,

"Nuh uh, its bad enough everyone's gonna see my downstairs area ain't nobody getting the full show" she told him. David smirked,

"Whatever you want my love" he assured her, lifting her and placing her down carefully into the warm water.

"Every thing good?" Marco asked, he and Dwayne stood by the door with their backs towards her and David, obviously a little uncomfortable. Another round of contractions started up leaving her with a feeling of a heavy pressure bearing down between her legs.

"Dwayne your going to need to help, I don't know what I'm doing" David confessed,

"What and I do?" Dwayne replied flustered,

"I'll do it" Marco spoke up, a look of surprise registered on David's face,

"Er... okay" David agreed and Marco sprang into action, he knelt beside the tub, holding Gemma's other hand, showing her how she should be breathing,

"How do you know all this stuff?" Gemma panted.

"I got bored and read one of your books" he grinned, "that you obviously didn't" he teased, managing to gain a smile. "Tell me when you start to feel like you need to push" he told her calmly, Gemma nodding in agreement.

The contractions were getting closer and stronger, the pressure between her legs overbearing. They all looked up in alarm as unknown voices sounded from outside.

"Who..." Marco started,

"Ssshhh" David hissed covering Marco's mouth.

"What are we even doing here Edgar?" the voice of Alan frog permeated the room.

"I don't know, just wanna check it out, for old times sake" Edgars gruff voice replied.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" Dwayne growled.

"Stay down, stay quiet" David ordered,

"Um guys, hate to interrupt but I really need to push" Gemma groaned, Marco, David and Dwayne stared at her in horror,

"Shit, they'll know we're in here" Marco panicked.

"Stay calm" David stated, he turned to Gemma, his eyes filled with fear, "My love, do you think you can do this silently?" he asked with a grimace.

Gemma looked at him, her expression saying are you fucking kidding me right now but she knew he was deadly serious. "I'll try, might need something to bite into though" she replied.

Dwayne ran out of the room, running back in seconds later holding a wooden spoon, holding it in offering to her.

"Thanks" she half smiled, gritting her teeth as another round of contractions arrived, this time along with the urgent feeling of needing to push. Gemma placed the wooden spoon on her mouth, gripping onto David's hand as hard as she could.

The door handle downstairs jiggling resulted in a resounding growl from the boys. Dwayne sprinted off silently leaving her with Marco and David.

"Weird its locked" Edgar stated, "Thought this place was empty" he added.

"Let's try the back" Alan suggested.

David's face was tense as he tried to focus on Gemma but his mind kept drifting to the two assholes outside.

Dwayne was by the back door, he'd locked it before the brothers had even turned the corner. He felt himself transition at the sound of their footsteps on the gravel outside, they wouldn't win this time.

"David you need to hold her legs up, it will make it easier to push" Marco took charge, David doing as he was told. Gemma was biting down so hard on the wooden spoon he feared it would snap in half.

"Ow what the fuck" Edgar shouted as a large stone whipped the back of his head.

"Ah fuck" Alan joined him, rubbing his head where another large rock had struck him.

"Where are they coming from?" Edgar asked his brother,

"Ouch shit I don't know" Alan replied as multiple stones started to rain down on them.

"I think we should get out of here, this place is probably haunted" Alan decided, pulling Edgars arm towards the their escape. Edgar nodded wasting no time in making a run for it, both of them dodging the stones that whizzed past them unsuccessfully.

"I can see the head" Marco announced, "Keep pushing" he told her.

"You're doing so good my love" David told her, kissing her forehead which was now damp with sweat.

"David those Frog..." Paul bellowed running up the stairs, skidding to a stop as he took in the scene in the bathroom, "Shit" he stated his eyes wide.

"They've gone" Dwayne declared pushing past Paul into the bathroom.

"Yeah we scared them off" Paul stated, gripping a grinning Daisy's hand.

"I can't believe we missed this" Daisy stated,

"You're just in time" Marco interrupted as Gemma gave one last push with all her strength, biting down as she felt something rip and slosh into the water. Marco swiftly ducked his hands down into the water, lifting out the baby. As soon as the air bit the baby's face he screamed in distress. Marco passed the baby to Dwayne who cleaned him up, wrapping him in a fluffy blue blanket, whilst Marco cut the umbilical cord with his sharp nails.

"Oh my days David he looks like you" Paul stated in amazement.

"He's so cute" Daisy cooed.

Dwayne walked over to David passing him the little screaming bundle. David took his son holding him awkwardly in arms, he daren't move for fear he'd hurt him. He felt a flood of emotions overcome him as his son opened his eyes and stared at him, they were big and beautiful, pale blue ringed with light brown, a mix of his mother and father, his hair which surprisingly he had a lot of was platinum blonde like his, except it was lighter, almost white.

Marco helped Gemma from the bathtub wrapping her in a warm blanket, helping her down towards her and David's room. She climbed wearily onto the bed, leaning back against the thick wooden headboard.

"Time to meet your mummy" David cooed as he placed his now placated son in his mates arms.

"He's so beautiful" she gasped, kissing her sons forehead.

"You guys know what your gonna call him?" Paul asked from across the room.

"Um no" Gemma replied, realising she'd not really thought about it. David looked at his son, lost in thought, finally he spoke,

"What about Draven?" he suggested.

"Hmmm" Gemma pondered, she looked down at her son, his pale beautiful eyes staring back at her, "What do you think little guy, you like Draven?" she cooed down at her son. She smiled as he gave a little satisfied yawn, before closing his eyes.

"Draven is perfect" she declared, the group giving a quiet cheer, David kissing her head affectionately.

Marco, Dwayne, Paul and Daisy left the room, giving the new parents some alone time. David smiled a look of amazement on his face,

"I can't believe I have a son" he whispered, stroking his sons soft pink cheek.

"Ditto" Gemma stated, "What we gonna feed him?" she questioned curiously.

David looked thoughtfully at his sleeping son. "I think he should drink my blood, hopefully it will reduce his cravings and make him stronger. The last thing we need is a miniature vampire terrorizing Santa Carla, snapping at everyone's feet." He chuckled.

Gemma giggled, "S'pose you're right" she agreed with a yawn.

"You're exhausted my love, let me put him in his room, you get some rest. I'll tend to him if he cries" David offered, carefully lifting his son into his arms.

"Mkay, thanks David" she smiled wearily. "But what if he needs his diaper changed?"

"Then I'll shout Marco" he laughed, stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

David lay Draven in his crib, watching mesmerized as his chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm, he could hear his strong heartbeat thrumming healthily as he slept.

"Hey bro, congrats, he's a handsome lil fella" Dwayne complimented, entering to room to stand next to David as they both admired the little sleeping miracle.

"Thanks Dwayne" he sighed in reply.

"What's up brother? You seem a stressed" Dwayne noticed.

"Just thinking about the Frog's" David answered monotonously.

"Urgh... what about them?" Dwayne growled in agitation.

"No good can come from them being here Dwayne. I need to protect my family"

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure yet. I do think it's better Gemma turns as soon as possible. She's the only one aside from Draven who's most vulnerable, at least Draven is half vampire, better than being fully mortal" David mused.

"Its your conversation to have brother, we can't force her" Dwayne replied.

"I know, I know. When she wakes up I'll speak to her" he confirmed.

"Good" Dwayne nodded, stroking Draven's cheek before leaving David alone with his son once more.

David looked down at his sleeping offspring, he looked so peaceful and innocent, completely unaware of the dangerous lifestyle he's been born into. David hoped Gemma would agree to change without much convincing, the longer she was left human with the Frog's sniffing around the more chance she'd be thrown into danger.

"You're a little miracle" David whispered, tucking Draven's blanket under his chin. "I hope you don't turn out to be as messed up as me" He added. "I won't let you make the same mistakes I did, I want you and your mum to have a good life, I'll do anything to see you both happy and safe" he professed, "Sweet dreams buddy" he stated, kissing his sons forehead lightly before heading down stairs to his brothers and Daisy.

"Congrats again bro, he's a cute lil dude" Paul stated giving David a brotherly side hug.

"Yeah congrats bro, he's definitely got your hair" Marco grinned.

David smiled lighting a cigarette, he'd been dying for one all night, watching his son being born was one of the most nerve wracking but amazing times of his life.

"According to the many works of literature I've read of vampire legends, Draven isn't going to stay a baby for long. A half vampire child's growth rate is much much faster than a humans, he'll be a teenager before you know it" Daisy informed him.

"Good as soon as he hits his teens he's making his kill. I don't want him to stay vulnerable" David replied.

The others nodded understanding his worry for his son. He was a miracle, one that it was very unlikely would happen again, Draven was much too precious to lose. David had just finished his cigarette when his son began to cry,

"Probs hungry" Paul stated.

"Like his uncles" Marco spoke up.

"You guys go hunt, I'll feed Draven. Where are the bottles?" David asked glancing at the kitchen.

Marco jogged off towards the kitchen, returning seconds later holding a small plastic bottle.

"We don't have any baby milk" he told David with a shrug.

"Won't be needing it. He's on a blood diet from now on" David assured Marco who nodded in acknowledgement, heading out with the others as David clambered his way back upstairs to his screaming son.

David stood next to the cot, he tore a small gash in his wrist with his fangs, placing the bottle underneath, letting his blood run until the bottle was full. He leant over the crib scooping his keening son into his arms and placing the bottles teat at his lips. David grinned as Draven suckled greedily from the bottle, his eyes flitting from amber back to his pale blue and brown.

"Like father like son" David chuckled rocking Draven in his arms.


	33. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

Draven was proving himself to be a very calm and brooding child, much like his father. The only time he cried was when he was hungry or needed changing. Gemma loved just holding him and staring at his captivating eyes, the three days he'd been in their life he'd captured everyone's hearts, even the long time dead ones.

"My love can we talk?" David asked tentatively as he entered their bedroom, sliding himself next to Gemma as she sat propped against the headboard, Draven sleeping contently in her arms.

"Of course David, is something wrong?" she asked, an air of apprehension in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just want to discuss something with you" He replied, kissing her cheek affectionately along with his son's.

"Mkay, so go ahead" Gemma smiled.

"Well it's like this, I think it's better if you join us as soon as possible. I don't trust that the Frog brothers are here just to recapture their youth and family business and I worry that you being human is making you vulnerable" he explained, "I just want to keep you and my son safe" he added, twiddling with a stray lock of her hair.

Gemma was silent for a few moments whilst she absorbed what David was telling her. "So, you want me to do what Daisy did right?" she asked for confirmation.

"Right" David affirmed looking at her with steely blue eyes.

She sighed, flicking him a playful smile, "Okay, if you can sort out a babysitter for tonight I'll take the first step today" she told him seriously.

"Really?" he asked, unsure if she was just humouring him.

"Really" she smiled kissing his lips softly, "I want to be able to protect my son too ya know" she smiled.

"You're amazing" David grinned, jumping up off the bed and sprinting off down the stairs.

"Who wants to babysit tonight?" he called out.

"I'll do it" Marco chirped walking into the room from the kitchen, "What you got planned?" he asked.

"Gemma is gonna turn" he replied as Dwayne, Paul and Daisy joined a now grinning Marco.

"Right on" Paul cheered.

"I'll help Marco" Dwayne offered.

"Thanks, we'll go to the cave to do it. So, sorry Paul, you and Daisy will have to cross your legs for tonight" he teased. Paul grinned as Daisy turned a deep shade of red.

"Eh no worries, even love gods take a night off" he beamed.

Gemma kissed Draven's forehead,

"Your uncles are going to take care of you tonight, me and daddy have something to do. Make sure your uncle Paul behaves." She chuckled, Draven blew a spit bubble, giving her a cute half smile.

"Looks like lil man's got gas" Paul laughed,

"Or could it be that my son is trying to smile" Gemma smirked, clutching her son in one arm and swatting at Pauls as he ducked and swerved out of the way.

"Ready to go?" David asked, entering the room, placing his arms around the waist, looking down over her shoulder at his son.

"Sure, I was just telling Draven to make sure he keeps his uncle Paul in line" she grinned,

"Good luck with that son" David smirked.

Gemma placed Draven delicately into Marco's waiting arms, kissing her son's cheek goodbye.

"Thanks again Marco" Gemma stated,

"Anytime lil sis" Marco winked.

She and David bid their goodbyes before heading out to David's bike, David hopped on the front patting the seat behind him. Gemma deftly swung her leg over the seat, wrapping her arms around David's waist.

"Feels like ages since we did this" She smiled into his jacket,

"Mmm… seems like we never get any alone time these days huh?" David smirked devilishly. He started up the bike, the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexing as he revved the engine, twisting the gears and sped in the direction of the cave.

They arrived at the cave, too quickly for Gemma's liking, she was enjoying the feel of the wind whipping through her hair whilst snuggling into David's back. David helped her down from the bike, she squealed in protest as he swept her off her feet, carrying her down the rickety stairs and caves incline bridal style. He kissed her lips affectionately before gently setting her down on her feet, taking her hand and leading her over to the sofa. She got herself comfortable on the sofa whilst David circled the cave lighting the oil drums, providing the cave with a soft warm glow that she realised she missed.

"Finally, I have you all to myself" David whispered seductively, kissing her lower jaw then down her neck, making her stomach lurch and her skin tingle. She smiled shyly, it didn't matter they'd just had a baby together, David still possessed the ability to make her blush. He sat beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulders, playing with the ends of her hair as they sat in comfortable silence.

"So how do we do this?" Gemma asked, breaking the silence.

David stared into her eyes, his icy blue eyes burning with a familiar desire and passion that still threatened to take her breath away, his face stony serious; anyone else might find him intimidating or scary much like she did at first, but now she could read his every expression, this particular expression making the place between her legs throb. Finally, he answered her question,

"Hmmm… well there are two options" he spoke slowly, "the first, you drink my blood…"

"And the second?" she asked curiously,

She shivered as he leant forward, kissing her neck erotically, grazing his teeth lightly across her flesh, "I bite you" he smirked mischievously.

"Oh" Gemma flustered, biting her lower lip. David smirked his hand tracing circles on her upper thigh. She took a few moments to consider her two options, if she was honest she'd prefer to just drink his blood, there was something about it that she felt was more sensual and less animalistic than being bitten.

"I think I'd rather drink.. your blood" she stated, sure in her mind.

"Shame, I was looking forward to sinking my fangs into your sweet soft flesh" David breathed against her neck, she felt shivers run down her spine as his words ignited a fire deep in her core. "Another time" he smirked wickedly, placing a lingering kiss to her pulse point.

"So how am I going to drink your blood? Do we need a glass or something" Gemma asked innocently.

David chuckled lightly, "No my love, you get it straight from the source" he stated holding up his wrist.

"Oh I see" she frowned, "But won't it hurt you?" she asked.

"Not at all, the opposite actually, I will enjoy it" he grinned with a wink.

Gemma smiled, kissing his lips lightly, "You're such a freak" she teased.

"What does that make you?" David smirked,

"Insane" she laughed.

"So, are you ready?" David asked tentatively, Gemma nodded nervously but she was one hundred percent sure. David kissed her passionately on the lips, his hands wandering over her thighs and hips. He pulled her suddenly onto her back, so she was slightly underneath him, one of his hands resting under her head the other stroking her cheek.

She watched as David raised his wrist to his lips, his fangs growing in as he ripped a gash across his wrist, catching stray drops of blood on his tongue. He wiped the edge of his wrist down her lips leaving a streak of dark red in its wake. He crushed his lips against hers, flicking his tongue across her blood-stained lips, and against her tongue, allowing her to adapt to the taste of him. He leant back, bringing his wrist to her lips once again,

"Drink" he whispered kissing her neck enticingly. She placed her mouth over his wrist, sucking gently, feeling electricity course through her veins as David's blood trickled down her throat. He groaned as she lapped at his wound, her mind beginning to fog and her world beginning to spin.

She was almost sad when he removed his wrist from her lips, replacing it with his own lips, kissing her greedily. Her head was spinning, her thoughts foggy, her body felt like it was on fire but, every beat of her heart sending lava flowing through her veins. She felt a darkness overtaking her, she could no longer feel David's touch, she could no longer feel anything as she let the darkness envelope her, consuming her completely.

"My love, my love can you hear me?" a voice called to her, distorted and far away, but she recognised the voice, it was David, the thought of him making her body yearn. The fire had distinguished, leaving her body comfortably warm, her skin tingling. She managed to finally prize her eye open, the first thing she saw was the face of the man who had stolen her battered heart, who she loved, who at this moment in time her body craved. "Finally," David smirked above her.

"What happened?" Gemma asked dazed.

"You passed out after you drank my blood" he told her, trailing a finger over her jawline.

"Oh, am I, am I a vampire now?" she asked innocently.

"Half" David chuckled lightly, grazing his kips against hers. Gemma nodded in acceptance, she didn't feel much different, except when David kissed her, or touched her, she felt like a volcano ready to erupt, her body longed for him, she felt an animalistic need to pounce on him and ravish him until she was satisfied. David chuckled breaking her train of thought,

"What's funny?" she frowned,

"I can hear your thoughts and sense your feelings much clearer now" he told her, a devilish grin spreading across his face, "you want to devour me huh?"

Gemma smirked, reaching her hand down to cup his crotch, squeezing firmly, "All of you" she purred, shocking herself at how forward she was being. David growled appreciatively.

"Good thing I'm all yours then isn't it" he whispered enticingly in her ear. She growled as a breath-taking heat made itself know between her legs, she felt her sex pulsing, it was almost painful. David crushed his lips against hers, kissing her hard and desperately, her hand still cupping his now growing length. She felt herself feeling as desperate as him, all she could think about was the desire building dangerously inside of her, she'd never felt this way before, she couldn't even describe it, it was carnal.

David growled faintly as she pushed him off her, pinning him beneath her only to continue the reckless assault on his lips, he allowed her to have control, she could sense his excitement and craving as if it were her own. She ground her hips violently against his, both moaning with pleasure, losing themselves in the sensations engulfing them, it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

Gemma kissed down David's jaw, as her lips moved across his stubbled skin, as her lips grazed the smooth cold flesh of his neck her senses were assaulted with the most tantalising scent, it consumed her. It smelt like a mixture of musk, some kind of spice with a metallic undertone, she breathed in the magical scent until she felt a sudden pang of pain on her lips, Gemma flicked her tongue across her lips, started when she felt two razor sharp fangs protruding from her mouth, she looked at David confused but the look her gave her made new jolts of electricity straight down between her legs. She moaned as he bucked his hips underneath her, his length brushing against her sensitive spot, shaking her out of her confusion. She ducked her head, breathing in the scent once more, her mouth watering with hunger. Gemma growled as she experienced an animalistic urge come over her as she sank her fangs into David's hard neck, making him growl and buck underneath her.

As she sucked at his neck, his blood coursing through her veins, sparks of colour flashed behind her eyelids. Disconnecting herself from him she moved her lips back to his, surprised to feel his fangs distended, he held her as he pulled himself to a sitting position, grabbing her ass with one hand, one of her breasts with the other. She moaned as his thumb circled her erect nipple, rocking herself back and forth over his rock-hard length.

She growled in displeasure as he paused, he chuckled wickedly as he ignored her protests, standing her up and whipping her jeans and underwear off, along with his own. He pulled her back on top of him harshly, kissing her violently. She cried out in pleasure as he thrust himself aggressively inside her, hitting her cervix so hard she saw stars, but the pain didn't bother her, the pain was actually sensational, beads of pleasure exploding inside her. David bounced her hard and fast up and down his length, his rhythm erratic, he growled carnally as she felt his fangs sink into her flesh. A powerful orgasm rocked her world as he sucked and licked at her neck, his length still pumping in and out of her soaking wet sex.

His head snapped back, his eyes rolling into his head as he groaned out his climax, his length throbbing and pulsing his hot seed inside her. Gemma flopped against his chest, panting from their passionate encounter.

"Wow" she whispered against his cool hard chest. David couldn't reply, he only managed a small groan, his body still coming down from the high of his intense climax. She giggled, kissing his chest,

"I love you David" she whispered, he managed to lift his head, gazing at her with hooded eyes,

"I love you more" He replied with a tender smile, brushing her now sweat damp hair out of her face.

They remained embraced on the sofa, their limbs entwined, happy in a comfortable silence. After some time passed Gemma shuffled in her place, resting her head against the back of the sofa and glancing over at David,

"Should we get back to the house for Draven?" she asked,

David smiled knowingly, "He's safe with the boys and Daisy" he replied, "Besides I'm not finished yet" he stated seductively as he picked her up into his arms, carrying her towards their old room.

She bit her lip in excitement as he threw her down on the bed, clambering over her, pinning her arms above her head,

"After all we've got all night" he whispered capturing her lip with his teeth, she moaned softly as they began to make passionate love all over again, not stopping until the dawn broke, pulling them into the peaceful lure of sleep.


	34. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

Gemma woke up the next evening, images of last night's antics fresh in her mind, she smiled rolling over coming face to face with a smirking David.

"Evening beautiful" he smiled,

"Evening gorgeous" she beamed, David raised his eyebrow at Gemma's rare attempts at pet names, he had to admit he liked it.

"Back to reality huh?" Gemma smiled,

"Afraid so my love, I'm sure Draven misses his mummy" David stated kissing her lips.

"Yeah, I miss the little guy" she replied wistfully, she heaved herself up off the mattress, heading off in search of her clothes. She managed to locate them all bundling them into her arms, she placed them on the sofa pulling the various items on one by one. David strolled into the cave in just his trousers, the sight of his strong naked chest sent her body into a horny mess. David smirked, bending down to retrieve his shirt before pulling it over his head, shooting her a playful wink.

She managed to control her lustful instincts, which allowed her to get her focus back, as her mind cleared its horny fog she realised her throat was burning, a sharp incessant pain. She clutched her hand round her throat, swallowing harshly,

"Thirsty baby?" David grinned,

"No, my throat hurts" she replied,

"I know, it's your thirst" he stated matter of factly.

"You mean like a craving for blood?" she asked curiously,

"Yes" David confirmed, walking towards her and pulling her into his chest, kissing the top of her head tenderly. "You can drink from me until you're ready to hunt" he assured her,

"Mkay" she replied with a sigh, "Let's get back home, I want to see our son" she smiled, taking his hand and heading out the cave.

When they arrived back at the old Emerson house Marco, Paul, Dwayne and Daisy were sat around the lounge, Dwayne holding Draven in his lap, they were watching some old vampire movie on the TV they'd found left in the basement of the house.

"Dude that is not how you do it" Paul jeered at the vampire on the screen. "Oooo helloooo you two, have fun?" he teased when he realised they'd entered the room.

"A little" David smirked,

"By the smell of you both it was more than a little" Paul cackled.

"How was little fella, he didn't cause too much trouble did he?" Gemma asked Dwayne as she walked over to take Draven, ignoring Paul's relentless teasing.

"No bother at all, he fed, he slept, filled his diaper, ya know baby stuff" Dwayne smiled.

"Thank you, guys, I appreciate it" Gemma thanked the group.

"So, did you do it?" Daisy asked Gemma eagerly, jumping up from the floor to stand beside her, cooing over Draven.

"You mean am I all vampy now?" she replied,

"That's exactly what I mean" Daisy laughed nudging Gemma's shoulder.

"Then the answer is yes, I'm only half though" She announced,

"Whoo welcome to the clan lil sista" Paul cheered, fist bumping a smug David.

"Boardwalk to celebrate?" Marco suggested with a grin.

"Hell yeah" Paul hollered, grabbing Daisy from behind and pulling her towards the door.

The boys and Daisy made their way out to their bikes, revving their engines and hollering into the night,

"See you guys there" David nodded towards them, he'd already told them he'd fly himself, his mate and son to the walk, Draven was a little too young to ride the bike.

"Sweet catcha later" Marco called back as they sped down the dirt road towards the boardwalk, dust clouds clouding the air in their wake.

"Hold on tight baby" David told her as he lifted her into his arms, Draven huddled tightly against her chest.

"Wait, David, isn't this dangerous? What if I drop Draven?" she worried,

"You won't, you're one of us now" he assured her,

"I'm only half" she replied,

"Close enough" David smirked as he leapt into the air, holding his mate and son in a vice like grip as he soared into the night.

Much to Gemma's surprise Draven didn't make a peep as they made their way to the boardwalk, she glanced down at him through her wind whipped hair, he actually looked like he was smiling, "Definitely take after daddy" Gemma whispered to him with a smile. They finally landed on the outskirts of the walk, the familiar smells filling her nostrils along with the strong metallic tangy scent of blood. She felt her throat begin to burn, her vampiric instincts kicking in, even Draven seemed to begin to fidget in frustration in her arms.

"Mmm… time to drink" David told her,

"Huh?" Gemma replied, dragging her concentration from the lure of fresh blood back to David.

"You need to drink my blood, and Draven" he told her, scouring their surroundings to make sure they were alone. Gemma nodded, she knew he was right, she didn't think she could be around so many potential meals if she didn't quiet her cravings. David offered her his wrist, her fangs transitioned as soon as her eyes caught sight of his thick blue veins, she sank her fangs into his wrist drinking greedily. Gemma pulled herself away, running her tongue over her lips ensuring she didn't leave any traces of blood behind.

Gemma then watched as David held his wrist to his son's tiny mouth, grinning as a miniature set of fangs protruded and sank into David's wrist as her son suckled hungrily. After a few minutes David removed his wrist, Draven sighing with content gave a yawn before his eyes began to flutter closed, a small smile on his cute little face.

"Let's find the others" David stated, placing his arm around Gemma's shoulders and guiding her out onto the walk.

They caught up with the others outside the music store, Paul was inside apologising to Matt as per Daisy's request, much to the amusement of Dwayne and Marco. Paul exited the store looking sheepish,

"Ha bro Daisy cut off your balls or somethin'" Marco teased him,

"Shut it butthole, ain't no one cut off my balls" Paul hit back,

"Ha really seems like it, no balls" Marco continued,

"Bro shut up before my balls slap you round the face" Paul warned,

Marco doubled over laughing, Dwayne smirked letting out a quiet chuckle,

"Now now boys, can we keep our balls to ourselves" David interrupted.

Paul cackled, "Eh I guess" he shrugged, slapping Marco round the back of his head whilst he wasn't looking.

"Heyyy dickweed" Marco grinned mischievously as he grabbed Paul in a sudden headlock, ruffling his hair, "Don't try playing with the big boys no balls" Marco teased,

Paul managed to wiggle out of his grip, punching him on his arm, "Ain't nothin' big about you bro" Paul hit back,

"Cept ma dick" Marco cackled,

"Yeah the one that's on ya head" Paul grinned.

"Boys seriously, I feel like we've got 3 kids right now not one" Gemma giggled,

"Yes, mind your language around the baby" David smirked.

Marco and Paul both grinned like Cheshire cats, "So what's on the agenda?" Dwayne asked the group.

"David, you haven't fed in a while, why don't you and the boys go hunt?" Gemma suggested.

"Hmmm I could go for a bite" David grinned,

"Sweet, Daze ya hungry?" Paul asked his mate.

"Nah I'm good, I'll keep Gemma and Draven company" she smiled, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Kay babe, catcha later" he stated, slapping her ass playfully before sprinting off with Marco and Dwayne, pushing and shoving each other light-heartedly as they manoeuvred the crowd.

"Keep safe my love" David told her kissing her forehead, "Son, be good" he smiled, stroking Draven's nose before sprinted off in the direction of his brothers, slipping gracefully through the crowd.

"So wanna grab a burger? Seems ages since we had proper food" Daisy proposed.

"Sure, sounds good" Gemma replied, strolling in the direction of their favourite diner haunt.

On the way to the diner they had to pass the comic store owned by the Frogs, Gemma shuddered as the 80's themed décor and lighting of the store lit up a small section of the boardwalk ahead of them, as they neared both Gemma and Daisy started to get a dull ache in their stomach, the ache followed by a pain in Gemma's chest and Daisy a feeling of her skin burning.

"Do you feel that?" Daisy whispered.

"Yeah, I think we're feeling the pain of our mates from the past" Gemma replied solemnly, "Pain in my chest as David got pierced through his chest and do you feel your skin burning? Paul got pushed into a bath of holy water" Gemma informed her.

"Those bastards" Daisy sneered, "I can't imagine Paul going out that way, makes me feel sick" she added with a grimace.

"Me too, they deserve to feel pain for what they did" Gemma declared angrily,

"Agreed" Daisy nodded rubbing her arms.

They were a few feet away from the store when two figures appeared, one in familiar army fatigues and the other in the old boiler suit. Gemma and Daisy approached with caution, trying not to attract attention to themselves, Gemma clutching Draven tightly to her chest.

"Hey, you, um Daisy?" a gruff voice shouted as they passed the outside of the store,

"Shit" Daisy hissed under her breath, turning around the face the two stoic faces of Edgar and Alan, she prayed that Paul didn't show up, the last thing she wanted was these Frog freaks knowing the Lost Boys were back in town. "Yeah" she answered trying to keep her voice steady,

"Thought it was you, haven't seen you in a while, how come?" Edgar asked her suspiciously, his brow arched.

"Don't know, maybe you weren't paying attention?" Daisy answered lightly,

"Huh, doubt that, one thing we do well is pay attention. Who's your friend? Is that your baby?" Edgar stated, staring curiously at Gemma.

Gemma scowled, she didn't want these freaks anywhere near her son, Daisy seemed to sense her hostility and decided to answer for her,

"This is my best friend Gemma, it's her son" Daisy told Edgar with a tone that warned him to mind his own business. Alan disappeared into the store, coming back out moments later with an unlabelled spray bottle and a cloth, busying himself cleaning the shelves outside the store.

"So, what you doing these days?" Edgar continued to question Daisy, she was started to get pissed off, he was acting like he had a right to know.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but we really ought to be going" Daisy told him, her voice cold and unwelcoming. Her skin was starting to become unbearably hot the longer she stood near the two brothers, images on Paul burning in a tub of holy water flashing in her mind, making her stomach churn. Edgar blocked her path, holding out his arms in an attempt to stop her from leaving, she felt a growl building in her chest, but she forced herself to stifle it,

"Look I just want to talk to…" his sentence was cut short as a shrill scream filled the night air, followed by Gemma's angry shouts,

"You dick, what did you just spray on my baby?" She shouted furiously at Alan who was stood with a smug smile on his face, his arms folded across his chest,

"It was just water" Alan told her, raising his brow,

"Then why is my baby screaming like you've just covered him in acid" she shouted back,

"I'd like to know myself" Edgar interrupted, his face turning suspicious, craning his neck to try and see the baby in her arms.

Gemma felt panicked, they would figure it out, she knew they would, she looked at Daisy, warning her with her eyes that they had to leave and fast,

"Stay away from us you freaks" Daisy snarled at Edgar, pushing him roughly out of the way, a satisfied smirk creeping on her face as he stumbled back into his brother, both of them falling against the shelves of comics, knocking them haphazardly to the ground. Daisy and Gemma ran, sprinting towards the diner, flying through the door and jumping skittishly into their usual back booth.

Daisy brushed off the waitresses concerns for them both, assuring her they were fine, ordering them both a burger and fries with two cokes, the waitress didn't seem entirely convinced but she nodded leaving them alone and heading to place their order. Gemma hastily pulled the blanket away from Draven's face, a small red angry welt had formed on his left cheek, his screaming had turned to intermittent sobs, his mouth forming a little pout, his lower lip protruding.

"My poor baby" Gemma whispered, kissing his forehead and rocking him gently in her arms,

"I'm thinking it was holy water" Daisy stated her voice lowered, "somehow they know" she added.

Gemma nodded solemnly, she hoped Draven would heal before David saw, she didn't want to have to explain to him what happened, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Her chest burned with contempt, they'd killed David before and now they burn her baby, they were going to pay,

"Daisy do not tell Paul, don't even think about what happened" Gemma hissed in warning, "I know how my first kill is going to be, what's the worst way a vampire hunter could die?" she grinned manically,

"Being bit by a vampire" Daisy smirked wickedly.


	35. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the Frog brothers, any time Daisy and Gemma had visited the boardwalk they'd made sure they steered well clear of the comic store, Gemma didn't want to risk running into them again before she knew how her plan was going to be put into action. David knew she was hiding something from him, she'd been careful in blocking her thoughts around him, much to his frustration.

Draven had grown so much, Daisy was right in what she had said about vampire children growing at a rapid rate, he was now able to sit and crawl, providing everyone with entertainment as he attempted to navigate the house or rebelled against both his mother and father. He'd inherited David's trademark smirk along with his cold stare when he was angry, much to David's amusement. Draven was in the midst of a tantrum when Dwayne picked him up, twirling him around in the air, his pout turning into a grin as he giggled as Dwayne spun him faster,

"Your gonna end up with puke on your face bro" Marco laughed from his position on the sofa,

"I've had worse" Dwayne smirked. He slowly stopped spinning bring Draven down to rest in his arms just as David and Gemma walked into the room.

"I see you've finally stopped pouting son" David smirked, Draven pouted and glared at his father making David chuckle, "Guess someone doesn't want to go to the fairground then huh? Oh well" David sighed in mock sadness. At the mention of the fairground Draven beamed, bouncing up and down in Dwayne's, his excitement clear, he stretched his chubby arms out towards his father, gurgling and cooing,

"Ah you convinced me" David smiled lifting Draven from Dwayne's arms, Draven hugging David around his neck, resting his head contently on his chest.

"We hitting the walk then bro?!" Marco asked David, jumping up from the sofa.

"Yeah, you girls coming?" David asked both Gemma and Daisy,

"Uh no, I'm gonna stay home and have some girl time" Gemma told him with a faint smile. Daisy glanced at her with a frown, her face suddenly changing in recognition.

"Yeah ditto, I'm gonna stay too, be good to have a girly night" Daisy chirped, much to Gemma's distain she unfortunately didn't hide very well.

"Mmm, okay" David smirked, "You girls have fun, us boys will leave you in peace"

"See you later, I love you" Gemma told him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek tenderly. David grinned as his brothers teased the soppy show of affection, kissing her in return.

"I love you too my love" he replied.

"Mummy loves you too baby" Gemma cooed kissing Draven's chubby cheek as he playfully grabbed at her face, giving her a sloppy kiss.

Daisy gave Paul a lingering kiss goodbye, affectionately showing her love, "You too are weird, we're not going to war, we're going to the walk" Paul cackled, playfully ruffling Daisy's hair. Once the boys had left, the sound of their bikes fading into the distance Daisy turned to Gemma with a look of question on her face,

"What you planning?" She asked curiously,

"You know what I'm gonna do Daze, I didn't want you involved, I don't wanna put you in danger." Gemma explained.

"Ya think I'm gonna let you have all the fun? Girl ya buggin" she replied with a grin. Gemma couldn't help but grin back at the look of excitement evident on Daisy's face.

"So, what's the plan?" Daisy asked, flopping down on the sofa.

"I haven't really got that far, I just wanted to get the boys out the way, so I didn't have to explain where I'm going" Gemma narrated,

"I say we lure them here, kill them where they killed the boys, be some sweet irony right?" Daisy grinned,

"I guess but how we gonna do that?" Gemma frowned.

"Leave that to me" Daisy winked springing from her seat and bounding up the stairs. She returned moments later, dressed in the tightest outfit Gemma had seen her wear, her eyes widened as she realised what Daisy was planning to do,

"You're gonna seduce them?" Gemma snorted,

"What ya think I can't?" Daisy smirked, "I'm a vampire now after all"

Gemma laughed, "Well you're braver than me, just the thought of them makes my skin crawl" she replied,

"Oh, me too, but needs must" she beamed, bouncing down the stairs, grabbing her jacket from the bottom of the bannister. Gemma grabbed Daisy just before she reached the door, pressing her finger to her lips,

"Ssshh" Gemma whispered, "Listen"

Daisy froze homing in on the noise coming from the road outside the house, it sounded like the wheels of a push bike travelling down the dirt path, she could hear two strong heartbeats as the sound drew closer, both her and Gemma inhaling sharply as the strong scent of blood invaded their senses.

"I don't think we need to lure them here after all" Daisy whispered.

"Talk about luck" Gemma smirked. They both stood frozen, listening to the now heavy footsteps crunching down the gravel path towards the house.

"I told you there was something weird about this place, it doesn't just start raining rocks for no reason Alan. This place is haunted all right, I'm sure Daisy's friend is a bloodsucker along with that little demon she had" they heard Edgar state as he neared.

"You sure you wanna do this Edgar? If she's got a baby that means there's a father, we could be out numbered this time" Alan replied nervously.

"Don't be such a girl Alan. I don't think the fathers around otherwise El vampire wouldn't have let him mistress and little lord of darkness out of his sight" Edgar snorted.

"S'pose you're right" they heard Alan agree.

Gemma and Daisy silently crept up the stairs, hiding in the shadows as Edgar and Alan cautiously opened the front door,

"Huh, obviously not a fan of safety" Alan commented on the unlocked door, "Almost seems too easy Edgar" Alan hissed.

"Alan if you are too scared then go, I'm going in with or without you" Edgar hissed angrily in reply.

"You know I'm not scared, it's not like we're new to this" Alan hit back "plus we're adults, a teenage girl and a baby isn't exactly a tough competition" he added arrogantly.

Daisy placed a calming hand on Gemma's shoulder as she quietly growled at the mention of her son. They watched mutely as Edgar and Alan entered their home, looking around haughtily like they owned the place,

"Well someone lives here" Edgar stated gruffly pointing to Gemma's jacket resting on the back of the sofa, "smells like vampire too" Edgar sniffed in distaste.

The brothers continued to survey the lower floor of the house, rummaging through the kitchen and checking the basement. The girls silently crept through the open door of Gemma and David's room, making sure they stayed hidden in the shadows as Edgar and Alan began to ascend the stairs, the old wooden boards creaking under their feet. Gemma recoiled, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she smelt the brothers sour sweet mixed with the coppery scent of their blood, this was one meal she wasn't going to enjoy she was sure of that. They both listened as the two Frogs made their way down the opposite end of the hall, a door creaked as they entered a room,

"They definitely live here, look at this place, it's the little demons room" Edgar stated smugly,

"Who knew vampires cared about where they lived, those other bloodsuckers lived in a shitty old cave" Alan replied, Daisy and Gemma tensing at the mention of the cave, and the boys.

"Let's check down the other side" Alan suggested, making their way towards where Daisy and Gemma hid.

They entered the bathroom, Edgar chuckling,

"Remember when we pushed blondie in the tub?" he asked Alan,

"Yeah, man, that was gross, he literally melted" Alan replied remembering how Paul had met his end. Daisy hissed, Gemma nudged her signalling her to keep it together, she'd soon have her revenge. Still chuckling the brothers entered the room Daisy and Gemma occupied, Gemma stared violently at the back of Edgar's head, she wanted to shove that bandana down his throat, Gemma turned to Daisy nodding her head towards the door, Daisy hopped silently in the shadows closer to the door, pushing it with force, grinning wilding as it slammed hard against the frame. Edgar and Alan jumped, spinning round, a look of fear on their faces,

"Who's there?" Edgar shouted out, trying to sound brave but the tremble as he spoke gave him away.

Gemma flicked on the light, Edgar and Alan wincing at the sudden brightness,

"Evening boys" she smirked, "what brings you to this neck of the woods?" she asked slyly.

"Did we invite you?" Daisy asked in mock confusion, "pretty sure I told you to stay away from us" she laughed incredulously.

"Daisy what are you doing here? You're not safe, we know what you friend is" Edgar spat, glaring at Gemma with hatred.

"And what am I?" Gemma asked, cocking her head.

"Yes, enlighten me" Daisy interjected.

"She's a killer" Alan hissed, "She's just playing with you until she has you under her spell, then she'll kill you" he added.

Both Gemma and Daisy burst into hysterics, "You think I'm a vampire?" Gemma giggled,

"You think I'm the one in danger?" Daisy snorted,

"It's not funny Daisy" Edgar chastised, "You know what you are bloodsucker" he directed towards Gemma, "Where your little demon?"

"Out" Gemma smirked,

"That's a lie how can a baby go out alone?" Alan snorted ignorantly,

"Who said he's alone?" Daisy answered, smiling as a look of horror crossed both the boys features before settling back into disdain.

"We came here to warn you Daisy" Edgar told her, "it's up to you whether you believe us or not" he continued, taking a step towards the door.

"Where'd ya think you're going?" Gemma asked him curiously,

"As far away from you as possible, but don't worry bloodsucker, your secret is out, we'll be back for you and your little demon too" Edgar announced. Gemma lunged towards him, slamming him against the door, pinning him by the back of his head, so his face was crushed against the solid wood.

"Did ya really think you can just waltz outta here making threats?" she snorted, "You're stupider than I thought"

"Hey, let him go" Alan shouted making a move to pull Gemma's arm, crying out as Daisy growled leaping on him and knocking him to the floor. "Shit Edgar, Daisy's one of them" Alan sputtered as he took in Daisy's wild amber eyes and sharp fangs. Edgar tried to loosing Gemma's grip on his head and arm, but she stood firm, her anger and hatred for the Frog powering her inhuman strength,

"Let me go you bitch" Edgar sneered, Gemma pulled his head back by his hair, slamming his face violently into the door, laughing as blood sprayed from his nose,

"Who's the bitch now Frog boy, a grown man getting beat up by a girl" she laughed.

Somehow Alan managed to bring his foot up, kicking Daisy across the room, Gemma distracted by her friends angry grunt loosened her grip for a second too long as Alan barged into her, giving Edgar enough wiggle room to push her off and onto the floor. Gemma growled springing back onto her feet, pulling Daisy up with her, she felt her self transition into her vampiric form as she lowered herself into a crouch, ready to pounce at any moment. Alan and Edgar looked desperately around the room for anything which could be used as a weapon, finding none Edgar swung open the door sprinting for the stairs. Gemma and Daisy sprang over the bannister, landing with a quiet thud at the foot of the stairs, blocking the boys path.

"Shit" Alan hissed, trying to figure a way out.

Edgar kicked at the old bannister, snapping off a splintered piece of wood,

"Come any closer and I'll drive this through your dead heart" Edgar warned,

Gemma and Daisy both smirked, their amber eyes burning with a fierce hatred,

"I don't think so" Daisy hissed as she flew through the air, grabbing a hold of Alan's hair and dragging him back up the stairs, his arms and legs kicking out trying to gain purchase.

"Looks like it's just me and you" Gemma hissed towards Edgar,

"Stay back vampire bitch" Edgar cautioned, holding the splintered wood out towards her,

Gemma laughed manically, "Oh Edgar, does it really have to be this way?" She pouted sarcastically, leaping into the air, kicking him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. As he hit the ground his make shift weapon slipping from his hand, Gemma swooped down quickly, tossing it out of reach. She landed by Edgars feet, dragging him backwards, flipping him onto his back and kneeling over him, pinning his arms with her knees. She slapped him hard across the face, feeling her fury building every moment she spent with him in her sight.

"This is for David" she spat as she slammed her fist into his jaw, a thrill running through her as his bone crunched from the force,

"This is for Paul" She stated, slamming her fist once more against his face, "and Marco, and Dwayne" she hissed smashing her fist down rhythmically until his face was swollen and bloody.

"How do you know about those fucks" Edgar slurred through his busted lips,

"Well Edgar my dear, that baby, is David's" She hissed, laughing as a look of abject terror registered in his eyes.

"Impossible" He mumbled, spitting blood.

"Not really, thanks to some curious goths and a little black magic the boys are back" she snarled.

His eyes widened as he realised she was being serious, whilst Edgar was reeling in the news of the Lost Boys return she chanced a glance up at Daisy, she had Alan pinned at the top of the stairs, snapping his fingers back and breaking them one by one, laughing sadistically as he howled in pain. Gemma grinned, Paul would be so proud, she turned her attention back to a silent Edgar, she could feel his muscles tensing beneath her as he attempted to fight her off, but his efforts where wasted, he had underestimated her strength, the fury coursing through her only made her stronger and more determined.

Daisy bring Alan down here, I have an idea, she smiled, tugging Edgar to his feet by his hair and hauling him towards the dining room, throwing him down into a chai. She ripped off his bandana and tied his hands around the back of the chair, pulling the fabric into a hard knot. Daisy entered the dining room, slamming Alan into the chair Gemma had placed opposite Edgar, she looked around looking for anything that she could bind his hands with, sending thanks to Marco as she found one of the zip ties from one of the many action figures he's bought Draven. She swiftly tied Alans hands together, purposely squeezing his broken fingers making him cry out in pain.

"So, here we are boys" Gemma declared, "I figured it was only fair you both felt what David felt when he had to watch his brothers die at your hands" She sneered.

"Huh?" Alan looked up confused,

"Oh yeah, I've already filled in Edgar about the fact the group of vampires you killed years ago? Well they are back, here in Santa Carla, hunting right under your noses, for months" Gemma snorted, Daisy laughing with glee.

"Bullshit" Alan hissed, "Edgar you don't believe that do you?" Alan asked his battered brother, Edgar barely shrugged much to Alans ire.

"Are you calling my friend a liar?" Daisy asked Alan cunningly.

"Yeah I am" Alan replied defiantly.

Daisy smirked towards Gemma who raised her brows in question, watching with quiet admiration as she forced Alan's mouth open, pushing until she felt his jaw dislocate, a muffled shout escaping him. She pulled out his tongue, clamping down with her distended claws, before she raised her other hand, bring it down hard as she sliced off Alans tongue, throwing it to the floor as he gurgled out screams of pain. Edgar fought against the chair, trying desperately to help his brother,

"Nuh uh" Gemma wagged her finger in front of his face, dragging her claws across his face, enjoying the rush of seeing him flinch in pain, but she was becoming frustrated by Edgars defiant silence, she wanted to hear him scream. "Hmm… tough guy huh?" she stated, placing her hands on her hips. She told Daisy to keep the boys company whilst she made a quick trip to the kitchen. She came back seconds later, holding a bottle of bleach.

"Let's see how tough you are now huh, now you can imagine how Paul felt when you pushed him in that tub of holy water cuz trust me Frog boy this is gonna burn" she whispered, unscrewing the cap, glancing over at Alan to see his eyes brimming with tears, watching the torture of his brother, Daisy however looked impressed, and a little pissed that she didn't think of it first. She held the bottle of bleach at an angle above Edgars face, Alan was gurgling out screams of protest at Gemma, but she didn't pay any attention to him, her focus was purely on Edgar and the desire to see him writhing in pain. She slowly tilted the bottle allowing the liquid to flow down towards Edgars injured face, she grinned evilly as the first drops of bleach made contact with the open wounds marring Edgars flesh, making him grit his teeth in pain. Not satisfied Gemma poured the rest of bleach over Edgars head, feeling a rush of euphoria course through her as he could no longer supress his screams as the toxic liquid burned his flesh. Alan watched in horror as his brother screamed in agony, calling Gemma every name under the tongue as he hissed and spat blood and bleach onto the floor.

"Nice" Daisy complimented.

"Just came to me" Gemma shrugged, they both froze as they heard the rumble of motorcycles in the distance.

"Oops" Gemma smirked, "You boys ready to reunite with some old friends?" she cackled, Edgar and Alan screamed and heaved against their restraints, Gemma smelt their fear and it made her feel warm inside, she never thought she was a sadistic person but the anger she felt towards the two Frog brothers proved her wrong, she was doing this for David, for her brothers, for her son, all the times the boys had saved her, this was her way of saying thanks.

"Daze, Gem where ya at?" They hard Paul holler as he entered the door, "Hey what happened to the stairs, why does it reek of blood and bleach" he panicked,

"What is it Paul" Gemma heard David ask seriously,

"Look" Paul replied,

"Shit" she heard Marco gasp.

"Gemma?"

"Daisy?"

"In here" they both called out, not wanting to make them worry any longer, they would see they had things well in control.

David walked in the dining room holding Draven tightly in his arms, "What the fuck?" he asked in shock,

"Daze? Did you… is that Alan and Edgar?" Paul stuttered unable to grasp what he was seeing.

"Fuucckk" Dwayne and Marco stated in unison,

"Dwayne, Marco, take Draven, I don't want him to witness this" David ordered passing his son to a dumbfounded Dwayne and Marco.

The room fell silent as they all took in the scene in front of them, Edgar and Alan looked astounded, Gemma and Daisy looked pleased with themselves and Paul and David looked both shocked and amused.

"Gemma, my love, care to explain?" David asked calmly, lighting a cigarette, smirking at Edgar's horrified expression.

"Surprise" she grinned, "We got carried away, ever since these two freaks came back all I could think of what they did to you" she gulped, suddenly feeling emotionally, "I guess I wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt you" she confirmed. David walked over to her, catching her face in his hands and kissing her hard on the lips,

"You did this for me?" he whispered,

"Yeah" she nodded, gazing at him adoringly.

"Same here Paul, I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering like you did. They needed to pay" Daisy told a grinning Paul.

"Aw babes, ya such a cutie" he laughed, kissing her softly.

"So, what were you planning on doing with them next?" David asked, taking in the Frog's battered faces.

"Kill them" Gemma stated coldly,

"Don't let me stop you" David stated, gesturing for her to carry on, hopping up onto the table to take in the show, Paul hopping up next to him,

"Go ahead babes, it's like watching porn" Paul scoffed shooting Daisy a wink.

Gemma and Daisy both looked at each other nodding, they pulled the boys heads to the side, letting their fangs distend once again,

"Say goodbye boys" Gemma whispered as both brothers fought against her and Daisy's iron grip. David and Paul growled in approval as she and Daisy sank their fangs into Alan and Edgars flesh, draining them of their blood until they both flopped lifelessly in their places. David and Paul whooped and hollered, rushing over to their mates and wrapping them in a loving embrace.

"I love you, you sadistic women" David crooned, kissing her neck.

"I love you too gorgeous" Gemma smirked, crushing her lips against his with a growl.

Daisy and Paul were too busy sucking face to notice Marco and Dwayne enter the room, a confused Draven sitting in Marco's arms,

"Is this even real?" Dwayne asked the group,

"Indeed, it is brother, my love is officially one of us and your little sisters avenged your death" he declared, a chorus of cheers erupting in the room, even Draven clapped cluelessly, picking up on everyone's celebratory mood.

"Does this mean we can go back to the cave?" Marco asked hopefully, "A house is cool but it ain't a cave"

"Pack your stuff brothers, we're going home" David grinned, "As for you my little murderess, I want to see you in our room." He breathed against her neck.

Gemma grinned as she felt her body shiver with desire, "Marco can you keep Draven occupied, there's something I need to do" She shouted as she sprinted up the stairs, David following close behind.


	36. Chapter 38

**Epilogue**

They'd moved back into the cave within a few days of David giving the go a head much to everyone's delight. Draven loved his knew home, he was growing so quickly Gemma found it hard to keep track of how old he actually was. At six months he was more like a toddler, able to walk and run, he could even say a few words, the cave was like a massive playground for him, his favourite thing to do was play hide and seek, spending hours hiding from Gemma and David or his uncles and aunt.

The Frog's comic store had been looted within days, the famous poster boards around the boardwalk were now decorated with the faces of Edgar and Alan Frog. Each time Gemma walked past she'd get flashbacks of Edgars disfigured face and Alan's stump of a tongue and smile fondly, she'd proved her love for David and revenge sure was sweet.

The Lost Boys (and girls) claimed back their notoriety as rulers of Santa Carla by night, terrorising locals and tourists, causing an increase in missing persons cases once again for the Santa Carla police force. Staking claim to their turf just like it always should have been.

After all they had to live up to their motto,

 ** _Sleep all day, party all night, never grow old, never die_**.


End file.
